What You Have Coming
by agapeandzoe
Summary: A simple vacation. A once and still-haunting case. A collision between the two. What happens when a name from the past reemerges and seeks revenge on Olivia Benson? A "Love Won't Leave" sub-story involving Olivia and Alex, based on the Season 4 episode "Charisma". Rated M for adult content, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**_**** Added Author's note on 7/23/19_**

**Please give this story a chance. It starts off light, establishes their lives and then gradually moves into the paranoia and main meat of the story. the it deals with the aftermath. Hold on and I think you'll be pleasantly rewarded. :)**

* * *

_A simple vacation. A once and still-haunting case. A collision between the two. What happens when a name from the past reemerges and seeks revenge on Olivia Benson? A "Love Won't Leave" sub-story involving Olivia and Alex based on the Season 6 episode "Charisma"._

* * *

"_How can you stand it? How can you invite this depravity into your mind, your body, your soul? It will kill you. Every horror, every torment afflicts your body like a cancer. It's devouring you and you can't see it. Open your eyes."_

_ Abraham to Olivia, 2005_

* * *

1

Olivia continued walking briskly to her Datsun, bags on her right shoulder, phone to her left ear. "I got it, Alex. I'm leaving now. I got stopped by Dr. Prescott and he was telling me about his wife's third trimester. I couldn't just _leave_."

Olivia reached the car and inserted the key into her retro model and turned it, yanking the handle and pulling the heavy door toward her.

"OK, Liv. I know. But we have _so_ much to do before we leave tomorrow. We haven't even packed yet."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she threw her things in the back seat and then pushed the seat back and slid in. "Looks like motherhood has made us both procrastinators." She shut the door behind her and inserted her key.

"Looks like it, Babe. Little beings first." A pause. "See you soon?"

"Before you can say _Lake George_, Al. See you soon." Olivia ended the call and then tossed her phone onto the passenger seat next to her.

They were to go to _Lake George_ for the weekend for a little getaway. With the kids having their own social interactions going on and her brother and sister-in-law offering to take the three Benson-Cabot kids, plus their own, to the beach house for spring break, it was the perfect time to plan a weekend for just the two of them.

Olivia put her car in gear and headed out of the parking lot and onward to the townhouse, ready to spend the following week with the woman she loved.

* * *

"Isabel." Alex stood, arms folded, at the kitchen island, staring at her daughter.

"Yes?" Isabel let her thumbs work hurriedly over her phone screen as she ambled into the kitchen space from the stairs.

"Isabel." Alex tried again.

Isabel's digits continued to move.

Alex took a deep breath and then let it out, attempting to find some comfort in this action.

Finally, their blue-eyed daughter looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you have everything you need packed for the week?"

Isabel stood, thumbs hovering, her gaze now on her blonde mother. "Do _you_?"

Alex smiled and shook her head, flaring her nostrils. "Not the point. What I'm asking is if _you_ do. This is not a battle. Uncle Jonathan will be here any minute." She still didn't know why they allowed all three kids to have their own cell phones, but here they were.

Isabel moved closer to the island and placed her phone on the gray wood, eyeing it one more time. "I'm packed, Mom. I'm just waiting for Gracie and Theo…I've _been_ ready."

"Don't give your aunt and uncle a hard time this week. Listen to them."

"Mom…" Isabel moved closer to Alex now, holding her arms out.

Hesitantly, Alex moved into their daughter's embrace, wrapping her own arms around her.

Isabel continued, "…I promise I will listen to Aunt Casey and Uncle Johnny." She squeezed Alex even tighter and started giggling.

Alex smiled. "Good."

The garage door opened then, the shrieking of the large metal door behind it unmistakable.

"Hey, guys," Olivia breathed, moving to the island and setting her purse and bag onto a stool. "Everything OK?"

Alex attempted to pull away but Isabel had too firm a grip on her as their sixteen-year old continued giggling.

"Isabel…" Alex tried, clenching her daughter's hands and trying to un-grip them. "We're fine, Liv. Isabel…let _go_…"

Finally, she succeeded in unharnessing herself and pinched Isabel's waist firmly.

"_Mom_!"

And a wrestling party began—Alex grabbing Isabel's waist and Isabel trying to tickle Alex.

"Good to know," Olivia offered. "Isabel? You packed?"

Alex lightly shoved their daughter away from her, smiling and shaking her head as she moved to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Of course, Mama." Isabel stepped to Olivia now and moved into her to hug her.

Olivia accepted wholeheartedly and wrapped her arms around their daughter sweetly, Isabel doing the same.

"I'm gonna miss you two," Isabel crooned.

"We're gonna miss you, too, my girl." Olivia kissed her temple.

"But not _too_ much," Alex retrieved a food storage container from the large appliance, closed the door, and winked. "Why does your mama get a _normal_ hug and I always get _aggressive_ Isabel?" Alex placed the cold enchiladas on the counter next to the stove.

"Because you _need_ that." Isabel smiled.

"Oh, _do_ I?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"You need spice," Isabel added.

"Spice?" Olivia questioned now, still holding their daughter.

"Mama's _already_ spicy. _Has_ been. You need _more_ spice." Isabel smiled and closed her eyes.

"You hear that, Al?" Olivia began giggling. "You need more spice."

"Paprika? Oregano? Cumin? Salt?" Alex smirked.

"Oregano's an herb, Babe," Olivia winked. "And salt is a seasoning."

"Of course they are." Alex smiled. "My ever-spicy wife." Alex puckered the air a couple of times.

Olivia moved closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "How was your day?"

"Good. But I'm ready to head to Lake George. That's for sure."

"Me, too," Olivia husked, her mouth still close. She kissed her once more and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Theo's deep voice resounded from the top of the staircase.

"Jeez," Alex said. "Seems like our son is eager."

"His uncle, Babe. He loves Jonathan. And…" Olivia moved to the cabinet and retrieved a glass before beginning to fill it with water from the filter kitchen tap, "…I hear there's a girl in Southampton that he's going to hang out with."

"Who?" Alex questioned looking at Olivia and then a smiling Isabel. "_Who_, Iz?"

Isabel shook her head and crossed her heart. "I'll never tell. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Hey!" Jonathan's booming voice entered the space. "How're my two favorite women?"

"Don't let your wife hear that, Johnny." Alex stepped into her brother then, hugging him firmly.

"Never, sis." He pulled away. "Olivia…" he smiled.

"Hey, Jonathan…" Olivia moved to hug him now, as well. "Thanks for taking our teens for the weekend."

They pulled away and Jonathan stood with his hands on his hips. "Anytime. You two are still gonna meet us at the beach house around Wednesday, right?"

Olivia swallowed a sip of her water, nodding. "Yeah. Saturday through Tuesday at Lake George, we'll drive back and then we'll head out there on Wednesday morning for the rest of their break week."

Theo entered the space then, hands in his baggy, black cargo short pockets.

"How's the hospital, John-John?" Alex questioned.

"Busy. As usual. Never a dull moment." He turned to Theo who was now standing next to his uncle. Jonathan slapped him heartily on the back. "You ready to hit the waves with me, bud?"

Theo nodded. "Surf report says there's gonna be five-footers. I can't wait."

"Well, you two be careful," Alex warned. "You're not a teenager any more Johnny."

Jonathan threw Alex an unyielding look. "I know that, sis. We'll be careful." He crossed his heart. "Promise."

"Are we leaving?" Theo asked.

"Slow your roll, Theo," Alex smiled.

"My _roll_?" he asked, smirking.

"We have to wait for Gracie and then you all can leave us. Where is she?"

Isabel spoke. "Upstairs…still packing. Doing her hair."

Just then, Grace made an entrance, duffel in hand, hair in a ponytail, glasses on.

And Alex's breath caught. Their brown-eyed daughter looked so much like _she _did thirty years ago. It was uncanny. "Hey, Gracie. Ready?"

Grace nodded and set her bag on the kitchen table. "I had to make sure I brought my philosophy materials for the project that's due the Monday we get back. I think I remembered everything."

"So you're gonna work the whole break?" Isabel asked.

"No…" Grace smiled. "Not the _whole_ break. Maybe three-fourths?"

"Why would they give you a project to do over spring break?" Olivia asked. "Seems a little cruel." She smiled.

"It's not required, but I wanted to get a head start for next year. The junior philosophy teacher, Mr. Lewandowski—which I plan to take as an elective—has asked some sophomores to write a paper to show him we're ready to take his class. So I'm going to."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, her pride and adoration swelling inside of her. "That's our girl." She winked.

"Iz? Do you have any classes you'll be getting ready for before the year ends?" Alex smiled at their blue-eyed daughter.

"Of course," she offered. "Memorizing both parts of Fantine and Éponine in _Les Miserables_. Speaking and singing."

Alex smiled. "My girl. Good for you."

"Well?" Jonathan began, clapping one time and rubbing his palms together. "You all ready?"

"Can we be in control of the music?" Isabel asked.

Jonathan looked at Alex and Olivia and then Alex again before returning his gaze to Isabel. "All show tunes?"

Isabel looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Fifty percent?" She looked back at her uncle, smiling.

"Thirty-three percent," Theo added.

"Twenty-five percent," Jonathan bargained. "Every four songs." He took Isabel's bag from the table as they strolled slowly. "Your uncle knows good music, too. Right, Theo?"

"You rock, Uncle Johnny."

"Thanks, Bud."

They made their way to the front door and hugs and kisses were had.

"Call us every night. We expect to hear from you." Alex pulled away from hugging Grace.

"We will. And you, too. We want to hear how it's going."

"We will, Olivia agreed.

The door was opened, all kids racing to the vintage Jeep Wagoneer, and disappearing inside the car, but not before some arguing and shoving was had.

"Don't let them control you, Johnny. Stand your ground." Alex warned.

"I got it under control, sis. Sixteen years of doing this? I think I'm good."

Alex smiled sweetly at her brother. OK. You guys have fun and we'll see you soon."

Jonathan smiled, placed his sunglasses back on his face and headed to the car, the sounds of music already coming from the vehicle.

He opened the driver's side, bass and guitar rushing out, and Alex heard him yell something about meeting Casey and Kimberly and Katie, so they can follow them to Southampton in their own car, before they left.

The Jeep was put into gear and Alex and Olivia watched as it slowly moved away from the curb, down the street, and out of sight.

Alex felt Olivia move up behind, her arms slither around her waist, her moth against her ear.

"You ready for _just us_ time, Babe?" She kissed her ear lobe gently, a small poke from her tongue just grazing her flesh.

Alex smiled and clutched her wife's hands. "Absolutely, Liv. Let's pack and then have dinner and relax." She turned in her arms and faced her, placing her hands on her waist.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Olivia eyed her wife in the passenger seat of the Rover. She reached over to Alex and placed her hand on her left knee, her left leg tucked beneath her.

"Anything good in there, Babe?" the brunette asked.

Alex shuffled a few papers and brochures. "Beaches, restaurants, spas…seems like we'll have our pick of relaxation, Liv." Blue eyes finally looked into her own.

Olivia smiled and returned her eyes to the road. "Sounds amazing." Olivia watched a motorcycle speed its way around them and then take over their lane. "All I care about is spending time with you, babe." She took Alex's hand then and brought it to her mouth, kissing it gently.

Silence then.

Olivia looked at her right and found Alex looking at her, her expression straight.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Me, too, Liv. It's been a few years since we've taken a vacation…just you and me."

"And?" Olivia smiled, returning her gaze to the road.

"And we need this. I need just _you_. Just you and your mind and your…"

"My what, Babe?"

"Your _everything,_" Alex giggled.

"Uh-huh. My everything."

"OK, if you must know…I need you and that still-amazingly sexy body all over me."

Olivia raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath, trying not to smile. " I get it, Al…" and then softer, "…me, too."

"Next exit is ours, Babe," Alex offered.

"Turning now, Al." Olivia put her signal on. "Turning now."

* * *

"Olivia _Benson_-Cabot?" the young man at the desk questioned.

"That's right." Olivia looked at the man quizzically. "B-e-n…"

"I know how to spell it." He continued typing, looking up every now and then to eye she and Alex. "We have you down for three nights?"

"That's right." Olivia answered. "Is there a problem? The online reservations went through didn't they?"

"They did." He typed something quickly. "All set." He looked up at her then. "First time in Lake George?"

"It is," Olivia sensed something from the man who must have been in his late thirties. "My wife and I have never been here."

Matthew, or so his name tag read, continued to eye them almost scrutinizingly. "It's slower than Manhattan, especially where you're from on the Upper East Side. I think you'll find it very calm and relaxing and…" he paused, "…life changing…"

Olivia furrowed her brow, smiling. _Why would he mention the Upper East Side, specifically?_ She looked at Alex next to her and then back at the man. "OK. Life-changing. That's saying something."

"Oh, I think you won't soon forget your experience here at Lake George."

Olivia tried to smile but suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable.

The man continued, "I have no doubt of that."

* * *

A/N: OK. Slow build. I know. Interest piqued? This guy is creepy. But it will all come together, all make sense soon. Please follow and favorite and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"What is it, Liv?" Alex questioned, yanking on her rolling suitcase to raise it over the crack in the gold elevator door floor. She watched Olivia hover her hand over the buttons.

"Five?"

Alex nodded, her eyes still focused on her wife. "Yeah. Five. What happened back there? Did you know that guy?"

Olivia pressed the button as the doors closed and she took a step backward, adjusting the weekender bag on her shoulder, her brow furrowed. "No."

"But?" Alex added.

"But…" Olivia smiled then, her eyes returning to Alex, "…it's probably nothing. He was just a little…intense."

Alex returned the smile. "I agree. Maybe he's just not a fan of two women together?"

Olivia nodded, her expression pensive again. "Maybe."

But Alex could see her wife's mind's wheels turning, trying to figure this out. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and they stepped out.

They continued a short way down the hallway until they reached the door and Olivia slid the card into the reader. "Voila…" she smiled.

They pushed the door open and were met with a beautiful room. The curtains ahead were pulled back to reveal an expansive view of the grand lake.

The _Sagamore Resort_ was their top pick for their accommodations in Lake George and its five-star rating was not disappointing.

"It's beautiful…" Alex said softly, letting go of the handle of her bag and moving toward the view. She folded her arms and smiled. "Absolutely gorgeous. _And_ we have our own little veranda, Babe. Two wooden Adirondacks and a table. Perfect."

Arms slithered around her from behind and she felt Olivia's hands on her lower belly. Alex clutched them more tightly against her.

Olivia kissed the shell of her ear gently. "How about I just forget about Mr. Creepy Killjoy, Al. We're only here for a couple of days. Let's just relax, not think about anything but you…" she kissed her cheek, "…and me…" she kissed her jaw line, "…and the beauty around us." She kissed her neck.

Alex smiled and leaned her head back on Olivia's shoulder. "Sounds perfect to me, Liv."

She turned in her wife's arms and wrapped her own around the brunette, hands sliding down to her backside in her fitted jeans. She looked down and eyed the parting of her faded Chambray shirt, the sensual line of her cleavage just right there. The blonde smirked and looked back up and into her eyes.

Olivia squeezed her waist now. "So, what's first?"

Alex leaned in and kissed her gently. "Mmmm, lunch? Hungry?"

Olivia nodded and bit her lower lip. "Always hungry, Al."

A firm slap to her backside and then Olivia pulled away and moved to her traveler's duffel. "We could go eat at that _Rooftop Cabana Bar_ and then go to _Million Dollar Beach_?" Olivia looked up from retrieving her toothbrush and tube of toothpaste, raising her eyebrows.

Alex smiled. "And then have a nice dinner tonight? Tomorrow we have those reservations at the winery and then dinner booked on the steamboat cruise."

Olivia began giggling. "Sounds like eating and drinking will be the majority of the trip, Babe."

Alex moved closer to her wife and reached out to her, the brunette still leaning over her bag, rifling around for something else. The blonde let her fingers enter the back pockets of her wife's jeans, pulling her towards her. "And making love…" she added.

Olivia stood upright, a bottle of facial cleanser and a tube of sunscreen now in hand. She smiled sweetly at her and moved in close. "Of course…_that_, too." She leaned in and kissed her gently. "Always that." She looked her face over. "And I know you wanted to go to that Fort William Henry Museum…"

"If we have time, Liv. If for nothing but a t-shirt for the kids."

"Always thinking of our babes…"

"My family, Liv." Alex nodded slowly, looking into those warm, brown eyes.

Olivia returned the nod. "Give me a few minutes and then we'll go?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm right there with you, Babe."

* * *

Olivia pulled the door closed to the hotel room, making sure it was secure. As her wife continued toward the elevator, the brunette looked down the hallway, scanning the walls, the ceiling, the corners of the eaves. A camera at the end near the elevator. One at the extreme opposite side, as well. A green light and then a red appearing now from the one at the opposite end of the hallway, just closest to their room.

"You coming?" Alex called from the open doors, khaki shorts, a blue and white striped denim shirt, and a tan, straw fedora on.

"Yeah…" Olivia breathed, beginning to walk down the hallway. She eyed the camera nearest the elevator and watched as it shifted to follow her. She looked up at it briefly before stepping inside, the doors closing behind her. She looked back at her wife.

"Liv?" Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Great security here. That's all."

Alex smiled and smirked. "My cop wife. Always alert."

"Always, Babe."

But Olivia's senses were heightened. Either the hotel security system was incredibly high-tech and state-of-the art, or they had possibly had some crime issues in the recent past.

Whatever the case may be, she knew she didn't want to let this eerie sensation that blanketed her to take over the fun and relaxation of their trip.

She wouldn't do that to Alex. She wouldn't do that to herself.

And so she took a small breath and let it out as the elevator took them to the first floor and they ventured forward off to enjoy their time in the small, sleepy town of Lake George.

* * *

Alex felt the warm sunscreen cream being rubbed along her upper back, strong hands massaging and letting it absorb, and she closed her eyes and hung her head.

They had been to lunch, each having a large grilled chicken club salad, and had been ready beneath their casual clothing—a white, ruffle-trimmed one piece for Alex and a black, strapless one piece for Olivia.

They were on the end of the dock, about to man a canoe trip for an hour or so, and then venture to find a spot on the sand to take in the sunlight of the crisp, clear day. There wasn't a cloud in the crystal blue sky and the water was smooth and calm.

She felt her wife's hands pull away from her now and she moaned. "No, keep doing that."

Olivia giggled and Alex felt her hands on her once again and now her warm breath against her ear. "I think you're trying to detract from going out there, Al." She kissed her ear lobe gently.

Alex smiled. "I am not. I'm just enjoying this part of it. How can I not? Your hands have always been magical." Alex chuckled, as well.

"Ahoy, sailors!" a voice called from nearby.

The two looked up, Olivia continuing her massaging, and saw a heavyset man in his own canoe—bold, red and blue Hawaiian shirt on, wide-brimmed straw hat, as well. He was waving frantically to get their attention.

"Why always us, Liv?" Alex deadpanned.

Olivia laughed. "If he's out there, Babe. We can do it, too, Al…"

The two ladies waved now, the man's canoe gliding closer. And now they could see that he was large, middle-aged, sweaty, and sunburned.

"Howdy. I'm Mike. You ladies coming back from a row or just starting?"

Alex stood from the small plastic chair she had been sitting on and glanced at her wife behind her, silently signaling for Olivia to take this one.

Olivia knew the blonde's hesitancy with becoming friendly with strangers on their vacations all too well and Alex always felt more than comforted and relieved to hand her wife the reins in making small talk with people they encountered.

"Well, Mike. We haven't gotten on the water yet. We're too busy enjoying the sun and the day." Olivia stood from her own chair now, as well.

Mike wiped his brow with the back of his hand just as a gust of wind picked up and tilted his hat backward, sending it into the back of his canoe behind him. "Whoa, there!" He panicked momentarily and then reached behind him, struggling to retrieve the fallen article, boat tossing in the process. He picked it up and placed it on, but not before Alex noticed that his dark black, comb-over hair was matted with perspiration to his pink head.

"You enjoying your stay?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, me? I live here. I have all my life." He moved his canoe closer, the front tip knocking into their own canoe now. "And are you staying at the _Sagamore_, or…?"

Alex looked at her wife and Olivia narrowed her eyes, those brown eyes still focused on the man.

"Of all of the hotels in the area, Mike, how did you guess?" Olivia's tone was verging on interrogational.

"Oh, well, I uh…I was visiting a friend who's in town at your hotel this morning, having breakfast, and I noticed you and your…_girlfriend_, is she?"

Alex watched the brunette clench her teeth, jaw hinges springing to life.

"She's my wife." Olivia looked at Alex now. "Almost two decades now." Olivia smirked.

They both looked back at the man. "That's beautiful. Well, I won't keep you two. Be careful out here on the water. Jet skis and wave runners aren't always mindful of slow tourists." He smiled. "Just a tip." He winked and lifted his attached oars and began backing away.

"Thanks for the pointer, Mike," Olivia offered.

They both stood and watched as he moved ten feet away, then twenty, then fifty, before he steered toward the east side of the bank.

"Why is it always us with the creepy guys, Liv?" Alex questioned softly.

"We attract them, Al." Olivia smiled broadly and placed her hands on her hips.

Alex noted that Olivia had already gotten her trademark bronze glow, even from just the hour they had been out there. She moved closer, eyeing her shoulders, her upper chest, then her face. "You're already tan, Liv." She looked at her legs that were sheerly covered in a black sarong.

Olivia grinned. "What can I say?" She kissed her softly. "You ready?"

"Let's begin the torture workout."

"You have nothing to fear, Babe." Olivia flexed her right bicep. "All in the arms." She winked.

"And what great arms they are," Alex added.

They moved closer to the edge of the slatted wood, and Olivia tossed her hobo bag into it before she effortlessly stepped into the canoe, directly in the middle to balance it, before holding her hand out to her wife. Alex took it and stepped inside, as well, her beach tote sliding down to her elbow, her balance faltering slightly.

Olivia giggled.

"Jesus, Liv. Keep it together," Alex smiled.

They sat and Alex set her bag on the floor behind her and adjusted her sunglasses, watching as Olivia picked up the oars.

"Only one set," Olivia said. "Looks like my baby will be the princess on this one."

Alex smiled. "And you're my Prince, Babe. Now get to rowing." She made a whipping sound and smiled.

"Yes, ma'am…" Olivia pulled the narrow boat away from the dock, arms flexing, her motions smooth and constant, a fluidity about her movements.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, lifting her face toward the sky, feeling the warmth on her face, and she instantly relaxed.

She knew that this would be yet another vacation that she and the woman of her dreams would remember for a long time.

Without a doubt, they would definitely make more memories here in Lake George.

* * *

A/N: A slow build. Establishing a few things. A little leeriness, a little paranoia. Thank you to the follows and favorites and the reviews! Please let me know what you think about the beginnings of this soon-to-be harrowing experience! Happy Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Olivia let her palm run along her wrist, her forearm, her upper arm and shoulder, before moving back to her elbow, slowly rubbing the moisturizer into her sun-drenched skin. She looked at herself wrapped in only a large, white hotel towel, damp hair in loose waves around her face.

She had gotten more than bronzed. Her wife was right.

And Alex had gotten slightly sunburned.

The reflection of the water and the clearness of the day was a dangerous combination for her blonde wife and Olivia felt for her. Although just a slight pinkness to her shoulders, upper back and neck, and her cheeks and nose, Alex was treating herself to a lukewarm bath with an aloe bath bomb just for the pleasure of it.

"Babe?" Alex said lazily from just behind her in the tub. Her voice was slow, deep, and sexy as hell.

"Yes, Al?" Olivia turned around and rested her backside against the white, pedestal sink, her gaze now going to her more-than-relaxed wife. She smiled at her closed eyes, the dewy sheen on her skin. That pink nose. "What is it, Al?" Olivia worked on her cuticles and hands now.

"You wanna go to the winery tomorrow, right? Before the steamboat dinner cruise?" Alex cleared her throat.

"Do you?"

Alex nodded, her eyes still closed. "The winery tour is at three and the dinner boat boards at six, dinner at seven." The blonde brought both hands up and adjusted her high, loose bun. "We could just catch some breakfast, walk around town, come back and relax, and then go?"

Olivia walked up to the tub now and leaned over her reclined wife, placing her hands on the ledge.

Alex's eyes slowly opened, and she smiled. "Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful." Olivia leaned in closer and kissed her gently before standing erect and just watching her wife.

Alex smiled. "What is it, Babe?"

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "Two things. Number one, you're so damn irresistible…"

"Oh, yeah? And what's two?" Alex raised her eyebrows, returning the grin.

"Number two?" Olivia started. "I forgot number two because number one distracted me too much."

Alex closed her eyes and began giggling. "Good to know I'm not the only one who gets distracted by their wife."

"Far from it, Al."

Olivia turned now and moved back to the sink. She reached for her hair brush that was sitting on the ledge of the porcelain, and lifted it to her wet tresses. She placed it at the crown of her head, looking up.

_A red light? Just above the top of the fixture?_ _Is that what I'm seeing?_

Olivia squinted and raised up on her tip-toes to inspect further, but the light extinguished just as she had noticed it. Her eyes remained on that spot for a few seconds before she let her gaze begin searching around it, trying to see if there were, perhaps, any more.

A sloshing of water behind her, then a soft padding of two feet, then a rustle of movement, before she sensed her wife behind her and felt soft lips on her right shoulder. Olivia smiled.

"That aloe felt good," Alex husked, kissing the middle of her back, and then her left shoulder.

Olivia bit her lip and turned, her eyes briefly searching behind Alex momentarily before moving into her.

"You OK?"

Olivia furrowed her brow, smiling. "Yeah, why?"

"Your eyes…they did a little fluttering thing just now. Like they were everywhere at once and then on me."

Olivia pursed her lips and widened her eyes, shaking her head. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around her now-toweled wife. "I didn't flutter. I promise you." Olivia held her tightly, feeling Alex do the same.

She let her eyes scan the wall above the tub—a painting of a Monet garden, now steamed from the condensation, a smaller, gold-framed print of a vase of flowers next to it on the avocado green wall. But no other lights.

Hands sliding down now, and the brunette felt her backside being clenched. She tightened her hold on Alex, smiling.

"Do you think we have time to…"

_A beep coming from the bedroom?_

"…maybe get a little…" Alex tried, kissing the brunette's neck.

_The beep again._

"Is that _your_ phone, Babe?" Olivia asked, listening carefully. "Did you change your text tone?"

"No, Liv. Mine still has the _ding_. And yours has the _buzz_." Alex pulled away, her hands still on Olivia's rump. "Did you hear something?"

_Yes? No? What should I say?_ Olivia narrowed her eyes and waited. Not hearing the tiny sound again, she relaxed.

_I need to calm down_, Olivia thought to herself.

"No, Al. Nothing. I must be hearing things." She leaned in and kissed her wife gently. "As you were saying? Something about time for a little some-some?" Olivia smiled and raked the nails of her right hand through the side of her wife's hair, just above her ear, the blonde closing her eyes and smiling. She leaned in and kissed her again. "No reservations for any place in particular, means the clocks in Lake George are ours tonight."

Alex nodded and smiled. "Benson-Cabot time…I like it…"

* * *

_"There's a somebody I'm longing to see…_" Alex sang as she rubbed facial cleanser into her cheeks and forehead. "_I hope that she…_" She sudsed up her nose now and eyes. "_turns out to be_…" She reached for the sink lever and turned it up before cupping her hands beneath the running water. "_Someone who'll watch…over me_…" She sang as she rinsed her face off.

She turned the water off and blindly reached for the white facial towel on the rack above the toilet and patted her face dry before opening her eyes and looking at her reflection. She smiled, having just flossed and brushed them, and bared her teeth in her reflection.

Satisfied, she placed the face towel back on the rack and then turned to move out of the bathroom to complete her nightly beauty ritual—facial serum, eye cream, and body lotion. Reaching for the light switch, she flipped it down and stepped out, halting at what she saw.

Her wife was on the bed—standing on the bedspread—her back to her as she moved the paintings around, lifting them off, placing them on, lifting the corners and looking behind, shifting them around, before taking a step back and placing her hands on her hips in her silk, purple pajamas.

What is she doing? What is she looking for? Then it came to her and Alex's stomach dropped into her lower belly. She swallowed hard.

"Liv…if you tell me you found a bed bug somewhere…we are so out of here."

Olivia turned and removed herself from the bed, her expression almost guilty.

Alex continued to look at her wife expectantly. "I'm serious, Liv. They weren't listed on that national bed bug website, but that doesn't mean…"

Olivia was in front of her then, hands on her jaw, smiling. She looked so sexy, her hair up in a loose bun, caramel face fresh and free of make-up, as she smiled and shook her head.

"Well? We can't stay here if…" Alex was met with Olivia's mouth on hers, the brunette opening slowly, her warm tongue entering immediately.

Alex moaned and let her hands settle on Olivia's hips.

Olivia continued searching her mouth, hands moving from her jaw to her neck and then her shoulder blades, the kiss slow and painstakingly sensual. She pulled away slowly and rasped, "There aren't any bugs, Al. My baby is safe."

_A small beep?_ Alex opened her eyes and looked at her wife. "What was that?"

_The beep again_.

"I think it might be the surge protector, Babe. I heard it before, too." Olivia clutched her waist now. "It's soft, but it's there. Maybe something in the next room?"

Alex flared her nostrils and couldn't help but smile. "Jeez, Liv. If we can hear a beep from the next room, imagine what our neighbors might have heard from our room earlier." Alex brought her lips inward.

"You mean the sounds of you in the throes of passion?" Olivia giggled.

"And you enjoying every minute of it?" Alex raised her eyebrows, smirking.

Olivia nodded, her focus on her wife's mouth. "Every minute of it, Al. And now…" Olivia began walking her towards the bed, "…my turn to scream…"

"I didn't scre—" But Alex was silenced again, her wife's mouth instantly on her own.

And she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Olivia turned the tap on to the bathroom sink, wincing and lifting her right knee up and rubbing her big toe behind her. In the pitch blackness, she had run into the TV dresser on her way to get a glass of water, clenching her teeth and refraining from an obscenity, before finally reaching the bathroom. She let the water enter the cup, filling it halfway, before she turned the tap off and lifted the glass to her mouth.

_A mechanical sound? A robotic shifting?_

The red light was on again.

Olivia looked up, drinking the water greedily, still focused on the light.

For dinner, they had both had a more than salty beer battered fish and chips and the brunette had been parched all evening. She brought the glass down to the ledge and set it there, her eyes still fixed on the unwavering illumination.

"Hello?" she said softly, waving her hands around, trying to see if the status changed.

But it remained red. Not blinking. Not moving. Not making a sound. Just there.

She stepped backwards now, still eyeing it, her hand reaching for the door frame.

She would ask about the light on the following day. She would do it so that her wife wouldn't worry. She would put her own mind at ease.

She knew she had to.

* * *

Alex watched as Olivia slowly sipped on her coffee, her sleepy, brown eyes behind those sexy tortoise shell frames fixed on a CNN news anchor on the TV four feet from the foot of the bed. They had ordered breakfast in bed and the tray was on her wife's lap—croissants with whipped butter and strawberry jam, fresh, plump strawberries with fresh whipped cream, and strong coffee—and they were both now enjoying their morning, just spending time with each other that was uninterrupted and just them.

No kids, no phone calls, no interruptions.

Alex scooted down further in the bed, further beneath the duvet, and put her head on her pillow. She turned onto her right side to face her wife, still chewing a piece of the buttery pastry. "I could get used to this."

"You already _are_ used to this, Babe," Olivia smiled, lifting the paper now in her hands and perusing the words.

"Oh, yeah…" Alex giggled. "That's right. I am. But not in bed, Babe. That's the difference."

The beep again.

"They must have electricity issues, Liv. That surge protector keeps beeping."

Olivia turned to face her, brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"All night. You didn't hear it?"

Olivia shook her head.

"God, even when we were first engaged, Babe. You're such a heavy sleeper for a cop." Alex smiled.

"You heard it _all _night?"

"Yeah…about once every ten minutes. I was listening for about forty minutes until I fell asleep. But I woke up a couple of times and still heard it. I'm pretty sure it was happening all night, Liv. Soft, but there. Maybe this area uses a lot of power? All the hotels and restaurants?"

Alex watched Olivia return to the paper, her face still confused.

"Maybe," Olivia said softly.

She rolled onto her back, eyes still on the brunette. She watched Olivia turn the TV off and then on again. And then do it once more.

Alex propped herself on her elbows behind her. "What?" The blonde looked in the direction that Olivia was looking. "What?"

"I'm seeing red lights, Al."

"Liv, that's the light that comes on when the TV is off. We have the same thing on our _Vizio _at home."

"But I'm seeing them…_everywhere_, Babe. I didn't want to worry you. But…" Olivia tried a half-hearted smile. "Never mind, Al. Pretend I didn't say anything. It's probably just something I don't know about when it comes to electrical connections."

"_You_ don't know something, Liv?" Alex smirked. "I highly doubt it. My genius wife." Alex smiled and began stroking her own hair backward with the fingers of her left hand.

Olivia set the tray at the foot, placed the now-folded newspaper on top, set her folded glasses on top of all, and then moved in, smiling. "Last night was…" She shook her head.

"Yes, it _was_. I agree…"

Olivia let her body hover over her now before gently laying her front onto her wife's right side, those soft, warm breasts pressing against her. Alex wrapped her arm around her and began to lightly drag her nails along Olivia's back, along the silky fabric of her pajama top. Olivia rested her head on Alex's right shoulder.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned. "Feels good." A few moments of silence she uttered, "We have a full, fun day today, Al."

"Yes, we do."

Olivia lifted her head and looked at her, smiling, those warm brown eyes looking back and forth in between her own. "Call the kids and then get ready?" She raised her eyebrows.

Alex nodded. "Absolutely, Liv."

Olivia raised herself up further and let her mouth hover over her wife's, Alex smiling.

"Kiss me…" the blonde whispered.

"With pleasure…"

* * *

And although she had expertly assuaged her wife's concern, the questions were still present for the brunette. She would ask about the lights today, and the beeps. She had done a full search of the room on a few occasions while her wife wasn't looking, yet she didn't find anything.

But she would get to the bottom of this. If they had to switch hotels, they would. Anything for her family, her wife. Alex's safety was a billion times more important than a lake view.

Of that Olivia was certain.

* * *

Please review and follow and favorite. I love it so...:)


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Her wife was distracted. But Alex could see that she was trying to hide it. Little playful interactions here, a sexual flirtatious move to fog her mind there. But the blonde knew that Olivia was in alert mode. Had _been_ in alert mode. She had seen it so many times before—at work, at home, in stressful situations.

After breakfast in bed, they had called the kids and had changed into casual clothing for the winery—fitted white jeans and a blue and white striped loose cotton shirt and slip-on white sneakers for Olivia, and a pair of black jeans, a fitted white t-shirt, black blazer and black driving loafers, hair in a ponytail for Alex—and after walking around town for a couple of hours, the two had decided to fill their bellies with a light, late lunch before their expedition.

"Here we go," the waitress chirped, "Lobster bisque and a farmer's salad for you…" she placed the plate and bowl in front of Alex, "…and a Boston Bibb salad and a cup of New England clam chowder for you." She set the plate and bowl in front of Olivia and winked.

But the brunette hadn't even noticed. Either her mug had been covering her nose most of the twenty minutes they had been there and, if her eyes weren't glued to her cuticles, they were perpetually scanning the room, scrutinizing the crowded patron's faces, eyeing the filled tables, studying the hotel workers.

"Thank you," Alex offered, smiling at the waitress and then looking at the brunette, Olivia now looking out at the water just beyond the outdoor patio dining area of _The Pavilion_ where they were seated.

The waitress returned the grin, offered any other assistance, and then turned and moved to another table.

Alex leaned into Olivia and placed her hand on her left forearm, speaking in a low voice, "What is _up_, Liv?"

Olivia's eyes moved to hers and she laughed lightly, reaching for her coffee again and taking a sip. She half smiled. "Nothing, Alex." She adjusted her napkin on her lap and then focused on her food. "Mmm, this looks really good."

Alex took a deep breath and sighed, leaning back in her chair and watching her wife.

Olivia stabbed a few pieces of lettuce and blue cheese and bacon and then forked it into her mouth, chewing and resting her hand on the table, her gaze now on Alex and then Alex's food and then back to the blonde. "Aren't you gonna eat, Babe?" She forked some more. "Aren't you hungry? We did have kind of a big breakfast." She smiled to herself before bringing another bite to her mouth.

"Stop it, Olivia. Tell me what's going on. I think I deserve to know. I'm here, too."

Olivia set her fork down, chewing, and wiped her mouth. Those brown eyes looked around then, scanning the area once more. She then returned her gaze to Alex and just looked at her, thinking.

Alex watched as she looked to be tonguing something from her front teeth, mouth closed, those almond eyes narrowing and focusing on her own.

"I think we should stay somewhere else tomorrow night, our last night here."

Alex felt a prickly sensation run along the back of her neck. Her wife's expression was exposed now, unrestricted of withholding what she was thinking, the gate having opened, even if only slightly. "Why, Liv. What did you find?" Alex asked softly.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing, Alex. I didn't find anything, but it doesn't mean it's not there."

"So, you weren't looking for bed bugs, were you?" Alex brought her lips inward, trying not to smile.

Olivia flared her nostrils and grinned back. "No, Babe. Even _I_ wouldn't been outta there if I saw one." Her expression turned serious again. "I just think…I think that something's not right. Either security is excellent here, or…"

"Or _what_, Liv?"

Olivia leaned forward and placed her hand on Alex's right knee. "Let's just stay one more night and then we can try another place tomorrow. It's too late to change today. It would just be a hassle with all we have. The winery tour is in…" Olivia looked at her watch, "…an hour, and the river cruise is right after that. I have a feeling you're gonna be ready to drop into bed after all that wine…" Olivia smirked and winked.

"_Me_? What about _you_?"

"I know to swish, taste, and spit, Babe."

"You don't spit it out, Olivia. No one spits it out. It's not a _coffee_ tasting, or a profile flavor examination. You're not writing a blurb for the description on the bottle. You're _supposed_ to drink it, Babe."

Olivia began giggling then, biting her lower lip.

"So, you're kidding, Liv?"

She nodded, body still shaking.

"You knew that?"

"Of course," Olivia tried, still laughing.

Alex swatted her with her napkin, Olivia holding her hands up to defend herself, still chuckling.

"We've been on a couple tastings, before, Liv. I know that you know how to do it." Alex placed her napkin back in her lap and lifted her spoon and dipped it into her bisque. "So tomorrow we change hotels?" Alex felt her face straighten and she swallowed.

Olivia nodded, chewing, once more.

"Should be fun today, Babe. We get to ride in an open-air, safari-like van and stop along all of the different grape variety sections of the vineyard and taste the different wines that are made from the different grapes." Alex took a sip of soup. "Mmm, that's good. So creamy and flavorful. Just the right amount of thyme."

From her peripheral, she watched Olivia stop and place her right hand on her water glass and reach her left to place on top of her right. Alex looked up to find her wife looking at her sweetly.

And, even without any words, Alex knew what she was thinking. She smiled and nodded, swallowing. "This is nice, Liv. I'm glad we came here. And I love spending time with you even more." She stabbed some of her own lettuce and looked up and into those rich, warm eyes. "I always have," she husked.

"Me, too, Babe." Olivia leaned closer then and Alex met her halfway, the two gently kissing quickly. "And you look so refreshed and rosy and I feel so well-rested. I love reconnecting like this…and I love being just us again without our genetic offspring interrupting all the time." Olivia smiled.

"_All_ the time…and complaining…" Alex added.

"And whining…"

"And nagging…"

"And loving us…" Olivia looked her face over, smiling sweetly.

"_Always_ that, Liv."

They pressed their lips to each other's once more and pulled away.

"Let's eat and go taste and _not_ swallow some wine," Olivia offered.

"Can't wait, Liv."

* * *

Olivia watched as Alex stepped onto the elevator and then watched as the doors slowly closed behind her, her wife going back to the room to grab their hats and a bottle of sunblock, just in case. The brunette then stepped backward and then turned and began walking toward the concierge desk. It looked like Matthew wasn't working today, but there was a young man in his early twenties there, instead, with strawberry blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

_God, he looks like someone I know_, Olivia thought to herself, narrowing her eyes. She could feel her mouth part at her own attempt at placing any pieces, that might be in various areas of her mind, together. But to no avail.

"Isaac" was what his name tag read, but she didn't know an Isaac and had never known an Isaac. Not even in her years at the 1-6. But the familiarity of his face took her aback momentarily.

His face held an almost awe about it. Was it shock? Confusion?

_He looks almost caught, _Olivia thought_. Like he's petrified or guilty of something._

They held each other's gaze briefly, the young man's hands folded in front of him, fingers fidgeting, and Olivia couldn't help but let her gaze drop to his working fingers.

_God, he looks like someone I've seen before. Who is it?_

"C-can I help you?" he finally asked.

Olivia shook herself from her mini trance and smiled. "Yes, I was hoping to talk to a manager or someone in charge of security?"

"W-why? Is something wrong?"

"Is there a manager around or—" Olivia reiterated.

"I'll handle this, Isaac. You go ahead to the valet station. There's a back up of cars and they need help out there." An older gentleman moved in now, taking Isaac's place behind the computer, as the younger man scurried off. "How can I help you?"

He was a good five inches shorter than Olivia, with dark hair, bald on the top, and his mustache was curled at the ends. He had an air about him—perhaps French heritage, perhaps Greek or Italian. As was the hotel workers uniform, he was wearing a fitted red vest over his white shirt, black bow tie, and black pants.

He raised his eyebrows and his _I-don't-give-a-shit_ smile was plastered on his face.

"Is there a manager or someone in charge of security on duty right now?" Olivia felt her patience dwindling.

"I'm the assistant manager. The manager, Matthew, is off today and we don't have a security person, per say…"

"Then I have a couple of questions for you…" she looked at his name tag, "…Pierre…" She was right, then.

"Anything. Our guests' safety is our utmost concern."

"My wife and I were wondering about the red lights that we've been seeing and the beeps we've been hearing. What can you say about those?"

Pierre's face froze and his eyes scanned around, almost taken aback, before his gaze returned to her. "And…where are you seeing these lights and hearing these beeps, may I ask?"

"You may…" Olivia already felt the brush-off, an excuse coming on, just from his mannerisms. "In our room, our bathroom."

"Of the hotel?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, the gas station down the street," Olivia snapped sarcastically, and then closed her eyes to compose herself. She reopened them and refocused. "Yes, in our room. Red lights above the mirrors, the TV, and the beeps sound like they're in the room or somewhere close."

He smiled then and Olivia watched his right hand move ever-so-slightly, just out of sight, perhaps to conceal something.

_A button? A distress signal? An alert of some sort?_

Olivia eyed the action and the movement of his hand stopped.

"The lights you are seeing…_all_ of those rooms on that floor were recently built last summer. The entire fifth floor is brand new. They are all equipped with security sensors that detect movement. They let us know when an occupant or occupants are in the room and they also let us know when the housekeeping staff is there and how long they spend cleaning a room."

"So, they're motion sensors?" Olivia narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Not cameras?"

The man laughed then. "Ma'am, I assure you, there are no cameras in the rooms. That would be an ultimate invasion of privacy and would be illegal."

Olivia eyed the man for an uncomfortable moment, using a stalling technique she had used a plethora of times before. He seemed to have no discomfiture. "And the beeps?"

"The beeps, ma'am, are either the power supply surging or could be the sensors sensing motion or sensing when the motion ceases."

Olivia watched the man for a few seconds longer than she needed to, waiting for anything more, any telltale nervousness.

But there was none.

"Are there any other questions?" he smiled.

Olivia watched him for a few seconds more, noting that the skin on the top of his head had developed a slight oiliness, a slight sheen, and the skin on his neck had turned a slightly redder hue than it had been.

"Ma'am?"

"No. That's all. Thank you for your time." She began to walk away and then turned. "Oh, what time does room service stop delivering?"

"Midnight, ma'am."

"Thank you," she gave him a slight smile and then turned, heading for the front, exit doors. Once out of sight of the front desk, she slipped her iPhone from her pocket and instantly connected to a familiarly comforting voice.

"Hey, Liv. What's up, girl? How's Lake George? You havin' fun?" Fin's deep voice questioned.

Olivia smiled and then looked behind her for any sign of her wife. "Yeah, Fin. We are. Hey…real quick, before Alex hears me…is it possible for hotel rooms to have motion sensors with red lights and beeps that sound when they turn on and off?"

"Why? You hearin' them, Liv?"

"Just…" Olivia felt Alex behind her then, her arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Can you check on that for me?"

"Sure thing, girl."

"Thanks…talk later?" Olivia raised her eyebrows and turned to face her wife.

"I'll let you know. Have fun, Baby girl."

"I will…" Olivia disconnected the phone and slipped it back into her back pocket, wrapping her arms around Alex.

"Was that your secret, other-life wife?" Alex did the same.

Olivia couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. "No…that was Roberto, my Latin lover."

"Oh, Babe. As long as he doesn't whisk you away, and I'm still the best in bed…" Alex smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Always the best in the sack, Al…" she kissed her gently and then pulled her into a hug, "…always."

She would wait to hear from Fin.

She would focus on having am amazing time with her wife, being carefree and silly, but she would be alert.

Her senses and alarms had been heightened but she would accomplish both tasks within the next twenty-four hours—reconnecting and reliving good times with her wife, and simultaneously keeping them both out of harms' way.

That was the way it had to be.

* * *

A/N: As always, please leave even a brief review. It lets me know you're enjoying it. Thank you to all who do, regardless of the request:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And so the action begins. Please take a brief moment to leave a review. One or two words would be amazing and let me know that you have done me the honor of reading it and that you enjoyed it. A writer needs the inspiration and motivation:)

* * *

5

The right side of Alex's relaxed body was leaning against her own. Olivia smiled and turned her head to the left and kissed her wife's temple before looking back at the expanse of greenery, the precise, geometric rows of grape vines and shrubs, the orange-red glow of the setting sun. They were coming up on the last part of the tour, the last variety of grapes—Grenache grapes—and the _Adirondack Winery_ had been relaxing, informative, and beautiful.

The vehicle came to a stop and the tour guide grabbed one of the stabilizing poles and stood. Paul was a fit, handsome man with sandy blonde hair, possibly in his mid-fifties, and wore a brown, weathered outback hat, khaki pants, and a white Polo shirt. "Here, right at this very spot, we have the exact cross-juncture between the three grapes used to make the Cabernet Franc Rose that we make here at the Adirondack Winery. Grenache, Sangiovese, and Chardonnay grapes."

A younger man and woman began to pour and pass out small cups of the mentioned wine, also in khakis and hats.

"You can see the Grenache vineyard there," he pointed behind him, "…the Sangiovese vineyard there…" he pointed to his left, "…and the Chardonnay grapes section there…" he pointed to his right, behind where the ladies were sitting.

Alex and Olivia received their cups as the young woman stopped in front of them and handed them theirs.

"Oh, Chardonnay, Al. Your favorite," Olivia oozed. She felt good—relaxed and more than a little buzzed and she was having a little trouble feeling her own lips and feet. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when she finally stood, nor how they were going to get back to the hotel.

"You'll smell hints of blooming cherry blossom and taste hints of wild strawberry, a touch of green pepper, and hints of grapefruit and peach." He raised his own small cup. "Salud!"

Olivia looked at Alex who had her nose in her cup, her brow furrowed. "Babe?"

"What if I smell a cheeseburger?" Alex smiled and then took a sip.

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "I think it means you need a cheeseburger, Al. Maybe they'll have steak on the riverboat dinner?"

"Mmm, maybe…" Alex closed her eyes, smiling, and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, moaning softly.

Olivia flared her nostrils and began laughing and shaking her head. She cradled Alex's chin with her right hand. "My poor baby is drunk." She wiggled her left shoulder a little. "Here… have some more cheese…"

The plate they had given everyone at the beginning of the tour through the winery was resting on Olivia's lap and had the remnants of crackers, cheese, and fruit. Only a small amount was left.

"No, Liv. I'll wait for dinner. No more cheese and grapes. I think I need something hearty."

"OK, my love…" Olivia kissed her temple again. "Maybe a prime sirloin, baked potato, and a Caesar salad?"

"Mmmmm, Liv. That sounds so good."

"Married?" A female voice questioned from the left of Alex.

Olivia leaned forward and eyed the woman. She was thin and, from the length of her crossed legs, Olivia guessed she was tall, as well. Maybe even taller than her wife. She had a sophistication about her—crisp white, cotton shirt, expensive jeans, and Gucci sunglasses to match the entire look. She wore a pink and green neck scarf, her brunette hair in a sleek ponytail. She looked as though she could be related to Audrey Hepburn.

The brunette detective nodded and smiled, having to lean forward even more now to see her face. "We are."

"My son, Jeffrey, just married the love of his life, Stephen, this past Christmas." The woman smiled. "Do you have kids?"

Olivia nodded and returned the grin. "We have three—one boy, and two twin girls."

"That's beautiful."

"How about you? Any more besides Jeffrey?"

"I was blessed with seven children. Three girls and four boys. But that was years ago. They're all grown and have their own families now. Jeffrey is the youngest."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Wow. _Seven_ kids? May I say how _amazing_ you look?"

"That would be an immense compliment for me…at my age and under my current circumstances."

Olivia only narrowed her eyes.

"My sixty-nine-year-old husband of forty-five years just told me he wants a divorce."

"Oh…I'm _so_ sorry." Olivia swallowed.

Alex lifted her head from her wife's shoulder now and opened her eyes, looking at the woman and attempting to be present for the current conversation.

The tour jeep's engine rumbled to life as it started up again and the vehicle began to move now, slowly descending the path from which they came, heading back to the main building that had an indoor tasting room, a restaurant, bathrooms, and a tourist souvenir and wine shop.

Paul spoke to the group, "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for joining us today. Be sure to stop by the gift shop and, if you like our wines, we have a monthly subscription you can join, and our unique wines will be delivered directly to your door. Thank you again…" he smiled at everyone, "…and have a lovely evening."

A small offering of thanks was given by all on the open-bus and then the ladies returned their gaze to the older woman.

"Forty-five years and he's found a woman that's even younger than my oldest granddaughter." She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Can you believe that?"

Alex chimed in. "That's _awful_." She looked at Olivia. "Just a few years younger than my parents, Babe."

"And who _else_ is close to her age?" Olivia widened her eyes and smiled.

"The Captain?"

Olivia nodded.

Captain Cragen was still around, but still hadn't found anyone to spend the rest of his life with yet since his wife, Maureen, had died suddenly the previous summer. Olivia could picture him with this eloquent, experienced, sophisticated woman.

The older woman continued, "So, I decided to get out and start living for me. I've lived in Manhattan for fifty years and have never been to Lake George or this winery before."

Olivia smiled, "Well good for you. And congratulations on your son and his marriage."

"I'm so proud of him for following his heart and staying true to who he is. I think it's admirable. Have you two been together a while?"

Olivia looked at her wife and smiled. "Eighteen years of marriage. Right, Al?"

"Yeah…eighteen wonderful years." Alex leaned in and kissed her softly.

"True love knows no boundaries, right?" the woman offered.

"No. No it doesn't." Olivia leaned forward again. "I'm Olivia, by the way, and this is Alex." Olivia reached her hand out.

"I'm Abigail Peterson. Abby for short."

They all shook hands just as the small vehicle approached the large, farmhouse-structured building and came to a halt.

"It was so nice meeting and talking with you, ladies."

"Nice talking to you, too," Olivia smiled, feeling Alex's elbow nudge her now. "Maybe, since we all live in Manhattan, we could have lunch sometime?"

The woman smiled as all the other passengers disembarked. "I would love that." She moved her Chanel hobo bag onto her lap and parted the opening. "I know I have a pen and paper in here somewhere." She began searching.

"Liv has her phone," Alex suggested. "She can just put your number in there and we can call you."

Abby stopped rummaging and froze, smiling. "Gotta love technology!" she laughed.

They exchanged numbers, Abby not knowing it was even a possibility to enter a phone number into her own phone as well, and they parted ways—Abby Peterson to her _Lyft_ ride that was waiting for her and the ladies to the souvenir shop, elbows linked.

They walked slowly inside and stopped at the five-row-stacked high shelves of T-shirts, baseball caps, sweatshirts, and hoodies, and faced each other. There were hardly any other patrons in the store, save for a man in the wine section and the clerk at the register.

"What do you think about Abby and the Captain?" Olivia folded her arms.

"I think it's a possibility, Liv. You never know…sparks _could_ fly…" Alex moved in closer now, her eyes glassy, her cheeks flushed, a goofy grin on her porcelain face. She placed her hands on Olivia's waist.

Olivia smirked at her cuteness. The blonde's ponytail was wind-blown, and her blazer was now removed and draped over her forearm. Since they stepped off of the tour cart, the brunette noticed that her wife had been stepping very carefully, occasionally tripping over her own loafers.

Alex oozed, "Just like us…" She brought her face in close and Olivia could smell the Cabernets and Merlots and Pinot Noirs that they had tasted that afternoon.

"Just like us…" Olivia smiled and let her wife press her lips to her own.

Alex's mouth parted and her tongue began entry. But Olivia gently placed her hands on her upper arms and began giggling.

"Al…" the brunette tried, her wife's mouth still attempting to make contact with her own.

"Mmm?" Alex continued, getting in two more firm kisses and biting Olivia's lower lip in the process.

"_Alex_…" Olivia laughed, now holding her wife at an elbow's length.

"I can't help it, Liv. You, in those tight white jeans…and thanks to your buttons, I've been looking at that lacy, baby blue bra all day…" Alex's eyes went to Olivia's cleavage, "…and the wind blowing your hair and your perfume…" Alex moved in again, smiling, "…you've been making it _very_ difficult."

"And I'm sure the wine didn't help…" Olivia smiled, now clutching her wife's waist.

"It helped. It helped _enhance_ my…" Alex looked up, narrowing her eyes and thinking.

"_Horniness_?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex bit her lower lip and eyed the brunette's mouth, nodding. "I'd say so…definitely _enhanced_ that."

Olivia leaned in and whispered, "How about we plan on _that_ later?"

"We'd better…" Alex got in a firm swat to Olivia's backside and they began walking slowly.

Olivia began rubbing the sting and winced. "Should we order a wine membership?"

"We can go to the website at home, Babe. Let's get back to the hotel and change for dinner. OK?"

"I'm gonna call a _Lyft_, too. We can pick up our car tomorrow. It should be safe here." They began walking through the doors and out into the cool, crisp evening, the sun still out but beginning its descent.

"The hotel has a service that will bring you and your car back to the hotel," Alex offered. "I read about it in the brochure."

"Really?" Olivia stopped and looked at her, pulling her cell phone from her back pocket and pressing the buttons to bring it to life.

"Yeah, Babe. Call the hotel, tell them where we are, they'll come get us and the Rover, then they have a shuttle to and from the dinner cruise.

Olivia smiled at her wife. "Always prepared, aren't you, Al?"

"Like a girl scout, Babe."

Olivia moved in then, her mouth hovering, "My sexy girl scout." She kissed her quickly and then looked down at her phone. Unable to see the screen without her glasses and with the fuzzy state she was currently in, she handed the phone to her wife. "Call for me, Babe?" She smirked.

Alex took the iPhone and pursed her lips, thumbs moving quickly. "My blind wife's chariot awaits."

* * *

Alex watched her wife's backside sway down the hallway of the hotel slightly ahead of her, those fitted leather pants and off-the-shoulder burgundy silk dolman blouse hugging her curves more than nicely. They had dinner on the river—a blue cheese and bacon burger, medium well for Alex, and a grilled chicken, rice pilaf, and steamed broccoli for Olivia—and they had both inhaled a lot of exhaust on their cruise and they had split their sides laughing about it, before the ride had ended and they had taken the hotel shuttle back.

Another two bottles of _Adirondack Winery's_ red house wine had by the two and Alex was feeling more than primed for whatever it was that was headed their way, as far as intimacy with Olivia went. Now, at ten o'clock, she was ready to get her heels off, drink a glass of water and get naked.

Olivia reached the door and slid the card into the reader, pulling it out quickly and winking at the blonde.

"Voila," Alex said softly.

The brunette pushed the door open and moved inside, Alex grabbing Olivia's hips as they continued into the room. She needed her and she needed her now. Olivia moved toward the bed, kicking her black heels off and lifting her left foot onto her right knee to rub it.

"Jeez, I haven't worn heels in—" Olivia began.

But Alex came up behind her and pushed her onto the bed, the brunette falling face first but catching herself with her palms on the mattress before she hit. She rolled onto her back and began laughing. "Shit, Al…"

Alex moved on top of her then and all at once, hands were on bodies, slowly groping, moving up and down along sides, hips, breasts, backs, asses, breathing becoming heavy—until the kiss broke apart and both were left panting and looking at one another.

Olivia spoke first, her eyes filled with lust. "Let me change, Babe." She smiled. "I have a new little sexy outfit I want to wear…" she wiggled her eyebrows. She slipped from beneath her wife and moved toward the dresser, grabbing the ice bucket.

Alex moaned. "Why do we have to stop, Liv? God, I want you so badly…" she whined, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling, letting her fingertips lightly caress the skin of own her upper chest. She yawned widely and moaned again.

And then Olivia's face was hovering over her, smiling, hair dangling. "I'm gonna fill the ice bucket but I'll be right back. I need some ice water. I'm so thirsty. OK?"

Alex nodded and then jutted her lower lip out. "Don't be long…this girl scout is _re-ady_…" She began giggling, her body and mind feeling no pain. She lay staring at the ceiling once more. With every heartbeat, the room would tock and shift slightly—tock, shift, tock, shift. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling immense satiation—from the food, from the wine, from spending quality alone time with her wife once more.

She gasped and yawned widely once again, hoping that she would stay awake long enough to allow at least one of them to be pleasured.

* * *

"What'd you find out?" Olivia breathed, having rushed to the far end of the hallway to fill the bucket.

"Liv?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, it's _me_. What did you find? Anything?"

"It don't sound like you."

Olivia closed her eyes and puffed a tiny amount of air threw her nose. "It's me…I'm just…"

"You is _drunk_, girl. I can hear it in yo voice."

"OK. Maybe. Fin…just tell me."

"You ain't sound like this since…Cabot's fiftieth…"

"_Fin_," Olivia warned.

"OK," he chuckled. "I asked around and the consensus is that _yes_, it is possible. They could be infrared sensors that go on and off with movement."

"And the sounds? The beeps?" She held her forehead in her hand, the small, enclosed enclave she was in, spinning slightly.

"That part, I don't know. Could be the power, like you said. Could be something else…you not stayin' there tonight, are you?"

Olivia nodded, her eyes still closed. "We are, but we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning and finding a new hotel for our last night here."

"Good," Fin agreed. "Might be fun to see another place, anyway."

"Yeah…you're right."

"Did you take your weapon, Liv? You have it somewhere in the room?"

"It's in the lock box under the back floor mat compartment of the Rover. Locked and hidden. I can get it if I need to." She kept her eyes closed. It seemed to help with her spinning mind and her focus on what Fin was saying.

Olivia felt hot breath against the left side of her neck and then soft lips against her skin. Arms slithered around her and the flats of palms were pressed to her lower belly.

"I'm _waiting_, Liv…" Alex whispered, beginning to kiss along the back of her neck.

"That's good. Call me tomorrow when you get settled in the other place."

"I will. Goodnight." Olivia disconnected the call with her thumb and then grabbed the ice bucket from the closed lid of the machine. She turned to find her wife dressed in her red silk, floral Natori robe and, if Olivia knew what was beneath it, as well, she was certain it was a sexy, matching thin-strapped negligee.

Alex was on her again, her mouth close, her hands clutching her face. "I _need_ you, Liv…" she husked, pressing her pelvis to her own.

Her wife was so unencumbered when she drank like this, almost too much so. Olivia took her hand and pulled her into her before wrapping her left arm around her and holding the ice bucket with the other. "Let's go, Babe. I'm yours for the rest of the evening."

Alex growled and they made their way back down the hallway and to their room.

* * *

_A Lake. A canoe. Laughing. But it wasn't Lake George? It was the Hudson River? And instead of Alex, it was Liz Donnelly?_

Somewhere in the distance, a knock.

The knock again, soft. Not intrusive.

_Theo's soccer game now. Everyone was eating orange sherbet push-ups. Theo had a bowling ball on the ground, and she was asking if the coach told them to play with that, and Theo said it was OK, and that he knew how to kick a bowling ball._

A knock again and Olivia jolted, sending her R.E.M. mind back into the present. Her eyes popped open and she looked at Alex who was sleeping soundly beside her, both so exhausted and satiated after a day of wine and a night of making love. She then looked at the alarm clock next to the bed—1:26 a.m.

She yawned and ran both hands over her face before looking at her wife once more.

Alex's breathing was heavy, also on her back as Olivia was, and even though there was very little light in the room, save for the small sliver coming from beneath the door, she could see that her wife was sound asleep.

Olivia sat up now, pulling the sheet with her. She was only in a light beige ribbed tank top and a matching pair of jersey short shorts, her hair in a loose ponytail.

The knock again.

If it were a mistake, if someone had the wrong room, they would have given up by now. Right? But why would whoever it was remain standing there, knocking? What did whoever it was need at one-thirty in the morning?

She wished she had her weapon at that very moment but knew that having it around wouldn't add to the frivolousness and relaxation they wanted to achieve during their stay. Having a gun and being on high alert simultaneously wasn't a way to spend a vacation, so why take a vacation in the first place?

She moved the covers aside and heard Alex stir next to her, moaning softly in her sleep before rolling onto her left side, facing the door.

Olivia quietly stepped to the door and placed the fingertips of both hands on the surface, listening carefully.

The knock again and the brunet jumped slightly, closing her eyes and grabbing her chest. She took a small, deep breath and then waited again.

The floorboard beneath her feet squeaked slightly as she shifted and she saw movement in the form of a shadow along the line of light just in front of her bare feet.

Then, everything happened in a rush.

_A clicking sound._

_A shoving of the door abruptly toward her._

_A hand around her neck, pushing her backward._

_Alex screaming behind her._

_Another figure rushing around her and towards her wife._

_Olivia's teeth gritting as she clawed and pushed and grabbed at the person in front of her._

_Her back hitting the bed._

_Firm, heavy weight on top of her._

_Alex's muffled voice next to her._

_The sounds and vibrations of her wife fighting her attacker._

_Olivia's breathing behind the hand that was covering her face and mouth._

_Her legs swinging violently with everything she had in her._

_A strange, sweet ether smell._

_Her body losing function._

_Then silence._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please review. Thank you to those of you who faithfully do review. You know who you are:) Now, enjoy...:)

* * *

6

_A door closing somewhere in the near distance._

Alex jumped slightly, her body and mind jolting back into the present. Something soft but firm pressing on her eyes, her nose, the back of her head. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but black, her lids barely able to complete this simple task.

She was sitting. Or was she lying down?

There was cold, dampness beneath her—her backside, her feet, her back. She realized now that she was laying down. She also realized her wrists were somehow bound together in front of her, a plastic-like binding attaching them.

_A low, squeaking—long, slow._

_The rush of a slight breeze, the air growing momentarily chillier._

_Soft footsteps._

Alex gasped again and sat up as rapidly as she could, the heels of her bare feet desperately pushing against the cold firmness of what felt like a cement floor. She quickly backed away from the sound until her back hit a wall of some sort, also cold, also hard, made even colder from the lack of clothing she was wearing-just a thin, spaghetti-strapped nightgown.

She listened further, her heart racing beyond her control now.

Slight, stealthily silent movement closer and she now felt a presence directly in front of her—not moving, not speaking.

Pure, undiluted silence now and she felt her own breathing coming out quicker, short bursts of inhales and exhales escaping her mouth. She closed her mouth and swallowed, trying to give moisture to her tongue.

_Movement then. The person coming closer?_

Whoever it was, was directly in front of her now, possibly crouching. Breathing—slow and deep. A man. The smell of garlic and sweat.

"Who's there?" Alex found herself asking without a second thought. "Who is it?"

A hand on her knee then—cold, rough.

She flinched and retracted immediately, gasping again, her back now hugging the wall like plastic wrap.

Low chuckling now and the feel of someone touching her knee again, their hand moving upward.

Alex retracted her body even more, now as far up against the coldness as she could be.

"Relax…I'm not gonna hurt _you_…"

_Why did he say it like that? Implying he was going to hurt someone else. _

_Olivia._

"I want to see her. What have you done with her? Where is she?"

"Look, lady. I'm not the one in charge. But I could put in a request for you to see whoever it is you're wanting to see."

"My wife!" Alex bellowed, feeling her blood begin racing through her veins. "What did you do to her!?" She began flailing around, trying to stand by using the wall as support, her feet slipping out from beneath her.

She finally managed to stand then she felt him closer again, his hands on her shoulders and then he was wrapped tightly around her.

"Stop fighting me!" he gritted, his hold on her almost suffocating.

She summoned all of the strength she had and kneed him as hard as she could and she heard him hit the ground within milliseconds, an "_oof_" heard upon impact with her joint. She used her bound hands to try and lift the cumbersome blindfold, but it was on too securely—knotted against the back of her head, tiny hairs being pulled and yanked from the tightness.

Instead, she put her tied hands in front of her, feeling her way as she let her feet move for her, desperately feeling around with her toes, hoping she wouldn't run into anything or anyone. She felt around once she made it to a wall, searching for anything—a knob, a handle, a button—but found nothing.

Ripping pain now along the back of her scalp and she reached back to attempt to buffer the sensation that each individual strand would be ripped from her head as he pulled her backward by her tresses, her feet dragging.

"I was told to keep you quiet and still!" he yelled. "So, sit the fuck down and shut up!"

She felt her body being propelled now, the velocity of his shoving strength causing her to slam into the wall that she was fairly certain she started from.

Searing pain in her left shoulder, her forehead also making contact from the collision, and everything went dark once more.

* * *

"_Fuck_!" Olivia yelled loudly, her hands fisted in front of her belly, her entire body shaking from anger. She had just been visited by someone, but she didn't know who.

They came in, lurked, sniffed around like a truffle hog, and then left.

She was standing now and, until she could get a feel for where she was and assess the situation and whoever was involved in this, she told herself she would remain calm. Maybe it would get them closer to salvation.

She used her thumbs now to slip them beneath the tightness over her eyes, prying it upward, feeling individual hairs rip and snap, some being torn from their follicles.

"Shit…" she whispered before finally removing it from her head, yanking it away from her and feeling another fifty or so strands ripping. She tossed it onto the floor and looked around, blinking her focus back. Looking down, she saw that her wrists were adhered by black, plastic zip ties—barbaric, yet cheap and effective—and then she refocused on her surroundings.

It was cold. It was dark. It was the boiler room of a basement. Almost certainly, the hotel. No windows. Only dankness and the intense, nauseating smell of mold. There were four structural, weathered wooden columns strategically placed throughout and a single hot water heater behind her.

That was it.

A door directly ahead and she moved toward it and placed both bound hands on the doorknob and began rattling it with force, before bringing both fists upward to the surface and pounding firmly. Maybe someone would hear her? A hotel worker, perhaps. A hotel guest. Anyone.

"_Heyyyyy_!" she yelled, her voice rasping at the strain. "Help! Someone!"

A flooding of memories came back to her then—screaming for someone to hear her at Sealview, shouting to anyone who could hear her when William Lewis was on top of her in the Montauk beach house. And she closed her eyes, attempting to erase those violent memories, telling herself that thinking about them now wouldn't help her.

And they wouldn't help her wife.

She began pounding on the door's surface once more, the heels of her hands becoming numb from the sheer force and firmness of the metal door.

She backed away then, bringing her fisted hands to her nose and mouth, feeling her eyes fill with tears, wondering where Alex was at that very moment, hoping and praying that she was OK, that no one had done anything to her.

She found herself in the middle of the room then, and let her legs collapse beneath her, landing her body in a cross-legged position, her upper body caving into itself, as she considered what move to make next.

* * *

Did she just hear her wife?

"Liv?" Alex called softly, moving to lift her upper body from the floor, wincing from the excruciating headache that was pounding through her brain. She reached up with her hands and immediately felt a knot beneath the blindfold fabric that was the size of a golf ball on the left side of her head—new, tender, and throbbing.

"Ungh…" she drew in a sharp intake of air and moaned as she felt the twist in her left shoulder, as well, the burning sensation of muscle being torn away from bone, ligaments pulling.

Something was definitely wrong with her shoulder. She possibly even had a concussion because she felt dizzy, nauseated, weak.

She needed to remove whatever it was that was covering her eyes and see what she was dealing with, where she was.

She used her free thumbs to peel it away from her face, lifting it to her forehead and feeling the sting of the fresh contusion, and she managed to get it off of her eyes at least.

Dark gray cement floor, four wooden columns to reinforce the structure. One wall had eight washing machines against it, the opposite wall had eight dryers. A Clothesline hung along the middle, and the other two walls—one of which she was leaning against—were made of stone, and the wall opposite her had a door.

No windows. No sunshine. Only damp moldiness and the smell of moisture and old dirt and grime.

She shifted her foot and felt and heard something move. It sounded like plastic scraping against concrete. Looking down, she saw her glasses. She had placed them on when she heard her wife get out of bed. When she saw Olivia head to the door, even in her sleepy state, she had put them on in order to see better.

Just before this nightmare began and the two men came storming into their hotel room.

Reaching down with both hands, she lifted them to her face, one of the stems having separated from the eyepiece and just barely hanging on by a small sliver of plastic. But they still worked. She could see, at least. The lenses had not been harmed, only scratched slightly.

She looked around now. With her vision restored, she tried to gather any other information, but there was none. She was alone in here, it seemed. And her wife was most likely alone, as well.

She felt her lower lip tremble then and she stopped herself from letting her emotions take over. She wanted to be strong. This was nothing like getting abducted by Velez's son. This was absolutely not the same.

But it felt the same.

She felt as helpless as she had felt all those years ago.

But she also felt her wife—her fear, her calming voice, her silent hope. Even though they weren't physically in the same room, she felt her presence, her soul.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sniffed heartily, moving onto her knees. She braced herself and placed one foot on the floor and followed with the other to stand, her legs shaky, her body feeling the effects of the hard slam she had taken, and she stood erect and moved to the door.

She would be strong for herself. She would be strong for her wife. She would suck it up and work out a plan and wouldn't go into weak victim mode. Her wife wasn't here to rescue her, but she would rescue herself. She would find a way to save both of them.

Time to stop being a princess and make something happen.

* * *

Keys.

The door opening now, and Olivia scrambled to rise, backing up a couple of steps.

He was angry, his face red. His veins protruding. Matthew? No, not Matthew. But definitely related to him. Perhaps older.

He came toward her then, pressing his palm to her neck, pushing her towards the wall until she slammed into it with force. His other hand went to her chest, fingers digging into her breasts, holding her there.

She gasped. She couldn't breathe. His clenching hand was like a vice on her neck, his other pressing into her chest.

She struggled to take breaths, her eyes wide, looking into his reddened face.

"Stop yelling or I'll give you more!" he sneered, squeezing her throat once for good measure.

She sputtered and gasped again, trying to catch a full breath, not able to pull his hands from her in the position her own were in.

He let go of her with force and she took in a loud, deep gasping inhale, trying to regain her breathing once again.

He moved away from her then, towards the door. "You yell again, and I'll give you another dose of that sleepy time shit I gave you last night." He stopped just short of the door and turned. "Understand?" His eyes roamed over her then, head to toe and then back up, smiling. "But I think you awake might be better." He chuckled before turning the knob, opening it, and quickly exiting.

Olivia made a rush for the door but was too late. Instead, she found herself yelling into the crack in between the door and the frame, attempting to be heard once more. Fuck the consequences. "_Heeellllllllppppp_!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "_Help me_!"

The door flung open then, pushing her backward, her balance faltering before sending her to the ground. Looking up, the only thing she saw was the sole of a boot, coming toward her at warp speed, and before she could raise her bound hands to defend herself, it struck her in the jaw.

And the entire space went black once again.

* * *

"Olivia?" Alex whimpered.

Now she knew it was her wife.

She had never heard such terror come from the beautiful brunette before.

Sheer panic and desperation.

A small piece of mortar suddenly loosened from her façade. That small speck of mortar became a piece of stone, that piece of stone becoming a brick, until her entire strong front she told herself to keep up, quickly fell away.

She closed her eyes and whimpered, her body beginning to wrack with sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: I will put a warning on this chapter. It is difficult to read, as it was to write, and I have had a couple of people already say they don't want to see our ladies hurt and or/ in these types of situations. I want to promise you that as much as I love Alex and Olivia, NOTHING will happen to them physically in the form of r***. I have been writing LWL for a while and we know their future and their family and their lives. _**

**_Once again, I promise you neither will have to endure anything in this story. I hate giving information away about where the story is headed, but please know our favorite women are protected by me, the author._**

**_Please continue to read. Their situation does, and will, get better._**

**_Patricia_**

* * *

7

Olivia gasped, her eyes popping open. Her breaths came out in short pants until she remembered where she was. She reached up to the intense stinging pain she now felt on her chin. The left side was swollen, bulging from its normal position, and she felt the warm, wet stickiness of blood.

That's right. He had kicked her, and she must have blacked out.

She felt her eyes fill with moisture then—not from the pain but from anger.

She had gotten them into this. She saw the warning signs and didn't act quickly enough. She knew someone was watching them, maybe even recording them, and she didn't make it her number one priority.

Her wife had been abducted, as well, and it was all her fault.

Shakily, she lifted her upper torso from the floor and immediately felt the jabbing pain in her jawbone, pounding and pulsating with every heartbeat. It was definitely cracked, maybe even dislocated.

"Uhhh," she groaned, her head feeling momentarily dizzy as she proceeded to move onto her knees before standing. A throbbing pain also on her right arm, in the crook. She looked down and saw a bruise and a puncture mark, but she was unable to touch it, to rub it, in order to alleviate some of the tenderness.

The door opened then, and she looked up, now standing. She blinked hard a couple of times, trying to erase the blurriness from her vision but it was no use. She was seeing more than one of everything.

The older man that resembled Matthew and Isaac entered, the younger man closing the door behind them.

The older man opened a small book that he was holding and began reading, "Abraham and Sarah were already very old, and Sarah was past the age of childbearing. So, Sarah laughed to herself as she thought, 'After I am worn out and my body is old, will I now have this pleasure?' Then the Lord said to Abraham, 'Why did Sarah laugh and say, 'Will I really have a child now that I am old?' Is anything too hard for the LORD? I will return to you at the appointed time next year and Sarah will have a son."

He closed the bible he was holding and smiled.

Olivia swallowed and cleared her throat. "I am an NYPD detective and my partner knows where I am. If I don't check in with him today, he and my squad _will _be on their way here and they _will_ find me, and they _will_ arrest you."

"The question is…" the older man that looked like both Matthew and Isaac began, "…will it be _you_ or the other woman that will bear my child? How old is she, by the way?"

"Zachariah…I thought you said it would be—" Isaac started.

Zachariah only held up a hand to silence him.

And Isaac deflated, taking a small step backward and bowing his head.

"I need the older one of the two of you. The Lord made Sarah, a ninety-year-old woman, the mother of Isaac. Are you the oldest?"

Olivia clenched her jaw, feeling the anger rise in her entire being.

"Well?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm older, but it doesn't _fucking _matter because they're coming." Olivia claimed softly, feeling her eyes well with tears again.

She was dizzy now and felt that blackness could creep into her sight again, and she might keel over. She took a small, deep breath, willing herself to remain alert and conscious.

Her entire body began tipping to one side, her vision failing, and then she stumbled and caught herself and opened her eyes, gasping.

"She needs a doctor," Isaac said gently. "She doesn't look OK. Her chin is busted open."

Zachariah then turned to him and glared. "_You_ don't make the decisions. _Ever_. This bitch took my father away, your grandfather, Abraham, who was your mother's father, too. This heathen deserves to suffer."

Olivia listened carefully, trying to understand what was happening. _Mother's father, too?_ _So whoever this mother of Isaac was, was also the sister of Zachariah._

He stalked up to her now, smiling. He took her chin in his left hand and looked her face over. He then moved his gaze to her upper body.

"Generous breasts that will feed our child nicely…" His gaze moved lower, "…and excellent birthing hips. Have you had a child already?"

Olivia felt unconsciousness coming on once more. The searing pain in her jaw was now amplified by Zachariah's grip. A cold sweat overtook her entire body and she felt her balance falter once more, the dark room becoming blacker in an instant.

* * *

Alex stood by the door, waiting. It had been a few hours—she guessed—since anyone had visited or anyone had made any noises in the hallway.

Her body was shaking—not only from being chilled, but from hunger, from the entire situation. She had heard her wife yelling hours prior and it had wrecked her. But something inside of her wouldn't allow her to dwell for long.

She needed to see her wife. She needed to get them both through this. She needed to help get them both to safety and freedom. And she needed to be back with her children and live her amazing life once more.

It just couldn't end here.

She wouldn't let it end like this.

She waited, poised, her stance ready for action. She had been standing like this for a while but didn't care about the pain and discomfort. Now was the time to do something.

_Noise? Movement? Keys?_

This was it.

She braced herself, knowing what she wanted to do, and stiffened.

The door opened and she let her lungs rip, screaming at the top of her voice, her vocal chords vibrating and straining with exertion. She pushed into the man—the taller one—and used all of her strength to try and move past him, arms flailing, hands clawing, upper thighs flexing to push forward.

"Get her feet!" the taller one yelled, holding on tightly to her upper body now, his hot breath against her own.

Both were panting, both were rigid, but his strength overpowered hers ten-fold.

The other man, whom she now knew as Isaac, bent down and attempted to grab her feet but Alex kicked him as hard as she could in the shoulder before her legs made one last ditch effort to flail, cycling and rising up into the air frantically, before the younger man finally got a grasp on them and held them tightly.

"Take me to my wife! I need to see that she's OK!" Alex screamed, her upper body now being clutched beneath her armpits, the older man's gripping hands digging into her breasts with force.

"Shut…_up_!" He tossed her onto the floor then, Isaac releasing her at the same exact moment, as well.

Her landing caused her to bounce up once, about half an inch from the concrete, before she landed, a slight cracking sound echoing through her brain. Alex winced, the shooting pain going straight to her tailbone and then along and up her spine.

She let out a whimpered moan and then tried to get her weight off of the affected area, the sounds of pain that were being emitted from her own mouth barely recognizable.

Placing her hand on the spot where she felt the impact, she closed her eyes and lowered her head, realizing now that she might not be able to overtake these men physically. Instead, she needed to think—to come up with something to outwit them.

She had to take a few moments and deal with the physical, first. She needed to catch her breath and block out the pain before she could formulate what else could be done. She needed time to push the pain aside and clear her mind before she would be ready to give the psychological manipulation part a try

* * *

"Damn…" Fin took his phone from his ear and looked at the screen, making sure, for the twentieth time, that he dialed the right number.

_Olivia Benson._

It was her number, but she wasn't answering.

He had tried around eleven, giving both she and Alex a chance to wake up for the morning, eat, and then make the switch to the new hotel. Then he had called at noon, one, two, three and now, at four. He had even left messages with all, asking Olivia to call him, to let him know that everything was OK.

Something wasn't right.

It wasn't like his partner not to check in with him, especially given the circumstances and their conversation on the previous evening.

He grabbed his keys from the bowl next to the door just as Melinda was coming into the living room from the hallway.

"Still nothing?" she asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna head to the 1-6 and see what I can see. JJ in his room?"

Melinda smiled and stepped closer, nodding. "He finished his homework but, that new video game. He's already obsessed. Hey…" She placed a hand on his upper arm, squeezing gently, "…let me know what's happening with my friends. OK?"

"Will do, Baby…" He let his wife press her lips to his and she pulled away smiling. "I'll call you."

Melinda only nodded.

Fin opened the front door and slipped out, closing the door behind him, ready to head to the precinct and find out any information he could that might help him locate two very important women in his life.

* * *

_She had awoken a couple of hours ago in a different room._

_There was a two-foot by six-inch window up high, just above her._

_And there was a bed._

She had been placed on a twin bed and had awoken a couple of times already in the past two or three hours. Once to Zachariah and Pierre in the room, and then once to emptiness, no one around.

Now awake again, she continued to try and move but her hands were immobile. She yanked them and looked up at her right—just above her—and her left—also above her, noting that they were both still tied to the simple, metal frame of the bed.

Her feet remained untied, though, and she took the opportunity to begin rocking the bed with all of the energy she could summon, her face beginning to contort from the similarity of her time with William Lewis.

Olivia felt a throbbing of bruising pain in her arm now and she looked up at the crook of her elbow to find an even more pronounced bruise and a small trickle of dried blood.

They had drugged her again.

The door opened and Olivia looked towards the noise.

She watched as an image came into view and she had to, once again, blink hard a few times to focus.

_Is that Alex? Blindfolded?_

She squinted and blinked hard again.

"This one wouldn't shut up until I brought her to you. Stupid bitch." Zachariah pushed her into the room then and she stumbled before just standing there.

The door closed now, and Olivia just observed her wife, thanking God that she was alive, that she was safe. She was blindfolded and the brunette could see her shaking from where she was, the small vibrations evident on the shiny fabric of her night wear.

"Al?" the brunette tried meekly.

Alex's head straightened then, and her lower lip began to tremble, before her face twisted. "Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, it's me," she said softly.

"I can't see you…" Alex whined, taking a step and limping, her face filled with pain.

"I'm over here. I can't move they have me tied up on a bed."

Alex carefully proceeded forward, toward the brunette's voice. Olivia watched her for a few seconds, noticing that she was hurt. Her left shoulder appeared to have a substantial bruise and bump on it, possibly a dislocation or break.

Olivia's eyes began filling with tears, her wife struggling toward her. "Oh, Al…" she whined. "What did they do to you?"

Alex shook her head, her own expression full of emotion. "It's OK, Liv. I'm OK. I insisted I see you and…" she gasped, trying to fight her tears, "…now I'm here."

Olivia brought her lips inward then, nodding and swallowing. "Tell me what hurts, Al…please tell me."

Alex found her way to the bed and stopped, feeling around with her still-bound hands before turning, sitting, and wincing. "Uh…" she began shakily, "…my shoulder."

Olivia eyed her wife's shoulder. It looked much worse up close—broken blood vessels, definite protrusion, possibly a bone movement evident.

Alex continued, "My uh…my tailbone? I hit the ground and heard something pop or crack."

Olivia felt a warm tear begin its descent down on the side of her face and then down her neck. "What else, Babe? What else happened?" she whispered.

"My…my forehead, Liv. I have a pretty big bump. He threw me into the wall…"  
Olivia swallowed again, her eyes filling with more tears. "I'm sorry Alex," she said softly.

"Don't, Liv…" Alex grimaced and shifted. "Don't do that, my love. We'll find a way out of this. We'll get out…" Alex began nodding, her lower lip vibrating, "…I know we will."

Just then the door opened, and Olivia looked up, beyond her wife, at the figures entering.

Zachariah, Pierre, Matthew, and Isaac entered, Isaac closing the door behind them.

Zachariah moved to the center of the small room and raised his hands, closing his eyes. "And Abraham planted a seed inside of Sarah and she was with child, even at the advanced age of ninety. And the Lord blessed her by letting her bear a son and he was named Isaac. And it was good." He opened his eyes now and looked at her. "And you shall have our father's seed inside of you and you shall begat a child with his blood, as well. Our father will continue to live on."

Olivia swallowed hard then, feeling sweat dot along her upper lip and forehead, her heart beginning to race out of her chest, her adrenaline pumping. "Please…no…" she tried, a lump forming in her throat now.

"Hold the other one and keep her quiet," Zachariah ordered. "Inject her if you have to."

Alex's panicked lower half of her face was all Olivia saw, her mouth open, her head shifting left and right like a desperate animal.

"No…" Alex began. "Please don't drug me again…please…"

The three men removed her from the bed and dragged her away from it before sitting her in a metal chair and making quick work of tying her ankles to the legs. They also secured her middle to the back of the chair and now with the zip ties and her feet and torso immobile, she couldn't move even a centimeter, even if she wanted to.

"Question is…" Pierre leaned over the blonde and got in close to her face, "…let her watch or just listen?" He smiled broadly, his face still close to Alex's.

"Keep her blindfolded!" Olivia shouted. And then softer, "_Please_…"

"You sons of bitches are gonna pay when this is all over!" Alex bellowed.

Zachariah moved into Alex then, leaning over her. "Drugs or gag?"

Olivia watched as Alex thought about her answer.

"Gag," she conceded.

Olivia watched the blonde's nose begin running, her mouth pink from crying, her cheeks flushed with emotion.

At least she wouldn't have to see it. Olivia was grateful for that. She watched as Zachariah turned and faced her again, as his helper men completed the task of placing another long cloth into, and securely around, her wife's mouth.

He moved toward her then, his pants displaying his readiness.

"And Abraham lieth with Sarah and he gave her his seed and they made a child." He stood next to the bed then and towered over her before reaching down to his waist and lifting his shirt over his head. "This is for your mother, Melanie, Isaac. This bitch took your father away. Now, she'll be eternally blessed to have a child by our father and her husband, Abraham." He tossed his shirt on the floor and began unzipping his pants.

_2007._

_22 years ago._

_Melanie. _

_Twelve years old. _

_Pregnant by Abraham and married to him. _

_Isaac looks almost identical to Melanie. _

It all made sense to her then.

Olivia felt a wave of sheer panic now and she began panting, feeling the warm tears fall even faster, wondering if this was, in fact, about to happen. Or if, by some miracle, she wouldn't have to endure the impending trauma set before her.

* * *

A/N: Would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading! 😊


	8. Chapter 8

8

The tightness in Alex's chest was almost too much to take. It was almost too much to even take a breath. As best as she could, she tried to take in a deep inhale through her nose before she let it out slowly, hearing the shakiness in this action, as she listened to the light, tinny sound of metal, the movement of a zipper, the rustle of fabric.

And her wife.

She also subtly heard her wife.

It wasn't often Olivia made the noises that the blonde was now hearing.

The brunette never whimpered. Helpless sounds being emitted from Olivia weren't commonplace.

The last time she ever heard her wife make noises like these, she was in labor and heavily sedated.

And, at this moment of real life, of utter reality, the sounds she was making weren't significantly loud—but they were there.

"_Please_…_please_ don't do this…" Olivia whispered, almost non-existent.

A creaking of the bed now, the rusty springs screaming against the weight of both of them.

And Alex felt the lump in her throat then, the tears begin to soak the fabric pressed to her eyes. "Leave her—" Alex began, but was stopped by her own welling of fear, of emotions, of defeat, and she gasped, instead.

_A ringing?_

Loud. Coming from above them. The entire building was sending out some sort of alert, some sort of emergency situation.

_An alarm?_

Alex felt her own mouth part then as she listened carefully to the sudden movement in the room, shifting of bodies, of stances, of footsteps, her heart beating just a little bit faster now.

A slight buzzing then. A phone.

"_What?_" Pierre's impatient voice.

A pause.

"Who set it off?" Pierre questioned.

Another pause.

"We'll be up there."

Alex's head jerked, listening.

"Someone was smoking on the fifth floor. Could be a real fire. Everyone's evacuating," Pierre informed them.

The sound of the bed again. Movement in front of her to the left. Footsteps. The door opening and closing. Then nothing.

Alex swallowed. "Liv?"

Silence.

"Olivia," Alex tried louder, feeling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I'm here," Olivia finally said meekly.

"Did he…are you OK?" Alex whined.

"I'm OK, Al."

Another silence.

Then the brunette spoke, "We need to get out of here, Alex. Fast."

Alex heard movement then—a clamor in the location Olivia was. It sounded like she was moving the bed, metal scraping against concrete.

"If I can just—" the brunette grunted, the vibration of Olivia's movements shaking her own chair.

Alex began moving her wrists, trying to see if there was any looseness, any give with her bound hands or feet, but there was none. The zip ties were still cutting into her wrists and whatever was bound around her middle and upper chest had no give or ease.

The room fell silent then and Alex ceased her own movement, listening carefully. She didn't hear her wife any longer.

Not a sound.

"Olivia?"

Silence.

"Liv…come on, answer me, Babe. _Liv_?" Alex waited again, swallowing hard, and spoke even louder now, "_Liv_?"

Alex's anxiety returned again, and she could feel her body shaking—from fear, from nerves, from frustration. She began deep breaths through her nose—her only option at this point—and tried to convince herself to remain strong and that everything would be OK.

* * *

Chief Dodds was right there, next to his desk, staring at him.

Fin hung up the phone and looked at him. "Someone tripped the fire alarm at the Sagamore Resort where Liv and Alex were staying. Whole hotel's evacuated and the fire department and local Bolton Landing PD are headed there now."

"Good work, Fin," Dodds encouraged. "Do they know who set the alarm off?"

Fins shook his head. "Nah, but Chief Neumann, the chief of police in Bolton, said they got an anonymous call from the hotel about some suspicious activity in the middle of the night."

"They don't know who made the call?"

Fin shook his head. "Nah. They still looking into it. The call was made from one of the rooms, though…on the fifth floor where the alleged fire started." He took his light windbreaker from the back of his chair and slipped it on. "We're headed there now. Get these sons of bitches." He turned to Amanda and Carisi. "Ya'll comin'?"

The other detectives also grabbed a few items of their own and Fin took his keys from his jacket pocket. "You drivin'?" he said to Carisi.

"Sure thing, Sarge…"

* * *

Olivia felt a loosening now and a spark of hope filled her. The more she moved her left wrist, the looser the nylon fabric ties that bound them became.

She had passed out for a few minutes earlier—or maybe it had been longer—the intense exertion she had put her body through when trying to move the bed too much for her fragile, injured state. But she had awoken, and her wife had been so relieved, so desperately frantic that something worse than could be imagined had happened to the brunette.

And now, they both sat—Olivia working on freeing herself, and Alex talking about things that were on her mind. The blonde had loosened her gag enough with her tongue and teeth that she had gotten it out and it was now resting on her chin.

"I miss home," Alex said softly. "I miss everything about it, Liv. Our bed, our sofa, our kitchen."

"I know, Babe…" Olivia continued to wriggle her wrists, trying not to give too much of herself physically or use too much energy. "I do, too. Believe me. What I wouldn't give to be sitting in our atrium with a cup of coffee or a glass of wine right now."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of here." Alex sniffed.

"Don't Alex. These men had this all planned. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was pure chance that we came here and that I'm connected to them and that they're related to Abraham and Melanie and that case." The brunette kept twisting her wrist back and forth, this way and that. "These men are stronger than us. They had every detail ready. Planned. Down to when they would abduct us. It's not your fault. I'm the one that should have—" Olivia felt the binding loosen even more now. "Wait…I think..." she said softly.

"Liv…I don't want you to blame yourself, either. You couldn't have known." Alex countered.

"Al?" Olivia's eyes widened as she realized her wrist was only a couple more movements away from being free.

"Yeah?"

Olivia shifted her wrist once more and was instantly released of her left restraint. She immediately reached over with her left hand, straining to reach her right, teeth gritted, her eyes focused.

"What, Liv? What is it?"

"I…I—" Olivia untied her right wrist now and sat up, instantly placing her feet on the floor, the pounding dizziness hitting her brain like she had slammed into a brick wall. She closed her eyes and swallowed, holding her head in her hands, the nausea overtaking her. "Whoa."

"Liv? What is it?"

Olivia opened her eyes and stood now, moving to Alex and standing in front of her. "I did it. I got them undone."

Alex gasped upon the realization that she was right there, that she had freed herself and was standing in front of her. "Oh, my God, Olivia. You did it!" she beamed.

"I did, Babe. We have to move quickly. I need something to cut the plastic on your wrists…" Olivia looked around then, searching the room frantically. There was absolutely nothing. She began untying the blindfold so that her wife would be able to see, at least. She carefully lifted Alex's blindfold and removed it from her face, the blonde squinting, even against the darkness, and she also lowered the gag to her neck.

Olivia smiled down at her and then placed her hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning forward, her focus going to the gargantuan bruising bump on her forehead, before returning to those blue eyes.

Alex whined softly, "Hey, Liv…" Her lower lip trembled, her own eyes going to Olivia's jaw. "That looks..." she gasped and began crying, shaking her head.

"Hey, Al." She cocked her head to the side. "I'm gonna be OK." She kissed her gently and pulled away, returning to the matter at hand. "We're still not out of the woods yet, Babe. So, I need you to keep it together. OK?"

Alex nodded and swallowed.

"Can you do that for me?"

Alex nodded even more fervently now.

Olivia stood erect and looked around the room once again. "There has to be something here to cut the ties."

_Maybe the bed springs have a sharp edge or point?_

She moved to the bed and tossed the thin, flimsy mattress onto the floor, examining the antique box springs as she ran her left palm over them. There were springs but there weren't any sharp points.

"I think I saw some scissors or some kind of shears, Liv. I was in some kind of laundry room before? I think there was a pair hanging on the wall? That room's probably here in the basement, too."

Olivia nodded, thinking only momentarily before moving to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and jiggled it, defeat suddenly filling her body.

It was locked. Of course, it was locked.

She began banging on it and shouting. "_Hey! Help us_!" Her voice strained as she repeated it over and over for a few minutes before stopping. Olivia placed the flats of her hands on the door and rested her forehead against it, closing her eyes, her breathing heavy.

They needed to get out of here before Zachariah and his crew came back.

She had to think more quickly than this.

"Liv, you need to stay calm, please, Babe. You can't pass out again. OK?"

Olivia nodded against the door, feeling the dizziness again. "I know," she said softly.

"Hello?" a female voice called from the other side of the door.

Olivia lifted her head from the metal surface and listened more closely.

"Miss? Is someone in there?" an accented woman questioned.

"Yes. There are two women in here. We've been abducted." Olivia said through the crack that separated the door from the frame. "Please. Please help us."

"The door…is locked. I don't have a key. Only Mr. Cramer and Mr. Pierre."

"Can you find something heavy and hard to break the doorknob off?"

"I will look."

And then silence.

Olivia turned and looked at her wife. She moved to her now and knelt down and then began untying the bungee-type cord that was around her waist and the ties that bound her ankles to the chair—all easily undone by hand.

"I hope she gets the door open, Liv," Alex said softly.

Olivia worked on her wife's right ankle now. "Me, too, Al. And fast. They'll be back any minute." She unfastened the final tie—now all done except for Alex's wrists—and then stood erect and moved back to the door.

Movement outside now.

The woman was back.

"I have a brick," she called.

"Good," Olivia coaxed. "Just bring it down as hard as you can directly on the handle. Right in the middle."

The sound of rock hitting metal now—one, two, three times—and then nothing.

"The brick broke, Senora. I'm so sorry."

Olivia got close to the door again, feeling her own warm breath bouncing back onto her mouth from the proximity. "Can you get another one? Try again?" she pleaded. "_Please_ try another one." Olivia closed her eyes once more.

Within seconds the banging began again.

Then voices. Male voices.

They were back.

"What are you doing down here, Rosa?" Zachariah yelled.

Then a scream. A slam. Then silence.

Olivia took a step away from the door and panted, her breathing now heavy and in tandem with her racing heart.

The door opened abruptly then, the metal knob slamming against the wall with force, and the brunette took another step backward, toward her wife, trying to shield her now that she was actually able to.

Zachariah smiled. "Time to be blessed and continue the miracle that is meant to be." He moved toward her and took her upper arms in his hands, gripping them tightly, squeezing and pinching her flesh.

"Stop! BLPD!" a male voice shouted from the doorway.

Olivia gasped as Zachariah turned now and held his hands up in surrender, Pierre, Isaac, and Matthew doing the same off to the side.

Four officers moved in now, weapons pointed, along with another plain-clothed individual with a Kevlar vest on.

The four officers handcuffed and led the four men from the room, very little resistance offered by the guilty suspects.

The man with the vest approached now, returning his gun to his holster. "I'm Chief Neumann. An ambulance is on its way."

"Can you get her wrists?" Olivia moved away from her wife now and felt her lower lip begin to quaver without her consent.

The chief knelt down and took a small knife from his pocket and easily separated the hard plastic from Alex's skin, the redness and swelling more than evident. He stood and returned the sharp object to his back pocket.

"Thank you," Alex said softly, looking at Olivia.

Olivia smiled and swallowed, moving to the blonde and taking her hand and helping her stand, Alex wincing in the process, the brunette feeling her eyes fill with tears at the relief that now washed over her.

Just then, a female officer came in holding two brown blankets. She handed them to the ladies and they wrapped themselves in them.

"Thank you," Olivia offered as the officer left the room. She looked back at Chief Neumann. "How did you know where to find us?"

Alex moved up to Olivia then, her body just touching her own, and the brunette took comfort in the closeness.

"A good Samaritan knew something was suspicious. Rosa Ortiz. She's in housekeeping here at the Sagamore Resort. She called us with a tip and then set the smoke alarm off. The hotel evacuated and she said she wanted to find where they took you because she wanted to help."

Olivia swallowed again and asked, "Is she OK? We heard her—"

Chief Neumann smiled. "She's fine. A little shaken up, a little banged up, but she's fine. Another female officer took her upstairs to wait for the ambulance."

Olivia nodded then and looked back at her wife. "Good."

"One of your own from Manhattan? Sergeant Tutuola?"

"Yeah?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"He's on his way, with a couple of your fellow detectives."

Olivia felt her eyes fill with even more moisture now, the relief overtaking her, and she nodded once more.

"It's OK, Liv," Alex soothed.

Olivia looked at her wife now and she moved into her, both of them wrapping their arms around the other.

"I'll go make sure that the EMTs can find you down here and give you a minute." Chief Neumann left the room, leaving the women a couple of minutes to themselves.

And Olivia only held her wife, delicately, but with enough firmness to let her know that this was over, they were OK, they were together, and that they were going home.

* * *

**A/N: Would love to hear what you thought. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

9

Separate ambulances.

She understood why. But at this point, all she wanted was to be near her wife, know that she was OK, see that she was out of harm's way.

That she was still alive after the numerous and brutal injuries she had sustained.

Olivia swallowed hard, feeling the lump in her throat, the tears well in her eyes, as she thought of this fact and as the EMT snapped on the connector that would begin the I-V fluids.

Even with as much faith as she had in life, in her place in the world, in her skills at reasoning out situations, at surviving the insurmountable situations as she had done in the past, there had been fleeting moments during this ordeal that she thought she might not come out alive, once again. That her wife might have been taken from her. That either she or Alex would have to live without the other and that their children would live the rest of their lives in a single-parent family.

But here she was, on her way to the hospital, her wife somewhere close, doing the same.

But she needed to look at her wife for the proof. To see that look in her eyes when those blue pools looked into her own, the ones that always told her of endless emotions without uttering a single syllable.

Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears for the hundredth time in the past hour.

The gruelingly long hour that it had taken to secure the scene, to have paramedics and law enforcement administer their initial first aid and ask necessary questions, and then to finally get the two ladies loaded into the vehicles and onward to the hospital.

Olivia took in a slow, silent, deep breath and let it out gently, closing her eyes and finally relaxing enough to let her head's weight rest against the pillow behind her on the gurney.

The EMT continued to tend to her chin now, applying a clear liquid, the brunette feeling the bubbling and cleansing properties immediately.

She kept her eyes closed and let him continue his work on her wound.

But all she wanted to do at this point was go home.

And then nail these sons-of-bitches to the wall.

She couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth turn up into a small smile at the thought of Alex. The blonde had told her that she had resisted, had tried to fight back, had tried to save them.

And that melted her heart.

Over the past twenty years, her wife had become even more fearless, even more confident, even more of a fighter than ever. And Olivia admired her and beheld her in the highest regard because of her tenacity as a mother, as an attorney, and as her wife, along with her bravery in life, in general.

"We're here," the EMT in front of her said softly.

Olivia opened her eyes now to the doors of the ambulance being opened, a female and male EMT reaching for the mobile stretcher.

Effortlessly, it was put on stand, wheels on the ground, and she found herself transported through the emergency entrance and on her way to continue the process that she seemed to know and understand all too well.

* * *

Alex's teeth clenched as they transferred her from the gurney and onto her hospital bed, left elbow pressed tightly to her body, her shoulder and tailbone burning and stabbing in the process.

She fought the obscenity that wanted to exit her mouth and instead simply squeezed her eyes closed and focused on her breathing.

"Sorry, ma'am," one of the nurses declared. "How's your pain level? Still a nine?"

Alex swallowed. "Yeah. Still a nine." Her voice was raspy, depleted. She felt like she could close her eyes and sleep for days at this point.

"The pain meds should kick in soon. Let us know if you're still in a lot of discomfort in about an hour and we'll see what we can do for you."

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, shifting her backside in a more comfortable position on the bed. "When can I see my wife?" she asked, opening her eyes.

But the nurses had already left, the door just closing behind them.

Luckily, another nurse entered and moved to the bed, smiling. She looked at the monitors and adjusted the I-V drip before looking at her. "I'm Arliss. I'll be the night nurse. So, you can call me with anything you need."

Alex studied her then—a petitely curvy stature, naturally curly shoulder-length waves, caramel skin—and then swallowed. "I would like to see my wife as soon as possible. Her name is Detective Olivia Benson-Cabot. She was brought in the same time as I was. She should be checked in here, too."

Arliss came closer, still smiling, and placed her left hand on Alex's left shoulder, the blonde wincing and inhaling in a sharp intake of air, closing her eyes and leaning her head back further into the pillows.

"Sorry." Arliss's face showed embarrassment and horror.

Her collarbone had turned out to be broken and she was now wearing a sling. Nothing else to remedy this injury except time and patience.

Alex opened her eyes and attempted a smile, adjusting herself again with her right arm, trying to shift into a comfortable position, and even though resting on a small, doughnut-shaped pillow, her cracked coccyx was making it as difficult as her clavicle was.

She needed those meds to kick in, and quickly.

"So. My wife. Detective Olivia Benson-Cabot," Alex reiterated. "Can you check on where she is?" Alex paused a moment, watching the nurse's reaction. "Please?"

Arliss smiled and nodded. "I'll find out where she is."

Alex smiled. "Thank you."

"Let me see what I can do." Arliss patted Alex's hand then and turned and moved from the room, closing it behind her.

Alex relaxed once more, her head sinking further into the pillow as she closed her eyes. She felt the beginnings of the medication kicking in and it had the potential to help. She could feel it.

She would soon see her wife and know that she was OK. Things would get back to normal and she would continue healing at home.

Her mind began to drift to her safe place, their beautiful townhouse on the Upper East Side, their bed, the smell of their entire home, the safe feelings it gave her, the sensations she got when there, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Olivia inhaled through her nose suddenly and opened her eyes as she heard a noise to her left. The door was opening and was now revealing the huge white smile of a handsome mocha Sergeant—Fin Tutuola.

Olivia felt her emotions come on strong now and she couldn't help but begin to cry from seeing his familiar, comforting face.

"How's my Baby Girl?" He came closer and then leaned over her, studying her face. He kissed her right cheek—the opposite her injury—and then pulled away. "Only six stitches, Liv. That's pretty good."

Olivia nodded, feeling her eyes fill with even more tears at the sound of his voice—the fluid voice that had been with her for the better part of thirty years.

"You not gon' speak?" He smiled.

Olivia swallowed then and laughed lightly. "I'm just so…"

Fin raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"I'm so grateful—" Olivia gasped then, realizing that maybe she was celebrating too soon. "Wait…is Alex? Is she…? Is she OK?" Olivia's lower lip began to vibrate and she used her arms, with the little strength she had at the moment, to sit more erect.

"Hey, hey, hey, Liv. Relax…" Fin soothed, guiding her to sit back against the pillows. "That's my next stop, girl. I had to come see my numero uno first. You know?" He smiled again.

Olivia nodded and relaxed.

"How are you, Liv. You OK?"

Olivia felt the sting of mucous begin its descent down her nasal passages and she nodded quickly. "Glad it's over, Fin. It wasn't even a whole day that we were down there, but…"

"Don't downplay this, Liv. Those psychos beat you. Mentally tormented you. Might not have been twenty-four hours, but it wasn't nothin' to brush off, baby girl." He smiled. "How you holdin' up? _Really_?"

"Ummm…I…" she hesitated, "…I really don't know, Fin. After having gone through this before…um…I _want_ to be OK and resume life and have everything go back to being normal, but…"

"You know that's not the case. Don't you?" Fin finished for her.

Olivia nodded quickly, feeling her face contort now, her tears coming once more.

"That's OK, Liv. It's gonna take time. You know that." He placed his hand on hers. "But my bad ass detective bounces back like an NBA star. Always has."

Olivia only nodded, knowing words weren't possible at that moment.

"They gon' ask for a statement tomorrow morning. Early." He looked at his watch. "It's eight now. Too late tonight." He looked back at her. "Those guys messed with the wrong women." He smiled again. "With you and Alex at the controls? Those bastards don't stand a chance."

Olivia laughed lightly. "No. No they don't." She then started shaking her head and looking down at her fidgeting fingers before beginning to twist her wedding and engagement rings. "I can't believe I got us into this…"

"Stop it, Liv. You couldn't have known this would happen. The odds were one in a million."

"But I did know something was off, and I didn't act fast enough." She looked up at Fin, feeling her tears once again.

"All that guilt…you gotta release it, girl. You here now. You fine. Alex is here and fine. You both OK and will be OK. Once you and the kids all together, back at home. You'll see." He smiled.

"The kids? Cathy and Gwinnie? Have you heard from them? Did you call them?"

Fin nodded. "I talked to Jonathan just a little while ago. Gave him a call and let him know what happened and what's going on. They're gonna come back early tomorrow morning and get the house ready. Cathy, too."

"So, we can go home tomorrow?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"If not tomorrow, then Wednesday, for sure."

"What did you…what do the kids know?" Olivia swallowed and gently touched the gauze that was covering up her fresh stitches, feeling the roughness of the cotton.

"They don't know much, Liv. I left that to you. They only know that you and Alex were hurt."

Olivia thought for a moment, feeling her body begin to enter a warm, fuzzy state from the painkillers. She swallowed again. "What are Alex and I gonna tell them?"

"You know, with your kids and as smart as they are, they won't accept a lie. They'll be emotional, all of them, but they'll see right through any stories you give them. They too intelligent for anything other than the truth, Liv. And you know it."

Olivia nodded slowly. "You're right. They'll want the truth and we should give it to them."

Fin smiled. "And Isabel? She already asking a million and two questions so you know she'll see right through you and Alex and any bullshit lie you thinkin' of tellin'. All of 'em will."

"Definitely." Olivia felt her tears once more. "They always have," the brunette whispered softly. "And Alex? Is she close? Is she nearby? Is she on the same floor?"

"Like I said…I'm going to see her next. I'll let you know, baby girl. OK?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. "Deal?"

"Deal." Olivia cocked her head to the side. "Thanks, Fin."

"For what?"

"For coming. For being here."

"Liv…you too important to me to _not_ be here and make sure you and Cabot are OK. You my girls." He winked. "Lemme get up outta here and see where and how that beautiful wife of yours is."

"OK, Fin." Olivia watched as he moved to the door and slipped out, closing it behind him.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, ready to rest, her mind, body, and eyes telling her how badly she needed to.

* * *

Alex felt the lump in her throat. She was talking to, pleading with, trying to get any information about Olivia, but the nurses had been tight-lipped about giving her any details.

Another nurse, Darrin, adjusted the I-V and then looked at the monitor. "You're gonna need to calm down, ma'am. Your blood pressure—"

"I don't give a _damn_ about my blood pressure! I've asked to see my wife numerous times and…" she sobbed, her body so tired, her mind and bloodstream so numb and full of codeine now, "…you _still_…" she gasped.

"We can't divulge that information," he began, "…and it's too late for visitation. You'll have to wait until tomorrow—"

"I want to see her now!" Alex sobbed, feeling the heat in her cheeks, the wetness streaming from her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cabot…" a familiar voice crooned.

Alex sniffed and looked behind and above Darrin to one of the most welcomed sights she had ever seen—comforting, reassuring, and somehow calming. "Fin…" she whined.

"How's my favorite blonde?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek before taking a step back and examining her forehead. "Look like you walked into a streetlight post."

Alex couldn't help but smile. She laughed lightly, grimacing at the pain this action brought in all three areas of injury. "Close. A wall. But I didn't walk into it. I was thrown into it." Alex felt her face become serious then. "Olivia? Is she OK?"

Fin moved closer and nodded, taking her left hand into his own just above her left thigh. "I just saw her. She looks like she's gone two rounds, but you, Cabot…you look like you gone the whole twelve and came out the winner." He winked.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat. "So, she's OK. She's resting?"

He nodded and leaned in closer. "Yeah. And you should be, too."

"But I want to see her," Alex whispered, struggling to keep her emotions in check once again.

"Rest tonight, Cabot. I'll work my magic, and tomorrow morning, you'll see, Liv."

"You promise me?"

"Absolutely, Alex."

Tomorrow she would look into her wife's eyes again. She would see that she was OK, and she would see that connection in them that never failed, never faltered, and never died.

It would be a difficult next several weeks—and even months—but together they would conquer.

She knew this for a fact.

Alex smiled and closed her eyes, feeling warm lips on her cheek once again, relaxation and exhaustion now getting the best of her as she felt her body drift into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Still a lot more to come. Seeing each other, the kids, going back home, dealing with it all, the case. So, hang in there!**

**I hope you enjoyed and, as always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and letting me know you're out there!**


	10. Chapter 10

10

_Tuesday Morning_

_One Day Post Rescue_

Alex opened her eyes, her gaze going immediately to the ceiling, her mind instantly on Olivia and the possibility of seeing her today. She wanted—no, _needed_—to make sure that happened, either with Fin's help, or without.

She closed her eyes once more and, before she had a chance to yawn, she heard a noise to her left. She turned her head to find a nurse—different from last night—entering with a tray, smiling. It was no longer Arliss, but a heavy, dark-skinned woman with a broad smile.

"Good morning. Ready for a little breakfast?" She came closer and moved the bed table towards the bed, placing the tray on top.

But Alex wasn't hungry, at all. Maybe it was the medication. Maybe it was her extreme desire to see Olivia. Maybe it was just being ready to end this, leave this town, and go home. Whatever the reason for her lack of appetite, she couldn't imagine forcing what looked like a breakfast burrito, a glass of orange juice, and whatever was underneath the silver lid down now, or any time soon.

"I'm sorry…" Alex started, "…I'm really not hungry." Alex furrowed her brow. "What happened to Arliss?"

"Arliss? She went off duty about an hour ago. Said she came in to let you know she was getting off, but you was sound asleep." She grinned. "I'm Shanice."

Alex smiled slightly. "Alex."

"And you need to eat something so you can take your medicine. How's the pain this morning?"

Alex swallowed, shifting her neck around, lifting her backside slightly, and then she brought her fingertips to her forehead, lightly touching her contusion. "Better, but still hurting."

"OK. Well, you need a little something so your stomach won't get upset. How about a little cantaloupe?" Shanice lifted a small metal lid and set it aside, revealing bright orange fruit.

"I don't think I can. My stomach…"

"What about if I join you for breakfast?" a familiar, Heavenly voice offered from the doorway.

Alex gasped as she watched Olivia wheel herself into the room, hair in a lop-sided ponytail, a huge smile on her face. The blonde's eyes immediately began filling with tears, her lower lip vibrating.

Shanice smiled and looked at Olivia and then at Alex. "I'll leave you two alone." She headed to the doorway, left the room, and closed the door behind her.

Alex's eyes never left her wife as the brunette came closer and closer. The blonde reached out her left hand, not able to speak.

Olivia approached the bed and then stood, moving to sit in the space on the edge of the bed next to her left thigh, pressing her own left leg to hers. "Hey, Al…" she smiled, her own brown eyes watering with emotion.

Alex swallowed and sniffed, feeling her face contort. "You're OK…" she whispered.

"I am…just a few stitches…and something called contrecoup, where my brain hit the opposite side of my skull," Olivia said softly, taking Alex's left hand into her own. "But…I wanna know…how are _you, _Babe?" She looked her face over and then bit her lower lip.

Alex could see her wife restraining her own emotions for her sake. The blonde knew she must look bad and that Olivia had already been clued in on her exact injuries from her demeanor.

"Did you talk to the nurses?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded quickly. "I did…and the doctor." She paused and swallowed, drawing her lips inward.

And Alex saw the guilt there, the hurt, the utter and extreme angst that her wife was feeling. "Olivia…" Alex started. "Please don't do this to yourself, my love. _Please_."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't help it, Al." Her voice was soft, delicate, emotional.

And God were those warm eyes conflicted.

"I'm gonna be fine," Alex promised.

"It's gonna take at least six weeks, Al," Olivia whispered.

"Six weeks…OK. We'll be home. We'll be with the kids." Alex smiled devilishly, feeling the warmth of a tear roll down her cheek. "They can wait on us hand and foot, Babe…" She chuckled softly.

Olivia joined in and shook her head, her face twisting with grief once more. She inched upward and then hovered over her, looking back and forth between her eyes. Alex focused on the chocolate hue, the misery in them, until Olivia's face got even closer and the blonde couldn't help but move her gaze to that warm, plush, inviting mouth.

The brunette pressed her lips to hers—gently, expertly—before pulling away and looking at her once again.

"And you and I are gonna focus on getting better and look toward the future, Liv." She raised her eyebrows. "OK?"

Olivia swallowed and sniffed, nodding quickly.

Alex looked at the tray that was now off to the side. "Wanna split a breakfast burrito with me, Babe?" She smiled.

"I would love to, Al."

* * *

No concussions meant they could go home the next day, Wednesday afternoon.

Olivia lifted the beach tote that she had brought on the trip, the one that Fin had retrieved from the room along with all of their other belongings, onto her shoulder and then moved to the door.

It opened just as she reached for the handle and she was met with Sergeant Tutuola standing behind a wheelchair, his hands on the handles.

"Your ride," he smiled.

Olivia gave him an unimpressed look.

"You know it's hospital policy, Liv. Just sit down." He leaned closer, "At least it's _me_ and not that creepy, cross-eyed orderly," he said quietly.

Olivia turned around and obliged, placing herself in the chair and setting her bag on her lap. "Where's Alex?"

"Already in your Rover." Fin wheeled her out of the room and towards the elevators. "We had to get that doughnut pillow and all them blankets for cushioning in there first, and then got her in there."

And there was that lump again—the one that seemed to be ever-present in the brunette's throat at the mention of any of her wife's afflictions. The elevator opened and she was wheeled inside.

"And Imma drive extra careful so you and she will be as comfortable as possible." He said, leaning over her. "You ready?"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened again, revealing the lobby.

"More ready than I've ever been, Fin." Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm ready to get home, see our babies, take a hot shower…_all_ of it."

"Well, you'll be there by this evening, Liv. I promise."

He pushed her through the doors of the hospital now, into a bright, sunny May afternoon.

She was ready to get home and take care of her wife.

She would make sure Alex healed completely and that she was OK both mentally and physically.

And she would simultaneously work her damnedest to make sure the bastards that did this to them would pay for their crimes and that they would be put away for a very long time.

* * *

Alex could sense Olivia's torment, even as she shared the backseat with her, both relaxed and close to sleep.

Alex also knew her wife was exhausted, as was she.

Those brown eyes were closed, but Alex knew she wasn't sleeping. Olivia was too exhausted to sleep and the brunette had never been able to sleep in a car, anyway.

Alex gripped her hand tighter.

They had been holding hands since they entered the SUV, both in the back seat while Fin drove, and both had been quiet. Her wife's older partner hadn't spoken and was simply giving them both the peace, time, space and patience that he knew they both needed.

Olivia gripped her hand back tighter and Alex knew that she had the same sentiments, the same thoughts, that she did.

They had entered Manhattan about ten minutes prior and Alex knew they would soon be walking through their front door and into their family's arms. She would see her brother and feel his firm strength, she would see her mother's relieved, yet worried, face. She would see the unrestrained emotions of their children.

And it would all be worth it.

She turned and looked at her wife again and watched as those warm cocoa eyes opened and then looked at her smiling. Her ponytail was disheveled, and she was wearing her faded denim shirt and jeans. She looked exhausted but, at the same time, amazingly beautiful.

That never seemed to change for the blonde.

Olivia brought her hand to her mouth and kissed the back gently before bringing it to her cheek, just above her now-exposed stitches, and closed her eyes once more.

The bruising on Olivia's jaw was there, the skin around the black sutures slightly inflamed, but the swelling was almost gone.

"It looks good, Liv," Alex said softly.

Olivia re-opened her eyes and brought their clasped hands to her lap. "Not like the accident in the warehouse almost twenty years ago?" Olivia's smile broadened.

Alex flared her nostrils, smiling and shaking her head. "Not at all, Babe."

"No female elephant man?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"No, Liv," she claimed softly. "When that happened right before we got married…" Alex shook her head, "…you were so upset. Remember?"

Olivia nodded. "I do…it was so close to our wedding. I didn't want anything to mess up our perfect day, Babe."

Alex looked at her wife then, the two just sharing a moment of remembrance, of unity. "And nothing did."

"It was perfect," Olivia agreed.

"I love you, Liv…"

Olivia nodded, her face emotional once more. "And I love you, Al. So much…"

"We almost there, ya'll," Fin stated from the front seat.

Alex looked to her left at the Harlem River as they made their way southwest on FDR Drive, only a few boats on the water in the darkness, their headlights bright and distinct—so majestic, so comforting, so familiar—and then she watched as they turned right on East 97th Street.

And Alex felt her emotions come all over again.

She felt a warm hand cup her chin now and she turned to face her wife's equally emotional face.

"You ready to see our family?" Olivia asked, smiling through her tears.

And Alex could only nod, too overcome with relief for anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

11

_Wednesday Evening_

_11:07 p.m._

_Two Days Post Rescue_

They were almost home.

Finally.

Four hours in Bolton Landing—at the hospital and the police station. A four-hour drive. And now they were about five minutes from finally walking through their garage door.

Fin had informed Jonathan and Casey that Alex and Olivia wished to come in through the garage door instead of the front door. They had both agreed on that.

Olivia knew why this was, too.

She knew it because she felt the exact same way that her wife felt about the reasons why, without even saying a word to each other.

When Olivia was returned home after her William Lewis ordeal, she had come in through the front door.

When Alex had come home after being abducted by Raul Velez, it had been through the front door.

And when Olivia had come home after being driven by Fin and Amaro after watching William Lewis take his own life right in front of her, she had come in through the front door.

So now, after having come through that very front door on so many critically emotional memories, the ladies wished to enter through the garage door.

Olivia had no delusions, though.

She knew that entering through this door wouldn't somehow make everything disappear, make everything OK, make everything right, or take it back to as it had been. She knew walking through the garage door in order to offset any sort of emotional response or avoid reliving any previous traumas was pointless, but it had been something the two women had decided—quickly, quietly, dually, and before they had even left the Warren County line.

Their black Range Rover stopped now—this the last stop light to go until they would turn into their alley, into their driveway, and Olivia felt her wife's hand squeeze her own. They had been holding hands the duration of the four-hour car ride and hadn't once let go.

It was a comfort for both of them, for each to know the other was there, that the other had been through the same experience, that they were in this together.

Olivia turned to her left and looked at her wife who was in a pair of light, faded jeans, a white crew neck sweatshirt, her hair in a ponytail, her arm now in a sling. Olivia wanted to smile and made every attempt to but, seeing her wife's injuries, the bruising that was now even more evident, the trauma Alex had sustained, was almost too much, and she knew her smile must have appeared forced, disingenuous.

But Alex returned the grin, nonetheless.

"We're almost there, Liv. We're gonna see our babies, be in our house…" Alex's voice shook with emotion, those blue eyes watering.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yeah…" she whispered.

The car slowed and then carefully turned right and entered the alleyway before pulling into their driveway.

Olivia looked at the garage door and then at the rear view mirror, catching eyes with their older friend. Fin's eyes were cautious, yet they held that sparkle that they always held.

Fin pulled the Rover into the garage and Olivia smiled, wondering if their children would come out and step down now, into the garage, and await their mothers' exits.

"I'm not gonna be able to hold it together when I see them, Liv," Alex said softly.

Olivia squeezed her wife's hand. "And no one expects you to, Babe. I'm gonna lose it, too, Al. Any minute now. I can feel it coming." Olivia looked at her then, feeling her lower lip quaver. She took a small breath and let it out. "But we're home," she whispered.

The garage began to gradually become dark, darker, and even darker, until the only light in the space was the small sliver bordering the frame of the door leading into the house.

Olivia's heart began beating triple-time inside her chest and she swallowed. "Fin?"

She heard him turn the engine off and remove his keys and open the door.

"Fin?" Olivia questioned again.

The smell that entered the car now was all too familiar—closed dankness, oil, slight paint essence, the musty smell of cardboard boxes—but then a familiar scent also began to make itself known.

The smell of home now began to permeate her senses and Olivia closed her eyes in the darkness, still gripping her wife's hand.

"Liv?" Fin's voice questioned.

Olivia opened her eyes to find her partner standing to her right, her door open, the garage now illuminated by the overhead fluorescent lamp that permanently loomed above the Rover, a concerned expression on his face.

She watched as Fin looked at Alex to her left and then back at her.

"Where _are_ they?" Olivia reached for her seat belt buckle and used her thumb to begin fumbling with the orange plastic rectangle that would set her free. "Why aren't they here?" The brunette looked down at her own struggle before locating the correct spot and she pressed her thumb into the contraption, immediately hearing a clicking and releasing the nylon vice.

"They not gonna crowd you, Liv. I told them to stay inside, to give you and Alex your space, and not be overbearing."

Olivia turned her face to her partner before slowly letting her eyes follow the action. She flared her nostrils and gritted her teeth feeling the anger, the frustration, as it began to well inside of her.

Unclamping her jaw momentarily, she uttered, "They are the _only_ thing I need to see, Fin. They're what Alex and I _need_ to see…" She clamped her jaw together once more and felt her mouth begin to quaver beyond her control, her nose as it began to run, her eyes to tear. "Don't you _get_ that, Fin?" She whimpered softly.

Fin's mouth parted slightly, those empathetic eyes so morose. "I get it, baby girl. I do, Liv..."

A hand on her left thigh then.

Her wife.

She turned and looked at her and Alex was smiling meekly.

"Let's go in and see them," Alex rasped and then nodded. "OK?"

Olivia swallowed once more and returned the nod. "OK, Al…" she breathed.

* * *

Alex stood, right arm folded over her belly, as she watched Fin move down the hallway and to the bottom of the staircase and set their bags down before he slowly began walking back to where they were standing in the kitchen. She felt her wife's hand on her lower back, and she turned to her and looked her face over.

Olivia looked exhausted, as the blonde was sure she must have looked. Exhausted and weary. Weary of what this entire situation had already brought, and would continue to bring, in both of their lives.

The two women had been through events, circumstances, like this before but never before had they had to deal with these situations with children that were old enough to understand the levity involved. The intelligence and maturity that their kids had grown into would be something that the ladies hadn't ever had to circumvent before, and the blonde knew that with their age and their level of emotions and higher level thinking, this return home would be unlike anything any of them had ever experienced.

Soft movement now.

A careful rustling down the stairs and then their beautiful faces appeared.

Isabel.

Then Grace.

Then Theo.

In that order.

Isabel's eyes were red, bloodshot, her face full of so many feelings. Dried streaks from already fallen tears lined her pink cheeks.

Grace. Ever trying to be strong. Her eyes and nose were red, brow conflicted, but she was restraining her tears.

And then there was their son.

Theo's face held a certain control, as well, but Alex could tell that he was filled with harnessed anger over this entire situation. Their son had been displaying his protective nature over the past few years with, not only his mothers, but also his sisters whenever they needed the protection of their big brother.

The girls walked up to their mothers and not a word was spoken, only hugs had, tears flowing, and whimpering relief. They pulled away and Theo moved toward his mothers, looking at Olivia and then Alex and then Olivia once more.

"Theo…" Olivia whispered, mouth trembling.

Theo looked at Alex then, his eyes filling with tears as he looked her over, the blonde knowing that her physical injuries were more than startling to look at.

"It's OK, Baby." Alex smiled and held her right hand out. "I'm OK."

Theo moved into his blonde mother then and they embraced, and Alex could feel him holding back for fear of hurting her. She felt Olivia join the hug and then their son squeezed both of them even tighter.

"We're OK, my boy," Olivia cried softly. "We're home now…"

Alex could feel their son shaking beneath her—from relief, from sadness, from frustration.

"And they got the guys? All of them?" Theo questioned, pulling away now.

Olivia reached forward with her thumb and wiped a tear from beneath their son's left eye, offering a grim smile. "Yeah, Theo. They got them. There will be a trial in a couple of weeks."

"I wanna come and support you," Theo claimed softly.

Olivia looked at Alex then, an uncertainty passing between them.

"I'm coming, Mama. I wanna see the assholes who did this to you…" he looked at Alex and then Olivia, "…to _both_ of you."

A moment of silent determination and unwavering by their son then and they all just looked at each other.

"Ya'll need anything else before I head out?" Fin asked, suddenly breaking the silence, the tension.

They all turned to face the mocha-skinned detective, the subject having changed, at least for the time-being.

"No, Fin. Thanks. And thanks for driving the Rover all the way back," Olivia offered.

Fin grinned and winked. "Like I said…anything for my girls. You know that." He began toward the front door but stopped. "See you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

"How are you getting home?" Alex questioned, the threesome slowly ambling towards the door.

"Melinda's already here. I know ya'll is tired. I'll let you rest and get out of your hair." He peered through the stained glass that flanked the left side of the front door. "See? My ride." He turned and smiled.

Alex moved up to him, feeling her emotions come on then. "Thanks again, Fin. For _everything_." She nodded and pursed her lips, feeling another wave of emotion come on. "I _mean_ it."

He hugged her gently and then pulled away. And without words, Olivia and Fin embraced, both not needing to say anything after so many years together, so in tune to each other's inner dialogue.

They pulled away and Olivia opened the front door. They watched as Fin headed down the steps, then waved to Melinda in the driver's seat, and watched the Tutuola-Warners stop at the light at the corner of Lexington and 80th.

Olivia closed the door and locked it and then looked at Alex. Eyes on each other, they moved into the other's arms and held each other, happy to be home, happy to be out of danger, and happy to know that their ordeal was finally over.

At least for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided to continue writing this the proper way. This story needs a better ending, so I will write a few more chapters to round it out.**

**I will also open LWL: Memories in Time and continue writing that because I have a lot of ideas that would fit in those little snap shots.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I realize some of you won't be able to leave a review for chapter 11 because you already did, so you can leave a review as a "guest" and it will post! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of all, thank you for the reviews and the amazingly kind words about my writing and how I write Alex and Olivia. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

12

_Wednesday_

_Night of Their Return Home_

_Two Days Post Rescue_

"No, Johnny. We're good." Alex listened to her brother on the other end ask once again if they needed anything. "John-John, we don't need anything. I promise. If we need anything, Liv and I will let you know."

Alex felt the bed jostle then from where she was sitting, on her side, her back to her wife's side, and Olivia speak on her own phone, as well.

"Thanks for everything, Fin. Alex and I really do appreciate it."

Another silence from Olivia and a goodbye from her brother.

"Good night, Johnny. See you tomorrow." Alex took the phone from her ear and looked down before pressing the "X". She noted the time, as well—1:13 a.m.—and then set her iPhone next to her and then yawned widely before lifting her right knee onto the bed and turning her body slightly to her right to angle herself better to see the brunette, who also had her back to her on the opposite side of their bed.

"I will, Fin. I promise." Olivia smiled and peered at Alex from the corner of her eye then. "Whatever you'd like, my friend. And only if you want to." Olivia winked at Alex and then returned her focus to her left thumbnail before taking it to her mouth and beginning to gnaw on the skin surrounding it.

Alex braced her shoulder and pushed herself from the edge of the bed with her right arm before standing and then she slowly moved around to the blinds above the dresser in front of the window on her wife's side and began turning the rod to angle them downward to close.

"OK, Fin. Good night," Olivia ended the call and set her phone on her bedside table. She ran both hands over her face and yawned, as well. "We have such good friends and family, Babe." Olivia reached her hands out then. "Fin wanted to know if he should bring us bagels or croissants for breakfast tomorrow."

Alex stepped forward, both in their silk robes and pajamas for the evening—Alex in baby blue and Olivia in light tan—and already showered, hair damp and freshly washed, and gotten ready for sleep, the kids leaving them that time and privacy to do so.

Olivia parted her knees and Alex stepped in between them, the brunette holding the back of her left thigh and pulling her closer, looking up. Alex intertwined her right hand with the brunette's left, and they looked at each other.

"How much do we tell the kids, Al? How much more than what Fin already told them?"

Alex cleared her throat, eyes focused on her wife. "Everything, Liv. They're old enough to know and understand."

Olivia nodded slowly and Alex watched as those warm chocolate eyes began filling with tears.

"Liv?"

Olivia swallowed and smiled, her lower lip trembling. "I'm just…" she whispered, "…I'm just so glad to be home, Babe. So glad we got out of there and that we're alive and that he…that he didn't…"

Alex nodded and felt her own emotions coming on. "I know, Liv. Me, too."

Alex stepped even closer then and she wrapped her right arm around her wife, Olivia resting the right side of her face against the blonde's belly as she held her tightly.

A meek knock on the door and the ladies didn't once separate.

"Come in," Alex called.

She looked up to find Isabel and Grace in the doorway, cautious expressions on both of their faces.

"Hey, Babes…" Alex oozed.

"We just wanted to say goodnight again," Isabel offered.

They both came closer and then stood. Isabel was a visible emotional wreck, but now Grace's physical feelings surpassed what they had initially seen on Isabel's face. It was obvious that the two had had time to let their mother's physical injuries and the reality sink in.

Grace could hardly speak, yet she proceeded, nonetheless. "Mom? How…what…how did that happen?" she sobbed.

Isabel wrapped her arm around her sister and leaned her head on Grace's shoulder.

"Gracie's worried…we're _both_ worried that you're hurting," Isabel added.

"Gracie…" Alex stepped from in between her wife's knees then and moved up to their brown-eyed girl. She cupped her cheek with her right hand and cocked her head to the side. "Come here, my love."

Grace moved into Alex and they embraced, their daughter sobbing freely now.

"I know it's a shock, my girl. I know your Mom looks scary." Alex rubbed her back softly.

Alex watched as Olivia stood and Isabel moved into her brunette mother, putting their arms around each other. Olivia kissed Isabel's temple gently.

"Not _scary_, Mom. Just…you look like it hurts…a _lot_…" Grace whined.

"I'm all medicated up, Gracie," Alex began swaying her from side to side. "The doctor has me not feeling any pain, my love…" Alex pulled away and held Grace's chin in her hand, "…so you have nothing to worry about." She smiled. "I'm not in pain."

"And Mama?" Grace raised her eyebrows and all eyes turned to the brunette.

OOO

Olivia smiled, cocking her head to the side and squeezing Isabel's waist. "Just a few stitches, I had a slight concussion, but I'm OK."

Isabel looked her brunette mother's jaw line over, scrutinizing it closely. "Is that…a…?"

"Footprint?" Olivia interrupted, her face becoming serious and nodding. "Yeah. It is, Baby. A boot print, actually, my love." Olivia kissed their blue-eyed daughter's forehead. "How about we sit on the bed and cuddle and you two can ask your mom and I anything you want?" The brunette raised her eyebrows.

Isabel nodded firmly and smiled, looking at her sister. "Sounds good, Mama."

Within seconds, Olivia and Alex took their sides of the bed with Isabel pressed against her brunette mother and Grace facing and hugged against her blonde mother, all comfortable, all content.

"How did it happen, Mama? I mean…how did they take you?" Grace asked softly.

Olivia looked at her wife over the girls' forms and watched as Alex stroked Grace's back softly. And Alex nodded.

"It was Sunday night, Iz, three nights ago…and your mom and I were sleeping. We had just gone to the winery that day and had a great dinner and went to sleep. It was around…" she looked at Alex, "…three in the morning, right, Babe?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, almost three."

"And I heard a noise at our door. I thought it was strange at that time of night and I got out of bed to look and listen a little closer…" Olivia swallowed, looking down at Isabel whose big, blue eyes were focused up at her. She smiled and kissed her temple before beginning to stroke her upper arm. "And I waited, and before I knew it, two men kicked the door in, came in and sedated us…"

"With what? Didn't you have your gun?" Grace asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was ether…and no. I didn't have my weapon with me," Olivia added.

Just then, movement in the doorway and Olivia looked to find Theo standing there, loose, red joggers on, feet bare, hands in his pockets, baggy gray t-shirt on, long, dark bangs in his face.

"Hey, Theo…come on in. Your sisters were just asking us a few questions. Come sit with us and let's talk." Olivia smiled.

But the look on their son's face was hard to read. He was at the age where cuddling with four women wasn't high on his list of things to do, especially family, especially four girls with such a bond.

"It's OK," Theo said softly. "We can talk later. I'm gonna go to sleep. Just wanted to say good night."

Olivia watched him, then looked at Alex again, then looked back at their son. "OK, Baby. We'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

Theo nodded two times firmly, his mouth lifting in a half-smile. "OK, Mama, Mom. Good night." He started to move out of the room but then turned. "I'm really glad you're OK…and that you're back."

Olivia felt her eyes water, her throat fill with that ever-present lump. "So are we, Theo. Good night."

The door closed halfway, and their son was gone. Olivia lay, looking at the ceiling, just thinking about their son and how he was doing in all of this.

"Theo was so worried, Mama. When you guys didn't call on Monday and he kept trying and trying and getting your voice mail and he kept texting…right, Gracie?" Isabel questioned.

Grace nodded. "And Uncle Jonathan kept saying, _'I'm sure there's a reason, I'm sure there's a reason'_, but we could hear in his voice and Aunt Casey's voice that they were worried, too."

"And then when Uncle Fin called us at the beach house and told us that you and Mom had been abducted but were OK and were at the hospital…" Isabel started.

Olivia looked down at Isabel and saw their girl's face was now splotchy, her eyes welling with tears.

"…we were just glad you were OK." Isabel smiled and laughed lightly. "I just can't hold it together, Mama." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Olivia wiped it away and smiled. "I know, Baby. It was hard not knowing…"

"I'm just so glad you're both…" Isabel buried her face into Olivia's bosom and began sobbing.

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back slowly, pressing her nose into her soft locks as she closed her eyes and began a slow, soothing _shhhh_ sound.

They all stayed like that for a few moments. But it must have been more than a few moments because when she reopened her eyes Alex, Grace, and Isabel were all sound asleep and the bedside table alarm clock read 3:24 a.m.

Olivia lifted Isabel's arm from around her waist and set it down carefully before slipping herself from the bed and then covering their daughter with the fluffy, oatmeal throw blanket from the foot bench. She folded her arms and smiled at Isabel's open mouth, at Grace's furrowed brow, at Alex's right forearm draped over her eyes, before she switched the bedside lamp off and moved carefully to the doorway and exited.

* * *

She could watch their son sleep for hours. She had always been able to do so. Those thick, luxurious eyelashes and brows, that caramel skin, and now having grown into his looks and into a young gentleman, he had a distinctive jaw line, his cheekbones pronounced and defined, and not as youthful and cherub-like as they had been when he was a child.

But he still had that quality that made Olivia puddle on the floor with weakness from the love she felt for him. Had always felt for him. He was her flesh and blood, he was undeniably a part of her, and that very important fact made that connection, that spark of love, of infatuation, ever-present, ever lit, and never extinguished.

She had stood in the doorway for a long time before moving to the bed and carefully sitting next to him, trying not to wake him. And now she was just watching him—remembering, feeling, appreciating and acknowledging.

He stirred momentarily and shifted his face from left to right—from facing her, to facing the ceiling—and then he coughed slightly before bringing his right forearm to his eyes, in much the same way her wife did.

Olivia smiled at the action and then couldn't help but reach out and place her hand on the thick pile of the sheet, comforter, and blanket that covered his midsection.

Their son had been worried.

Their son had always had that ability to read his mothers, to read Olivia, in particular, to read his sisters, to read the situation and the room, in general. He had always had that ability, that sensitivity, that precious gift, even when he was a baby, even when he was a little boy.

His sensitive nature was a positive trait and would always be. Very few boys, young men, adult men had the ability to not only sympathize, but empathize with others, no matter their gender, no matter their race, their religion, their creed.

But their son had always held this innate gift. And it was something that the brunette was thankful for. Whether she had had a hand in it, or her wife had had a hand in it, or it was a combination of both of their presences, she didn't know. But she was so proud of him for possessing that exceptional quality.

Another stirring then and Theo's eyes fluttered slightly before opening. "Mama?" he rasped. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them, yawning and looking to his left at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Are you OK? What time is it?" He pushed himself to sit up now, rubbing his eyes and then squinting at her in the dimness of the room. The only light coming in through the slats of the blinds were the brightness of the moonlight and from the streetlights.

Olivia smiled, feeling her eyes begin to water. She reached forward and placed her hand on her son's forearm, squeezing gently. "I'm fine, Theo. I just…"

Theo looked at her then, his face straight, but Olivia could tell he was thinking about something. Theo took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes not leaving Olivia. "Did those men…did they…did they rape you?" Theo's eyes began misting now, as well.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat, and she shook her head. "No, Baby. They didn't. But you should know…it almost happened, my boy. But we were rescued just in time," she said softly, feeling a warm tear roll down her cheek.

She watched Theo's eyes fill with more tears. "And Mom? Was _she_?"

Olivia shook her head again. "No, Theo," she whispered.

Theo clenched his jaw. "They really beat Mom up." Theo visibly balled his fists now. "They really hurt her."

Olivia swallowed another lump in her throat and nodded. "They really did, Theo. You're right." She held her hand out and their son placed his into it, both squeezing firmly.

His eyes went to his brunette mother's chin. "And you? You're OK?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, Theo. I'm OK."

"Was that with his _boot_?" Their boy's eyes focused on the area in question.

"Yeah, Baby. He kicked me when I wouldn't stop screaming for help."

The corner of Theo's mouth lifted in a slight smile. "Gave them hell?"

"I was a raging bitch," Olivia winked.

"Good for you, Mama."

Theo yawned then and then just looked at Olivia for a few moments, the brunette returning the comfortable gaze.

"Can I ask you questions about it?"

"Absolutely, Theo. Anything you want. Anything." Olivia brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"But can I ask _tomorrow_?" He smiled. "I'm kind of tired."

Olivia returned the grin and cocked her head to the side, taking a deep breath. "I think I am, too, Baby. Let's get some sleep and you and I can talk tomorrow. Sound good?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Theo nodded. "Sounds good."

Theo worked himself further beneath his covers as Olivia stood and stepped closer. She pulled the sheet and comforter up to his mid chest and then leaned over him and kissed his cheek softly.

Without a word she stepped away and moved to the door, looking back once and smiling, before making her way out of his room.

Tomorrow, she and Alex would talk to the kids about everything. They would tell them the whole story. They would also speak to lawyers. And they would talk to Cathy and Jonathan and Casey about what happened.

The day after that, they would both begin therapy—both together and separately. Something that was procedural in cases like these and as they had always done upon their return home.

It would be difficult and trying, for sure. But with such understanding, mature, and heartfelt friends and family by their sides, it would be bearable.

And they would get through this as they had so many times before.


	13. Chapter 13

13

_Thursday_

_Three Days Post Rescue_

"And the EMTs treated us both on the scene, checked our vitals, and then loaded us onto the ambulances and continued to attend to our individual injuries from there." Olivia nodded and reached for her water glass as she looked at their friends and family that had gathered around the dinner table that evening for an impromptu, no-frills meal, courtesy of various takeaway dishes from _Dean & Deluca_, _Zabar's_, and _The Whole Foods Gourmet_.

Alex watched as her wife tucked her leg beneath her in her chair—Olivia in faded black jeans and a black, V-neck sweatshirt, her hair in a ponytail. Alex was also casual in a pair of jeans and a loose, white, cotton button-down, her hair also in a ponytail. Both of the ladies' feet were bare and their guests also donned jeans and t-shirts and relaxed attire for the evening.

Because of these generous offerings brought by their friends and family, the ladies only had to set the table and be ready and, with three willing kids in the house, the task was more than simple.

Alex caught eyes with her wife, and she smiled.

Retelling the entire story had been difficult for, not only herself, but for her wife, as well. They had told the entire occurrences in a tag team sort of manner and now the entire recounting was out to all of their family, all of their friends.

But Alex could see that it had especially affected Olivia.

As the brunette told about the various beeps and lights and sounds, the blonde could tell that her wife's mind had been going to the what ifs and the should haves and could haves. She could see those wheels turning in that brain and it seemed, no matter how many times she offered her support, her words of encouragement in that area of their experience, Olivia still carried much of the guilt for what had happened to them both.

"And what did the lawyers say today?" Jonathan asked.

Alex spoke up. "Well, good for us that Liv is a cop and usually in cases of abduction, the jury leans toward the victims in the case."

"So, there will be a trial?" Casey husked. "What were the mens' pleas?"

"The trial is in three weeks from today. The ringleader, Zachariah, is pleading not guilty by reason of insanity. His religious reasons have been rewoven to include a momentary loss of mental competency. He's claiming religious brainwashing." Alex clenched her jaw. "Sickening."

"That's what their lawyers are advising," Fin spoke now.

"But they _weren't_ insane, Mama," Theo spoke up now. "They knew _exactly_ what they were doing."

Olivia nodded. "They did, Theo, and it's our lawyer's questioning, the evidence, facts, and our testimony that will prove it."

"And the maid and many other employees in the hotel," Fin added.

"And the footage will prove we were being recorded…" Alex entered.

The two women looked at each other now.

It turned out there _had_ been footage of their hotel room. The lights and the beeps and the sounds hadn't just been motion sensors. Hadn't just been their imagination. They had, in fact, been recording devices, recorded on SD cards and removed from the control room cameras, along with the other evidence, to use in the case.

And the footage was personal.

Very personal.

Their lawyers had given them this news at their meeting earlier in the day and the women had been shocked, mortified, and more than adamant that the footage not be used.

But their attorneys had assured them that the only way any video might be entered into evidence during the trial would be for proof of recording communication without consent, and nothing else.

Even still, it had been a violation of the very intimate privacy that the two had shared on their first two nights, and first two days there.

_Nudity._

_Sex._

_Private details._

_All exposed._

_All out there._

Alex swallowed and looked back at her mother, then Casey and Jonathan, then Fin and Melinda, then their children, before looking back at her wife. "They found HD cards that showed Liv and I in our room—undressing, being intimate, sleeping. Alex reached for her water and took a sip. "But our attorney says—"

"They have _video_ of you?" Cathy interrupted. "Isn't there a way to stop them from using that in court?" She placed her hand over her mouth. "Isn't that illegal?"

Alex smiled and shook her head then at her mother's naiveté. "That's the point, Mom. _Everything_ they did was illegal. The room tapping, the filming, the abducting, the…" she looked at Olivia then, "…attempted rape."

"Attempted or achieved, it was still rape." Theo looked around the table. "Well, it _was_." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Just because he didn't do it, doesn't mean he couldn't have. He would have. Right, Mama?"

Alex looked at her wife then and Olivia looked almost dumbfounded, at a loss for words. Their son was speaking his mind, compelled to voice his opinion, his justified emotions at the reality of the situation. Although admirable and just, it seemed to be taking the entire dinner party by surprise.

The table was quiet then. Everyone just thinking, emotions settling, thoughts swirling and subsiding.

A scooting chair sound at the far end of the table then—the slight shrieking of wood on wood.

"I think it's time we all let you guys get some rest," Jonathan voiced.

Alex caught eyes with him and she nodded, seeing the empathetic expression on his face.

Within moments, everyone was standing, some setting empty plates onto the kitchen counters, some gathering in the mid-hallway, some placing cartons and containers on the island.

"Can we help you clean up?" Casey questioned.

Olivia turned to Casey then and smiled, taking their red-headed sister-in-law into a hug. "No, Case. We got it. Just a matter of making room in the fridge and putting the dishes in the dishwasher and the kids can do that for us."

Casey smiled and the two pulled away, hands on each other's hips. Casey turned her gaze to Alex then and moved up to her. The auburn-haired attorney eyed Alex's forehead first before taking her eyes to the blonde's shoulder in her sling.

The two moved into a hug and Alex could feel her sister-in law-shaking. "Casey…"

"I'm so sorry this happened, Alex," she rasped.

Alex closed her eyes and smiled, holding on tighter. "I know, case. But we'll get through it."

"The trial will be rough." Casey pulled away now.

Alex smiled. "It will. But…all we have is the truth. And it doesn't lie."

Casey furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes. "How much of the video will they show in court?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think they'll show only what they need to. Only enough to make it obvious that it was a set up."

"And Liv?" Casey asked.

"She's…" Alex looked at Olivia now who was standing in the hallway, now closer to the front door, talking to Cathy, Jonathan, Melinda and Fin, "…she's got a lot of guilt about the whole situation." Alex nodded, still watching her wife. "But I think with time she'll realize it wasn't her fault. But you know Olivia."

Alex and Olivia caught eyes again and Alex smiled. But Olivia still had that hesitant expression on her face—the one that Alex so desperately wanted to rid her of.

"But I think this time, it'll take longer for that guilt to fade," Alex added, her eyes glazing over as she continued to watch her wife.

"And Olivia says you two will start talking to someone tomorrow? A therapist?" Casey continued.

Alex snapped herself from her trance and looked back at Casey. "Yeah. Tomorrow morning. First, each of us separately, and then we'll have a session together."

"So that should help, too…" Casey offered a sympathetic smile.

"Should…"

The crowd started gathering together once more and _goodbyes_ and _thank yous_ were said, everyone making their way to the front door. Waving, car doors closing, engines starting, and Olivia closed the front door.

Alex watched her once more. "You OK, Liv?"

Olivia brought her lips inward then and looked at Theo and then Grace and Isabel before returning her gaze to her blonde wife. She shook her head slightly before answering. "We'll talk, Al."

"Did I say something wrong, Mama?" Theo asked, moving up to her, almost trying to block her from walking.

Olivia smiled and laughed lightly. "No, Baby. You spoke what was on your mind and that's a good thing."

"Then why wasn't anyone else saying what they were feeling if it's such a good thing?" Theo questioned.

"Because, Theo…" Olivia tried.

"Because, _why_?"

"Theo…" Olivia held her hand out, Theo took it, and she looked at the twins, "…girls, let's have a seat."

The fivesome entered the living area and sat, Olivia in the middle of the sectional, Isabel to her right, Grace to her left, and Theo and then Alex on the small part.

"What happened to your mom and I is hard for some people to talk about."

"Why?" Isabel asked. "We're all family. We all know each other."

"True…but I think when it comes to sexual crimes, the subject can be a little…"

"Taboo." Alex looked at her wife and nodded.

"Your grandma was who we were considering at the table when we were talking. You know that Uncle Fin and Melinda and Aunt Casey and Uncle Jonathan and your mom and I are all used to cases, subjects, patients like this and have been for years. But your grandma isn't used to it, so we…we needed to keep it…"

"PG," Alex added.

"It's not that grandma doesn't know about those things or can't handle them, but she's from a different generation and things have to be handled a little differently. They have to be more..._filtered_. Do you understand?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Theo nodded. "Just like she doesn't get emojis or Cardi B's music or why people only text and don't call anymore." He smiled broadly and the girls began giggling.

"Just like you and your filters on Instagram, Mama?" Isabel questioned.

Olivia only winked.

"Exactly like all those things, Theo," Alex agreed. "Just imagine Grandma Cabot as your mother…" Alex winked at the twins and then smiled at Theo.

"Oh, no! No, _thank_ you. _Grandma_ Cabot is perfectly fine with me!" Isabel claimed dramatically.

"But I still wanna be there in court to support you and Mom." Theo's face became determined once more. "I don't care about the videos or whether or not those guys try to intimidate me. They won't scare me, and you and Mama are always loving on each other around us, anyways. Iz and Gracie know it, too." He looked at his sisters, not an ounce of joking to his demeanor. "Right guys? We're gonna support them?" He looked back at Olivia. "We've already talked about it."

Alex looked at her wife. "Your Mama and I have to discuss it, guys. We're gonna start therapy tomorrow and in a few days we'll all talk about it some more." She looked back at the kids. "OK?"

Theo didn't look satisfied. Isabel nodded and smiled. And Grace looked back and forth between brother, sister, and parents.

Olivia took a deep breath and slapped the tops of her thighs enthusiastically. "What do you say we get everything put in the refrigerator, turn the dishwasher on and then watch that new Jennifer Lawrence and Meryl Streep movie?" She smiled broadly.

The girls nodded and smiled and were up quickly, moving into the kitchen in their socked feet. Theo stood slowly and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

The ladies walked up to him.

"Let's just wait and see, Theo. OK? We have to do what's best for the case, what the attorneys advise…OK?" Olivia placed her hands on his cheeks.

He nodded through the squeezing and then she kissed his cheek and smiled before tousling his hair and moving into the kitchen with the girls.

Alex smiled at their son and cocked her head to the side.

"I just wanna…" he cleared his throat, the raw emotion there, "…I wanna tell them what awesome mothers you are and how this never should have happened." Theo's lower lip began to quaver, and he nodded. "That's all."

Alex took him into a hug then and he sobbed, letting it all out—the hurt, the disappointment at not having done something, the frustration at seeing his mothers injured. They were all qualities her wife carried, as well.

And Alex could feel, and knew, in that instant, that they had raised an amazing boy, soon to become an admirable, upstanding man, and speaker of the truth and love.


	14. Chapter 14

14

_Friday_

_Four Days Post Rescue_

"Olivia Benson?" The petite, trim, mid-forties, African-American woman held out her simply-manicured hand and smiled. "I'm Doctor Amaranth Taylor." She had caramel skin, thick box braids—half-up and half down—and wore an Earth-toned, flowing Caftan over a pair of black leggings and a black sleeveless shirt.

Her almond-shaped brown eyes were kind, yet sultry—like her looks had, perhaps in the past, gotten her into some trouble—and she was, no doubt, a beautiful woman.

Olivia held her hand out to the woman whom she towered over by a few inches, as well, and smiled. "Olivia Benson-Cabot."

They shook hands and Dr. Taylor motioned with a wave of her arm for Olivia to sit.

The brunette took note of the set up.

It was a small, bright room with an expansive window and view of a landscaped garden, ahead at the far side, a contemporary forest green, brushed velvet sofa just a few feet in front of that, a plush, navy, denim-fabric chair diagonally to the left of the couch and a matching one caddy-corner to the right, small, mahogany dinner plate-sized side tables separated the chairs from the two-sectioned sofa, and a rectangular, glass coffee table sat in the middle of all.

Olivia could see a definite indentation on the chair to the right of the couch and a couple of items—pad, pen, and glasses—that most likely belonged to the doctor, on the end table next to it.

The rest of the room was filled with any kind of plant one could imagine—hanging, potted, climbing, arching, ceiling-touching, floral, non-floral, tropical, house, cacti and succulent—and the space was scented with subtle hints of jasmine, sandalwood, and patchouli.

Olivia imagined there was most likely a diffuser located somewhere close and, when she scanned around the room, she spotted one on a small counter space, a thin plume of steam rising from it. It was next to a sink in the far corner next to, what looked like, an electric kettle.

So, it seemed her choices in seating were either the chair directly across from Dr. Taylor, about five feet away, or the sofa.

Olivia opted for the sofa and seated herself directly in the middle, the drop much further than expected. The brunette adjusted herself further to the left, off of the crack separating the cushions, and hoped that, when this was over, she'd be able to lift herself from the lowness.

"Can I get you some peppermint tea? A cup of coffee? Water, before we begin?" She smiled and sat in the chair that Olivia had expected was hers.

"No thank you, Dr. Taylor. I—" Olivia's phone buzzed in her front pocket and she immediately, as an act of habit, took it out and looked at the screen, pulling it away from her face, trying to read who was calling. Squinting, she barely made out the word: _Theo_. She looked up as she slid the glass to the right with her thumb. "It's my son. This'll just be a second. He doesn't normally call." She held her forefinger up and then looked at the coffee table, focusing on the unlit, pumpkin-colored candle in the middle. "Hey, Theo. I'm in a session…can you—?"

"Mama, I texted you three times but...Yanni and Panos came over and they want to know if I can go to their lake house for the day."

Panos and Yanni were two brothers from Theo's varsity soccer team and the ladies knew them and their family very well. They also had two sisters, Vasso and Athena.

"Theo…call your mom and ask her. She's waiting in the lobby right now. But call her. It's fine with me if you go."

"OK, Mama. Thanks! I'll call her right now and I'll text you to check in."

Olivia smiled. "OK, Baby. Have a good time and be safe."

"I will, Mama! Bye!"

And the call was disconnected.

Olivia smiled and turned it off before setting it to her right on the couch.

Dr. Taylor smiled. "My only request is that for our time, _that's_ on silent." She nodded to the device.

"It's on silent. I promise." Olivia sat back now and adjusted her gray blazer and navy t-shirt and placed her hands on her black-jeaned thighs. "Last interruption. I swear."

"Good." Dr. Taylor took a deep breath and smiled once more. "It's nice to meet you, by the way."

"Likewise," Olivia agreed. She tucked her left foot beneath her and then placed the flats of her palms on top of her thighs once more.

"Why don't we start out by you telling me just a little bit about you." She lifted the pad from her side table, and then her glasses, and placed them on before taking the pen into her hand and looking at Olivia through her large, tortoise-shell specs.

"You already read my file, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Then you know what I do, you know about my career, you know about my PTSD, you know about my other therapists." Olivia narrowed her eyes and then interlaced her fingers now and slid them closer to her upper thighs.

Dr. Taylor noticed the action. "I do know all of that." She set her pen down and clasped her own fingers together and set them on top of her pad. "Olivia. We can try and develop some sort of relationship right out of the gate or we can have tension and distrust throughout. That is, if you choose to keep me as a therapist."

This therapist had come highly recommended by many of her friends and colleagues, including Melinda and Fin. She was not only a specialist in trauma therapy with children and teens, but also had a doctorate in marriage and family trauma therapy, as well.

Olivia briefly gnawed on her bottom lip, looking at the psychiatrist, her gaze almost glazing over before she caught herself. "My wife. Did _she _talk about herself?"

The doctor nodded, smiling. "She did. But you know I can't discuss exactly what she said. She did tell me a little about her upbringing, her childhood."

Olivia smiled now, her focus becoming blurry as she stared ahead at the bronze bowl that surrounded the unlit candle once more. "I'm surprised," Olivia admitted lazily. "Normally Alex is very…untrusting and hesitant with people at first."

A few seconds passed and she saw, from her peripheral, Amaranth shift slightly, and this shook the brunette from her thoughts about her wife.

"You two are very close, aren't you?"

Olivia looked up then, her mouth slightly ajar before she smiled and felt her eyes begin to water, her heart began to swell with pride. "Yeah, Dr. Taylor. We are," she said softly. "Since day one." She looked down at her thumb and began to pick at a dry piece of skin on her left cuticle. The same spot that had already healed after she had virtually chewed a hole into it from this entire experience.

Looking back up, she watched the therapist notice this action, as well.

"Olivia…what happened to you and Alex is _not_ your fault and you should know that your wife doesn't blame you."

Olivia laughed lightly, feeling her nose begin to run, more tears well in her eyes. "Yeah, well…we can agree to disagree on that one, Doctor…" She sniffed and shook her head brusquely, attempting to release her sudden emotions. She looked back at Dr. Taylor. "And I don't have any secrets from my wife, so…whatever I say and _will_ say to you, trust me, I've already talked about with her, many times."

"But that's not what this is about, Olivia."

Olivia looked up and squinted.

"It's not an information pulling contest to see who I can get the most from. It's not to see how much you trust or don't trust each other. It's not to make you feel guilty if something comes up in therapy that you maybe never have told your wife before. It has nothing to do with any of that."

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"Healing, Olivia."

Olivia smiled meekly and then brought her lips inward and nodded slowly as she looked back at her thumb. "Healing."

"Healing from the guilt you're feeling. Healing from taking this whole thing, this whole experience, on by yourself. Healing together with your wife and _both_ of you becoming stronger and even _more_ connected, if that's even possible from the love I've already seen and heard you both talk about." She smiled. "And forgiving yourself for something that was out of your control."

Olivia swallowed and watched Dr. Taylor, and the brunette detective took a small deep breath and let it out.

"I'll take some of the things that she divulges in her sessions and some that you divulge in yours and then when we meet together, I can use that information to help you two heal…_together._"

Olivia felt her lower lip quaver then and she swallowed.

"As a marital and familial _unit_. How does that sound?" Amaranth smiled.

Olivia felt a release then—a certain trusting that all would be OK. She smiled and nodded. "That sounds good, Dr. Taylor."

"Call me Amaranth." She grinned back.

* * *

The session after Olivia's, the one that included both of them, had been a good forty-five minutes of memories.

And that was all that had been discussed.

Once Alex and Olivia started in with the stories of their vacations and their dating and relationship beginnings and engagement and wedding and their kids, neither could be stopped.

By the time their session had come to an end and the chimes on Dr. Taylor's phone had begun their twinkly, tinny sound, all they had accomplished was talking about themselves and their family.

But Alex was OK with that because of one very important factor.

She saw the light in her wife's eyes for the first time in almost a week.

During their session, Olivia had been smiling, laughing, randomly touching her, and the blonde had just enjoyed seeing her so exuberantly happy that it made no difference whether or not they had made any headway as far as healing went.

And seeing Olivia so carefree, so jovial, so present and free when talking about their relationship and their children was all Alex needed to know that they were on the right path and that Dr. Amaranth Taylor was living up to her ratings, accreditations, and word-of-mouth kudos.

Alex used the nails of her right hand to tousle her freshly-washed locks as she stepped off the last step. She had changed into a pair of khaki linen shorts and a black t-shirt, glasses on, feet bare, and was just walking into the kitchen to take her evening hydrocodone.

Her wife was at the island, leaning over it, both elbows on the wooden surface, her phone in both hands, thumbs sliding upward, her reading glasses on. She was in a blue and gray baseball Henley and a pair of dark blue jeans, her hair down and parted in the middle.

And she appeared to be chewing a large wad of pink gum as her focus remained on the screen of her iPhone.

Alex smiled at her cuteness and then walked behind her, dragging her fingertips along her upper back as she went, before she proceeded to get a glass from the cabinet and move to the sink. She turned the tap on and switched it to the filter and then began to fill up her glass.

The sound of tiny, solid objects hitting plastic and movement to her left and she watched her pill bottle being set on the counter next to her.

She looked up and into Olivia's warm, relaxed eyes.

And they smiled, the brunette still chomping away, a fruity scent emanating.

"Thanks, Liv." Alex turned the faucet off and then turned, carefully resting her backside against the sink counter. She set her glass down and reached for the orange bottle, but her wife was quicker.

Olivia pressed and turned the white cap, still chomping, eyes still on her. "I loved our session together, Babe." Olivia grinned, dumped out one, round pill and handed it to the blonde.

"Thanks, Liv." Alex popped it into her mouth and then grabbed her water and swigged half of the contents.

She moved to set the glass down, but Olivia intercepted it, taking it to her own mouth and then moving even closer to the blonde, their bodies almost touching. The brunette took a few sips as well and then set the glass back on the counter, where it had originally been.

"I did, too." Alex grinned broadly. "I love talking about us, our memories, our lives…"

"I do, too, Al…" Olivia moved even closer now and gently took her wife's jaw into her hands. The brunette looked her face over—eyes, forehead, eyes, mouth, before moving her gaze back to her eyes.

"You have to let go of the guilt, Liv. You _have_ to…" Alex said softly.

Olivia only nodded, swallowing, her cocoa eyes going back and forth in between her own. She leaned in and pressed her mouth to hers—gently, softly, expertly—before pulling away and taking her into a gentle hug.

Alex wrapped her right arm around Olivia and knew, in that moment, that the trial and getting through this would take time. But there was no one else in the world she would ever want to go through all of this with than her amazing, beautiful, kind-hearted, admirably wonderful wife.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my readers and those who have stuck with this through the continuation. It means the world.


	15. Chapter 15

15

_**Friday**_

_**Four Days Post Rescue**_

_She felt the familiar weight of cold metal in her hand and looked down and saw her weapon sitting in her open palm._

"_Do you want to shoot her or should I?" a familiarly eerie male voice questioned._

_She looked up then, slowly, afraid of who she'd find there, but knowing _exactly_ who she'd find there, and saw the smiling, sweaty, pale freckled face of William Lewis._

She gasped and felt her body jolt upright before her eyes shot open.

Her heart was virtually racing outside of her chest, her breathing erratic, sweat sheened over the expanse of her body, and she was clenching the sheets next to her thighs.

She swallowed hard and continued to try and catch her breath, closing her eyes tightly before opening them and watching as the room illuminated with the soft glow of Alex's bedside table lamp.

"Liv?" Alex asked groggily, her voice raspy.

Olivia felt a hand on her left forearm and her first reaction was to jerk from the contact.

She heard her wife's surprised, quick inhalation of air and she closed her eyes. The brunette brought her knees up, and took her hands to her face before letting her fingers grip the hair above her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Olivia said softly. "I just…"

"You had another nightmare?"

Olivia opened her eyes now and looked to her left, seeing her wife's sleepy face, her obvious concern, her slow blinks, having been startled from sleep, as well.

"Yeah…" Olivia admitted, moving closer to her wife. She sidled into her as Alex lay back down and the detective rested her head next to her wife's on her pillow, placing her own head in the crook of Alex's neck. She felt her wife begin to slowly drag her nails across the crown of her head and she closed her eyes from the sensation.

"Was _he_ in it again?" Alex whispered.

Olivia nodded and moved her face closer to her wife's jaw. "Yeah…" she said softly and then opened her eyes.

_And he wanted me to kill you_, Olivia thought, feeling her eyes well with tears.

"Did he say anything this time?" Alex questioned.

Olivia thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No."

She supposed she could tell her wife. After all, Alex would understand. She knew she would. But she just didn't want to _say_ the words out loud. She didn't want those utterances to escape her mouth. It just seemed like bad karma. Besides, it would only make the blonde worry even more.

They lay for a few moments then, both just trying to calm their heart rates, to relax for sleep again.

"This always happens, Babe," Alex said softly. "After therapy. It all comes out subconsciously in your sleep after a therapy session."

Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex and stared at the inanimate ceiling fan above the bed. "Yeah. You're right."

"It happened before with…_him_, too, twelve years ago when you were seeing Dr. Lindstrom."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes, nuzzling further into her wife and kissing the side of her neck, the skin there soft and silky.

Alex began giggling then.

"What, Al?"

"Mmmm…I'm gonna need you to _not_ do that, Liv. I can't handle it and with my broken ass situation and my shoulder…"

Olivia smiled then and clutched her tighter. "Remember when you had just had the twins and you were ready for some action?"

"Oh, I _remember_," Alex sang.

Olivia chuckled, as well. "You were so ready…"

"And everything _you_ did turned me on…"

Olivia propped herself up on her elbows now, her right hip still pressed against Alex. She looked down at her and took a deep breath, eyeing her forehead, her sling. "I just wanna say something, Alex—"

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but Olivia interrupted her.

"—and I need you to _let_ me."

Alex closed her mouth and swallowed, those blue eyes never leaving her own. But Olivia watched as her tears began.

"Please don't, Liv."

"I need to. I just want…" Olivia felt her lower lip begin to tremble and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "…I just want to tell you that I'm sorry." She nodded firmly. "That's all." She smiled. "I haven't apologized yet and I just feel like I want to…I _need_ to." She sniffed, feeling her eyes fill with tears and she smiled. "Just, at least, once." Olivia sat up now, on her knees, fingers fidgeting in between her slightly parted mid-thighs.

Alex nodded. "OK, Liv." She brought her lips inward then and her body started shaking, the blonde trying not to smile.

"And _now_? What's funny _now_?" Olivia raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

"So…now you'll shut up about it? It's been said. It's out there. You said it once, and I don't want to hear it come out of that amazingly beautiful mouth again…not…one…more…time." Her face became serious then. "OK? Deal?"

Olivia swallowed again and nodded, feeling her eyes water once more. "Deal."

Olivia moved back next to her and resumed her position with her arm wrapped around her wife's middle and closed her eyes, smiling.

After a few moments of silence and the brightness that the brunette still saw behind her closed lids, she opened her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Al?"

"Yeah, Babe."

"The light?"

"I can't reach it with my left arm, Babe. My shoulder…"

Olivia propped herself up again, eyes narrowed, trying not to smile. "Then how did you turn it on in the first place?"

"I sat up, I turned my body, and used my right arm, Liv."

Olivia couldn't help but smile and begin laughing as she shook her head and climbed over her wife's ankles and stood, moving to her bedside lamp. She reached under the shade and located the switch, just almost pressing the button in. But her wife looked so cute, so serene, so sleepy, and she couldn't help but lean over her and move her face closer.

She smiled and moved her mouth to just hover above her. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Olivia," Alex smirked and flared her nostrils.

"We're gonna be OK? Right?" She felt that same lump in her throat then, her eyes fill with moisture once more.

"Yeah, Liv. We are, my love. Just like we always are."

"I believe it," Olivia rasped before moving all the way in and pressing her mouth to her wife's, feeling as Alex's right hand went to the back of her head to hold her there.

The kiss was lingering, warm, and soft.

Olivia finally pulled away to find her wife's eyes closed, a smile on her face. The brunette reached beneath the shade once more and clicked it off before moving around to her side of the bed and slipping in once again, resuming her previous favored position against her wife's form.

And Olivia knew, and felt within every fiber of her being, that the next couple of months would be difficult, but they would get through this together.

As they had done from day one of their unifying existence.

* * *

_**Tuesday **_

_** Two Weeks and One Day Post Rescue**_

"It's good to see you, Alex. Come on in." Amaranth Taylor moved aside, and Alex entered.

The doctor was in a mid-calf turquoise, silk shirt dress today with various matching wooden-beaded bracelets, earrings and necklaces. Her hair was up in a braided ponytail and her glasses were on.

On this, their sixth appointment in the past two weeks—she and Olivia were scheduled to see Dr. Taylor four times a week, Tuesday through Friday, for twelve weeks—Alex had chosen a simple and easy option to wear, yet again—black, tailored ankle pants and a loose silky, gray button down, black sandals on, glasses on and hair in a ponytail.

She moved to the sofa and then set her blue doughnut pillow down before lowering herself carefully, being extra cautious with her shoulder, as well.

"How are _you_ today, Miss Alex?" Amaranth smiled broadly.

Alex offered a half smile, trying not to smirk. "Things are good, Doctor. And getting better."

"How about _you_, as opposed to _things_?" Dr. Taylor sat in her usual chair and lifted her pad from the table, pen pressed to the yellow lines. She scratched the paper with the pen a few times, rolling it around and around in a circular motion, obviously trying to get the ink to flow. Once satisfied, she looked up and smiled again. "Tell me how _you_ are and have been. How was the weekend?"

The weekend was good. With the kids still on summer vacation, they've been able to help me get around, help Liv with the cooking and cleaning. Olivia's taken another week off at _Haven House_ and next Thursday is the trial, so…"

Dr. Taylor nodded slowly. "But you're still not telling me how _you_ are."

Alex furrowed her brow. "I told you I was fine, and things are better at home."

"How's your pain?"

"That's getting better, day by day."

"And your mind? You told me on Friday that you think about that room, the basement where they had you, at various times throughout the day. Is that still happening?"

Alex took a deep breath and then let it out. "Could I get a glass of water?" She cleared her throat. "The medication I'm on makes my mouth dry. I usually carry a refillable bottle with me, but I didn't have time before we left…"

Dr. Taylor smiled and stood, moving to the small refrigerator beneath the sink counter. "No problem, Alex." She opened the door and retrieved a pitcher and took a glass from the cabinet above and filled it. She then placed the pitcher back inside and closed it and moved back towards the blonde and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Alex took a long swig, finishing three-fourths of the contents, watching as Amaranth sat back in her chair and resumed her position.

"And the memories of the basement?" the doctor reiterated. "The flashes you said you have at random times?"

Alex nodded and set her glass onto a mosaic tile coaster on the coffee table before leaning back and wincing slightly. "They're still there, but not as often. They only happen if I'm left with my thoughts or by myself, for too long, or if I hear something."

"Such as? Give me an example."

"Liv and the kids went to run a few errands on Saturday—Iz needed new tights for ballet, we needed to pick up Gracie's cello from the string shop, and Theo needed new soccer cleats—and I stayed home because they know I don't move very fast these days and they wanted to just get in and out of the mall quickly and not linger, and Liv knows how much I hate the mall, so…"

Dr. Taylor wrote something down and then returned her concerned gaze to Alex.

"They were only gone about two hours, but I think I must have fallen asleep on the sofa. The UPS guy was delivering a package and he knocked really hard on the front door—_pounded_, really—and I had that feeling, that sensation of being back there when Liv was banging on the door and she passed out."

"What happened then?"

Alex swallowed, feeling her cheeks begin to redden. "I…in my sleep, just for a moment...I felt like I was there again. The smells, the dampness…and then I woke up and I realized I was home, that the sound I heard was the front door, and then the garage door opened and I heard Isabel and Theo's voices talking about the fact that they can't believe J. Lo is fifty." Alex smiled at the remembrance and the discussion with Olivia and their kids that followed that train of subject matter.

"So, the dream triggered it?" Amaranth jotted something down.

"It wasn't a _dream_. The noise triggered like a sort of memory vision in my sleep? I guess you could say."

Dr. Taylor nodded, still writing. "Any other sounds or noises trigger these memories?"

Alex thought for a moment, but it didn't take her long to remember a recent instance. "I heard an anchor's voice on CNN the other day and he sounded…" Alex leaned forward and reached for her water again, feeling a pulling pain in her tailbone. She took it into her hands and took a sip before deciding to rest it on her thigh. "His voice sounded like one of the men that abducted us, and I had a flashback then…"

"Of what? If you don't mind…take your time."

"It was of the four of them standing there, in a row, in the basement when Liv and I were in the same room. The one that was gonna…um…was gonna rape Liv. He was moving toward the bed, and he was, uh…unbuckling his belt…" Alex felt her eyes fill with tears then and she gasped, not wishing to finish the sentence, the thought. When it happened, I couldn't see it...I was...uh... blindfolded...but it's what I imagined was happening from what I heard."

"So, voices, banging, sounds similar to the ones you experienced in this trauma."

Dr. Taylor gave her a few moments to collect herself, watching her empathetically.

Alex nodded quickly, feeling a tear roll down her cheek, her nose as it began to run. Thankfully, a box of tissue was to her right on the sofa cushion and she took one out and held it to her nose.

"Have you been sleeping well? Any memories enter your mind during sleep?"

Alex shook her head as she kneaded the tissues in her hands, looking down, her glass now in between her knees. "I've been sleeping well, until Liv…" She looked up at the doctor now. "Can I tell you about Liv?"

Amaranth smiled. "Of course, Alex. You can tell me whatever you want to. Anything that happens, even with her, that affects _you_…is helpful."

"OK." Alex returned her gaze to the tissue that was wrinkling and unwrinkling back into a ball nicely. "Olivia has been having dreams, flashbacks, of the other experiences she's had. Mainly when she was abducted by that psycho, William Lewis."

Dr. Taylor nodded and wrote something down. "I do know about that and your wife has been talking to me about those. The dreams are still continuing?"

"Yeah." Alex brought the Kleenex to her nose.

"Nightly?"

"Not nightly, but often." Alex took a sip of water. "She wakes up in a panic, sweating, gasping. But I think there might be something she's not telling me about the dreams. I don't know. I get that sense."

Amaranth Taylor narrowed her eyes nodding. "Perhaps. I'm glad you mentioned that because I can touch on that with her." She set her pen down. "Have you asked your wife about the dreams? What happens? What's being said, if anything, in the dreams?"

"Yeah, but she never gives details. Only that she saw _him_."

Dr. Taylor wrote something down once more. "I'll address it with her in our session and see if she can talk about it in more detail with you. It'll not only help her, but it will also help you understand her and where her thoughts and her mind are when she has these dreams."

Alex nodded and smiled at the doctor who was also grinning at her.

The chimes of her session timer began to sound on her cell phone and both women seemed to relax, deflate slightly, their session having been tenser than usual.

Dr. Taylor stood, and Alex did her best to, as well, slowly but surely, before taking her doughnut-shaped pillow underneath her right arm.

"Thank you, Doctor." Alex moved toward the door now, the doctor opening it for her.

"You're welcome Alex. See you in forty-five minutes."

Alex nodded and moved out of the room, spotting her wife sitting in the small waiting room, hole-riddled, faded-jeaned legs crossed, black Adidas on, and her pink, _I Love New York_ sweatshirt on, leafing through, what looked like, a Glamour magazine.

They caught eyes and smiled at each other, Olivia immediately standing and setting the magazine back on the wooden coffee table that was splayed with many other magazine titles.

She moved closer and they passed each other, not smiling, but the definite beginnings of one from each of them.

"See you soon, Babe," the brunette offered.

"In two shakes of a lamb's tail," Alex answered, moving to the same chair her wife had been in. She lifted the same magazine and set it on her lap, smiling.

She would be sure to talk more in depth to her wife when she had those dreams and woke up in a panic. She would try and get it all out in the open for, not only herself, but her amazingly strong wife, so that they could further heal from the experiences they had gone through and witnessed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I added a bit of some time frames to each chapter to help, not only you but also, myself. I hope you enjoyed. 😊

Please review. Thank you to the readers who welcomed this story's reopening with open arms, ears, and eyes. It means so much that you have kept reading and are continuing to support me and enjoy my work.

If you read it, enjoyed, and liked it, and perhaps share you thoughts after you've read, it helps me as I write and sometimes lets me know which directions to go, etc.

Thank you to those of you who continue to faithfully do so. It means so much.


	16. Chapter 16

16

_**Two Weeks & One Day Post Rescue**_

_**Still 6**__**th**__** Tuesday Therapy Session with Doctor Amaranth Taylor**_

Olivia was about thirty minutes into her session with Dr. Taylor. She was feeling confident about the progress they had made so far and her comfort level with the doctor was at an all-time high.

She looked up now from adjusting her body to sit with her left leg tucked beneath her and Amaranth had a pensive look on her face. Olivia only waited.

"Your wife mentioned something that I wanted to bring up with you to catch your feelings on."

Olivia swallowed, waiting.

"Alex told me that you're still having the dreams. I know we've talked about them, but my concern is that they're _still_ not exactly about the basement or what happened to you recently. That they're still about William Lewis." She scratched her cheek with her forefinger. "Is that true?"

Olivia cleared her throat and sniffed, looking down at her thumb and beginning the comforting action of picking at the reddened skin there. "That's true." She looked up. "They're still about the other experiences I've had…with Lewis."

Dr. Taylor nodded slowly, her eyes remaining on the brunette. "Olivia…" She placed her pad and pen on the table next to her and removed her glasses, placing them on top. She leaned forward then and clasped her hands, elbows on her knees. "I think we need to delve deeper into these dreams. I think that talking about them will help you."

Olivia began picking at a tiny piece of hard skin, just sticking out from her thumb, her eyes focusing on that.

The doctor continued, "Details as to who is in them, anything that's being said, actions…divulging this information will be helpful to, not only you, but also helpful for your wife and myself. It'll help with this healing process. Sometimes voicing something has a way of watching it float into the air and dissipate. Does that make sense?"

Olivia nodded and looked up now, folding her arms and cupping her elbows, attempting to stop this nervous habit that she had seemed to develop recently. Alex had noticed this new fidgeting action. Dr. Taylor had noticed. And she, herself, had noticed. She was silently trying to remedy this newfound vice any time she caught herself doing it.

"So, whenever you're ready. If you can remember any details…anything that he said to you or any other information…I'm ready to listen."

Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears and that familiar lump form in her throat. She laughed lightly, her eyes glazing over as she let her focus go to the ornate brass bowl the pumpkin colored candle was sitting inside. "Ten years since I watched him kill himself right in front of me when he pulled the trigger and I felt his warm blood spray on my face. Twelve years since he abducted me and brutalized me." Olivia said softly, her focus now blurred even further as the moisture built. "And I still can't get him out of my head or my dreams."

"It's normal for you to still think about when he abducted you, tortured you, tormented you, Olivia."

"I know that." Olivia laughed lightly, feeling her emotions come on once more.

"What he did to you…the way he made you suffer, what he made you feel. You told me he kept making you think he was going to rape you and also that he was going to kill you. Right?"

Olivia nodded, feeling her nose begin to run. She looked to her right and spotted a tissue box before yanking two out and wiping her nose brusquely. "Yeah…I thought that Alex, that the kids, would never see me again." She started to cry now. "That I wouldn't get to watch them grow up, that Alex would be without me, that I'd never get to love her again." Olivia wiped beneath her eyes now, carefully, trying not to let her mascara and eyeliner run.

"And all of those feelings are valid. But, Olivia…"

Olivia looked up now to see Dr. Taylor's empathetic expression.

"You _survived_. You're alive. You've been able to watch your children grow. You've been able to love your wife. Regardless of everything that's happened."

Olivia wiped her nose with the tissues again.

"Right?"

Olivia nodded then and tried a meek smile. "I've been very fortunate."

"You _do_ know what the dreams represent, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Olivia said softly. "I do."

"The guilt you're carrying…the shame of your wife getting hurt and you feeling you could have stopped it? Your dreams are your subconscious."

"The guilt I'm carrying, Dr. Taylor…_Amaranth_…is one-hundred percent genuine. As many times as Alex tells me it's not my fault or you tell me it couldn't have been stopped, I still feel…I _am_ responsible for what happened to us. There is no doubt in my mind."

Dr. Taylor watched her carefully.

"If I had gotten us out of there that Sunday afternoon when I first had the hunch that it wasn't the best place to be…"

"None of this would have _happened_?" Amaranth questioned. "Is that what you think?"

"Because it's the _truth_," Olivia spouted, feeling her face scowl with adamance.

"You don't think, maybe, with the room bugged and cameras all over, they knew _exactly_ when you would and wouldn't be there? That they didn't know when you were coming and going? When you might leave? When you might check out? When to strike?"

Olivia sat now, listening to Dr. Taylor as she folded the tissue into halves, fourths, eighths on her lap.

"These guys had it in for you from the get-go. They knew you the moment you checked in and they would have done whatever it was they could in their power to pursue their divine _mission_, as you said they put it. They would have followed you and taken you at another time. Waited and then done the same thing. Maybe even followed you back to Manhattan."

Olivia swallowed, thinking about what the doctor was saying.

And she was right. If they didn't abduct them at that hotel, they might have followed them to another. And worst-case scenario, they might have come all the way to the Upper East Side and involved their children.

Olivia knew what she was saying, and she was partly right.

"I think that Alex's physical injuries coincide with your guilt. You see her, you see her bruises and watch her struggle in daily life, and it all comes back to you."

Once again, Amaranth Taylor was right.

Watching Alex have to slowly sit as she grimaced, watching her carefully lather around her bruised forehead when she washed her face every morning, helping her reach for things or put her hair into a ponytail for her, seeing that sling on her twenty-four seven, had an impact on the brunette. It guilted her every time she saw her, consciously and subconsciously.

"And once she's healed and this trial is over, and you all are healthy and able-bodied and life returns to normal, the guilt will fade." Dr. Taylor leaned forward once more. "Because it _isn't _your fault, Olivia. It's just not your fault at all."

"OK," Olivia whispered, looking down at the folded tissues and beginning to try and bend the bundle.

"And you should tell your wife, in our session together after this, about what Lewis said to you in your dream, what he told you and wanted you to do."

Olivia looked up then, her face steeled. "I'll tell her when we're alone."

"I think you sh—"

"I _said_ I'll tell her when we're alone. Tonight."

Dr. Taylor nodded slowly. "It's up to you when you tell her, but she needs to know, and it needs to get out there. However, it happens. Alex is very worried about you and feels like you're withholding information about your dreams. Coming clean about what Lewis is telling you to do in them will help you _and_ her."

"I know she's worried," Olivia claimed softly. "And I'll tell her tonight," Olivia reiterated.

The timer on Dr. Taylor's phone went off and Olivia took a short, deep breath, glad this session was over, but anxious about revealing the details of her dreams to her wife.

It needed to be done, though. She had wanted so desperately to tell her every time she had one. And now it was time to do so.

No matter what the outcome.

And maybe Dr. Taylor was right. Maybe it would help both of them and get them closer on their path to healing and recovery.

* * *

"You've each been through a trauma in your own way. Add to that each of your previous experiences, and the fear and sadness and _guilt_ of what happened to both of you is valid." Her eyes went to Olivia.

"But Olivia's…" Alex began, "…my wife's…her trauma and what she's been through…" Alex took a small deep breath and looked at her, a timid smile on her face, those blue eyes welling with tears, "…Olivia went through much worse than I did. She…" Alex swallowed then and sniffed, "…Liv was almost raped…three times. The beach house with Lewis, the granary with Lewis and then by Zachariah in Lake George. Olivia's traumas were _much_ worse."

"Alex…just because you weren't almost raped during this particular ordeal doesn't diminish your experience. Remember, you were almost raped when you were abducted by yourself, remember? There are no degrees of trauma. No levels or totem of trauma. Trauma is trauma and to every person it happens to, it is real and valid."

Alex watched the therapist, Olivia watching her wife.

"And your trauma is real _and_ it's valid."

"You both went through something horrible. No question. But you're alive, you're safe, you're living, your kids are thriving." Amaranth smiled. "And those are big pluses."

Olivia kept her focus on her wife and Alex looked at her. The brunette reached out to her left and took her wife's hand from her lap and brought it to her own. "Yeah," she said softly. "Yeah, they are."

And Alex's face was filled with emotion—relief, happiness, sorrow, and hope.

And Olivia could only sense their very special bond of empathy and she could feel everything her wife wanted to say with just that look.

* * *

In the past couple of weeks, they had developed a sort of tradition. It was only their sixth therapy session, but they had done the same thing every time and were now thinking of it as sort of a "date morning".

With the kids at their part-time summer jobs, it was easy to be away from the house, without looking after their children, and not having to worry about them.

They went to therapy at 8 and then all of their sessions were over by 10:15, and then they would drive into the city or take a cab, depending on how they got there in the first place, and then would try a new restaurant in Manhattan or on the edges of the city.

Today, they had chosen _Dadong_, a Chinese restaurant in Midtown Manhattan, Zagat rated with exceptional reviews and said to have the best Peking duck in the city.

"You sure you won't try the duck, Babe?" Alex asked, her eyes looking over the top of her menu and smirking. "It's carved table side."

"Mmm," Olivia scanned the menu, her lips pulled inward. "Gee, as delicious as _that_ sounds, Al, I'm gonna pass. You know duck and I don't mesh."

Alex leaned closer and began giggling. "Remember when we met Constance and Madeleine and you ordered the duck?"

"When we were engaged? Yeah, I remember. I wanted to be so gracious, but it was awful…greasy and fatty and pink…" Olivia shuddered.

Alex shook her head, still chuckling and Olivia's broad smile was spread across her face.

And Alex loved seeing it.

The blonde reached out and placed her hand on top of the brunette's, squeezing firmly. "I love you, Liv." Her voice shook with feeling.

Olivia put the menu down then and took her wife's hand, placing her own over it and enveloping the two with her own. "I love you, more, Babe…"

"Therapy's been good, huh?"

Olivia nodded, her expression becoming serious. "Al…I need to tell you some—"

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the waiter stood in between them now, hands clasped in front of him.

The ladies broke apart and returned to their menus.

Alex looked up at Leon, their server. "Yeah, I'll have the table side duck."

"Anything to drink besides water?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"No. Water is fine. I'm on medication." Alex unrolled her place setting.

Alex saw Olivia giggle now, from the corner of her eye before she looked straight at her, widening her eyes.

"And for you, Ma'am?" the waiter turned to Olivia.

"How is the Dadong Kung Pao Chicken?" Olivia looked up at the waiter.

"It's delicious. One of my favorites but _very_ spicy." He smiled.

"Perfect. I'll take the Kung Pao Chicken then," Olivia agreed, closing her menu and handing it to the server. "And just water for me, but I'm _not_ on medication." She smiled broadly at the blonde.

Alex flared her nostrils.

He took the menus. "Your orders will be out shortly."

Alex watched her wife. She was so glad to see the life returning to her face, her being, her existence. It was so good to see her smile and laugh and joke again.

Olivia continued to laugh as she placed and spread her napkin on her lap.

"What, Liv? Are you laughing _at_ me or _with_ me?"

Olivia shook her head, still chuckling. "Hopefully, _both_." She composed herself and let out a decrescendoing sigh. "Why do you tell all the waiters you're on medication? You sound a little like…"

"Jesus, Olivia. If you say my mother, I will stand up, take my doughnut pillow with me, and walk out of here." The blonde smirked, returning her hand to her wife's and clutching.

"Not your _mother_," Olivia returned the hold, "…just an eighty-year-old woman who _looks_ a whole lot like your mother."

"You're lucky I'm crippled, or I'd leave." Alex tried not to laugh.

Olivia swallowed then, her expression turning serious once more. "Al, I…I need to tell you something."

Alex's smile dropped, as well, and she watched her wife. "OK, Liv. Anything. You can always tell me anything." She smiled.

Olivia sniffed. "OK...um…the dreams I've been having…"

Alex nodded, watching her wife struggle.

"I've been telling you that he doesn't say anything…"

Alex waited, still watching, looking at her eyes, her mouth, her struggle.

"He does. He tells me…"

"It's OK, Liv," Alex placed her hand on Olivia's upper arm.

"He tells me to kill you and…and…I have a gun in my hand…he says he can do it, or I can do it…" Her eyes began to fill with tears. "And that's when I usually wake up."

"Hey…" Alex placed her hand on her wife's cheek then, "…it's OK, Baby." Alex's own eyes began filling with tears. "It's just a dream." Alex couldn't help but begin a smile then. "I know sometimes when I act like my mother…you might wanna..." She smirked.

Olivia smiled and then it dropped. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her gaze not once leaving her own. Alex returned her hand to the top of her wife's.

"_Every_ dream, Liv? Is it _every_ dream he's in?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah," she whispered.

"And guess what, Liv?"

Olivia only raised her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter. It means nothing. That bastard won't get the power…not in your dreams, not in life, not ever, Liv."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears then and she brought Alex's hand to her mouth and kissed it before returning it to the table. "I love you so much, Al."

"And I love you, Olivia. _So _much." She smiled and cocked her head to the side. Alex decided to share a little tidbit about the restaurant with her wife. "Did you know the chef's name is Chef Dong?"

"Dong? Like Ding Dong, the witch is dead?" Olivia grinned broadly.

"Gremma lemma Ding Dong?" Alex asked.

"Long Duck Dong?" Olivia questioned.

"No more yanky my wanky?" Alex chimed in.

"Good one, Babe." Olivia winked.

And the two laughed, together, momentarily forgetting their troubles, forgetting any harrowing experience, and only focusing on being in love and being together.

* * *

"You can come downstairs now," Isabel peeked into their bedroom, her smiling rosy cheeks and messy bun on display.

Olivia set her magazine down next to her and looked at the blonde, who was on her left.

Both were told to "_stay upstairs and not come down until you're summoned"_, by their children, and so the ladies had showered, changed into comfortable lounge clothing—black joggers and a gray _Be Kind_ t-shirt for Olivia, and a pair of silky gray pajama bottoms and an over-sized black crew neck of Olivia's for Alex—and were barefoot, hair up in clips and buns, glasses for the blonde, and they had been waiting for about an hour and a half for whatever their offspring had planned.

Olivia moved to the blonde's side nearest the bedroom door and helped her to stand before holding her elbow out. "Madam…"

"Merci," Alex hooked her arm with her wife's, and they made their way out the door to a smiling Isabel. "Cute outfit, Iz," Alex offered.

Their blue-eyed daughter was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black tie, and a black apron around her waist.

"Thank you, ma'am. Will you two be dining with another party this evening?" she asked as they all continued to the top of the stairs.

"No, Duchess Olivia and I _are_ the party. No other guests required." She turned to Olivia as they slowly descended the steps. "Right, Duchess?"

Olivia giggled. "Exactly right, Duchess Alexandra."

They stepped off the last step, still arm in arm, and the first thing Alex saw was Isabel give a signal of some sort to someone in the living room. Then, the music began. A cello and piano piece by Grieg entitled _Sonata for Cello and Piano in A Minor, Allegro, Opus 36_.

They walked into the kitchen and on their right, Theo and Grace were playing the piece they were hearing, both smiling at them.

Alex felt her eyes fill with tears, with pride, with love, with hope, and she looked at Olivia. 'Oh, Liv…" she whispered.

Olivia's face conveyed the same emotion and the brunette simply smiled.

"Your table." Isabel's voice then on their left and now she had a white towel draped over her forearm.

"Well, thank you…" Olivia chirped.

Isabel was waiting behind Alex's chair to help her blonde mother. Olivia waited for her wife to be seated before Isabel came up behind her brunette mother's chair.

"Duchess Olivia?" Isabel smiled.

Olivia was seated, as well, and scooted her chair in. "This looks amazing. Did you guys make all this?" She looked at Isabel, at Theo and Grace.

Their children nodded, smiling.

Isabel began serving her mothers then—pasta arrabiata with buffalo mozzarella, a blue cheese, bacon salad, fresh crusty Italian bread, and freshly grated parmesan. Once the pasta was piled, Isabel did the honors with the shredding of the cheese over their plates.

"Thank you, guys…all of you. This looks amazing," Olivia said shakily.

All of their kids only smiled once more, music continuing to play.

"Can I interest you in a _2018 Chateau Sainte Michelle Ste. Cabernet_? Isabel questioned, holding a bottle.

Olivia smiled at Alex and began giggling. "She can't. She's on med..."

"Don't say it, Liv."

"My lips are sealed, Babe."

And they had a wonderful dinner provided by their children, entertainment throughout their dinner, and a creamy chocolate mousse—Olivia's favorite—and all was right with the world.

At least for now.

* * *

**Whew! A long one. Thanks for reading, as always. Please take a moment to leave a few words. I hope you enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

_17_

_**Evening of Wednesday, July 3**__**rd**_

_**Two Weeks & Two Days Post Rescue**_

Olivia leaned forward, lifting and jutting her chin outward as she inspected her jaw in the mirror. The tiny black sutures were now at the point that they were becoming enmeshed, growing with her skin, and the area surrounding the black stitches was now normal in color. She had been applying a petroleum-like ointment, that had been prescribed by the hospital doctor in Bolton Landing, and the healing properties had been working nicely over the past couple of weeks.

She leaned back now and stood erect before she adjusted her beige robe, eyeing the lapels, the meager cleavage she was displaying, and then untied and retied the belt, sensing someone behind her now, in the bedroom, but not quite in the master bath where she was.

"You're so damn beautiful," her wife said softly.

And then she saw her enter the bathroom.

Olivia smiled and raised an eyebrow, just watching as she came up behind her.

Alex slithered her right arm around her then and pressed the flat of her palm to the brunette's lower belly, resting her chin on Olivia's left shoulder.

"How long have you been spying on me?" Olivia questioned, the two now swaying slightly.

"Does it bother you?" Alex asked, smiling.

Olivia shook her head. "Not at all, Alex. Never. You know that."

They stood, moving left and right gently, just enjoying the closeness.

Olivia looked at her wife in their reflection. Her forehead looked much better than it had even just the day before. Day by day it was improving and now it was only slightly raised with a yellowish-brown pigment to it—on its way to being completely gone.

She had also noticed that her wife was using her left arm much more over the past couple of days—helping out with laundry, carrying things in front of her but not lifting, helping make the bed in the mornings—and it delighted Olivia to know that her wife was regaining her strength and ease of movement once again.

"What time is your appointment tomorrow to get those out?" Alex husked next to her ear.

"One."

"We could go to therapy and then eat somewhere quick and then go get them removed?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"That sounds good, Babe." Olivia squeezed her wife's forearm lovingly. "Maybe Lilli and Loo?"

"We had Asian yesterday, Liv. You sure you want it again tomorrow?"

"And we had Italian _today_," Olivia offered. "So that's out."

"Unless you _want_ Italian again." Alex stepped away now and retrieved her toothbrush from their cup and then layered it with paste before shoving it into her mouth and speaking around the brush. "We could do _Anatolia_ on 62nd."

"Mmm, Mediterranean," Olivia smiled, moving to the glass shower door and opening it to turn on the water.

"Or we could go to _Bareburger_ or _J.G. Melon_ for a burger?"

"Mmm. Both sound good, Al." Olivia felt the firm pellets of now-warm water with her left hand. Satisfied, she removed her robe and placed it on the hook next to the shower and then stepped inside, but not before she noticed her wife ogling her and smiling mischievously. She grinned back and winked before closing the door behind her.

"But which do _you_ want, Liv?" Alex's voice now over the running water.

"Babe. Let's not be one of those couples. How about you choose. I chose the last one today. And those meatballs were amazing, by the way." The brunette turned her back to the shower head and let the water cascade down—from the crown of her head—and down her body, soaking her locks.

"I think my baby wants Mediterranean."

Olivia smiled and turned, reaching for the shampoo bottle. "Only if you do, Al. But I could eat shish kebabs and hummus seven days a week." She opened the cap and squirted a generous amount into her palm.

"_Anatolia_ it is," Alex admitted.

And Olivia could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

"What do you think, Liv? I'm up for it." Alex yawned and then moaned.

It was midnight and the two ladies were lying in bed, in the darkness, having just turned in after watching a couple of old reruns of _Frasier_ and _Cheers_.

"I think the kids never got a chance to spend any time there. We pretty much ripped them from their summer fun with what happened to us. They got there Saturday and then came back…"

Alex turned her head and looked to her right to find her wife counting on her fingers in the moonlight. She smiled and refaced the ceiling where she had previously been staring.

The ceiling fan's shadow was casting a long, eerie golf club-shaped darkness on the white surface above from the moonlight.

"I mean…" Olivia continued, "…they were only there for…"

Alex waited again and turned to find her wife counting again, audible numbers being whispered. The blonde couldn't help but begin giggling. "It's four days, Babe. They came back Tuesday." She continued laughing. "It's four days…"

"Jesus…" Olivia placed both palms on her forehead, "…I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe that kick to my jaw did something to my math skills."

Alex felt her own expression become serious. "I _hope_ not…" She turned onto her right side, now able to do so with little discomfort. "My big, bad detective wife needs to keep solving cases and getting the bad guys and helping victims at _Haven House_. Her amazing brain can't fail her now."

Olivia turned her head to the left now and the brunette also rolled onto her side to face her. "So, what about the beach house?"

Alex smiled. "I think my wife would like a short couple of days there. A little sun. A little relaxation. A little mind-cleansing."

"Who? _Me_?" Olivia's broad smile lit up the room. "It has nothing to do with me." The brunette moved up to her then, her body right in front of her, and she wrapped her arm around her, letting her mouth hover, that warm, minty breath against her own.

"Yeah, you, Liv."

"So, it's a plan?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex nodded, eyeing the full lips in front of her.

And Olivia moved in then and gently pressed her pillowy flesh to her own, the blonde feeling her wife's warm, satin tongue just briefly swipe along her lower lip, and it sent that familiar sensation to her lower half in an instant.

Alex moaned just as she heard the telltale pinging of her phone receiving a text.

Olivia pulled away and smiled at her. "I guess not yet…"

"I guess not. Maybe in Southampton?" Alex sat up slightly, turning her body, now able to lift her arm above her waist, but by only a couple of inches. She took her iPhone from her bedside table and looked at the screen. The notification read _Jonathan_ and she could only read the first few words of the message: _Allie, Come over for_…

She slid her phone screen, waking it up and entering her password, before checking the text's full message:

_Allie, Come over for_

_dinner for the 4__th_

_tomorrow night. Bring_

_a dessert._

Alex moved backward now, parallel to the bed, and placed her legs straight in front of her, turning back to Olivia. "Johnny and Case want us to go there for the Fourth of July tomorrow night for dinner."

"Kids, too?" Olivia yawned.

"Lemme see…" Alex typed a quick: _And the kids?_ message and then waited.

Another ping: _No. Leave them at home while we eat. Make them do chores._

"Smart ass," Alex mumbled before typing that same word and speaking simultaneously to her wife. "Kids, too, Liv."

Olivia yawned again. "Sounds good."

"And we're bringing dessert," Alex offered, reading her screen again:

_C U at 7 (burger, hot dog, and fireworks emojis)_

And Alex simply replied_: OK_

She placed her phone back on the table and then moved backward onto the bed and slipped under the covers. "I hate that my brother, a grown man, abbreviates his texts and uses emojis. Like a teenage girl."

Olivia giggled and moved into her again, wrapping her arm around her and placing her cheek on her shoulder. "Probably got it from Kim and Katie and Theo."

"He probably thinks he's being cool."

"Oh, but he _is_, Al…" Her body began jostling. "May I kiss your neck?"

Alex smiled.

"_Please_?"

Alex nodded. "OK. But quickly."

And Olivia did just that. A short, quick peck to the side of her neck before returning her cheek to the blonde's right shoulder.

"And my wife never has to worry about being uncool. She exudes coolness from her pores." Alex rubbed her lips together.

Olivia's body shaking again, and Alex smiled once more.

"So you say, Al. Now…let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Liv. I love you."

"Goodnight, Babe. Remember, I love you more."

"Never, more…"

* * *

"It's OK, Alex. It'll be fine," Olivia offered, squeezing her wife's left hand, as they sat outside of Casey and Jonathan's brownstone.

They had instructed their children to go on up ahead of them so that they could have a moment. But Alex was distraught after the recent news they had just gotten from their team of lawyers.

"Why do they need another _week_?" Alex questioned before turning to face her. Her porcelain skin was flushed with anger. "And what new witnesses did they get?" She adjusted the covered dish of angel food cake with strawberries and blueberries on her lap that they had brought for the celebration.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know, Babe."

Their attorneys had called them just prior to leaving the house with the news of the trial being pushed forward by a week and also the fact that the defense had found new evidence and had three new witnesses that would take the stand. Their names and their connections to the defendants to be announced soon.

"We have really good lawyers, Al. The best in the city. Their success rate is—"

"I don't give a damn about their success rate!" Alex bellowed before deflating into herself and placing her hands over her face.

Olivia took her seat belt off and leaned to her right, enveloping her wife as best as she could with the encumbrance of the steering wheel and console in between them. But she managed to wrap her arm around her as the blonde leaned into her. Olivia began rubbing her upper arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Liv…" Alex whispered against her.

"Don't apologize, Alex. This is a stressful time…for all of us. There's nothing to apologize for. You need to let out your frustration every now and then."

Alex nodded against her before pulling her body away and leaning back slightly, looking at her. She sniffed and then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly in a stream.

"Better?" Olivia cocked her head to the side.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"And this might be a good thing for our side. More witnesses to poke holes in the defense, more loonies to question by our team of lawyers. My bad ass attorney wife knows that."

Alex swallowed again. "Yeah…it's just different when the tables are turned and you're on the receiving end." She sniffed again. "It's a _lot_ different."

"I agree." Olivia reached out and wiped away a tear that was about to stream down Alex's cheek. She smiled at her. "But we're gonna win this and those bastards are gonna be locked up for a while." Olivia took her wife's chin in her hand, eyeing her mouth before looking into her eyes. "Okay?"

Alex nodded quickly and smiled. "Would you kiss me already, Liv. Come on. Such a tease."

Olivia feigned being shocked, widening her eyes and dropping her jaw, before smiling and moving in and pressing her mouth to her wife's—sweet, slow, delicious.

Alex moaned against her mouth before a loud, banging resonated against the driver's side window, startling both of them apart, Alex clutching her chest.

They turned to find Jonathan's bright smile on the opposite side of the glass.

"Jesus, Johnny!" Alex screamed.

Olivia only giggled as she depressed the button to lower the driver's side window three-fourths of the way.

"You two making out again? Dinner's getting cold. Come on…chop-chop." He turned around and began ascending the steps before turning and waiting at the top.

Olivia turned to her wife again. "You OK?" she smiled.

"One favor, Liv." Alex removed her seat belt.

"Anything." Olivia waited, mouth slightly ajar and smiling.

"If you see my arms outstretched forward and my hands in a gripping motion, lunging toward my brother at any point in the evening…"

"Yeah?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Don't stop me," Alex smiled.

"I will let you at him, Al. I won't intervene at all." Olivia winked.

"Thank you…" Alex handed the brunette the cake and then carefully stepped down from the Rover.

Olivia took the dessert and did the same before they spoke through the open doors.

"Happy 4th of July, Liv."

"Happy Fourth, Babe. Let's go eat some cheeseburgers." Olivia smiled.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and reviewing shows the love. :)


	18. Chapter 18

18

_**Evening of July 4**__**th**_

_**Two Weeks and Three Days Post Rescue**_

_**14 Days Until Trial**_

"Remember, Casey and I can help you guys out for the trial. We can watch the kids." Jonathan forked some pickles from the jar and placed them on the side of his plate before handing the jar to Casey. "What day and time are you gonna drive out there next week for the trial? Pretty early, right? Probably starts at 8 on Thursday? Your lawyers want you there a couple of days beforehand?" Jonathan placed the last hamburger dill slice on top of his beef patty and placed the top bun on before pressing it down, picking the whole burger up, holding it in his hands, and taking a huge bite.

Alex closed her eyes at what she felt was a barrage of questioning and rubbed her forehead with her right hand before adjusting her napkin and taking a small, deep breath. She then felt her wife's hand on her lower back, rubbing slow, gentle circles, and she somehow felt better, knowing Olivia would take the reins on this answer. Besides, she didn't know if she could keep the angry tremble from her voice nor the quavering from her mouth. She was that upset. She looked at her wife, at her profile, at those focused, determined eyes.

"Our lawyers called just before we left home with some changes…some news…" Olivia leaned back in her chair now and adjusted her napkin on her lap before looking up. She was wearing a white, linen sleeveless button-down shirt, faded jeans, and brown braided sandals, her hair down, and she rested her forearms on the edge of the table.

Alex looked up across from her now to find Casey and Jonathan all ears, their concerned eyes on their sister-in-law. She looked down the table and to the left at the kids—their three, and Kimberly and Katie—who had stopped their own conversation in favor of eavesdropping on the adults.

The blonde swallowed and placed her right hand on the brunette's warm back, starting a slow, soothing circle, before lifting her fork with her left hand and taking a small chunk of potato salad onto it before resting her wrist on the table, as well, and waiting for her wife to explain.

"The trial was originally supposed to be on the 11th but it's been postponed until Thursday the 18th."

"Why?" Casey questioned.

Olivia peered down the table at the kids and smiled at them before looking back at the red head and simply stating, "New witnesses."

That was all she said.

"Do you know who?" Jonathan asked.

Olivia shook her head and lifted her glass of rosé wine. Her wife wasn't normally a sweet wine drinker, but the brunette wanted something fruity for the fourth. She shook her head before taking a sip.

Alex looked down at the end of the table at Theo once more and she could tell that he, once again, was filled with emotions and definite words of expression.

But she watched as he did his best to restrain himself. After a few talks about how it was important to use his words appropriately to express himself, and how important it was to wait until the extreme emotions passed before making a point, their son was using this new-found skill—taught by Alex and Olivia—of expressing without heatedness.

"We'll find out soon. We'll probably get a call tomorrow morning or sometime tomorrow." Alex finally spoke.

A few moments of silence—everyone eating, swallowing, sipping, eyes roaming.

And then Jonathan spoke again. "Mom's really worried about you two."

Alex looked up and into her brother's blue-green eyes and she saw the apprehension there, his own worriment. "I know."

"She told me that Gwinnie has been a lifesaver in all of the things that have happened over the past couple of years—dad dying, now you two getting abducted."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her eyes begin to water at the mention of her father, of her mother's suffering. "I know," she whispered.

A soothing hand on her back then and she turned to her right to find her wife smiling at her, the brunette's own face emotionally empathetic.

"Actually, Liv and I have been talking about going out there Friday afternoon, after our sessions…spend three days and be back by Tuesday for therapy…"

A round of cheers from the end of the table then and Alex smiled.

"But we hadn't mentioned it to our children yet." Alex looked to the end now. "What do you say, guys? Head out to Southampton and take that vacation you never got to take?" The blonde raised her eyebrows.

Isabel and Katie and Kimberly were giddy with excitement, hugging each other, cheeks pressed to cheeks and grinning from ear to ear. But Theo's face was stoic, and Grace looked slightly stunned. Isabel now stopped smiling and looked at her brother and sister, noticing their reactions, before her own expression turned darker.

Olivia jumped in, forced enthusiasm in her voice, on her face. "It's something we still need to talk about, but I think the five of us spending a little quality time together, some sun and sand, some good seafood, reassuring grandma…just for a few days."

Her wife was trying to pump this up, pump the kids up, but now all of their children looked hyper-reluctant.

"How's therapy been, by the way?" Jonathan asked, lifting his water glass. "I hear she's one of the top five in Manhattan and was on the cover of _Mind Matters_ magazine.

Alex looked at Olivia and saw the slight smile on the brunette's face and she returned the grin. "It's been going really well, John-John." She looked back at her brother. "Dr. Taylor is really an amazing therapist, so her reputation is well warranted."

"Well, I think going to the beach house is a great idea and we might even join you." Casey turned to her husband. "Right, John? We were talking about it just this afternoon." The red head lifted her glass of rose-colored wine. "To family time at the beach house!" she chirped.

A round of clinking glasses—kids and adults—and then returning to seats and sipping before another lull came over the group.

The blonde returned her gaze to their children once more, their expressions having softened, a little more glee in them now, but still holding the hesitance. Theo's eyes went to hers now and she winked at him.

They would need to talk to them about a few things. Discuss the skepticism she clearly saw in their faces and address the obvious concerns they had. She and Olivia would do that soon so that the kids could, at least, have a fraction of the summer vacation that they had originally intended.

* * *

"I'm coming back with _you_," Theo demanded. "I'm not staying _there_."

Olivia moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

They had come back from the Cabot's, showered, changed into comfortable clothing—nightwear and robes for the ladies, a t-shirt and joggers for their son—and they had decided that speaking to their son first was the best course of action before they moved to talk to the twins.

She placed her hand on his left, blanket-covered ankle and he pulled it away.

Olivia swallowed. Their son was too smart for this. The predicted scenario that he was most likely conjuring in his head might not be the truth, but it wasn't far from it. His mistrust of what his mothers probably had planned was most likely close to reality.

The brunette placed her hands on her lap ad took a deep breath, feeling her wife circle the bed and sit on the opposite side—a mother now on either side of him.

"Theo…" Olivia began.

"When _you _come back on Monday evening, _I'm_ coming _with_ you. I'm not staying there while you come back and go through the trial. I told you that I'm _gonna_ be there. No matter _what_." Tears began to fill those bright blue eyes now. "You already told me I could. Even if I don't take the stand, I wanna be there, Mama," he sobbed. "You can't _make _me stay at Grandma's. You _promised_."

He wiped his eyes quickly with his forearms and sniffed, his chest heaving with emotion.

Olivia inched closer now and placed her hand on his knee, and this time their boy didn't pull away, but that fire was still in his eyes. The fire that told them he wasn't going to relent on this one.

"Theo, we never prom—"" Alex began.

"Alex…" Olivia interrupted, looking over her left shoulder at the blonde.

This needed to be handled in a certain way. Their son was, and had been, emotional over this whole ordeal and they both knew him to be such an empath since he was a baby. He needed to be a part of this. He needed to be present. He needed the assurance that he would be helpful in some way. And Olivia wanted to give it to him.

According to their lawyers, taking the stand was not only unnecessary, it could be detrimental to their case. It could be seen as fluffy and dramatically excessive to have their son—or any of their children—take the stand to speak of their abilities, their love, their competence as mothers. And so, it had been decided by Alex, Olivia, and their three lawyers that it would simply not be the best plan or course of action.

"Theo, you can come to the trial, my boy. I know how important it is to you, and your mom and I need your support and the support from your sisters. We need to see your beautiful faces looking at us. We won't stop you from coming, Baby." She smiled at him and squeezed his knee.

Theo seemed to be calming down now—breathing slower, tears drying—but those blue eyes were still morose, conflicted.

"OK?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Theo looked at Olivia and then at Alex and then back at Olivia. And then he finally cracked a smile. "OK. So, I don't need to Uber a ride to Bolton Landing?"

Olivia shook her head, smiling, and leaned forward to wrap her arms around their son. "Don't even think about it, Theo." She kissed his ear and felt him hug her tighter. "No need to go vigilante, my boy." She smiled and pulled away.

Theo looked at Alex then and the brunette did, as well.

Alex's eyes were filled with tears, so much emotion from so many things, and Olivia only smiled at her. The blonde stood carefully, and Theo made an extra effort to meet her halfway, moving onto his knees closer to her, and they embraced, as well.

A slight creaking of the floorboard then, closer to the door and all three looked in that direction.

Grace and Isabel had come up to the attic floor and were standing there in their pajamas, both of them almost identical this evening—from their pink and white pajama bottoms and camisoles to their loose, up-doed buns—and they pushed the door open and stepped into the room together.

Olivia smiled and stood now, reaching her left hand out. Isabel moved up to her and Grace moved up to her blonde mother, both taking their daughters into hugs.

"Did you hear us? What we were talking about with your brother?" Olivia smiled over the top of Isabel's head, rocking her slowly.

"_What_?" Isabel questioned dramatically before her body began shaking with laughter. "We just got up here. Like...two seconds ago..."

Olivia looked at Grace whose broad smile was spread across her face.

Isabel continued giggling then, loud now, and Grace joined in.

"So, you heard that you three can come support us, right?" Olivia pulled away and looked down at their blue-eyed daughter. "Come to the trial?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Isabel's face turned serious and she nodded.

Olivia swallowed, looking at her. She reached out and cupped her cheek. "I'm not gonna tell you it's going to be easy to watch the trial and to sit there without saying anything, to listen to the defense. It's gonna be difficult." Olivia looked at Grace and then Theo then. "For _all_ of you."

"But we're a family. And families stay together in good times and hard times," Theo chimed in.

"Yes, they do, my boy." Olivia pulled Isabel against her once more and held her tightly with her left arm and reached out her right hand to their son.

"Benson-Cabot family hug?" Theo asked.

Olivia nodded and felt her emotions coming on then. Theo joined them, along with Grace and Alex, and they huddled together.

She needed this. They both needed this. As hard as it would be to go through the evidence and the testimony and the lies and conniving that surrounded a trial, being together and being there for each other was paramount.

And it was what would get them all through a difficult time such as this.

* * *

"Can I drive?" Theo asked, black board shorts, flip-flops, and black t-shirt on, duffel over his shoulder.

The girls were also wearing shorts and tanks, flip-flops, their own bags on their shoulders, the three standing and waiting. Alex entered now from the garage, khaki pants on, white sneakers and white tank, adjusting her sunglasses, her growing arm flexibility astoundingly improved with every day.

"OK, guys. Bags in the back. We're not stopping so make sure you have your water and your snacks. We wanna get there in record time," Alex enthused.

"We have apples, carrots, and those oatmeal chocolate chip cookies you made, Mama," Grace informed them.

"_Can_ I?" Theo repeated.

Olivia looked at her wife. "He wants to drive, Al."

Theo had gotten his permit a little over two months prior and would soon get his actual license in August. As long as there was at least one adult in the car, the state of New York would allow him on the roads.

Alex brought her lips inward rubbing them together.

"I'm a good driver," Theo offered.

"Yes, you are, my boy. Yes, you are." Olivia looked at him. "You can drive for an hour and then we'll switch."

"Ten and two, Theo," Alex smiled.

"Ten and two, Mom," he surrendered.

"You guys go on in the car. Theo…belt, mirrors, seat check. Get the music ready. Get everything ready first." Olivia tossed him the Rover keys.

"_All_ of it," Alex added.

Theo smiled then, shaking his head. "Jeez, guys."

"I'll ride passenger," Olivia declared.

"I'll take the back with the girls." Alex took her sunglasses off and began to clean them with the hem of her tank.

"I'm gonna get the mail really quick and lock up and we'll be off. OK?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"OK, Babe," Alex offered, placing her sunglasses back onto her face. "We'll be in the car."

Olivia moved quickly to the front door, looking down at her ensemble—fitted, army green shorts, dark gray tank, black flip-flops—and then reached for the handle. She opened it and stepped out, turning and reaching to the right before looking. Their black, flip-top mailbox had a few pieces of mail in it and she removed them before returning the lid, the metal clamping back down.

She leafed through the pieces as she kicked the door closed with her foot and then blindly locked it, her gaze focusing on a circular ad for the local grocery store, a bill from Nordstrom, a couple of clothing donation cards, before she came up to a three-by-five yellow envelope, clasp side facing her.

She moved down the hallway and turned the envelope over and the only thing it said was:

_Olivia Benson_

_Open Immediately_

Olivia furrowed her brow and then moved to set the rest of the mail on the island before tearing off the clasp end and then peering inside.

She dumped out the contents—a note folded in half on white paper and a SD card. She furrowed her brow.

A car horn now, her family waiting impatiently.

She opened the note carefully, SD card fisted in her right palm, and called over her shoulder, "Coming!" her unwavering focus still on the paper in front of her.

_Olivia Benson,_

_ My name is Melanie Kramer. Nineteen years ago, you were the reason for my baby's father's death. I am giving you a reminder of what happened to me and to my life so many years ago when I was thirteen. I am also including further evidence that what happened to you at our hotel was all your fault. _

_The trial is in two weeks and we will meet again. You took the father of my child away from me and from my son. The truth will come out. You have my word._

_Signed,_

_Melanie Kramer_

Olivia's eyes were wide, and her hands had begun a slight tremble at the remembrance of the name, the memory. The car horn sounded again, this time causing the brunette to jump.

She took a deep breath and, with her phone in her right pocket, she folded the note, placed that and the card back inside the yellow enclosure, and then shoved the entire thing back left pocket.

"Mama?" Isabel's voice now.

She looked up, smiling. "Hey, Baby," she breathed.

"You coming?"

Olivia nodded and then opened an island drawer and slid the mail inside and closed it and then grabbed her sunglasses from the surface and put them on, smiling at their girl. She wrapped her left arm around her, and they headed toward the garage door.

"Go on out, Iz. I'll set the alarm."

"OK, Mama," Isabel agreed, closing the door behind her.

Olivia stopped then, right hand on the door jamb, left hovering over the alarm system keypad, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She wouldn't tell her wife yet. Whatever was on the SD card was something that was, perhaps, incriminating, something from her past, something that _she_ did all on her own nineteen years ago. She would tell her wife at the right time. She wouldn't worry the blonde just yet, but she needed to see what was on it first and then she would inform her.

For now, she would spend the next three days enjoying her children, her wife, the beauty of the ocean.

And she would deal with what might be, and what could be, at a later point in time.

She pressed the button that would arm the system and opened the door and shut it behind her, ready to have fun in the sun in Southampton, New York.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please take a brief moment and leave a few words. It means so much. I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

19

_**Saturday Evening, July 6**__**th**_

_**7:58 p.m.**_

_**Two Weeks & Five Days Post Rescue**_

_**12 Days Before the Trial**_

_**Southampton, New York**_

Alex carefully held her folded arms against her body as she leaned with her belly and elbows against the wooden railing of the porch, the sun just setting in the horizon, creating a golden-orange glow just above the rolling waves. She smiled as she took in a deep breath and then let it out, the salty air fresh and only slightly stinging to her nostrils._ Tenderly_ by Sarah Vaughan was playing from the stereo just inside from the kitchen, and all seemed right.

They had gotten to the beach house on the previous evening, had gone out to eat at _Tutto Il_ _Giorno_ and had eaten fresh seafood and hand-cut pasta, outside in the courtyard amidst white stringed lights. It had been a delicious meal and it had been wonderful to see her mother and spend time with her, especially under less stressful circumstances.

They had spent today at the beach. Alex and Casey stayed under the umbrella but still got their trademark rosy hues, while the kids and Jonathan and Olivia had played and swam the majority of the day in the water.

All seemed well and even she and Olivia had fallen back into their playful, flirtatiousness, but still hadn't yet consummated their ever-present desires.

She heard the back patio door creak open and then close, and she closed her eyes and took another deep, cleansing breath.

A presence behind her and then directly to her right, a soft warmth against her right hip, and then the scent of her wife's new favorite—and also hers—_My Burberry Black_. Alex looked ahead at the dipping sun, the waves still frothing and peaking and falling against the sand.

They had been casual for evening dinner—Alex in khaki shorts and a sleeveless button-down, and Olivia in a flowing, strapless sundress in a flurry of pastels, both barefoot, both with their hair down—and were now ready to relax and have a lazy evening just enjoying the beauty around them.

"That snapper you made tonight was really good, Al," Olivia husked next to her. "The fish here is so fresh."

Alex smiled. "That's what happens when it was caught just this morning, just right out here." The blonde turned then and faced her wife, Olivia still looking out across the ocean. "And I have to commend you on the coleslaw and the cherry cobbler, Babe. Delicious."

Alex watched her wife's profile—her nose, that caramel skin that was now glowing from the fiery sunset, that mouth, just pink enough from the fading of lipstick and its natural hue, just kissable and right there. And then there were those eyes. The magic she saw in them as of late. The diminishment of worry. The light and the life back in them once again.

Olivia brought her wine glass that she had brought out from dinner to her mouth and took a sip before resting her forearms on the wooden railing, as Alex had been standing.

The brunette took a deep breath and let it out before speaking, her voice lazy, relaxed. "This was a good idea…coming out here for a couple of days." She took another sip of her Chardonnay, her gaze still on the water in front of her. "The kids had such a blast today in the water, with their cousins…with their uncle…"

"So did you, Babe," Alex reminded her.

Olivia turned her head and looked at her now, a twinkle in her eye, and she smiled. "Yeah, I'll admit…I had an amazing time, too." She winked and then bit her bottom lip and cocked her head to the side. "How are you, Al? I know you said you were gonna try going without them and you haven't taken any pain meds in the past day and a half…"

"I just don't want to take them anymore, Liv," Alex said softly. "I want to feel life as it is…you know?"

Olivia nodded slowly, her focus now on Alex's mouth as she set her glass on the flat, weathered ledge and then turned to face her, moving even closer. She reached up with both hands and cupped the blonde's jaw, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Alex could smell her wife's perfume and her own natural scent even more clearly now, along with the sharpness of the wine on her breath as the crisp evening air rustled around them. But her scent, the closeness, the sensations they evoked, caused Alex's body to begin to hum, a fiery presence deep within her core.

She swallowed and placed her hands on her wife's waist, looking into those deep, brown eyes, the love, the lust in them. And she couldn't help but smile. "And my pain is better, Liv. _Much_ better."

Olivia smiled broadly then. "So…does that mean…?" She raised her eyebrows before wiggling them enticingly.

Alex began giggling, clenching her wife's feminine waist as she moved into her and the two embraced, pulling each other's bodies close, holding each other firmly.

"Yes, my horny wife. Hopefully…hopefully soon…" Alex closed her eyes then, letting her hands slide up her wife's back to her rib cage, feeling her own expression turn serious, and she took another deep breath and inhaled the brunette in her arms, the sea air, the perfection of the evening, of the moment.

And the two began a gentle swaying, the same Vaughan tune playing in the near distance from inside the house.

The song switched to _Our Love is Here to Stay,_ by Harry Connick Jr., and the two continued to sway to the music, their feet stepping in time to the slow rhythm.

Alex felt a slight pull, an ache in her left shoulder now, and so she moved her hands downward, and downward still, until her palms hit the brunette's backside and she clenched firmly, turning her face into the silkiness of her wife's neck.

Olivia pulled her closer, their bodies now having not a breath's worth of space in between, and Alex felt as the brunette brought her hands to her hips and then pulled away. Soulful chocolate eyes searched her own now, her expression filled with yearning. The rasp in her voice was undeniable. "I want you so badly, Alex. I want to feel you, to pleasure you, to touch you…" Olivia then managed a meek smile. "I just want you to know that it's there, Babe. That I think about making love to you again…_all_ the time…"

Alex nodded, feeling a lump begin in her throat, the moisture in her eyes. "I know," she whispered. "I feel the same, Liv."

Olivia placed her hands back on the blonde's cheeks again and leaned in slowly, her gaze on her mouth, before Alex closed her eyes and felt those velvety, satin lips against her own. Olivia opened her mouth slowly, expertly, and she let that adept muscle glide into her mouth and begin exploration. Their mouths moved along each other's like a symphony, a lento adagio, languidly exploring each other, without a care in the world, as Alex felt her nipples peak, the pulsation in between her legs at her wife's movements.

A small whimper escaped Alex's throat then and Olivia stopped and pulled away, her expression concerned. "Al? You OK?"

Alex grinned and pulled her lips inward, nodding. "That was the sound of pleasure, Babe. Maybe you've forgotten?" She raised her eyebrows and began chuckling. "My lady business was just clicked back on."

Olivia shook her head and flared her nostrils, smiling and pulling her close again, hips, moving into hips. "Of course, I haven't forgotten, but…" the brunette's face evened out now, "…I _really_ could use some refreshing…" she narrowed her eyes and smirked, nodding, "…you know?"

"I _do_ know, Liv…"

Olivia leaned in then and began kissing the side of the blonde's neck, those plush lips traveling from just below her ear and making a tortuously slow trail downward.

"…and I think," Alex continued.

Olivia moved the blonde's light pink, sleeveless button-down camp shirt and bra strap aside and continued along her collar bone, her mouth placing gentle kisses on the still healing injury. "What do you think, Al?" Olivia said softly.

"…I think that I can be comfortable now in a lot of different positions…" Alex smiled as she lifted her chin, allowing her wife to move across her upper chest now.

"Mmmm, hmmmm," Olivia offered against her skin, "…lots of positions…"

"…and I think that…"

A clearing of the throat and the muffled sound of snickering.

The two ladies broke apart and stepped slightly away, Alex watching as Olivia lifted her wineglass from the railing and took a casual sip.

Olivia turned and looked at her, mouthed the word _later_, and then winked before taking another sip and looking out across the now-dimly lit water.

"We're gonna take the kids out for ice cream," Jonathan declared. "Mom went to bed."

Both of the ladies turned and Olivia leaned back casually, resting her elbows on the railing behind her. Alex smiled at her wife's attempt at being nonchalant and then answered, "I think my wife and I are gonna just…" She looked at Olivia.

Olivia gave her a quizzical look and shrugged facetiously. "Just take a shower…watch a little TV…"

"Maybe I'll read a few pages from my new book?" Alex raised her eyebrows, attempting not to smile.

"And maybe I'll read over your shoulder?" Olivia smiled and bit her lower lip, flaring her nostrils.

"And maybe you will," Alex agreed.

The two then looked at the five children and Jonathan and Casey and simply smiled.

"OK, you guys have fun," Olivia called brightly.

"We'll see you in the morning," Alex added.

A round of goodnight mom and goodnight mama came at them now, their children offering their evening well-wishes and hugs and kisses and promises to sleep tight and see them in the morning before the Cabots and the Benson-Cabot children were down the porch steps and out of sight.

Olivia moved away from the railing and stepped closer to her wife again, holding her hand out. "Shall we?" She smiled.

Alex took it and they wrapped their arms around each other's waists. "Gladly."

They entered the beach house and closed the door behind them, ready to explore each other again and express their love, the love they've always had for one another, once again.

* * *

"Uhhhh!" Alex's voice was high, her head pressing into the pillow below her head, her body trembling.

Olivia lifted her head from her wife's core and offered a gentle, "Shhhh" before placing her mouth on her wetness once more. She kept her hands on the blonde's milky inner thighs as they shook with her impending release, her own mouth lapping at her wife's clit and inner lips rhythmically.

"Jeez…Liv…I'm…" Alex tried, huffing.

It was as though she were about to sneeze because after those almost unintelligible words, her flushed face scrunched, and her brow furrowed, and Olivia felt the releasing pulsations against her lips and tongue as she continued to bring her wife pleasure.

"Huhhhh," Alex whimpered, eyebrows raised, as the contractions ran throughout her being.

Olivia offered one final lick and watched as her wife's body still, her spasming lower lips slick but inanimate, as well.

Alex let out a final sigh—the sound of ultimate satiety—and Olivia kissed her way up her body then—hip bones, belly, rib cage, breasts, nipples—before hovering over her, the moonlight from the window above the bed illuminating their sweat-sheened bodies.

Olivia bit her lower lip and watched Alex as she lay there, eyes still closed.

Alex took in a deep breath and released it, moaning softly, before opening her eyes and looking at her.

"Better?" Olivia smiled.

Alex nodded and reached for her. "Lay on top of me, Babe."

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded emphatically. "I'm sure."

And Olivia did just that. She carefully straddled the blonde, a knee on either side of her waist, and then slowly rested her weight onto her.

And Olivia felt another surge of desire as she eyed her wife below her. Those amazing, porcelain breasts in the moonlight, the sight of her beauty below her in the beamed light, those feminine hips on display, feeling her own awaiting sex wetting her wife's lower belly, and Olivia had the sudden urge to come—right then and there.

She watched and felt as Alex reached her right hand in between their bodies and let gentle fingers begin a caressing of Olivia's soft, silky, already-excited lower lips, the brunette immediately beginning a rocking motion against her digits.

Olivia began panting as she leaned forward and placed her hands, her straightened arms, on either side of Alex's upper chest, those cocoa eyes not leaving her wife's, knowing exactly what she wanted at that moment. "Inside, Al."

And Alex did as she was told, allowing one, then two fingers to begin entry into her wife's already soaked core. The brunette began a gentle up-down motion now and Alex added one more finger into her wife as Olivia moaned loudly at the sensation of her wife filling her. The brunette lifted her face toward the ceiling, the speed of her thrusting increasing.

"Oh, God, Alex…" she said softly, her face almost desperate. "Like that…" Olivia's hips began moving frantically now. "My…my…my clit, Babe…your…"

Alex began slow, firm circles around her wife's protruding nub now and the brunette's breathing came faster, allowing her long-perfected hip movements now causing the blonde's body to jostle on the mattress, and Olivia began panting harder.

"Uhhh…huh…yes!" she shrieked.

"Liv," Alex warned, stifling a laugh.

"Sor—oh, God…I'm…"

And she felt immediate satisfaction as her body peaked and then released, and Alex continued, Olivia feeling her own walls contracting around her wife's fingers quickly, before the pulsations gradually became slower and fewer and far between, until they stopped completely and Olivia's stopped thrusting, as well.

Olivia let out one final moan of pleasure, the warmth radiating her body, and then opened her eyes, looking down at Alex and smiling. "That was…a-maze..."

A loud scream—high-pitched, a girl yelling "I _hate_ you!"—coming from a room across the hallway now and Olivia froze.

Alex's fingers quickly popped out of her and Olivia removed her body from her wife's, moving to her own side of the bed and pulling the covers up to her chest.

Olivia blinked hard, feeling like she had been awoken by a dream, startled from sleep, from sexual afterglow.

No time to enjoy the aftermath of an orgasm now.

"Did you hear that?" Olivia questioned

Alex moved to sit up now, as well, bringing the sheet to cover her breasts, and she tucked it beneath her armpits, and she nodded. "Sounded like Iz."

"Or it could be Gracie…" Olivia raised her eyebrows. "But I think it was Isabel. Especially with that pitch and tone." She reached over with her right hand and pressed the bottom middle button on her iPhone: 12:03 a.m.

The two removed themselves from the bed, as quickly as they could, and began throwing on clothing—a white tank and matching bikini briefs and a silky lavender robe for Olivia, cotton blue and white pajama bottoms and a white camisole and chambray robe for Alex—and quickly made their way to the door to find out what all of the excitement was about that early Sunday morning at the Cabot beach house.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Show the love and leave a couple of simple words. I would love, as always, to hear from you. Thank you to those who always do.


	20. Chapter 20

20

_**Sunday Morning, 12:11 a.m.**_

_**Two Weeks and Six Days Post Rescue**_

_**Eleven Days Before the Trial**_

_**Southampton, New York**_

Olivia could feel her heart thudding inside of her chest as she made her way out of the bedroom door and into the hallway, feeling, and hearing, her wife hot on her heels.

She pushed the door to their daughters' room open and saw darkness to the right—the crumpled linens on their twin beds—before she moved her gaze to the brightly-lit bathroom on her left, the one that adjoined brother and sister's rooms, her attention now on her two daughters and their son.

Isabel was panting hard, her fists clenched, her face red.

Theo was off to the side, a quizzical, visibly upset look on his face, and Grace was just to the side of both of them, her face red with emotion, the intense scent of Miss Dior filling the small space.

Olivia took a deep breath and questioned, "OK. What's happening? What's going on?" She closed her eyes, trying to bring herself, her body, back into the present.

"He broke my perfume bottle!" Isabel shouted, holding a cracked and decapitated perfume bottle in her hand. "Look! It's everywhere!" She motioned to the sink, to the floor.

"And _she_ got my board shorts wet!" Theo offered, his own caramel face red, emotions spread across the tanned hue.

"OK, OK…" Olivia tried, moving further into the room. "What happened again? Tell me _slowly_. Isabel first." She took a small, deep breath, trying to get back into _Mommy Mode_, as she held her hands up in surrender.

"Why does _she_ get to go first?" Theo bellowed.

"Theo," Olivia warned.

Theo's demeanor became visibly subdued.

"Iz?" Olivia asked, turning to their blue-eyed daughter.

Olivia glanced at Alex now, who was blinking slowly, off to her side, the blonde looking sleepy with the lateness of the evening and the satisfaction she had just received.

"I _told_ you! He broke my perfume bottle!" Isabel shouted.

"And she _fucking _got my board shorts wet with her shower!" Theo countered.

Olivia braced herself, moving closer still. "_Theo._ We never use language like that," she offered calmly. "I'm sure it was an accident. On _both_ your parts." She squinted now at the brightness of the fluorescent, sink light above before returning her gaze to the kids.

"He didn't even say he was sorry!" Isabel shouted.

"But she didn't either!" Theo offered. "They were almost dry and now her shower made them wet again!" he panted. "I need them dry for tomorrow when I go surfing with Uncle Johnny!"

Olivia looked at her wife again. "OK." She returned her focus to their children. "Let's…let's go upstairs and talk in the kitchen."

When the kids didn't offer a morsel of disagreement, she raised her eyebrows. "OK?"

Isabel nodded and Grace began toward the doorway as Theo begrudgingly began following them.

Olivia looked at Alex again and took a deep breath. "Al?"

"Y-Yeah…" Alex's face was compliant. "Upstairs."

"And we all need to be quiet. Your aunt and uncle and grandma and cousins are sleeping. Be respectful."

* * *

Alex took a small breath as she watched her wife and children move out of the bathroom. She was exhausted. She was ready to go to sleep. But there was a family problem that needed to be solved at the moment—no matter how late the hour.

She followed them out of the room, down the hallway, and up the stairs, her body taking her in the place she needed to go.

But this was go time.

She needed to be there, not only for Olivia, but also for their children. In the lateness of the hour, it was difficult, but it needed to be done.

The fivesome all made their way up the stairwell and then found themselves seated at the kitchen table on the second floor.

* * *

Now sitting around the kitchen table, Olivia sat at the head, Alex at the other head, Theo on the side nearest the windows, and Isabel and Grace on the opposite side.

"OK." Olivia scrubbed both hands over her face before returning her focus to the children around the table. "Isabel. Your perfume bottle was broken." She looked at Theo. "And Theo, your swim shorts were soaked."

They both nodded in agreement.

"But I think this is much _more_ than just the broken bottle and the wet shorts." Olivia shifted in her seat, adjusting her robe. She looked at her wife, whose slow blinks and exhausted face were slowly coming back into the present.

The kids around the table only looked at them.

The anger that she was sensing from Theo and Isabel, and the restrained, inaudible emotions from Grace, permeated the kitchen. She watched Isabel's face, her lower lip tremble, her eyes fill with tears, hands fidgeting on her lap. Theo looked angrier than she had seen him in a long time. It hadn't been since Isabel had worn his sneakers without him knowing, when they were around ten and eleven and she had gotten them caked with mud, that she had seen him this visibly enraged.

_And it was all because of some damp swim shorts and spilled perfume?_

It absolutely didn't make sense. There were many other thoughts in their children's minds, and they needed to be released, talked about.

Alex finally spoke. "What's really going on? What re you really so angry about?"

Olivia gave her wife a slow, almost invisible nod.

"He owes me a bottle of perfume. _You_ gave that to me, Mama. For Christmas. I want it back," Isabel stated calmly, her scrutinizing gaze on her brother.

"The perfume can be replaced, Iz. Your Uncle Johnny gave me the same kind on my last birthday. You can have mine." Alex turned to their son. "And you, Theo?" "What can she do to help you? Put them in the dryer for five minutes?"

Olivia knew what Alex was getting at. She was trying to make them see how frivolous this entire situation was. A bottle of perfume. Some wet trunks. It was all meaningless. Now maybe the truth would come out.

Theo's expression softened then, realization visibly hitting him.

But Isabel was still silently fuming as she looked down, playing with the frayed drawstring on her pajama bottoms.

Olivia leaned into their blue-eyed daughter on her left, speaking soothingly. "What is it, Iz? What's really upsetting you?"

Blue eyes looked at her then, welling with even more tears. "_That_," she claimed softly. "That's what I'm mad about. The perfume."

Olivia leaned back and shook her head and folded her arms. "No." She looked around at the three. "It's something more. Something else." She waited a few beats, just eyeing them. "Are you _afraid_ of something? Something about the trial your mom and I are going to soon go through?"

The silence at the table was more than noticeable. The only sounds now were breathing, the hum of the refrigerator, and the faint muffled sound of the waves outside.

"I'm scared…" Grace offered suddenly; her voice shaky. She looked at Theo and Isabel.

"What are you scared about, Baby?" Alex leaned in and placed her hand on their brown-eyed girl's forearm, stroking it with her thumb.

"We're all scared this is going to happen again. That you'll go to work, or you'll go somewhere or on a vacation or go back to Bolton Landing and something will happen to you…to _both _of you…_again_." Her cheeks took on a pinker hue then and she held her face in her hands, elbows on the table.

Olivia swallowed hard and looked at Alex. And the brunette saw the worry in her wife's face. She looked at Theo who was now visibly emotional and then Isabel whose sobs had now begun full force.

She leaned forward. "Hey…" She waited for all of their attention. "_Nothing_ is going to happen to us again." She smiled. "Your Mom and I have learned so many things from these experiences that have happened to us." She leaned back now. "Unfortunately, they've made us both slightly more untrusting. But it's a good thing. They've taught us to be more aware of our surroundings, more cautious when it comes to cases we have and have had in the past…but…"

She didn't feel like she was saying exactly what she wanted to say. She felt she was rambling. But the point was to put their children's minds at ease, even if only temporarily.

"Nothing…and I mean nothing is going to happen to us. As far as the men who took us…they're in jail, awaiting the trial."

Theo looked down at his lap. Grace looked at Olivia intently before looking at her sister. Isabel sat with her right hand over her eyes, her body shaking now.

"Hey…" Olivia began, trying to get all of their attention once more. The three looked up. "_Nothing_ is going to happen."

But how could she tell her children something that she didn't even know, herself, to be true. It could happen any time. It had happened at random times already. It very well could happen again. Any time. Any place.

"Your Mama and I are pretty smart chicks," Alex began, smiling at the brunette. "We can keep ourselves safe, my loves. And we promise…" Alex leaned forward now, "…_nothing_ is gonna happen to us again. The trial will happen soon, and those men will be put in prison. That's how the justice system works. It protects the innocent."

"But what if they get off and go free and come after you?" Theo questioned.

"They won't, Theo," Olivia claimed flatly. "Our lawyers are too experienced, too good. There's too much evidence, too much proof, too many witnesses on our side to show that what they did was intentional, sadistic, and twisted."

A quietude fell around the table now.

"But if you need to talk or you have _anything_ to ask us, at all, _ever_…" Alex chimed in.

"We're here." Olivia smiled at her.

Olivia didn't feel this conversation had settled their children's minds. But at least it had begun and was a segue to future questions and concerns.

"Do you have any questions, Babes?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

The three kids shook their heads.

"You _sure_?" Alex asked.

They all nodded now.

Isabel looked like she had more on her mind, but that would come with time and Olivia would make it a point to take her aside on the following day and have a chat.

"So, let's get to sleep and…" Olivia looked at Alex, "…I think we'll leave this afternoon. Spend the day here, have lunch with Grandma, and then head back to Manhattan around 3."

Alex nodded. "I think that's a good plan." The blonde's gaze didn't leave her own.

All stood now and moved into each other, Olivia hugged Theo first and then Grace and, as they made their way to their blonde mother, the brunette stopped in front of Isabel. She cupped her cheeks and looked into those blue eyes, studying them. And all she saw in them was love.

"You OK, my girl?"

Isabel nodded. "I love you, Mama."

Olivia pulled her daughter to her and held her, feeling the emotion running throughout her girl's body as she trembled slightly.

She looked over the top of Isabel's head at Alex who was hugging Theo.

And even though this was far from settled, far from over, they had begun to chip away at a surface that might soon reveal a core.

Their children weren't alright, and it needed to be fixed.

And that was her number one priority within the next few days.

* * *

Alex lifted the covers and sat, swinging her legs onto the bed and then bringing the sheet and quilt over her body. She lay back onto the pillows and then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The bed jostled as her wife joined her on her own side.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep," the brunette offered next to her.

Alex turned her head to the right to find Olivia propped on her left elbow, the side of her face held in her palm. "I know."

"The kids aren't OK, Al."

"I know, Babe."

Olivia lay back then and started to stroke her own hair—from her hairline and backward along her crown—over and over again as she stared at the ceiling.

"They need to talk to Dr. Turner."

Olivia turned her head to face her and simply nodded. "I think so, too." She pulled the sheet over her upper torso. "We can make the appointment when we're there Tuesday."

"Sounds good, Liv." Alex watched her wife close her eyes and return her face to the ceiling, her fingers still raking along her scalp. "You OK, Liv?"

Olivia turned once again, her expression hard to read in the dim light. She cleared her throat. "I got a…I got an envelope before we left on Friday…"

Alex waited.

"It was in our mailbox…a small, yellow clasp envelope with a note and an SD card."

Alex furrowed her brow then. "What did the note say? Who was it from?"

A pause.

"Melanie Kramer."

Alex pressed her palms to the mattress and used her hands to push herself to a sitting position now, inching her backside closer to the pillows. "Melanie Kramer? The girl…the mother of Isaac?"

Olivia nodded and sat up, as well. She reached over and turned her bedside table lamp on.

Alex squinted against the sudden glare. "What did the note say, Liv?"

"It just said…wait…" Olivia removed herself from the bed and went to her duffel that was sitting on a chair by the door. She returned with the said yellow envelope. Placing herself back on the bed, she handed it to Alex.

Alex carefully opened it and as she did so, she noticed that there was no address. "This was in the mailbox? Do you realize what the lack of address means?"

"I do," Olivia said softly.

"She came, or someone came, up to our door, Liv." She took the note and tiny plastic rectangle out. "Someone had to hand deliver this. Doesn't that worry you?"

"It could have been anyone, Alex."

"But it could have been _her_, Liv." Alex set the envelope and card on her lap and carefully unfolded the note. Her eyes scanned across the words, the hand-written message." She looked up after reading it. "What's on this card, Liv? What evidence does she have?" Alex's voice shook with trepidation, with an edge of anger.

"I don't know, Al. I haven't looked at it yet. I wanted to wait and look at it with you, at home."

Alex swallowed then, worry and curiosity coursing through her veins now, as she studied her wife's cautious expression. She looked down at the items in her lap and nodded. "So, we'll look at it tomorrow?" She looked back at Olivia.

"Yeah," Olivia rasped.

Alex watched her wife closely once more. "Why didn't you tell me _sooner_, Olivia?" Her voice was soft, calm.

"I didn't want you to worry. I wanted us to relax and have a good time."

Alex nodded again, returning her focus to the tiny chip of data, holding it in between her thumb and forefinger. "This could be something bad."

"Could be."

Alex looked at her wife. "Let's go int he study and look at it now."

"No, Babe. _Please._ Let's wait until tomorrow. OK?" She raised her eyebrows, her voice pleading.

Alex nodded and placed the items back inside and handed it back to her wife. "OK. Tomorrow when we get home."

Olivia took it and got out of bed to return it to where she had gotten it. She switched the lamp off and climbed onto the bed and moved into her wife, sidling up to her and placing her face in the crook of Alex's neck and wrapping her arm around her.

And Alex's senses were heightened at that moment, her mind racing, her heart beating slightly faster, feeling as her wife's body relaxed against her own, wondering if she would be able to even catch an hour of sleep with this fresh, new-found information.

She felt Olivia's breathing become deeper as the brunette moved her body slightly downward, cheek resting on her shoulder, and Alex could now smell her shampoo, feel as her body relaxed even further.

Alex stared at the slatted moonbeams on the ceiling now, her thoughts now a blur of what this data card would present to them as she attempted to calm her body, her mind, and her soul and help her being as it got ready for a brand new, unforeseeable day.

* * *

A/N: Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. Please take a brief moment and let me know what you thought!


	21. Chapter 21

21

_**Sunday Evening, 4:58 p.m.**_

_**Two Weeks and Six Days Post Rescue**_

_**Ten Days Before the Trial**_

_**Upper Manhattan, New York**_

Alex eyed her wife in the driver's seat as the brunette drove. It was almost five and they were headed back to the Upper East Side and were almost there—just a few blocks left to go.

Olivia briefly looked at her from the corner of her eye and then blindly, eyes back on the road, reached her right hand to the blonde's knee, taking her hand and bringing it to her mouth, kissing softly, and then placed them both on her right thigh.

The kids were in the back, their own conversation going, their tone not hushed, yet not loud either.

Since Olivia had divulged the existence of that SD card, the blonde hadn't been able to sleep, much less eat, or think of anything but what was on that data chip.

Her wife didn't seem worried, though.

Olivia had fallen asleep the previous evening, without issue, while Alex had lain there, her mind spinning with the possibilities of the new evidence that would soon make itself known.

"Why does grandma still have a landline?" Isabel asked.

She could hear the other two kids snickering from the back seat.

Alex shifted her body then, towards the left, and looked at their kids, who were all smiling. "She just hasn't gotten rid of it yet."

"But she has an iPhone. She doesn't need it," Grace interjected.

Alex smiled and flared her nostrils, trying not to play into their children's web. "Your grandma lives in an area, on a peninsula, where storms and winter icing is common. Having the landline—" Alex stopped, not sure where she was going with this now.

"_Yes_? Having the landline…_what_?" Isabel raised her eyebrows, smirking.

"Grandma does that, too. She stops mid-sentence when she forgets what she was going to say." Theo smiled at her.

Grace began giggling then. "Happens _all _the time."

The three began laughing hysterically from the back seat and Alex returned to her position of facing forward before she looked at her wife who was simply smiling.

"Aren't you going to add anything, Olivia? I know you want to say something." Alex smiled and returned her focus to the street ahead, where they had just stopped at a red light at 97th Street and Lexington, about to make a left.

"We did watch a few too many _Murder She Wrote_ episodes within the past couple of days." Her grin became wider.

"But Grandma fell asleep during _every single one_!" Grace added.

The three erupted in laughter once more and Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Leave your grandma alone. Your Mama and I will be like that before you know it." Alex squeezed her wife's hand. "Right, Babe?"

Olivia turned and looked at her, still smiling.

Alex winked.

"Absolutely, Al. Eighty-year-old cowgirls, Babe." Olivia brought her hand to her mouth once more and kissed it gently, keeping it there.

* * *

Olivia inhaled her wife's lotion, her wife's perfume as she held her hand to her mouth and watched the road as they passed the countdown of streets that would lead them to 80th—87th, 86th, 85th. Traffic was better than usual, and the brunette knew they would soon be pulling into their driveway and would be back in their home once again.

"Ooh, Mama! Can we get some bagels from _Tal's_?" Isabel asked.

"_Please, please, please_!" the girls pleaded together.

Alex looked at Olivia. "Your call, Babe."

"You're gonna pass it, Mama!" Grace squealed. "It's the next street!"

"Chill, Gracie." Olivia put her signal on and then waited behind a silver Camry that was also turning right. She peered at the kids in the rear view mirror. "You kids run in. Your mom will give you the Discover card."

"Oh, I will, will I?" Alex smiled, reaching for her shoulder bag on the floorboard and lifting it onto her lap. She slipped her hand inside and took her wallet from it. "Get some sesame and poppy for your Mama and I."

"And a couple of _everything_ bagels," Olivia added, watching her wife's slender fingers as she took the card from her impeccably tidy wallet.

Alex looked at her and snarled. "And a couple of _everything_."

"The rest are up to you guys, but don't take too long in there. We want to get home sometime within the next century."

"Yea!" they beamed.

Olivia pulled the car into the parking lot of _Tal Bagels_ and then pulled into a space perpendicular to the front door and shifted into _park_.

Olivia heard the kids get out and Alex pressed the button that would lower her passenger side window, Theo's face appearing instantly. The blonde held the credit card out. "Get a small tub of cream cheese, too. Plain."

"Strawberry!" Isabel squeaked.

Alex smiled. "One plain and one strawberry. And that's _it_." Alex raised her eyebrows. "Do you hear me? Don't come back with more than that."

They all nodded and then scurried off into the bagel shop. Alex returned her window to its closed position before rolling her neck around, a few pops audible in the small space of the Rover.

The brunette watched the action. "You OK, Al?" Olivia's right hand went to the back of her wife's neck, her thumb and forefinger kneading firmly.

Alex dropped her head forward now, chin to her chest, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and moaned. "I'm good. Just—"

Olivia narrowed her eyes, still massaging. "Just what, Al?"

Alex shook her head slightly, obviously still enjoying the slight tension reliever. Olivia felt gigantic knots in her wife's neck—two large ones that hadn't been there a couple of days prior.

"Nothing, Olivia. Just this whole situation. This whole experience, this whole…_thing_…has me a little tense, that's all. And I know you're feeling the same."

Olivia nodded slowly, her thumb digging into one particular bundle of hardness now. "I am. True. But…it'll work out, Babe. I know it will. Our lawyers, the evidence, the witnesses…"

Alex lifted her head now and those blue eyes pierced her own.

Olivia took her hand away and watched her.

Alex continued, "You keep saying that, Liv. But you and I both know full well that the hardest part is yet to come. After each of our experiences in court all of these years, you as a witness in cases and also as a defendant, yourself, and me as an attorney and also a defendant...a trial is draining, it's emotional, it's traumatic. It's…make or break sometimes." The blueness in her eyes turned a shade darker now, almost stormy. "We _both_ know that."

_Did she mean make or break for _them_? For their _relationship_? For their _marriage_?_ Olivia felt the heat in her cheeks at the thought.

Olivia took a deep breath now, feeling her wife's tension, the blonde's stress level. "I know, Alex. But, in the meantime, we have a household to run, kids to parent, day-to-day things that have to be completed, gone through. Our kids need our security, our stability. They need to feel like all is still the same, that all is well. That we're _here_ for them."

Alex narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. "I know that, Olivia. Trust me, I do. But…"

"But _what_, Alex?"

The blonde studied her for a few seconds, her gaze unwavering, those beautiful eyes flitting back and forth between her own.

"But, _what_, Al?" Olivia reached up and cupped her wife's cheek.

"Aren't you curious about what's on that SD—"

The back doors opened abruptly.

"They were out of everything bagels, so we got you garlic!" Isabel said loudly as the three got into the back seat and slammed the doors.

A small piece of paper hugging a rounded, pink, rectangular piece of plastic appeared in between them now, Theo holding out their Discover card and receipt.

Olivia watched her wife take them, eyes still on her. The blonde blindly placed it back into her wallet and said softly, "We'll talk later."

Olivia swallowed then, the expression on her wife's face intense, and the brunette could only nod in agreement.

The kids were suddenly quiet in the backseat—most likely sensing their mothers' emotional drop in frivolity since they had exited the car to get the baked goods—and Olivia looked in the rear view once more to see their childrens' cautious faces.

The brunette smiled and adjusted the mirror. "You guys ready to get home?" She looked at her wife's expression and then the reflection of their kids once more and all she saw was a major mood shift. "OK…let's go!" she offered charismatically.

The brunette shifted into reverse and carefully made her way out of the crowded parking lot, ready to get home, back to comfort, back to routine, and try to get everything back to as much of a normal life as she could make it.

* * *

She couldn't place it, but Olivia just seemed too self-assured. She had always had that air about her but, in this case, in this situation, the confidence seemed too forced, too fabricated.

They had gotten home and within an hour, their three children had made their own plans for the evening—Theo at his friend, Steve's, Grace at her friend Han's house, and Isabel at Stacey's, one of her ballet friend's. They were expected back by nine and so the ladies' had a little time to themselves, just to get back into the groove of things and reconnect.

It was almost eight o'clock and the ladies had just finished a dinner of a leftover, frozen manicotti from the freezer and a nice salad. The dishes were now washing in the dishwasher, the hum of the appliance and the soulful sound of Mariah Carey's "Vision of Love" played softly in the living room.

She stood with her backside to the kitchen counter, just to the right of the sink, in a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank, barefoot, hair in a ponytail.

Alex brought her warm cup of chamomile tea to her lips and took a sip. She was hoping to get a better night's sleep now that they were back at home and she was, once again, able to sleep in her own bed. Maybe she could finally let her mind rest long enough to catch a few hours, at least.

But she knew that wouldn't happen.

She wanted, desperately, to know what was on that small piece of plastic. But she wanted it to happen at the right time. She didn't want to push or to appear untrusting or too aggressive. But her mind just wouldn't leave it alone.

It had been at the forefront since her wife had mentioned it to her on the previous evening and seemed to be all-consuming her thoughts.

She heard her wife descending the stairs now, her footsteps casual, before she saw her enter wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a gray, racerback tank, black bra straps only slightly visible, her hair down and damp, her feet also bare.

Alex just watched her as she entered slowly now, her phone in her hands, reading glasses on the tip of her nose.

She was so beautiful.

Even after all these years, the brunette had the ability to enter a room and take her breath away. She had the ability to walk in and cause the blonde to forget everything else that had been on her mind. Erase all stress, all ill-notions, all negative thoughts.

But not as of late.

Olivia looked up now and removed her glasses and set them on the island before climbing onto a stool and setting her phone down. "I just texted Dr. Taylor about her starting to see the kids."

"What'd she say?" Alex took another sip of the fragrant liquid.

"She hasn't gotten back to me yet, but I just sent it." Olivia reached forward and took the mug that was inches away and pulled it toward her. "Rooibos?" She raised her eyebrows.

Alex nodded. "That's what you wanted, right?"

Olivia nodded as she took a sip and then set it back down. "Mmmmm, tastes good. You have the same?"

Alex shook her head. "Chamomile."

_What was happening here?_ Alex wondered. _Why did this seem so foreign? So, forced?_

She needed to say something before her thoughts became unanticipated verbal comments. She knew how she could get when she held things inside. After all these years she knew that keeping her thoughts to herself and letting them stew wasn't the healthiest pattern for herself or her relationships.

She pushed away from the counter then and moved up to the island, leaning her elbows on the gray, wooden surface.

The two of them now looked at each other over the rims of their cups, eyes casually assessing the other.

Alex finally decided to speak, albeit softly. "Let's look at the SD card, Liv."

Olivia set her cup down then, those brown eyes still on hers. "OK," she offered, equally as gently. "Let's do it before the kids get back. On my laptop? In the bedroom?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex nodded and lifted her upper torso off of the island surface and took her cup with her.

The two made their way up the stairs—Olivia first—and moved into their bedroom, ready to see the evidence that could change the course of the case and move it into a direction that they might never have anticipated.

* * *

"This won't change anything, right?" Alex's voice was raspy.

The two stared at the opened laptop, a QuickTime pop-up box in the middle of their screen, waiting for them to press _play_.

Olivia swallowed, her stomach suddenly in knots, her heart beating slightly faster. "No, Al. It won't change anything."

But the brunette didn't know this to be true.

Whatever was on this small card could alter their case. It could alter her relationship with her wife.

It might alter her life.

She felt Alex's eyes on her, and she turned her head to find her looking at her expectantly.

Her hand trembled only slightly enough for her to feel it, yet not see it, and her heart rate picked up ever-so-slightly once more as her forefinger clicked on the arrow.

Springing to life on the LCD display was a movie.

A movie the brunette remembered all too well. She felt every terrifyingly real moment all too clearly:

_Her hands were on his chest._

_Fingers clenching his sides, his waist._

_Her mouth on his._

_His hands on her breasts, on her ass._

_Breathing._

_Grunting._

_Groaning._

_Moaning._

_Needy whimpering._

Olivia felt the tears begin to fill her eyes, the prickly, heated sensation roll along her arms and upper back.

She turned to find Alex's eyes fixated on the moving images, those amazingly blue eyes now also filled with tears, her lower lip trembling.

And she knew, in her soul, that the entire course of this case might now take a dramatic shift, a dramatic turn, and the path they would soon be on was one she knew she never wanted to take.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! Can you tell what's going on?

Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. Please take a brief moment and let me know what you thought!


	22. Chapter 22

22

**_Sunday Night, 8:03 p.m._**

**_Two Weeks and Six Days Post Rescue_**

**_Ten Days Before the Trial_**

**_Upper East Side, New York_**

Alex brought the fingers of her right hand to her mouth as she watched Olivia and Zachariah on the screen, both writhing on that dingy mattress in the basement.

She watched as Olivia parted her legs.

She watched as he placed himself in between them.

She watched as Olivia reached for his manhood and as he grunted and moaned in pleasure.

The brunette's mouth was feverishly working along his, then along his cheeks, his neck, searching his skin, her eyes closed.

And the sounds coming from each of them were almost too much to bear.

Their breathing was heavy, the moaning coming from her, from him, caused the hairs on the back of the blonde's neck to stand upright and a cold sweat begin to take form all over her body as the nausea began deep within the pit of her stomach.

From her left peripheral, Alex watched as Olivia placed her hand on the mouse pad then, her forefinger hovering.

"_Don't_," Alex protested firmly.

And with that, Olivia's hand pulled away and the brunette rested it back on her lap.

Alex needed to see this. Whatever was happening in this video, whatever she was viewing, whatever she was witnessing, she knew she needed to see it in its entirety.

It might be presented in court, and she needed to be fully aware of what exactly was on this video.

And she needed to watch the whole thing, no matter how much it was repulsing her stomach.

A lump threatened to choke her now as she felt a tear roll down her left cheek, her insides, her bowels twisting as she watched as her wife open herself up even more fully now, parting her legs further so that her upper thighs were flat on the bed, her heels digging into Zachariah's lower back, holding onto him with everything she had.

Olivia's hand appeared to her left once more, attempting to halt the video again.

"_Stop_, Olivia." Alex's eyes went to the brunette's then, her gaze unwavering. "I need to see this. You can explain all you want when it's over." After a few moments of staring at her wife, she returned her eyes to the screen.

He was now kissing her neck, her cleavage, pulling the neckline of her tank downward, his mouth on her upper chest, then on her exposed breast, and then her nipple, all the while, all that was heard was absolute ecstasy from each participant.

Olivia's breathy voice on the screen now, "I need…I need you to go down on me…"

Alex fought to remain composed, but all that was coming out of her own mouth were short, breathy pants, the burning sensation in her bowels, in her stomach, acidic, the churning of her dinner—of any other meal had that day—like a blender, someone lifting the corner of the cover, threatening to spew and splatter all over the kitchen ceiling.

Quickly, Alex moved off of the bed, swallowing hard, willing the semi-digested pasta back into her esophagus, attempting to push it back down before she made it to the toilet. She entered the bathroom and, with her heel, she kicked the door halfway closed and, just as her knees hit the cold tile floor, she desperately lifted the lid and seat, and hung her face into the open ring, her body expelling the food and the sickening display she had just witnessed.

Gasping, her body sent her into another round of vomiting. She swallowed, her throat and mouth feeling like they were on fire, the image of her wife in the throes of passion entering her vision once more, and her body convulsed and heaved into the porcelain bowl again.

She was trembling, her entire form, and she hurt—her body, her mind, her heart.

Maybe Olivia had a good explanation.

And maybe she didn't.

Alex reached for the toilet paper roll and pulled off a generous length before tearing it off abruptly and then placing it against her mouth and closing her eyes, still on her knees. She held her forehead in her left hand, her elbows on the rim, and closed her eyes, hoping this was the last of it.

She felt air now, a small gust blowing the loose, stray hairs gently across the back of her neck, and then the nausea returned, another roll of heaving running throughout her, as her entire body raised inadvertently, and she found her face only inches from the water again.

But nothing came out this time—only a dry heave—all contents released now.

She settled back onto her calves again and took a deep breath, opening her watery eyes and looking at the _Kohler_ logo on the raised toilet lid.

"I know you don't want me here right now, Alex, but…" Olivia began.

Alex closed her eyes and felt the tears coming in torrents now, her mouth quavering at her wife's voice. Her tears were streaming, and the lump was back. She couldn't speak at that moment, even if her life depended on it. She knew that forming words was impossible and so she simply cried.

"You have to know, Al, that—" Olivia began again.

Alex began shaking her head slowly, the small movements turning into larger motions, her head turning left and right adamantly now, her face twisting, as she propelled herself to stand, and moved toward her wife in the doorway, full force, the brunette quickly stepping aside, allowing her to pass, and the blonde made her way out of the bedroom, down the stairs, down the hallway, past the kitchen and to the garage door.

She managed to slip on her light blue Sperry topsiders that were next to the door, bracing herself on the wall, clenching the door frame in her hands as she did so, liquid escaping her eyes, her nose, her mouth, spilling out of her without thought. She grabbed the Rover keys from the tiny hooks next to the door, turned the knob, pushed it open, and then slammed it closed behind her.

* * *

Olivia stood, stunned, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Her wife had just seen part of the video.

The video she knew existed that had been taken by Pierre. But she never thought it would emerge.

She heard the low rumble, the vibrations, of the garage door below her and she jerked, realizing her wife was about to drive somewhere.

And Alex didn't need to be on the road in the current state that she was in.

Immediately going into protective mode, the brunette raced down the stairs, and then jogged to the garage door, pushing it open as quickly as she could, only to find the large metal garage door wide open, and to hear the sound of screeching tires as the Rover backed out of the driveway and halted.

Blue eyes flashed at her then and Olivia could see the anger in them, even at such a distance, before the blonde shifted gears, turned the wheel, and then peeled to the alley corner and then turned—no stopping, no halting for anything—tires screeching in the process.

"_Jesus_," Olivia whispered.

Hastily, the brunette began to insert her feet into her black, slip-on Adidas and simultaneously grab the keys to her Datsun. But her feet wouldn't easily enter her shoes without some help from her fingers.

"_Shit_!" she whispered loudly, leaning over and struggling to place the heels on.

Her breathing was heavy, and she was sweating already.

She needed to stop her wife and get her off of the roads. It was nighttime, after all, and it was dark, and she was upset. A horrible combination for the situation they were in.

Finally, her heels managed the correct placement inside of her shoes, and she stood erect, began to exit, and then remembered her phone on the kitchen counter.

She needed to call her wife, to try and possibly stop her, to bring her back home and talk some sense into her. She needed to explain what exactly the blonde saw in the video. She needed her wife to not react so rashly. She needed her wife to understand.

She took her cell into her left hand and moved to the garage, once again, pressing a few buttons to call her wife as her body took her through the door and into her tiny car, as she brought the phone to her ear.

One, two, three, four rings and then Alex's voice:

_"You have reached the voicemail of Alexandra Benson-Cabot. I'm unable to take your call, at present. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message…"_

Olivia yanked on the handle and entered the Datsun, quickly disconnecting the call and redialing as she entered the car and started the engine and then slammed the door shut.

_"You have reached the voicemail of Alexandra Benson-Cabot I'm unable to take…"_

Olivia disconnected again and then pulled backward, watching carefully for signs of another car driving by, before backing into the alley and then shifting into _drive_.

She had to find her wife. She had to talk to her. She had to get her home safely.

Any other problems could be solved as soon as Alex was safe, calm, and back to where she needed to be.

* * *

Alex had been driving for forty-five minutes, aimlessly, up and down Lexington, then into Upper Manhattan and then Harlem, before venturing past the Upper East Side again and then driving into Midtown, and she was now sitting in front of St. Bartholomew's Church at 51st Street and Park Avenue.

The fuel gauge read one-eighth of a tank left and she took another deep breath before settling her head back onto the headrest and closing her eyes.

She couldn't drive any further without filling up and she didn't want to stop at a gas station at this time of night. The amount of gas she had would get her home and that was about it.

Her mind continued to spin with the thoughts of her wife with another person, with a man, with Zachariah. The sounds, the sights, the memory of it all made her heart ache and her stomach churn all over again as the tears filled her eyes.

Her iPhone rang in the cup holder for the fiftieth time in the past forty-five minutes and, glancing down, she saw that it was her wife again. Only it wasn't her name. Instead, the screen read _Sexpot Wife_.

It had been funny, at the time, a quiet joke between the two one lazy afternoon in Southampton. Alex had programmed it while spending that relaxing Saturday afternoon siesta in their bedroom, at the beach house, when all was calm, all was settled, all was good.

But now, seeing that coined pet name on the screen only made Alex angry, filling her chest with a tightness, an unfathomable pain.

Alex brought the wadded tissue to her nose and wiped.

Maybe there was a good explanation. Maybe her wife only needed to be heard out. Maybe she did have a reason that made perfect sense. And it was almost nine. She reached to her phone and pressed the bottom, center circle, the time flashing on the screen—8:58 p.m.

She needed to get back, no matter what. She and Olivia could talk later. Maybe not today. Maybe not the following day. Alex wasn't sure she would be able to have a civil conversation with her wife when all was so fresh, so raw. But it would come.

For now, she needed to get home and be there when the kids got back. Like her wife said, all needed to appear normal, unruffled, and serene.

And even though she was angry as hell at seeing that QuickTime video, she knew what she needed to do at the moment and for the time being. And that was to be a mother to her three children.

Her phone rang again, and she saw _Sexpot Wife_ on the screen. She lifted it to her ear and pressed the _talk_ icon. And she simply stated, "I'm on my way home," before she disconnected the call.

* * *

Olivia waited, leaning with her backside against the counter, ankles crossed, her arms folded.

She was pissed, but she knew she had no right to be.

Her wife had run off, on a tear, without so much as a word.

She had disappeared for almost an hour while the brunette called and called and called and drove around the city, trying to find her.

Now, she waited for the blonde to enter through the garage door.

It was now 9:30. The kids had come in, they had their amicable greetings, and then the three were off again, upstairs to shower, get ready for bed, and do the things that teenagers did.

The garage door leading to the kitchen creaked open and the brunette waited to see her wife come from around the corner.

Her eyes remained fixed on the place where her wife's face would soon appear. The sound of jingling keys and then footsteps, a toeing off of shoes, and then a deep breath.

Alex came around the corner now and the two looked at each other.

Olivia swallowed. "Can you hear me out?" She wanted to remain strong, but she felt her eyes welling with tears instantly at the sight of her wife's reddened eyes, the puffiness beneath them, her pink nose, the sadness on her face, her disheveled ponytail. She looked so meek and innocent and beaten down at that moment that it was only making Olivia's resolve weaker.

Alex moved to the kitchen table and pulled a chair out, caddy corner from the head.

Olivia walked to where she was and pulled the head chair out and then sat, watching her wife closely before proceeding. "Where are we that you won't even listen to me, won't even hear me out before you go storming off?"

Alex's eyes darted to her own then. "Are you _kidding_ me, Olivia? You're gonna turn this around on _me_?" She stood now. "I can't _believe_ this!"

Olivia grasped her wife's right wrist and held it firmly, yet gently. "Don't go, Al. Please…I need you to listen. I need you to hear why I did that."

Alex looked at her then, those morose eyes focused on her.

Olivia could tell that her wife _wanted_ to understand, _needed_ to understand, just with that simple look. Her eyes spoke volumes to the brunette and always had.

Alex sat once more and then placed her elbows on the table, her clasped hands in front of her mouth. "So, tell me. Explain to me what I saw."

Olivia felt her heart expand now, threatening to burst, her pulse beginning to race a little faster now. She felt the quiver in her voice, the moisture fill her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes. Her tone was hushed, quiet, so as not to let the kids hear. "My plan was to get him close enough…close enough and nonfunctional enough to attack and get free."

Alex nodded, her mouth still covered by her hands, her gaze on the unlit three-wick candle in front of her in the center of the table.

"I wanted him to think that I wanted him. I wanted him to get…aroused…I wanted him to be at the point of no return…I wanted him…down there so that I could use my legs, my knees, my feet to possibly knock him out."

Blue eyes slowly looked at her now.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Al…" Olivia began sobbing now, "…for you to see this…for you to think that I could…" Olivia felt her body heave now, gasping with uncontrolled sobs as she watched her wife's face.

Alex was crying now, as well, her face empathetic, her cheeks wet.

"I thought…" Olivia continued, "…I thought if I could get him where I wanted him…get _both_ of them where I wanted them…somehow…I could free myself and then come find you and get you free, too. I didn't…" Olivia gasped, "…I didn't know what else…" she gasped again, "…to do. I was desperate, Alex. I didn't know where you were at the time…" she cried, "…and I needed to find you, to know you were…that you were a-l..." Olivia gasped and stopped herself then and stood and shakily moved to the kitchen sink, leaning her lower belly against it and holding her face in her hands.

She felt like her legs might give, that her eyes might explode, and as fast as her heart was racing, like her veins would rupture and she would just be a puddle of blood on the floor.

Alex's hands were felt on her shoulders then—gentle, slow, careful.

Olivia turned and saw the empathy in her face, in those bloodshot eyes, and she cocked her head to the side, her mouth trembling. "I never wanted to hurt you, Al," she whispered. "_Never_."

Alex slid her hands around her then and pressed her body into hers and Olivia's arms instantly wrapped around her, their chins on each other's shoulders.

* * *

Alex closed her eyes and felt her wife shaking against her, her own body trembling. Her wife had tried to save them. Had tried to use her sexuality to lure them into trusting her and possibly help both of them to get free.

Although not easy to watch, the blonde would try to understand this. It wouldn't be forgiven quickly, nor overnight. An understanding of what happened would take time. Watching the video again in court would be even more difficult. Maybe even more difficult than watching it the first time.

But now, at least, the reason, the truth was out there.

And they could try and move on from this snag in the fabric of this entire life-altering ordeal.

* * *

A/N: Aha! The reason! Now the reason is clear as to why this happened. :) If you're a fan of the "Love Won't Leave" series, you know our ladies end up just fine and as in love as ever.

Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. Please take a brief moment and let me know what you thought!


	23. Chapter 23

23

_**July 7**__**th**__**, Sunday Night, 11:47 p.m.**_

_**Two Weeks and Six Days Post Rescue**_

_**Ten Days Before the Trial**_

_**Upper East Side, New York**_

They were in separate areas and had been since their talk at the table, their pseudo-reconciliation they had in the kitchen by the sink. Alex told her that she would be in the home office upstairs and Olivia was in the front sitting room's sun room. It was eleven forty-five at night and the brunette couldn't sleep. For all she knew, Alex could have gone to bed already.

She sat in a wicker chair, her fourth cup of _Sleepytime_ tea in a mug just in front of her lips, looking up at the moon in all its Waxing Gibbous glory.

An airplane casually cruised by, slowly, its red lights flashing its presence, and Olivia watched as it moved across the sky, southerly to northerly, and then out of sight behind a smudgy, gray cloud.

She wasn't in a good place right now.

She absolutely knew that.

She felt it more readily since all of this had come out, since her wife had seen the select video and Alex had seen what had happened before they had brought her into the room to join the brunette—a moment of desperation outside of her presence.

Watching the video on the screen brought back so many feelings that her body, her mind had to deal with during those moments when he was on top of her.

The musty smell of sweat-dried clothing, the roughness of his stubble against her skin, his suffocating weight. And then there was his breath, blowing in her face as he panted against her, the smell nauseatingly like raw meat. That was the only thing she could liken it to. The smell of hamburger when it's just been opened from its package.

She remembered the intense fear that she might not make it out without being raped and the turmoil that swirled around her mind as she proceeded to make him think she wanted it.

She remembered feeling that what she was doing could be all for nothing and the conclusion would be one of her biggest nightmares.

If she had been raped, it wouldn't have seemed like it. Not in that particular video.

At least not to a jury.

As difficult as it had been to appear interested, into the moment, ready for giving in to having sex with him, she felt she almost had him right where she wanted him and that it looked like she had wanted every second.

_Kim Basinger in 9½ Weeks…look out for the next Oscar winner, Olivia Benson-Cabot._

She had played along with it, her mind telling her to go somewhere else, be somewhere else, anyplace but there, but it had eaten her up to put on that display, to act as though she was as into it as she pretended.

When all the while she only tried to hold back the tears, to prevent her gag reflex from going into overdrive, and make him think that she was as into, and ready, as he was, watching and waiting for the moment that she could get at his head, his mouth, or his jaw to incapacitate him as he had done to her.

And then she could rescue her wife.

She would have dislocated her shoulders, broken a finger or thumb, to get the ties off of her wrists, as they had been bound to the head frame the entire time. She would have been able to kick him, strike him with her feet in some way and then she would have worked on her wrists, her hands, and attempt to get them free in any way that she could.

That had been her plan.

But it hadn't gone the way she had anticipated.

Alex hadn't seen the entire video. There were a few more moments to the clip that were not on that SD card that Melanie Kramer had placed in their mailbox.

When Alex had leaped off of the bed and rushed to the bathroom to be sick, there were about 120 more seconds of quasi-seduction and then the video had cut to black.

They had edited out the part that would incriminate them, and rightfully so.

She would need to tell her wife about what happened afterwards, what the outcome of that foiled plan had been, because she needed to know.

She tilted her head back and took a final sip and set the mug down before adjusting her robe and standing. She stretched, arms in the air, hearing and feeling a few pops, and then hooked the handle with her left forefinger, gave the darkened sky one last look, and then turned to go inside for the evening.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she let it out as she sat in the fluffy, leather, home office chair, hands clasped over her lower belly, the sound of _Chopin's Opus 10, No. 3 in E_ filling the space through the small speakers on the desk surface.

She needed some time, a few moments to collect herself and let everything sink in. They both did.

The soothing tinkling sounds calmed her on the surface but just beneath was a different feeling—empathy.

Empathy for what her wife had gone through.

Empathy for the times that she had been in the same exact situation—Velez's son's friend Pedro, her experience in high school at that party, a couple more near misses—and her heart ached for her wife's experience.

Watching her, seeing her physically active with another man looked so wrong, yet her wife looked so natural. Both she and Olivia had had their share of experimentation with men in their lives and she knew her wife had the kind of sex appeal that spanned across gender, age, creed, ethnicity. Olivia had always had that trait and she would, as far as the blonde was concerned, always have it.

But the fact of the matter was, Olivia had almost been raped for her.

Her wife had put her mind, her body, on the line for her and had almost been violated just to save her. The brunette had been in the tank top and bikini underwear that they had been abducted in, but from what she saw in the video, the underwear bottoms could have been easily removed, or even moved out of the way in a split second.

Alex felt her eyes well with tears again at this thought.

Her wife had sacrificed her own body for her.

Her mouth trembled, and a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of this exact fact.

She loved Olivia more than anything and Alex knew that her wife loved her the same. That wasn't even a question.

Alex now knew the truth, but what was on that short video spoke of visual desire and lust.

Alex now knew Olivia had been acting and the blonde now had the clarity to see that it was all a ruse.

But a jury wouldn't see it that way.

A jury would watch that and say that she asked for every minute of it, that she was into it, that she _wanted _it.

Unless that wasn't the whole video.

_Was there more? Was there a different version of the video? Was there something that would prove that Olivia, in fact, didn't want to be there?_

Alex opened her eyes and bit her lower lip as she thought of this possibility.

_Was that only part of the video? Was there a struggle?_

She needed to know.

But not now.

She leaned forward and lightly gripped the mouse with her hand, shimmying it slightly, the black screen popping to life with brightness, and then looked at the LCD display of the PC and saw that the time was midnight. She yawned and rubbed her hands over her face. She was exhausted—emotionally, physically drained—and she could feel a solid night's sleep was needed.

She heard a rustling movement outside of the door now, someone passing by, the floorboards creaking briefly. She knew the kids were asleep and that it could only be one person. She turned her head to the right to find Olivia walking by the office, her focus straight ahead as she yawned, her hands untying her robe ties.

The brunette passed by and Alex felt a yawn come on, herself. She opened wide and let it out as she stood and turned the PC off and then pushed the chair into the desk and moved to turn the small lamp on the surface off. She hugged her folded arms against her now and made her way out of the room.

* * *

With her back to the shower head, Olivia let the hot water run down her scalp, then down her body—her attempt at trying to relax—before she turned to face the source, letting it flow down her features, her cupped hands in front of her catching some of the liquid. She scrunched her eyes as the warm pellets splayed her forehead, nose and mouth, her upper torso, her belly.

She opened her eyes then and looked down and, without even wanting to focus on them, her eyes went straight to the scars. The lighter hued areas of circular shaped skin just above her left breast from the cigarettes. The almond-colored, triangular and curved impressions on her belly from the keys.

The traumatic experience in her life that far exceeded all others.

She placed her flattened palms on the cold tile just below the shower head and let the water run down from the crown of her head and waterfall into the drain below her feet, her eyes still on the marrings of William Lewis.

Her breathing came faster now, more labored, almost difficult, as she felt Zachariah's weight on top of her once more, the sensation of being crushed, the feeling of his hardness against the crotch of her cotton panties, his acrid breath against her face, her neck, her breasts.

The lump in her throat turned into a gasp, which became a sob, which became her body shaking and breathing uncontrollably, every breath a hyperventilated inhale.

She felt her knees weaken as her body shook, her palms still pressed to the tiled wall, her nails now digging into the grout, and she felt as if she might collapse as she continued to cry.

"Baby?" Alex's voice.

Then a creaking of the glass shower door.

Then closing.

There were no words, as there didn't need to be.

Olivia felt Alex's body press to her entire back then, her arms wrap around her, a gentle, soft kiss to her right shoulder as the blonde held her from behind. The brunette could hear her wife crying against her right ear and this only made her sob even harder.

"We'll get through this, Liv," Alex whispered. "I'll never leave your side, Babe. _Ever_."

Olivia felt her face contort with emotion then as she turned to face her wife. Alex instantly wrapping her arms around her, the two hugging tightly, holding onto each other as if it were their last embrace.

The brunette felt her back being rubbed as the water continued to cascade down, a gentle soothing _shhhh_ in her ear as they swayed.

And at that moment, Olivia felt peace in her wife's arms. The realities of their current situation, of all their past traumas, and anything that had ever happened to them in the way of a deep, intense struggle, all slipped away, disappearing and swirling down the drain in an instant.

* * *

_**July 8**__**th**__**, Monday Morning, 9:07 a.m.**_

_ **3 Weeks Post Rescue**_

_**Nine Days Before the Trial**_

_**Upper East Side, New York**_

The sound of "Mamacita" played from the living room, their edifier speakers blasting Jason Derulo's silky smooth and soulful voice, as the blonde entered from the hallway that Monday morning.

She smiled and folded her arms as she entered further, leaned against the wall, and continued watching Olivia and Isabel interact.

"What time do you have to be there?" Olivia asked, closing the door to the refrigerator as she set the dozen and a half of eggs on the counter and continued moving her hips to the beat.

Isabel continued to dance, her shoulders shaking to the rhythm, their blue-eyed girl smiling. "I work from noon to four."

She watched Olivia stop what she was doing then and move up to Isabel. She took her chin in her right hand and looked her face over, smiling, before she kissed her cheek firmly. "I love you, Baby," Olivia smiled.

"I love you, too, Mama."

"And I don't want you to worry about anything, my girl." Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Okay?"

Isabel nodded, her eyes tearing.

Olivia pulled their daughter into a hug and Isabel succumbed wholeheartedly, wrapping her arms around her.

Alex furrowed her brow now from where she was standing, leaning against the wall that separated the hallway from the kitchen table area.

Isabel must have spoken to Olivia about some concerns that she had before the blonde came downstairs.

Olivia spotted Alex then, and she smiled over the top of Isabel's head as she held her. The brunette kissed the side of Isabel's ear and then pulled away, holding her upper arms and smiling. "And bring your mama whatever new smoothie you create today. OK?" Olivia winked.

"I will, Mama!" Isabel beamed. "My smoothie guinea pig." She smiled.

Every Monday, the manager at the smoothie shop where Isabel worked for a couple of days a week for the summer, would let some of the employees come up with their own smoothie combination. If he liked it, they would sell it on the following day. Today happened to be Isabel's day to be Michelangelo.

Alex pushed herself away from the wall and began into the kitchen then, moving to her two girls. "Good morning," she rasped, clearing her throat of the stillness.

"Morning, Babe," Olivia grinned.

"Morning, Mom!" Isabel chirped.

"Everything OK?" Alex asked, receiving a tight hug from their daughter. Alex held her as she looked at her wife.

"Iz was just thinking, worried. We can talk." Olivia began cracking eggs into a large metal bowl.

Alex nodded and kissed the top of their daughter's head.

Isabel moved away and Alex moved up to her wife. "How about you? How are you doing today?" Alex smiled sweetly.

Olivia turned her head and then set an empty eggshell into a separate, white ceramic bowl she had sitting on the counter. She then wiped her hands on a dishtowel before turning fully. "I'm OK, Al." She cocked her head to the side and looked back and forth between her eyes. "Tired, but good."

Alex nodded slowly and then leaned in. "I get it, Liv." She moved closer and placed a gentle kiss on Olivia's soft lips before pulling away. "Good morning, again."

Alex wanted to just take her wife into a hug at that moment and never let go. When she was in her wife's arms, time stopped, worries floated away, her body and mind settled and were at peace.

But she also didn't want any of their children to suspect anything, to think that anything was wrong or out of the ordinary.

"Dr. Taylor texted me back."

"Yeah?" Alex moved to the coffee pot and poured a mug from the carafe that was still on. She switched it off and then reached for the pint of half and half next to her cup and began pouring. "What'd she say?"

"She can see the kids on Wednesday and Friday of this week. I checked with Gracie and Iz, too, and they don't work during that time…eleven-thirty to twelve-thirty." Olivia took another egg from the carton and cracked it.

"That's good." She looked at Isabel who was spinning around in between the kitchen and living areas, doing pirouettes. "Iz? You OK with talking with Dr. Taylor?"

Isabel nodded as she continued dancing, now doing pique turns down the length of the hallway. "I'm good."

Alex leaned with her backside against the counter and took a sip shaking her head. "Such energy." She watched Olivia now, who had begun whisking the eggs full speed, her purple, silk robe shimmering as she moved. "And Theo and Gracie? They're OK with it?" Alex took another sip.

"Uhhhh…" Olivia began, "…Gracie is, she was down here a few minutes ago, but I haven't asked Theo. He hasn't come down yet."

Alex nodded and sipped again, wondering what their son would do. He was OK talking with Olivia and Alex and always had been. But talking to a complete stranger about his innermost feelings and fears might not be up his alley. He had never been to a therapist—nor had any of their children—and Alex felt that he might be a little resistant to the idea.

Only time would tell.

Olivia set the whisk down and then moved to the stove and turned on the burner. "Iz, go get your brother and sister. Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes."

"OK, Mama!" Isabel chirped and then proceeded to do grand jetés down the hallway toward the stairs in her socked feet.

"Alex moved up to the island then and leaned her elbows on the surface. "Jeez. Her energy, Liv."

Olivia smiled and then added a pat of butter to the pan. "I wish I had even a fraction of it right now."

Alex watched as Olivia poured the eggs into the searing hot pan, the whooshing sound loud and then calm as the eggs began to bubble. "We'll get caught up, Babe. In a few weeks this will be all over and we can get back…get everything back to normal again."

Olivia began stirring with a wooden spoon and then eyed her briefly before smiling and returning her focus to the pan. "I hope so, Al. I really do."

A rumbling down the stairs now, numerous footsteps, and then their children all appeared, immediately seating themselves at the table, the sausage, bagels, cream cheese and cantaloupe already there.

"Theo?" Alex started, moving to the table and setting her mug down.

"Yeah, I'll do it," he smiled.

"Do what?" Alex asked, looking at her wife who was bringing a steaming platter of scrambled eggs to the table. The blonde pulled her chair out and sat.

"I'll talk to Dr. Taylor." He reached for a whole bagel and pried it apart with his thumbs before setting it down and beginning to spread cream cheese on it. He took a huge bite and chewed, looking at Alex, then Olivia, then Alex again. "Isabel already asked me upstairs," he tried with a mouth full of food.

"_Theo_," Alex scolded gently.

"So, you're OK with it?"

He nodded and took the plate of sausage and took four. "Yeah. I said I was."

Alex took the plate of eggs from Grace and looked at Olivia, widening her eyes.

_That was easy_, she thought.

"So, everyone's good for Wednesday at 11:30? We can tell Dr. Taylor tomorrow when we go?" Olivia forked two sausage patties onto her plate and handed it to Isabel before looking at the three kids.

They all nodded, chewing and looking at their mothers.

"Good." Olivia winked at Alex.

* * *

_**July 10**__**th**__**, Wednesday Afternoon, 4:03 p.m.**_

_ **3 Weeks and 2 Days Post Rescue**_

_**One Week Before the Trial**_

_**Brooklyn, New York**_

Dr. Taylor had called Olivia and said that she wanted an impromptu meeting with at least one of them or, if at all possible, both she and Alex. The blonde had to pick Isabel up from summer ballet workshop and then had to get Gracie from cello practice with her private teacher at the music school and so the brunette had been the one to volunteer to go see their therapist.

The kids had had their first session that morning and Amaranth wanted to discuss a couple of things, in person, that she thought the kids' parents should know.

And now Olivia sat, on the sofa in Dr. Taylor's office, just as the doctor was getting to the point of the meeting.

"I think you'll be surprised as to who is the most affected by this." Dr. Taylor sat, a pair of dark blue jeans on, brown boots, a half-placket denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her hair in a dread ponytail. She was leaning forward, her knees together, her elbows resting on the tops of her thighs.

"Isabel?"

Dr. Taylor nodded. "Isabel has been deeply affected. That is true. She loves both of you so much. Couldn't stop talking about either of you and how wonderful you are. But not her."

"Theo?" Olivia tried. "He's been so angry and moody lately. More so than usual, especially with Isabel. He's been showing his anger from this whole incident with tiny little eruptions here and there."

Dr. Taylor smiled. "Theo's got a lot of emotions. But most of them aren't anger."

Olivia furrowed her brow.

"Your son expressed his fear of you or Alex changing or dying in some tragic way. He expressed the fact that you and your wife are such a strong unit and have given him so much support that he couldn't imagine if you got shot or maimed, or somehow changed physically, and his life was turned upside down. No, he wasn't angry. He's _afraid_, Olivia." She paused for a moment. "He cried during the session."

Olivia felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes fill with moisture. She managed a meek smile. "He did?"

Dr. Taylor grinned back. "He's a lot like you, Olivia. He wanted to stay strong but there came a point in our conversation that he just couldn't hold in his tears anymore."

"What did the girls do?"

Dr. Taylor's smile widened. "They were actually really supportive. Isabel put her arm around him, Grace put her head on his shoulder. It was really sweet to see their love and encouragement of each other."

Olivia's eyes filled with even more tears. "They've always been like that. Since they were little. They're so close in age…" She reached for a tissue and wiped beneath her nose. "So, it's Grace that's the most affected? Isn't it?"

Dr. Taylor nodded. "She said she didn't want to tell you, but she hasn't been sleeping, checks on you two numerous times in the middle of the might to make sure you're OK. That you're there. She said her stomach is always in knots."

"Oh, no." Olivia whimpered. "Why hasn't she said anything? We ask her if she's OK all the time."

"She doesn't want to worry you. That's what she told me. But now that it's out in the open, we can address it in our sessions. OK?"

Olivia nodded quickly and wiped her nose again. "Yes. We _need_ to."

Her emotions were on fire at that moment, every tear beyond her control.

Dr. Taylor nodded slowly. "You know, Olivia…your wife went after your session today…"

Olivia nodded and wiped her nose again. "Yeah."

"And she mentioned something that you didn't tell me in our session with just us."

Olivia froze and swallowed hard.

"And we're gonna have to touch on that, Olivia. You know that."

Olivia felt more tears come now. She knew she wasn't OK. The video had brought up new feelings, new emotions, new sensations, and it was more important than ever to discuss what had happened with Zachariah and how it was bringing up her tortuous experiences with William Lewis—now more than ever.

"I know," she said softly.

"Tomorrow?" Amaranth raised her eyebrows.

Olivia nodded. "Tomorrow."

Olivia's cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she knew this wasn't one of their usual, timed visits and so she took it from her back, jeans pocket and looked at the screen. It was one of their lawyers.

"I have to take this. It's our lawyers."

Dr. Taylor smiled. "Go ahead. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Olivia stood and looked down at her teal, silk blouse and straightened her jeans before she slid her phone's screen to the right and answered as she exited the doors to the doctor's office.

"Olivia Benson-Cabot." She smiled at the doctor and waved and then moved into the waiting room, pausing to talk.

"It's Stephen."

Stephen was Stephen Bannister, of Bannister, Reyes, and Keys, the law firm handling their case.

"Yes?" Olivia stared at the black and white Moroccan patterned carpet beneath her feet.

"We have a piece of evidence that was just sent to us. I think you need to see it."

And Olivia closed her eyes, knowing exactly what was about to be exposed.

* * *

Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. Please take a brief moment and let me know what you thought!


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

_**Thursday, July 11**__**th**_

_**11:31 a.m.**_

_**3 Weeks and 4 Days Post Rescue**_

_**6 Days Before the Trial**_

_**Brooklyn, New York**_

Alex looked up from the _Family Circle_ magazine she had been perusing and watched as her wife exited her therapy session. They had had their session together first, and then Alex had gone, and then Olivia. She continued to watch her wife who was in a pair of faded jeans, a small hole in the left knee and another just below the right pocket, a black tank top and an indigo blue cardigan, and a pair of black Converse high-tops on—a gift from all three kids the previous Christmas—her loose hair twisted in a black butterfly clip. She watched as Olivia ended her conversation and then she closed the magazine.

The blonde smiled and set the magazine back onto the glass coffee table before standing and looking up once more, her wife now closer.

Olivia's eyes were puffy and there was only the glimmer of a forced smile on that caramel face.

Alex's expression dropped immediately, and they moved closer, the blonde looking deeply into those tearing, reddened brown eyes. She looked back and forth between them. "Liv?"

Olivia managed a small laugh. "Let's go, Al." She looked at Dr. Taylor who was standing in her doorway, watching them with a sympathetic expression, and then her brunette wife looked back at her. "Let's go, Babe. We'll talk at lunch." She swallowed and raised her eyebrows, nodding quickly. "OK?"

"Yeah, Liv…" Alex exhaled, unaware she had been holding in a breath at seeing her wife's expression.

They both briefly looked back at Dr. Taylor before making their way out of the waiting room and into the hallway that would lead them to a two-person elevator and take them to the first floor from the third.

Alex eyed her wife as they waited for the elevator, Olivia only focusing on the numbers above the doors. They opened and the brunette didn't hesitate to step inside quickly, turn to face the front, and press the button, looking back up and avoiding eye contact.

Alex cautiously stepped inside and joined her wife before turning and doing the same, looking above at the glowing yellow numbers and clasping her hands in front of her body.

Something was off. She could feel it in the air, radiating from her wife's energy next to her. She turned her head and looked at Olivia whose eyes were still misty, and noticed she was now taking a deep, silent breath and releasing, her mouth trembling as she did so.

Alex moved closer just as the doors opened and Olivia made no waste of time as she exited abruptly, almost as if she sensed the blonde's need to talk, to ask her something, to begin a conversation that the brunette didn't want to have at that moment.

They began through the main, lower lobby and continued on, out the doors and toward the Rover that was parked a few spaces down, all the while, Alex four strides behind her wife.

They reached the car and Alex placed her hand on the door handle and watched her wife press the button on the key chain to unlock the doors. She watched as Olivia quickly got in. She watched as Olivia started the car. She watched as Olivia placed her seat belt on.

And then she waited.

And waited.

Waited for her wife to look at her, to acknowledge that they were both there. That Alex existed.

Finally, Olivia turned her head and those brown eyes locked with her own.

Alex watched her carefully, waiting, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

And it did.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and her face contorted with anguish before she placed her palms over her face and then rested her forehead on the steering wheel, her body beginning to shake.

Alex quickly got inside and shut the door behind her, immediately enveloping Olivia with her arms, her body, her face in the brunette's now-loosened locks.

And Olivia released herself from the isolation of her side, her bubble, unfastened her seat belt, and turned into Alex, allowing herself to be calmed, soothed.

Olivia sobbed against her as Alex let her right hand slide up and then down slowly, whispering comforting sounds against her wife's ear.

The stayed like that for seconds, many moments, Alex wanting to console her, to offer anything that she could to the woman she loved more than anything in the world. She longed to see her wife happy again, to see them both happy again, back to their joking, jovial selves.

But for now, this was what existed.

Her wife was in pain and, as rare as it was to see her this way, so in need, Alex knew that Olivia only needed to be held, to be eased back into the present reality, to be understood, and to be given patient, and sometimes silent, support.

Olivia spoke quietly against her ear. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Al. I really don't." She sniffed.

Alex smiled and offered a gentle kiss to her wife's earlobe. "And you never have to even give that idea one, microbial thought, Liv. I'm gonna be with you through all this, through everything, and…" She felt a lump in her throat now, her voice catching. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "And the expression, _'this, too, shall pass'_, is what keeps going through my mind. Every day." She hugged her wife even tighter and took a deep breath. "You know?"

Olivia nodded against her. "I want that too, Alex," Olivia whispered. "All of it, Babe. The therapy, the trial, the outcome and dealing with the aftermath. I want the kids to be happy, think normal kid thoughts again. Not have to think about this mess that I've made. That I could have, and should have, stopped."

Alex's eyes popped open then. "_Olivia_…"

"You and Dr. Taylor can say all you want that it's not my fault, that it couldn't have been prevented, that it most likely would have happened anyway, but…" Olivia's body now stiffened in her arms, even if only slightly.

"Liv, _stop_…_please_." Alex pulled away then.

And looking into those morose, heartbroken eyes was almost too much to bear.

"Can we…can we just go home and not go out for lunch? _Please_?" Olivia sniffed and nodded. "Can we do that, Al?"

Alex looked back and forth in between warm, almond eyes. "Anything, Liv," she whispered.

Olivia smiled at her then, looking her face over, her expression turning into one of need, of resignation. The brunette's eyes dipped to her mouth before moving back into her eyes.

She sat back, refastened her seat belt, and started the car. And they were off to head back home and, hopefully, talk about everything that needed to be spoken about.

* * *

**_Thursday, July 11th_**

**_3:03 p.m._**

**_Lexington Avenue_**

**_Upper East Side, New York_**

Motherly duties took the place of Alex and Olivia immediately getting together and talking. When they arrived back at the house at noon, they had eaten lunch with the kids. Then Theo needed a new G and D string for his guitar from the Guitar Center. Isabel's special order, double-shank toe shoes had come in and needed to be picked up so that she could sew the elastic and ribbons on, and Grace had gone along for the ride.

And so, after a lunch of tuna sandwiches and tomato soup, Alex had gone with the three kids—Theo insisting, once again, on driving—and had run all of their errands.

This had given Olivia time to clean up and clear her mind slightly, the love and togetherness of her family somehow helping this process, and she was now in the dimly lit living room, the soft sounds of Sam Smith's "Like I Can" playing quietly on the Edifier speakers.

It was three o'clock when Olivia heard the garage door creak open and then the large metal door began to roll down behind it. She looked up from the opened file folder on her lap from where she was sitting on the sofa, her black-framed glasses on the tip of her nose. Their lawyers had given the folder to them during their meeting on the previous day and the brunette had been looking it over. She watched as her family entered, each holding a canvas grocery bag in their hand.

The brunette removed her specs and looked up, smiling at Isabel who entered first, then Grace, then Theo. The three teens set the bags on the island.

"We brought you something!" Isabel beamed excitedly.

Their blue-eyed daughter moved up to Alex who was setting her own grocery bag, her handbag, sunglasses, and keys on the island, as well, looking sleek and put-together in a pair of light blue jeans, a khaki, linen button-down, and caramel Cole Haan loafers, her hair in a parted-in-the-middle ponytail. The blonde handed their daughter a lunch-sized, white paper bag with the top folded over.

Alex looked at Olivia and smiled, winking, before beginning to take out a gallon of milk, a carton of eggs, Grace helping her with a few more items from the grocery bags and setting them on the wooden surface.

Olivia sat up straighter now, setting the file folder on the coffee table.

Isabel came into the living room and sat next to her, in the small space on the edge, and handed Olivia the bag. "Open it!"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at their daughter's enthusiasm. "OK, Baby." Olivia set the bag on her lap and then unrolled the top and reached inside. "Do I smell chocolate? Is this a dessert?"

"Maybe." Isabel grinned. "But it's only one part of the surprise. There's more later."

"Mmm, more later? I like the sound of that." Olivia removed a plastic, lidded container now, the clear package revealing a smooth, brown, creamy mixture inside, with dark brown specs on top. "Is this what I think it is?" Olivia looked at Isabel and then Alex and Grace and then Theo who was unraveling a curled guitar string next to his blonde mother.

Isabel nodded adamantly. "Chocolate mousse from _Agata & Valentina_!"

"Ooooh, my favorite!" Olivia offered enthusiastically.

"And we're gonna make you and mom dinner tonight and this is your chocolate mousse for dessert and you two don't have to do _anything_. Just have your wine and relax and talk and watch TV!" Isabel smiled.

"Sounds amazing, Baby." Olivia cocked her head to the side then, looking at Isabel. "Sounds like the perfect evening and I can't wait, my girl."

Isabel reached forward and leaned into Olivia, giving her a tight, thorax-crushing hug. She pulled away and Olivia placed the dessert back inside the bag and handed it to her.

"Just for me? You didn't get anything for dessert for yourself?"

"Oh, we did…" Isabel looked back at her blonde mother in the kitchen.

Alex had an assortment of plastic containers spread out on the island now and she waved her hand above them, Vanna White-style, to display them, Grace also motioning and smiling.

"Tiramisu, bread pudding, chocolate canoles, and Mom got a mini chocolate explosion cake!"

"Mmmmm, I'll have to try some of that, too," Olivia winked at her wife.

"And I _might_ let you do that," Alex smirked.

"So, what's for dinner?" Olivia sat up straight now and placed her feet on the floor and stood, stretching.

"It's, apparently, a surprise," Alex offered, moving to put the eggs and milk and various desserts into the refrigerator. She closed the door. "For _both_ of us. They won't even tell me, but Iz, Gracie and Theo have it all planned out. The menu, the music, everything. They were plotting in the car and also when they thought I wasn't listening in the store."

"_Mom_!" Isabel squeaked.

"I only bought the ingredients, but our children are going to make a gourmet meal." Alex placed the four canvas bags inside one of them and then crumpled them into a smaller version, pressing them down. "Go put these in the car, Iz."

Isabel took them and began walking toward the garage but spoke over her shoulder. "Don't tell Mama what the ingredients are."

Alex crossed her heart with her right forefinger, her eyes on the brunette. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, just smiling at each other.

"I'm gonna go put my new strings on my guitar. But we're gonna start cooking at four and you two can't be down here."

Olivia grimaced and held her hands up. "We'll evacuate the premises."

"Good," Theo smiled, tossing his long bangs slightly before moving to the hallway. "Four o'clock."

* * *

**_5:42 p.m._**

"I just can't let it go, Al. I try and I try and I try. But there's still that part of me, the cop in me, that says I could have stopped it." Olivia was lying on her back on their master bedroom bed, on her own side, looking at the ceiling as she spoke, her hands animated.

Alex watched her from her own side of the bed, the smell of garlic wafting through the townhouse, something delicious being prepared by their children downstairs.

Olivia placed her clasped hands on her middle now and continued to look at the ceiling.

The blonde took a deep breath and let it out and, hearing this, Olivia turned her head.

"Today was hard for you, with Dr. Taylor, wasn't it?"

Olivia swallowed and nodded. "It was intense."

Alex nodded, her clapped hands beneath her right cheek as she lay on her own pillow. "Liv…I know you and…you're always gonna have that guilt…I know you are…" Alex propped herself on her right elbow now, only feeling the slightest pull of pain now, and inched even closer to her wife, "…but what good does it do?"

Olivia simply looked at her, waiting.

"It serves no good purpose in _your_ life, in _our_ lives, to do that. What happened, happened, Liv. It's over. Now, we move on, get past it, and get back to us."

Olivia's gaze unwavered and she nodded slightly. "Get back to us," she said softly." She managed a smile. "I'd like that, Alex."

Alex moved even closer now and sidled up to the brunette. She wrapped her left arm around her and hiked her left leg over her knees, before resting her cheek on her wife's left shoulder, getting comfortable. She closed her eyes and inhaled her wife's essence, her perfume, her being, and clutched her even tighter.

"Did Dr. Taylor tell you about the kids and what she thinks about them being at the trial?"

Alex's eyes opened then. "She mentioned the fact that she doesn't think they should be there, yeah." Alex waited, just feeling her wife's breath, hearing her heartbeat against her right ear. "What do you think?"

"I think she's right. Now that the tape is going to be submitted into evidence, with their emotions as high as they've been lately, Theo's volatility with the whole situation, how protective he is, how emotional Gracie has been, Isabel's feelings lately…" Olivia's voice trailed off slightly and she began to drag her fingertips along the blonde's back, slowly. "I think it would be better if they didn't."

Alex thought for a moment, closing her eyes and relishing in the feel of her wife's touch. She took in another deep breath and let it out, feeling relaxed contentment. "I feel like she knows what's best for them mentally, Liv. And I do think it wouldn't be good for them. I feel like it's gonna be hard for us, but it will be doubly hard for them, if not more…"

Olivia's soft lips were felt on her forehead then. "Then we're in agreement."

Alex's eyes glazed over as her gaze went to a blue, glossy button on her wife's cardigan. "It's gonna be difficult telling them, especially our son. He won't be happy."

A silence then.

"I know. We just have to make him see that it's for the best and let him know that we'll keep him and Gracie and Iz updated every step of the way." She kissed her temple now. "That's all. We have to make it clear that we won't keep them in the dark about anything that's happening."

Alex pulled away then and propped herself on her right elbow once more, looking down at her wife. "You're right." She smiled, eyeing those dewy, full lips below her. She leaned in then and hovered over Olivia, just smelling her, breathing her in, closing her eyes, before she ventured even further and parted her lips slightly and took her wife into a kiss.

The brunette accepted willingly, and their mouths began to slowly, languidly, move along the other's, Alex's left hand going to her wife's jaw, Olivia's left hand sliding down further and further to the blonde's right ass cheek.

A knock at the door then and Alex whimpered softly before Olivia broke the kiss.

Alex looked down at her wife and smiled before calling, "Yes?"

"Thirty minutes! Dinner will be ready! Get ready!" Isabel's voice chirped.

"Thirty minutes, Babe." Olivia squeezed her behind firmly. "Let's dress up!" Olivia wiggled her eyebrows. "Dazzle our kids."

Alex only smiled and kissed her wife quickly. "You dazzle no matter what you wear, Liv." She kissed her again. "You always have."

"Mmmm, such a kiss-up." Olivia began giggling.

"I only speak the truth." Alex kissed her once more. "Let's get ready for our date."

Olivia patted her backside two times firmly. "Sounds good, Babe."

* * *

**_7:28 p.m._**

Lemon chicken piccata with angel hair pasta and freshly grated parmesan cheese, a pear, gorgonzola, and candied walnut salad, and a red cabernet sauvignon were on the menu that evening—all delicious, all amazingly prepared by the three Benson-Cabot children.

Alex had chosen a navy, fit and flare midi dress that fell mid-calf and a pair of nude heels, and Olivia was in an off-the shoulder black sundress that fell at the knees, black heeled sandal pumps on. Both had their hair down and both had enjoyed the dinner immensely.

It was about seven-thirty and Alex took another sip of her wine, Stevie Wonder singing about a ribbon in the sky, as the two neared the end of their second bottle, her eyes hovering over the rim of the glass at her wife. Dessert had been eaten and they had been enjoying some easy conversation over the remnants of their wine.

Olivia set her glass down and then spoke softly, her eyes not leaving her own. "I fought him."

Alex blinked a couple of times, her fuzzy mind now piecing together what her wife was saying to her.

"The video…" Olivia cleared her throat and took another sip before cradling her glass on the edge of the table in front of her, "…after it went black…" she looked at her again, "…Zachariah started reciting bible passages again, about Ruth and bearing children at her age, and I panicked. I knew that…um…" she looked down at her glass and began sliding her thumb along the side, "I knew that…it was about to…that it was going to happen if I continued to pretend I um…I wanted it…" Olivia looked up at her again, her eyes now filled with tears.

"Liv…" Alex placed her right hand on Olivia's left forearm.

"It's OK, Alex," she whispered. "I don't want this to ruin our dinner, but…I've been wanting to tell you what happened…after that…after what you saw…"

Alex leaned back then and took her own glass into her hand, pulling it closer to the edge before looking back at her wife.

"I fought him, Al. I fought him with everything I had. My legs, my thighs, my feet, my knees…I tried to get my hands free...I tried so hard but he was so strong and I couldn't move and he pulled my…um…" Olivia took a deep breath and attempted to shake her sudden emotions off, looking at the ceiling briefly and shaking her head quickly, "…he pulled my panties down…" Her voice was still low as she looked at her, those deep chocolate eyes in so much pain from this divulgence. "And he…he, uh…he unzipped and he…" she gasped, "…he almost…he almost touched me with…with his…with it…" She only nodded at that point, looking at her again, her mouth trembling. "But then…Matthew and Isaac burst in and said that the other one…_you_…apparently you wouldn't stop screaming until you saw me…until you knew that I was OK…" Olivia's face twisted again. "So, in a way, Al…" she whimpered, "…_you_ saved _me_…"

Alex felt her own tears fill her eyes. "Oh, Liv…" she said softly.

"I could have been…and you were…you stopped it, Babe," Olivia whimpered before placing her right hand over her mouth, her brown eyes so conflicted. "I just realized that today, Al." Her brow furrowed with emotion.

"Come here…" Alex said, standing.

Olivia rose and joined her immediately and the two embraced, holding each other tightly, both shaking from the moment, from the realization, from the new divulgences.

Whitney Houston's "I Have Nothing" came on the speakers now, a fitting song for the moment.

Alex reached up with her right hand and cradled the back of her wife's neck, feeling the silky skin there, her other hand around her waist, the two swaying gently.

The sound of guitar then, entering the room.

The two pulled apart to find their kids entering—Theo first, the twins on either side of him—and Isabel began singing John Mayer's "Waiting on the World to Change", brother and sister performing the backup vocals.

Alex looked at her wife, the two now with their arms around the other's waist, and then they looked back at the kids, smiling.

The kids continued their song and it was beautiful.

Both ladies couldn't help their emotions from the day, from the evening, from the current and recent situation in their lives. They watched as their kids performed for them as best they could, just wanting to make their mothers happy, and bring a little joy to them on this evening.

And all seemed right once again.

The song ended and a round of applause by Alex and Olivia was given, along with hugs and kisses.

And then Olivia's cell phone rang from the counter surface next to the refrigerator.

She moved to get it as the twins nestled themselves on kitchen stools and Theo picked at his guitar.

"Olivia Benson-Cabot…"

Olivia's eyes went to her own then. "Yes…Richard…" A long pause. "OK…"

Richard Reyes was one of the three lawyers on their team.

Alex watched her wife then, her movements, her expression, before Olivia folded her arms and turned her back to her.

"Yeah. Absolutely. We'll be there." Olivia disconnected the call and set her phone down before turning back around.

"Liv?"

"He says he has good news. We're meeting tomorrow at three."

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please take a quick moment and tell me what you thought!


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

_**Friday, July 12**__**th **__**, 3:48 p.m.**_

_**3 Weeks and 5 Days Post Rescue**_

_**5 Days Before the Trial**_

_**Manhattan, New York**_

Olivia looked at Alex who was sitting in a chair to her right. They were in the law offices of _Bannister, Reyes, and Keys_ and were sitting in Jason Key's roomy office, the set up reminding her of Rafael Barba's scholarly suite when he had worked with her at SVU.

They had dropped the kids off at various places—Theo to his friend Ari's, Grace and Isabel to Casey and Jonathan's to visit Kimberly and Katie—and had changed into slightly more professional attire to meet their attorneys.

Alex was in a loose, silky ivory blouse, black tailored pants, and black pumps, her hair down, and Olivia was in a pair of dark blue jeans, a silky black tank and a black blazer and black boots, her hair in a ponytail.

One of their attorneys, Jason Keys, was looking at his laptop intently. "OK. Here it is."

The entire room looked up now, to a 50-inch screen embedded into the built-in bookshelves just behind the desk where Jason was sitting. Stephen Bannister was leaning against the wall, next to the window with a view of Park Avenue, all flaming red hair, freckles and a full beard and mustache, his arms folded across his thin chest, and Richard Reyes, a much shorter man in stature but stocky and muscled, with dark hair and olive skin, stood next to Key's desk, arms also folded and now looking at the white display. Jason swiveled in his chair, all eyes in the room going to the shaky image that had just taken shape in front of them.

_ Olivia's raspy voice held sheer terror as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Nooooooo!" Her voice caught, cracked, ripped through her throat, her lower half going wild as she fought Zachariah on top of her._

_ "Stop!" he managed, his hands attempting to still the jabbing motions of her feet, her knees, and her hips._

_ "Get the fuck off of me! Heeeellllpppp!" she screamed once more, the hoarseness from her exertion evident, her entire body in a fit of panic, doing anything she could, in the position she was in, to stop it from happening._

_ He placed his weight on her hips and then, in one swift, aggressive motion, pulled her panties down to her knees, his own lower body pressing into hers with heaviness, and then he fumbled with his zipper, reaching in between their bodies, his face red, his breathing heavy, his desperate face hovering over Olivia's. He grunted as he removed himself from his pants and then began to work on calming the brunette down once more._

_ Olivia's legs flailed again and she opened her mouth to scream and his solution was to clamp his large hand over her mouth and Olivia could see her own brow furrow on the screen from the pain of his squeezing, Olivia now remembering how the pain in the injured, gaping wound of her jaw radiated down the back of her neck and along her arms at that particular moment. _

The footage jostled then, the images swooping downward and then focusing on the gray cement floor.

Voices then, off to the side.

_"That blonde one won't shut up in the other room." Matthew's voice informed them. _

_Pierre then. "She did that before. God damn annoying. Says she wants to see this one and won't stop bitching about it." A small laugh. "Maybe she wants to watch the action? Maybe these broads like that sort of shit."_

_Movement then. Grunting. The creaking of box springs. A metal bed frame scraping slightly along cement. The tinny clanging of a metal buckle being refastened._

"_Bring her in here. Might be better to have them both in one room, anyway," Zachariah huffed._

_The camera now moved from the floor and back to Olivia on the bed, and then the footage shifted to Zachariah moving toward the door with Matthew and Isaac, before it panned once more, and then settled back on Olivia._

"_We'll be back," Zachariah announced, and the door slammed shut._

_The camera came closer then, and even closer still, the image now hovering over the brunette's sweat-sheened face, the exhaustion, the torment, the disgust and anger in her eyes, in her expression. She was panting, her body spent from fighting, from panicking, her mind in the same space._

She remembered feeling hopeless at that point.

She had been helpless with him on top of her and she had been helpless even when he wasn't even in the room. The camera phone stayed on her tearing eyes before beginning to scan her body slowly, Pierre casually enjoying the appointed task of cinematographer.

Olivia swallowed and watched as he filmed her body, the brunette having been only clad in that thin, beige camisole and matching panties set, exposed and trembling.

The video stopped and Olivia mentally entered current reality, Richard Reyes clearing his throat to her left jarring her momentarily.

"He films you for a few more seconds and then leaves. But…" Jason Keys leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his lower belly, "…we have that evidence right there of you fighting him and…we have the mention of Alex in the other room…that's gonna be good for us." He smiled.

"Jackass used the Cloud and TARU found every bit of personally filmed video and other unrelated smut from Pierre Chouteau's phone over the past five years," Reyes chimed in.

"All three of their phones were taken into evidence and we have the footage of you two in your room, too," Bannister added. "That will be useful, as well, because at no time in those videos of you going about your daily vacation lives did you ever seem like you knew you were being filmed." Bannister came over from next to the window then and stood next to Richard.

"But what about when Liv was searching the room? Standing on the bed? In the bathroom mirror, when she's looking straight at the camera?" Alex spoke now.

Olivia looked at her wife for the first time since they had queued the video, and noticed her blue eyes were reddened and tear-filled. She gave her wife a tiny, empathetic smile.

"Is the defense going to say that we knew the cameras were there and that we didn't care? Maybe try and put that spin on it?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "Do you think they'll enter that into evidence?

"I highly doubt it because it won't prove anything. But they could." Keys leaned forward then and placed his elbows on his desk, steepling his forefingers.

"You shouldn't worry about that," Reyes said.

Olivia looked at Alex again and spoke to the lawyers, her gaze remaining focused on her wife. "Alex and I are going to drive out there on Wednesday. We have an extended stay room booked for a week and can always make it longer if we need to." She looked back at Jason. "Hopefully the trial won't drag on too long."

"We don't expect it to," Stephen Bannister assured them. "We have enough on them. But, if it _is_ longer, it'd only be two weeks. Tops."

"OK." Olivia looked at Alex and nodded. "Thank you…for letting us know and staying on top of any new information that comes in."

"Of course," Bannister smiled. "We're going to win this one. I know it."

Olivia only nodded before looking back at Alex and raising her eyebrows.

The ladies and Jason Keys stood, then all moved in closer. Hands were shaken, goodbyes said, and the ladies moved toward the door and out of the office.

* * *

_**7:31 p.m.**_

_**Lexington Avenue**_

_**Upper East Side, New York**_

The drive home earlier had been quiet, save for the smooth, soft rock songs playing on the stereo—Michael Bolton, Dionne Warwick, and Elton John, to name a few.

They had gotten home and changed, had eaten dinner, had heard from the kids about all staying the night where they were, and then had showered.

Alex tousled her damp hair with her fingertips and watched herself in the bedroom mirror, black frames on, feeling fresh, clean, and comfortable in a blue and white, cotton, sleeveless, button down shorty pajamas set, her feet bare.

She leaned forward and bared her teeth briefly before using the pad of her forefinger to rub the lip balm she had just applied, further into her lips, spreading it in.

She needed to thank her brother. He had offered to take both twins and Alex knew that, even though handling five women was challenging at times, her brother occasionally offered she and Olivia a date night out of the goodness of his heart, she and her wife always reciprocating whenever possible.

She moved to her side of the bed and lifted her iPhone from the surface of the bedside table and then sat on the edge of the mattress, tapping a few buttons before bringing it to her cheek and waiting.

It only rang once before Jonathan's voice came on the line. "It's really no problem, Allie."

Alex smiled then at her brother's perceptiveness. "I just wanted to thank you, bro. I know four squealing girls and their social media isn't quite your cup of tea. But I know you do it because you love me."

"You gettin' sappy on me, Allie-Al?"

Alex smiled again. "Maybe it's my old age. I'm mellowing out."

"Well, OK. As long as my snarky little sister will make an appearance every now and then."

"Count on it, John-John."

"You doing OK, Allie? The trial's coming up. You ready?"

Alex swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, we're ready. Our lawyers are cream of the crop. There's no way we can lose. Not on this one, Jonathan."

"Good." He cleared his throat. "Case and I are gonna take turns at your house once the trial starts. Until it's over. You still planning on leaving Wednesday morning?"

"Yeah. About noon. And remember, make yourself at home, bro. Anything you need, we want you to use. We'll have the refrigerator stocked and we want you to have it feel like home. Could be as much as two weeks. Just so you know."

"No problem, Allie. As long as it takes."

Alex smiled again. "Thanks, Johnny."

"Now…you and Olivia have a free evening. Your girls said Theo's staying at his friend's?"

"Yeah. We have the house to ourselves." Alex placed her palm on the back of her neck, clenching it firmly, and moved it around slowly, side to side, letting a couple of pops out.

"Well, then, you two go cause some trouble. Spend some time together. Make the neighbors call the police for a noise disturbance."

Alex chuckled. "We will."

"Talk tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Thanks again, Johnny."

"You got it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Alex disconnected the call and then set her phone back on her bedside table before taking both hands to the back of her neck and rubbing firmly.

"Can I help you with that?" Olivia's voice now.

Alex looked to her left to find her wife entering, a glass of a burgundy wine in her right hand. Having showered and changed, as well, she was in her black, silk, mid-thigh-length kimono, her feet bare, her damp locks up loosely in a clip.

And Alex swallowed the sudden moisture that had filled her mouth at her wife's flawless beauty. Not a drop of makeup on that caramel complexion, but Olivia looked impeccably gorgeous.

Olivia handed Alex the glass. "I just opened a bottle downstairs. I was hoping you would join me…we could have a glass and relax."

The blonde took a sip, watching as her wife moved to stand next to her, maneuvering herself to place her hands on Alex's shoulders. The blonde angled her body, turning, allowing her wife better access as she took another sip.

Firm digits began to rub then, digging into exactly the right spots, and Alex moaned, closing her eyes and dropping her chin to her chest.

"God, Liv. Yes. That feels amazing."

A gentle kiss to her jaw then and firm hands continued.

Olivia massaged for a few moments, Alex just enjoying as the knots began to melt and glide away like butter in a frying pan, the tension from the past few days slowly dissipating.

Another kiss was placed on her ear lobe now, Olivia's warm breath hovering there, the brunette turning her face and inhaling deeply, and then the massaging stopped as the brunette came around to stand in front of her. Alex shifted to face her wife straight on and Olivia wedged her knees in between Alex's legs, those deep chocolate eyes never leaving her own. The brunette reached down and cupped Alex's face in her hands, still looking at her.

Alex smiled at her wife's sexy demeanor, until she realized the need, the longing in those now-intense eyes as she continued to hold the blonde's face.

Alex placed her hands on her wife's wrists, rubbing the skin on the back of her hands slowly with her thumbs.

Olivia leaned in lower then, letting her mouth hover in front of her own, that warm, glistening mouth hinting of the red wine, and Alex watched her eyes, the desire increasing with every second that passed.

Closer still, and those plush, soft lips pressed to her own, parting slightly, that warm, wet tongue gently pushing for entrance.

Alex opened wide, willingly, desperately wanting her wife's touch, her wife's invasion, her wife's love on, and inside, of her.

Alex's hands moved from Olivia's wrists, skimming down her forearms, her elbows, before making their way to her waist and then sliding around to her backside, gripping firmly, clenching the softness there.

Olivia moaned into her mouth, the sound needy, starving, both of them so ready to feel the love of the other.

Wine could wait. Talking could wait. Right now, this was what they needed, had _been_ needing, the connection of their physical love.

Olivia pulled away then and her hands went to her own robe ties, her eyes not leaving hers, as she slowly untied the belt and then let the silky fabric slide off of her shoulders and then billow and pile on the floor.

Alex's breath caught momentarily from the action, from the immediate sensory overload of her wife's beautiful, naked body in front of her, waiting for her, craving her touch, her love.

Alex stood and began shakily unbuttoning the buttons on her own pajama top, the brunette's hands intercepting and helping her, as their lips crashed into each other's once more. The blonde felt her shirt being removed then, warm, strong hands going straight to cup her breasts, fondle them, the pinching of her nipples causing a surge of wetness in between her legs almost immediately.

Her wife's smell, her touch, the desire they had had for each other as of late were all causing the blonde's body to heat up quickly, her physical response immediate and undeniable.

Olivia slid down then, kneeling, and hooked her forefingers into her wife's panties before sliding them down, slowly, to the floor. Alex stepped out of them, both now completely in the buff, and the brunette stood once again, moving into her firmly and sliding her hands up her back, pulling their bodies closer, her mouth going to her own once more.

Olivia spoke through panting, kissing, eyes closed and feeling. "I've wanted to make love to you again, Al…" she breathed, "…have wanted to feel you…_really_ feel you again…be close to you…"

Alex nodded, feeling her eyes roll back as Olivia's mouth worked along her jawline, her neck, the sensitive spots along her nape. "I need you, Liv…I always need you," she exhaled and moaned softly.

The blonde's breath hitched as she felt her wife's digits pressing along her slit now, moving carefully, Alex separating her thighs slightly and opening her eyes and looking back into those chocolate eyes, their breathing heavy, both so turned on.

Olivia's irises were the color of ebony now and Alex felt her wife's left arm around her waist, her body being slowly lowered backward onto the bed, the brunette helping her to lie down as her right hand continued her languid motions.

Once horizontal, both ladies moved up toward the pillows, their movements easy, well-versed, after so many years of loving each other. Olivia placed her body on top of Alex's then and they lay like that, watching each other, feeling the closeness of skin on skin, warm softness on warm softness, all the while the brunette's soft pads moving along her labia.

Alex let her legs fall open then as she grabbed both of her wife's ass cheeks firmly, Olivia's body pressed against her right inner thigh, the brunette's face hovering over her own. She leaned in and let her mouth begin to easily move along her cheek, her jawline, the ropy column of her neck, and further down before looking up again.

Slowly, those skilled digits began to enter her, the brunette's thumb waiting to enter the mix, and Alex sighed, closing her eyes and pressing the back of her head further into the pillow.

"Alex…" Olivia whispered.

"Yes…?" Alex breathed.

"Let me see you…" Olivia said softly.

Alex slowly opened her eyes then to find her wife's face emotional, her cocoa eyes filled with moisture.

"I need to see you, Babe…I want to see those beautiful blues…" The corners of Olivia's mouth lifted slightly, before her expression turned serious again.

She moved into her once more and her kiss this time was even slower, more measured, gentle, and the love that Alex felt from that one offering filled her heart, her body, and her mind with an immeasurable affinity for her wife, more than anything she had experienced before, and she felt her own eyes begin to fill with tears.

Olivia pulled away and Alex opened her eyes to find the brunette's almond-shaped orbs even darker, the fingers still working, the darkness in her pupils taking over her entire face as she let her thumb begin to touch the highly sensitive nerves of the blonde's clit, tender, almost non-existent circles now being administered as her other digits continued a slow thrust.

And Alex's body responded immediately as she and her wife held each other's gaze. The blonde gasped, watching as Olivia bit her lower lip, her own brow furrowed with want, a slow rocking of the brunette's own hips against her now.

"Can you…can you touch me, Alex? Please?"

Alex felt her emotions come on stronger then, at her wife's plea, and she took her right hand from her wife's backside and brought it in between their bodies to begin to let her own pads slowly begin to pleasure her wife simultaneously.

Olivia's hips continued to move against the blonde's digits and the brunette continued her own motions inside of Alex's core and against her now-swollen clit.

They watched each other as they got closer and closer, their breathing intense, until Alex watched her wife's face change, her expression dropping, resigning to the orgasm that was about to rip through her, and Alex felt her wife's body begin a slow tremble on top of her, Olivia's body jumping as she experienced undiluted pleasure.

And Alex could hear her own sex being stimulated below, her wetness more than evident, as she released her own climax, moaning loudly as it ripped through her core, the warmth pulsating and radiating throughout her body.

Olivia brought her forehead to Alex's, the two just staying like that, eyes closed, their breathing beginning to slow.

After a few moments, Alex opened her eyes and watched as Olivia opened hers, as well.

The brunette's face twisted slightly, her eyes tearing. "I love you, Alexandra Benson-Cabot." She nodded almost imperceptively. "Eternally, Babe."

Alex brought her hand from in between her wife's thighs and she cradled the back of her head. "You're my everything, Liv…" Her gaze dipped to that full mouth before looking back into emotional eyes, "…don't you ever forget that I will always love you more than life, and I'll be with you through everything in this world and the existence we have together."

Olivia let her mouth slowly, gently move into her own, a quick loving kiss before she pulled away and said softly, "And throughout eternity?" She smiled.

"Eternity and ever more, my love."

Olivia moved down and rested her right cheek on the blonde's chest, Alex beginning a slow stroking of her wife's back as she kissed her forehead.

"Eternity and ever more," Alex repeated.

And the two fell into a deep, well-deserved sleep, in each other's arms, the stress, the weight, and the past couple of weeks dissipating into the air as their unshaken love, once again, took the place of any mountainous challenges in their lives.

* * *

Thank you to all of you who continue to read this. Your follows, amazingly perceptive reviews, and favorites mean the world. Please take a brief second and leave a word or two after you've read. I hope you enjoyed.


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

_**Friday Evening, July 12**__**th, **__**9:38 p.m.**_

_**3 Weeks and 5 Days Post Rescue**_

_**5 Days Before the Trial**_

Alex stepped off of the last step and moved slowly past the foyer and into the dimly lit front room that led to the front sun room, somehow knowing her wife would be there. It was 9:30 and they had made love and then had fallen asleep together. But when the blonde had awoken, she had seen her wife's side empty and knew that Olivia wasn't quite ready to settle down for the evening.

Their love making had been amazing, beautiful, slow, satisfying, but Alex felt an urgency there, as well. Her wife was still struggling, and she knew this, felt it before, during, and now afterwards.

She moved into the darkened space and looked further ahead and to the left to find her wife sitting in the inner section of the sun room that led to the outside patio, in a brown wicker chair, the door leading to it open, her hand resting on a glass of the aforementioned wine, staring up at the night sky.

She took a deep breath and moved even further before Olivia looked back at her and smiled.

"This one's empty. Wanna get another bottle?" Olivia raised her eyebrows and smiled convincingly.

Alex hesitated before she nodded and moved away then, out of the front sitting room, noting the small lamp next to the sofa was on, a scarf of some sort thrown over it to dim the light.

She proceeded down the hallway then and moved into the living room where they had their wine rack, behind the baby grand piano, carefully retrieved a bottle, looking at the label first, and then decided another red was in order before she moved out of the space and into the hallway again, grabbing the corkscrew from the island on her way.

She studied the bottle as she walked back towards the area where her wife was, noting that it was a bottle that they had signed up for a monthly delivery to their home, after they had visited the _Adirondack Winery_ that very evening—the same night/early morning that they had both been abducted.

Alex shook her head slightly as she made her way through the door and to the other side of the table, setting the bottle down and seating herself on the opposite side. She slid the bottle and the opener over to her wife and then looked up at the brunette.

Olivia's eyes were slightly glassy, holding the relaxation, the minimal fuzziness of having had more than a couple of glasses, and she held her wife's gaze for a moment.

"What, Alex?" Olivia took the bottle and the corkscrew, her eyes still on the blonde.

Alex only looked at her.

"Will you have a drink with me?" Olivia offered.

There was an empty glass already on the glass surface of the wicker table and Alex wrapped the fingers of her left hand around the stem and slid it toward her wife.

Olivia smiled then and began uncorking the bottle, expertly, easily, and then set the cork on the table and began pouring.

"Of course, I will, Liv." Alex watched her wife again.

Olivia filled her own, as well, and then raised it as she set the bottle down carefully, the clink of glass against glass almost undetectable.

"To…to getting through this, Babe. Together." Olivia toasted.

Alex clinked glasses with her and then took a sip before the two women sat back, relaxing, both looking up at the dark sky.

"So many flights, Al. So many people going places, living their normal lives, not knowing what's in store. What might happen."

Alex watched her wife's profile, then. The curve of her nose, her chin meeting up to match it—such an amazing profile. She had always thought that about her wife—that her profile was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Olivia looked at her again. "What is it? I can always tell when you're thinking something you don't want to say."

Alex felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and she took another small, deep breath. "You know me well, Liv."

"So, tell me."

"I just…" she shook her head, "…I'm so sorry for what you went through. Watching that video today. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Babe. That's what I'm thinking about."

"And?" Olivia questioned, taking another sip.

"And…" Alex began, "…I wish you'd talk to me instead of—"

"Going to the bottle?" Olivia interrupted, looking at her straight on, a challenge in her eyes. "If I remember correctly, you went to the wine at one point in your life instead of talking to me."

Alex took another sip and swallowed hard, the acidity of the red elixir almost too difficult to take at the moment. And the blonde knew exactly what her wife was talking about.

When Alex was trying to get pregnant, all those years ago, there had been a time that a bottle of wine seemed to be the solution, that talking about what she was feeling was almost too painful. And the blonde, remembering this, understood where her wife was coming from.

But it still unnerved and worried her.

"You're right, Liv. When I was trying to get pregnant. That was one of the hardest times in our lives that I had to experience. But, you were there for me, remember?"

Olivia nodded then, her own cocoa orbs filling with tears. "I do remember, Alex."

"You shouldn't have risked yourself, Liv. You shouldn't have pretended, at any point—"

"But I _did,_ Alex. I did. Those are the facts." Olivia's lower lip began trembling. "I thought…" she took a deep breath, "…I thought that I could do something, get out of that horrible, desperate situation, that everything would be OK if I just played along." Olivia began crying then.

"And it _did_, Liv." Alex leaned toward her wife then, reaching her left hand outward. "It _did_. You could have, Babe. You _could_ have, but it didn't work out that way and you have to stop beating yourself up, my love." Alex felt her own face contort then, her own mouth quaver. "You _have_ to. What's been done has been done, Liv, _please._"

Olivia looked at her, her expression pensive, and she took a deep breath. "I hope. One day."

Alex nodded. "When this is all over and we're watching our kids again…going to soccer and ballet and cello recitals. You and I falling back into our pattern again. It will happen, Liv. I _know_ it will."

Olivia outstretched her right hand and Alex took it, the two intertwining their fingers.

"I know, Al."

"I know you do." Alex smiled.

"I just need your patience, Babe. I just need you to understand that all of this, all of the memories this has brought up. Lewis in that Montauk beach house, him killing himself in front of me. Those are all things I'm dealing with right now. It's all coming up. And." Olivia swallowed hard. "I just need you here, listening, your understanding about what I'm going through and trying to get back to our normal lives." Olivia nodded and laughed lightly. "When the kids are here, I would never do this. Wallow. You know that."

Alex nodded and smiled, holding her wife's hand in her own.

"I wouldn't sit with a bottle and just dwell on things that have happened to me…"

"I know you wouldn't, Babe," Alex offered.

"I would be the mother I need to be. Be the wife and have the front I need to have, and I try so hard, Al." Olivia's face contorted again, "It's exhausting."

"I _know _it is, Liv." Alex leaned forward and lifted the brunette's hand and kissed the back softly.

"But with you, I _want_ to be real. I want you to know I am the _real_ me, _always_."

"And I want you to know that you _can_ be, Liv. You should always be real with me. No facades, _ever_."

Olivia nodded then.

"I always want to hear what you're feeling, what you're thinking. Nothing to hide."

Olivia brought her lips inward, her face twisting in anguish. "Theo's gonna be so mad," she whined.

"Yes." Alex steeled herself. "We both know he will."

"But we have to tell him…and the girls."

"We do. And, I'll be with you and we'll do it together, Liv." She smiled. "OK?"

Olivia nodded quickly.

"Every step of the way, Liv."

* * *

_**Saturday Morning, July 13**__**th**_

_**3 Weeks and 6 Days Post Rescue**_

_**4 Days Before the Trial**_

"Jesus." Olivia raised her upper torso from her reclined position on the pillow and held her forehead in her right hand. "_Shit_."

Her head was pounding. Her heart was racing. Her stomach was churning with acidity.

She took a deep breath and then looked to her left to find her wife's side of the bed empty and the faint smell of coffee in the air.

It was time to get up. She reached to her right for her cell phone, checking the time before seeing if she had any text messages or voice mails. Realizing there were none, she looked at the time—9:47 a.m.

She had slept through the morning, or what she usually had as a morning of waking around 8, no later than 8:30.

She swung her legs to the floor, holding her forehead in her hand and moaning. She shouldn't have done what she had done on the previous night. From what she had counted, she had had a bottle and a half and her wife had partaken in only about two glasses.

She had overdone it and she was now going to pay for it. In a big way.

But it was time to put her big girl face on and move through the day.

She and her wife had agreed on the evening prior, after sitting in the atrium and talking until midnight, that they would tell the kids about the trial when they all arrived back at the house. The sooner the better.

Olivia stood now, feeling a slight dizziness, and wavered unsteadily before slowly moving into the bathroom and moving straight to the medicine cabinet, opening the door and taking out the Advil bottle. She unscrewed the cap, yawning, and poured a couple into her palm before recapping and placing it back, and then tossing the two oblong, pinkish-orange pills into her mouth, swallowing hard.

It would have to do for now.

She moved to the sink and turned the faucet on and cupped her hands beneath the stream before providing enough water to wash the pain relievers down and into her stomach.

She reached for the toothbrush and layered it with paste before shoving it into her mouth and closing her eyes, bracing herself on the porcelain ledge of the sink with her left hand and moaning again.

She felt like she could be sick but that wasn't in the plan at the moment.

She heard the doorbell chime downstairs and knew that at least one of their children had come home.

She opened her eyes then and looked at her reflection. She actually looked green, sallow, dark circles beneath her eyes.

She had to get herself together and so she decided, right then and there, that the cover had to be kept up, the show had to go on.

She would wash her face, put make-up on to cover up her exhausted, sickly appearance, and get dressed for the day.

There was work to be done, mothering to do, tasks to achieve, and she would get through her last evening's mistake with a smile and with tenacity.

She finished brushing her teeth and placed the brush back into the cup, bracing herself on the rim with both hands now, looking at herself and smiling falsely.

She could do this. Wonder Woman never gave up. And she wouldn't either.

* * *

Olivia squinted as she entered the kitchen, the overhead lights somehow glaring. Casual in a pair of dark jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail, her feet bare, she spotted her wife at the stove, her back to her, her baby blue silk robe on, stirring something.

Alex turned then and smiled before doing a double take. "Jeez, Liv." She moved the pan she had been stirring to the side, off of the element, and then turned off the fire before turning to face her. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Olivia moved to the coffee pot and began pouring a cup that she needed desperately at the moment. "I need coffee."

Olivia felt her wife next to her then and she turned, taking a sip of the dark brown warmth and looking at the blonde over the rim.

Alex's hand approached her forehead, but Olivia flinched and pulled away.

"Stop, Al. I'm OK."

Alex's hand slowly retracted, and she folded her arms. "Your appearance would say otherwise."

"What? I don't look as beautiful as ever, my love?" she teased, smiling.

Alex smirked then. "Aside from your ever-present beauty, Babe. Really. Are you OK?"

"No." Olivia took another sip. "I feel like I stayed up all night and then was run over by a mac truck." Olivia turned and set her mug down before facing her wife. "My own fault, though. I took some Advil and it should kick in, but my stomach…"

"Well," Alex moved into her then and placed her hands on her hips, "breakfast potatoes, scrambled eggs, toast?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna vomit, Al. Toast is fine for me. For now. And this coffee." She reached behind her and took her mug again, holding it in front of her.

Alex smiled and cocked her head. "Well, take it easy today, Babe. Theo's soccer practice is at noon and I can take him. The girls have friends coming over later. But you don't have to do anything." She leaned in and kissed her softly.

Olivia closed her eyes and reciprocated before Alex pulled away and the brunette licked her lips and reopened her eyes. "Thanks, Babe. But I'll be fine. Just," she paused, smiling, "no loud noises today." She flared her nostrils.

"I can't guarantee that, Liv. But I'll try."

Olivia's expression became serious then. "Let's tell them over breakfast. OK?"

Alex nodded and then kissed her quickly again. "Yes."

The doorbell rang again and the two looked at each other.

"That's Johnny and the girls. Theo's already home and upstairs."

Olivia nodded and took another sip of coffee as Alex pulled away and moved toward the hallway.

She spoke over her shoulder as she walked. "This is where I can't guarantee quiet voices, Babe." She winked and then disappeared down the hallway to answer the front door. "But I'll try," she called.

Olivia smiled and moved to the frying pan on the stove and looked into it. The crispy, glistening herbed breakfast potatoes looked amazing, but her stomach rolled when she thought of actually eating some.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jonathan's voice boomed as he entered.

His cacophony was accompanied by Isabel's squealing voice coming at her, tight hugs and kisses from the twins adding to the invasion of noise.

Olivia reciprocated and smiled, Isabel and Grace studying her, eyes narrowed.

"How was your sleep over," the brunette chirped.

"It was so much fun!" Isabel beamed. "I choreographed a dance and we filmed it to Anna Alicia's "Too Much" and we wanna show you and Mom later!"

"OK, Baby. I can't wait to see it." Olivia cocked her head to the side.

"Iz…go get your brother. Breakfast is ready," Alex commanded.

Isabel ran out of the room, squealing, and then was heard bounding up the stairs.

Grace moved to the table and seated herself in her usual position, reaching for the orange juice pitcher and pouring a glass.

Jonathan still lurked off to the side and Olivia could feel his gaze on her. She finally looked at him, straight on.

And he was smirking.

"Not a word, Jonathan," Olivia gritted.

He held his hands up. "I wasn't going to say anything." He smiled.

"Of course, you weren't."

"Join us for breakfast, John-John?"

"No thanks, Allie. Case and I are going with the girls to that street fair in Nyack. I gotta get back."

"OK, Johnny." Alex took her mug of coffee from the counter next to the refrigerator and the now-plated potatoes and began toward the table.

Olivia moved to the table, as well, and looked up to find Jonathan smirking at her once again. The brunette seated herself and spoke as she reached for a piece of toast. "Are you looking for trouble, Jonathan?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, reached for the butter, and then looked at him.

He chuckled and held his hands up once more. "I'm going. Good to see you two had a good time."

"That's debatable," Alex offered, kissing her brother goodbye and moving to sit, as well.

"You two take care. Let me know if you need anything, especially after you tell them."

Olivia looked up to find an empathetic expression on her brother-in-law's face, Alex offering the same.

"We will, Jonathan. Thank you." Olivia nodded.

Theo and Isabel entered then, rushing to the table and sitting.

"Hey champ."

"Hey, Uncle Johnny," Theo replied reaching for the spoon and giving himself a heaping serving of eggs.

Jonathan looked at Olivia and Alex once more and then moved down the hallway and out of sight.

The front door was heard opening and closing, and Olivia looked at her wife who hadn't yet begun to plate her own food, either. The brunette nodded at her and Alex visibly took a deep breath.

"Guys," Alex began, "we have to talk to you about something."

The kids stopped then, Theo chewing, Grace just staring at her, almost dumbfounded, and Isabel stopped chewing to look at both of her mothers.

Theo set his fork down and leaned back, eyeing Alex warily. Olivia could see his mind turning now at the sudden seriousness in the tone of the conversation.

Alex looked at Olivia again and spoke. "Dr. Taylor thinks, and _we_ think, that you kids shouldn't come to the trial."

There. It was out. Now prepare for the fireworks.

Olivia looked at their son whose cheeks had just developed a slight crimson to their caramel hue. He was the one that both she and her wife were worried about taking the news the hardest.

Olivia's mouth parted as she watched him. Calmly, he wiped his mouth and stood, looked at Alex and then Olivia, glaring, before beginning to walk around the table and towards the hallway.

"Theo," Olivia began.

He clenched his fists then, stopping, his back to them, before turning slowly, and Olivia could see the tightening of his jaw, the anger and disappointment in those tearing eyes.

"I'm coming to the trial," he said calmly. "If I have to walk there, I'm coming."

"Theo," Isabel started, "you can't—"

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" he bellowed, his body beginning to shake, his fists balled tightly now. "I have to be there! I want to be there for you and Mom! I want…" He caved into himself then, trembling, his body submitting to his overwhelming emotions.

Olivia stood rapidly then and moved up to their son and attempted to wrap her arms around him, but his arms flailed, jerked, and he took a step back, panting now, his face red, the tears now streaming.

Stunned, Olivia took a moment, giving him his space before she saw a glimmer of resignation and she attempted to hold him again.

This time, he allowed her to, and he stood for a few moments with his arms at his sides, succumbing to the news, before he wrapped his arms around his brunette mother and sobbed against her shoulder, letting his emotions out fully.

Olivia closed her eyes and pressed her nose into his thick locks, holding him tightly, their boy returning the fervor, and she felt her own eyes fill with tears as she whispered against the side of his head, rocking him slowly now, "It's OK, Baby. There are things we don't want you to see, my boy. Things that will disturb you, make you angry."

"I don't care," he sobbed.

"But _we_ care, Theo," Olivia tried. "It matters to your mom and I that you and your sisters aren't there and aren't exposed to the terrible things that happened to us."

Theo's body relaxed, weakening in her arms then, and he sniffed.

"We're gonna keep you three in the loop. We'll call you ten times a day. We'll let you know everything that is happening in the trial." Olivia kissed the shell of his ear.

Theo sniffed again.

Olivia opened her eyes to find Alex hugging the twins next to the table now and the brunette smiled at them.

"I wanted to be there," Theo's voice was soft, innocent.

"I know you did, Baby."

They pulled away from each other then and Olivia held his face in her hands, studying his reddened eyes, his tear-streaked cheeks, the flop of hair that fell over his right eye. He was almost as tall as she was, and she couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat from the disappointment that was spread across his handsome face.

"It's for the best," Alex added now.

Olivia looked at her, the twins watching their blonde mother and then the brunette, both girls also emotional, their cheeks rosy.

"How long will it be? Will you be gone?" Theo asked now.

Olivia pulled him to her again and he wrapped his arms around her once more. "One or two weeks, at the most."

"And you'll let us know everything that happens?" Theo asked.

"We will, Theo. We promise." Olivia closed her eyes again, his cheek on her upper chest.

And Olivia looked up once more to find Alex watching her. The blonde was smiling, and Olivia winked.

One difficult part of this entire experience had just been surpassed. But Olivia knew that they were doing the best for their children and their mental well-being.

It was the way it had to be and both she and Alex knew that.

It was time to begin to mentally prepare for what was to come within the next several days. And she wanted, needed, her wife and the support of her family there every step of the way.

* * *

A/N: I want to give you every and any detail of events leading up to, and the trial. It's important for me to show what they go through. Thank you for reading and indulging me in these characters and lives that have meant so much in their evolution. Please take a brief moment after reading to let me know what you thought.


	27. Chapter 27

27

_**Saturday, July 13**__**th**__**, 4:45 p.m.**_

_**3 Weeks and 4 Days Post Rescue**_

_**4 Days Before the Trial**_

_**Lexington Avenue, New York**_

Alex was on her knees, her upper body inside of their porcelain, claw-footed bathtub, her right hand scrubbing with a large scrub brush, the cleanser gently removing the almost nonexistent soap scum there.

She was in a hole-riddled pair of loose faded jeans, a white tank, her hair in a ponytail, her feet bare, yellow latex gloves on.

The tub didn't really need cleaning. Alex was only busying herself as the girls and their friends watched movies downstairs and Olivia completed some other tasks around the house. They wanted their abode to be ready, available to Casey and Jonathan who had so generously offered their services in the coming week or weeks, whatever fate might bring.

She pushed her upper torso forward then with the brush and felt the pull of her tailbone that still bothered her, on occasion, and then sat backward onto her knees, arching into her back and holding her left buttock with her left hand, wincing.

Her shoulder was almost as good as new, or so she wanted it to be, and she only felt the pain in her collarbone when she held her arms up for too long as when she washed her hair, or when she found herself sleeping with her left arm above her head or anywhere above her upper torso, at any point in the night.

She would see the doctor on Monday for her final X-ray of both of her injured areas and she was sure Dr. Bradley would give the go ahead to begin her usual, daily activities.

But Alex had already been doing those, despite the pain, despite her doctor's orders.

She heard movement then, behind her.

"Alex. What are you doing?" Olivia asked moving around to her side.

"Cleaning the bathtub, Liv. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Come on, Babe. Stop. This tub doesn't need cleaning." Olivia leaned over next to her and took the brush from her hand and set it on the sink before moving to turn on the faucet and taking the hand sprayer from the holder and turning the water on.

"Liv…" Alex protested. "I was cleaning that."

"Cleaning _what_?" Olivia knelt down next to her and began spraying the tub down now, the brunette in a pair of tight, indigo jeans and a black, flowing tank with a gold dreamcatcher emblazoned on the front, her feet also bare, her toenails a charcoal gray color. "When was the last time _either_ of us took a bath? Two months ago?"

Alex smiled at her cuteness, her black bra straps showing slightly, the messy parted-in-the-middle ponytail she was sporting. "I was almost done. I cleaned the toilet, the sink, the floor, dusted the bedroom, vacuumed."

"And I've done six loads of laundry, cleaned the kitchen, organized the kitchen drawers, wiped down the refrigerator inside and out. What's your point? Come downstairs and let's relax for the day." Olivia replaced the nozzle and turned the water off and then simply looked at her, smirking.

"My point is—" Alex took a deep breath, now eye-level with her wife. "My point is absolutely nothing."

"Good." Olivia smiled. "They're about to watch the new rom com with Taylor Swift and Zac Efron. Let's go down, make some popcorn and cuddle." Olivia's brown eyes sparkled against that flawless, make-up-free face.

"She's _acting_ now? Oh, Jeez." Alex smirked. "Heaven help us all."

Olivia chuckled. "Tay-Tay has her paws in many different pots."

"It's _you_ who makes it hard to resist," Alex replied, letting her eyes dip down to her wife's mouth before looking back into her eyes. "_Not _the movie."

"Then _don't_ resist, Al." Olivia stood then and held out both hands.

The blonde took them and allowed her wife to help her to stand, Olivia pulling her into a hug and Alex enveloping her in her arms.

"We can snuggle on the sectional. The girls have Harissa and Emily over. They're on the floor with blankets and pillows. We'll have the sofa to ourselves."

"Isn't your mind elsewhere, Liv? On what's coming?" Alex couldn't help but ask.

"It is…but let's be normal until we can't anymore…" Olivia held her tighter. "OK?"

Alex nodded against her and turned her face into her wife's neck, inhaling deeply, smelling soap, perfume, and the slight allure of Olivia's unique scent.

They pulled away and Olivia held her hand out, smiling. "Let's go chill with the youth."

"Chill?" Alex took her hand.

"Netflix and chill, Babe." Olivia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Without the subtext of what that _really_ means, right?"

"Maybe that'll come later, Al." She winked. "Let's go."

* * *

6:03 p.m.

Theo had made an occasional appearance throughout the movie watching, coming into the kitchen for more popcorn, getting a drink from the refrigerator, sitting for a few seconds on one of the island stools or on the sofa to watch a few minutes of the movie before leaving once again, back up to his room.

Olivia knew that their son was upset. She also knew that he was the type to be pensive, in his own world, thinking about anything and everything, and Olivia knew that when the time was right, she would approach him once the shock and anger had diminished.

She watched him enter from the hallway again, heading into the kitchen, in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with the silhouette of a guitar on the front, all trim, lean muscle and slimness. The movie was about three-fourths over and the ladies were on the long part of the sectional. Alex was leaning against the brunette's left side on the sofa, Olivia's left arm around her, the blonde's legs bent to the side, mindlessly shoving piece after piece of popcorn into her mouth, eyes glazed behind those black frames as she stared at the screen.

Olivia watched Theo come closer then, popcorn bowl in hand, and seat himself on the small part of the sectional, placing the bowl in his lap. His blue eyes moved to her, his expression stoic.

The brunette smiled at him and he looked back at the TV.

"Theo. Why don't you invite Kevin or Ari over? The girls are having a sleepover. Why don't you, too?" Olivia offered.

"_Why_?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Because it would be fun. I just thought—"

"I know what you're doing."

Olivia furrowed her brow.

"Stop trying to pretend that everything's OK."

Olivia's mouth parted then, opening and closing slightly at their son's hostility. "Theo, I'm not—"

"You _are_, Mama." He looked back at the TV and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, scowling.

"Theo—" Olivia began.

"Liv, just leave him. Let him feel how he's feeling right now." Alex pulled her upper body away from her shoulder slightly, looking at her.

But Olivia couldn't let it go. "Theo, can I talk to you. In private?"

Theo stood and set his bowl on the sofa before moving into the hallway and towards the front door. Olivia stood and followed him, but not before Alex caught her wrist, halting her movement.

"Liv. Just let him be in this mood, feel what he's feeling, Babe." Blue eyes looked up at her, almost pleading.

Olivia rubbed her lips together and she took a deep breath and nodded. "Let me just see where his head space is right now."

Alex offered a small smile, letting go of her wrist.

Olivia proceeded down the hallway then to where their son was standing by the front door. His arms were folded, and he was pacing, and God did he look so much like her at that moment. He reminded her of the many times she had had the same mannerisms, the same movements in the interrogation room with a perp, needling, waiting for a confession.

She cautiously stepped closer, watching him.

He finally looked up at her. "Things _aren't_ OK, Mama. You're gonna go to Bolton Landing and you're gonna go through this trial and—" he stopped himself and then looked back down at the floor.

"And _what_, Baby?" She moved closer and put her hands on his shoulders and lowered her face, trying to get him to look at her.

His eyes remained on the ground, his chest rising and falling quickly, until his gaze moved up to her upper chest, then to her neck, her chin, and then into her eyes, his own now tear-filled.

"And _what_, Theo?"

He shook his head, emotion filling his face.

"Tell me, Theo. _Talk_ to me."

Crystal blues pierced her own now. "Something's gonna happen to you. Someone's gonna try and hurt you or Mom. They're gonna take you again or shoot you or—" He began shaking now, his mouth open, his tears streaming.

And Olivia pulled him to her, holding him, rocking him, her arms around him tightly. She dipped her chin and pressed her nose and mouth into his hair, closing her eyes.

"We're gonna have two police officers with us at all times, Theo. They'll be with us at the hotel, they'll be with us when we go to court, they'll be with us if we go somewhere to eat. We'll be protected, my boy."

Theo's body shook in her arms and she held him tighter, inhaling him and kissing the top of his head.

"Are you gonna take your weapon?" he asked softly.

Olivia smiled then. "I am, Theo. I'll have it with me. And my badge."

Theo sniffed and pulled away and Olivia placed her hands on his cheeks, looking his reddened, tear-streaked face over. She wiped his tears with her thumbs. He smiled at her, finally, and held onto her elbows.

"Hey…" Alex's voice entered now.

Olivia and Theo looked at her and Alex moved closer, placing her hand on their son's upper arm and rubbing soothingly.

"You OK, Theo?" Alex watched him carefully.

He nodded, his face becoming emotional again, and he moved into his blonde mother with the equal fervor he had given Olivia.

Alex looked up at Olivia as she held her gaze. Their son was accepting of what had transpired and the brunette was grateful. But he was obviously hanging on by the frayed thread that was apparent.

They pulled away and Theo wiped his eyes with his forearm and then his palms, stepping away from his mothers.

They waited for a few moments before Alex questioned. "You sure you're OK? Have any thoughts? Questions?"

Theo nodded. "I just wish I could be there, but I know there's a lot of stuff I shouldn't see."

Their son was so perceptive—always had been. And this was no exception.

Theo moved up the stairs now, back to retreat to his bedroom on the attic floor, filled with thoughts, emotions, and circumstances that were beyond his control, beyond his realm of reasoning.

Alex looked at her then and the two moved into each other, embracing.

"He's gonna be OK," Alex offered over her shoulder.

Olivia nodded, feeling the reality of her emotions coming on strong now. "I hope so…" she agreed.

* * *

_**Tuesday Evening, July 16**__**th**__**, 8:57 a.m.**_

_**4 Weeks and 1 Day Post Rescue**_

_**Brooklyn, New York**_

_**One and a Half Days Before the Trial**_

Olivia looked up at Dr. Taylor. She and her wife's psychiatrist had just asked her a question that she didn't know quite how to answer.

"Olivia?"

"Am I _ready_?" Olivia smiled and laughed lightly. "There are so many things that are going to be hard to watch, hard to take, hard to answer."

Amaranth nodded slowly. "But your lawyers have everything planned. You've been talking to them along the way and you know what's going to be out there. Right?"

Olivia looked at her then. "Yeah. That's not the concern."

Dr. Taylor narrowed her eyes.

"The concern is what the defense will bring. Information and facts that are fabricated that we have to dodge constantly."

Dr. Taylor leaned forward then. "But whatever it is that they bring to the table, to the trial, the defense's lies will be manipulated to be in your favor by your lawyers, for you and Alex, for the sake of winning. Right?"

Olivia studied her then. The doctor was in a deep purple paisley dress and flat brown sandals, her dreads gone in favor of a thick, natural afro.

"Of course. I would hope so."

"Your lawyers will defend every angle, have you and Alex painted in a positive light, and make the defense seem as though they're reaching, lying, trying to make you two look bad, right?"

Olivia nodded.

"I don't know much about the legal system, like you do, but I know that your attorneys have your back. That they're gonna sway this so that you and your wife are innocent and that you were the ones that were violated. The footage of you being tied up, struggling. The times that you and Alex appeared unknowing. Is that about right?"

Olivia offered a small smile and nodded. "Yeah. They're good, and they want justice for Alex and I. For sure."

"So…" Amaranth began, "…you and your wife are in good hands and everything will be taken care of."

Olivia nodded, feeling her emotions come on now. "I pray for that."

"And so, it will be." Amaranth Taylor leaned back then, smiling.

"The kids? We're gonna tell their Uncle Jonathan that they still need to come in to see you on Wednesday and Friday. Alex and I both know how important it is. Especially during this time."

"Yes. I have them down for those days, Same time."

"Sounds good," Olivia agreed.

"Our time is up." She smiled. "You'll let me know if you need anything at all during the trial? All you have to do is text or call me."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

_**Tuesday Evening, July 16**__**th**__**, 7:45 p.m.**_

_**4 Weeks and 1 Day Post Rescue**_

_**Lexington Avenue, Upper East Side, New York**_

_**One Day Before the Trial**_

They had packed what they thought they would need—professional attire such as silk blouses, pant and skirt suit sets, hose, heels, the necessities.

To small suitcases sat on the bed, opened, and Alex folded her arms, staring into them.

Olivia entered then and Alex only continued looking at the open cases.

"Is that everything?" Alex questioned. "Don't we need some casual wear for the evenings? The days, the times—" Alex stopped herself then, not knowing or remembering what she was trying to say.

"Al…" Olivia moved in close to her right.

Alex turned and moved into her wife, not looking at her, just knowing that she needed the safety, the security of her wife's arms, of her warm body, at the moment.

Olivia held her closer, her hands sliding up her back and clutching her shoulder blades.

"It's going to be OK," Olivia soothed. "We have everything in order. Our lawyers, our testimony, the evidence. We have our hotel, we're packing, our car is gassed and ready." She kissed her ear gently, swaying her slightly.

Alex nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes and finally looking at her wife. "I just want this nightmare to be over, Liv," she said softly. "I'm ready for the trial to be over, and just not to be away from our kids, our home, being here for them. I know they're all gonna struggle. Every day, Babe."

"I know they will. But so are we but we have each other and you and I are a team. Always have been. _Remember_?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, smiling.

Alex resigned. "We are. Always have been, Babe."

"So, let's get some underwear in here, unless…" Olivia turned from moving to their intimates drawer, "…you wanna go commando during this?"

Alex smirked and watched her wife open the drawer. "Absolutely not. I wasn't raised that way, and you know it."

Olivia giggled as she took out a stack of undergarments and brought them to the bed. "Never be caught in a pair of dirty underwear, says Mama Cathy Cabot. Right?" She set them down and moved up to her, clutching her face in her hands and looking it over. "This is it, and I'll be with you every step of the way, my love." She leaned in and pressed her lips to the blonde's.

Alex's brow furrowed as she felt the softness, the plushness, her wife letting her tongue glide along her lower lip briefly before pulling away with a slight pop and pulling away and smiling at her.

"And I, for you, Liv," she whispered.

The sound of their creaking bedroom door and the ladies turned.

"It was halfway open," Isabel claimed, moving in and putting her hands up in surrender, smiling.

"Come here, Baby." Olivia reached her left arm out.

Isabel moved into them then and the three found themselves in an embrace and Alex could feel their blue-eyed daughter shaking.

Alex watched Grace enter now, her face morose. She smiled and came up to the trio, joining the huddle.

"We're just missing one," Alex commented. Where's Theo?"

"In his room," Isabel offered against Alex's shoulder.

Alex held their girls tighter and looked at Olivia, whose eyes were closed, her nose in Grace's locks.

Brown eyes opened and looked at her. "I'm gonna go see how he is."

Alex nodded as Olivia pulled away from the group, heading to the door.

* * *

_**7:52 p.m.**_

Olivia knocked on their son's door, the sound of a rock guitar song playing behind it. Shuffling then and the door opened to Theo standing there, in a vintage, navy Gap t-shirt, olive green shorts on, his feet bare. He tossed his bangs to the side and then moved backward to allow his brunette mother inside.

Olivia took a step into his room then and listened as the music continued to play—"Maria, Maria" by Santana and the GNB.

"Good taste, my boy. Great song."

Theo moved to his bed then and sat on the edge near his pillow, lifting his guitar from the middle of the mattress. He took it into his arms and set it on his lap and then looked down, beginning to finger pick the same notes the famous guitarist was known for.

Olivia only watched him for a few moments before moving to sit at the foot, watching him carefully, his skills, his fingers moving along the frets.

He looked up at her then, as the song ended, and he reached to his left to turn the music on his speakers off.

"Pretty amazing, my boy." Olivia's voice cracked. She cleared her throat and looked at him, those blue eyes looking into her own.

"I'm OK, Mama." He smiled.

Olivia paused, waiting. "Are you sure?"

He smiled again. "No. But I know I have to be strong and I know that you'll tell me what's happening while you're there."

Olivia swallowed hard then. "We absolutely will, Theo."

He looked at her then, studying her. "What don't you want me to see?"

Olivia took a deep breath and watched him. "The videos, Theo. Of your Mom getting thrown against the wall. Of me getting kicked in the jaw. Of the…" she paused, "…of when I was almost…raped…"

Theo watched her then, his eyes tearing. "Why? Why did he want to rape you, Mama?"

Olivia took another deep breath and looked at him. "He had an agenda, Theo. He thought that impregnating me was part of his religious plan. He was delusional. He wasn't right in the head, Baby."

Theo nodded slowly, looking at her carefully. "I'm sorry that happened, Mama. Those assholes." His voice broke. "I really am."

"I know you are, my boy." Olivia moved closer then and Theo set his guitar aside and she took her son in her arms, feeling him tremble and clutch her firmly. "And we will be in constant touch. Let you know all, and everything, that is happening." She kissed the top of his head.

"You promise?"

"Absolutely, Theo."

* * *

_**10:54 p.m.**_

"Our last night in our own bed for a while, Liv." Alex's voice was lazy, content. She yawned and then let it out moaning.

She felt Olivia move now, to her right, and the blonde turned her head to find Olivia now on her left side, in her thin, white nightshirt, voluptuous breasts now pushed together from sheer gravity. Alex's eyes dipped down to her cleavage briefly before looking back into her wife's face in the dim light the moon was providing that evening.

"But…Al, think of this as a little vacation."

"A vacation? _Really_, Olivia?"

Olivia smiled. "You and me, alone, a hotel room. No cleaning. No cooking. Just you and me."

"And two officers next door, outside our door, constantly following us."

"For our safety, Babe." Olivia's face turned serious.

Alex turned her head to face the ceiling once more. "I just think that I'm not gonna be able to think of it like that, Liv. You and I have both experienced so much. We've felt stress in more ways than one. This is gonna be one of the most stressful things we've ever dealt with. Considering it a vacation isn't possible for me." She turned her head to face her wife again. "I'm sorry."

Olivia moved in closer then and Alex couldn't keep her eyes from going to her wife's cleavage again. "I get it, Alex. but we could try to make the best of it." She smiled.

Alex returned her gaze to those warm, inviting brown eyes. "Just don't expect much, and you won't be disappointed. My father used to say that. And it makes sense."

"Your father was a wise man. Just like you are such a wise woman. Runs in the Cabot family."

Alex smiled, chuckling. "Except my brother."

Olivia moved closer and wrapped her right arm around her middle, resting her left cheek on the blonde's shoulder. "I don't know, Al. Your brother is an intelligent man. You should give him credit."

"I'll give him credit. Occasionally." Alex closed her eyes and began dragging her fingertips along her wife's back. She took in a deep breath, smelling the essence of her wife. "God, you smell so good, Liv," Alex couldn't help herself from uttering, and she smiled then as she felt her wife's hand clench her waist more firmly and then a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

"Do I?"

Alex nodded. "My sexy wife is killing me in that flimsy nightshirt, and you know exactly what you do. Always have."

Olivia's body shook with laughter then. "I do it on purpose, Babe. Just to get you all hot and bothered. And this nightshirt? The very one I wore in Greece seventeen, almost _eighteen_ years ago? It's ready for the trash, but I keep it for you, my love."

Alex giggled. "It's so tattered. So thin and transparent. There's also that hole in the back, add to that the frayed hem, the other hole right under your left breast. You can't even hide everything that's on display for me to ogle."

"And that, my love, is why I wear it."

"Such a temptress," Alex said softly, feeling her body begin to drift from the contentment, from the feel and smell of her wife, from the lateness of the hour.

A few moments passed and Olivia spoke. "We can do this, Alex. We're gonna get there, all will go smoothly. It will be difficult for both of us. But we're gonna do this and get through it and then get back to our normal lives. Mothering. Wifing."

"Wifing?" Alex smiled again, her expression quickly dropping as she felt her exhaustion build.

"_Wifing_, Al. _All_ of it." Olivia moaned softly. "Alarms are set?"

Alex nodded almost subconsciously. "Yeah."

And then there was silence. The ladies fell asleep, ready to awake on the following day and begin the intense journey that they both knew they could get through together.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please take a brief moment and leave a couple of words or thoughts. Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

_**28**_

_**Wednesday, July 17**__**th**__**, 5:47 p.m.**_

_**4 Weeks and 2 Days Post Rescue**_

_**14 Hours and 13 minutes Until the Trial**_

_**Bolton Landing, New York**_

_**Pre-Trial Prep**_

"We already know that you're familiar with the court system and how everything works," Reyes said to Alex. He was standing directly in front of the witness stand and was in a casual coral Polo and a pair of khaki pants, his hands in his pockets.

Alex nodded and took a small, deep breath. She was completely aware of everything going on around her but being on the stand, having to listen to testimony about you and against you, was a different story.

Olivia was sitting in the gallery already having had her turn at being prepped. Her wife so calm, so used to being on the stand for so many years, not only as a key police witness, but also for her turn as part of the prosecution and being the victim in the case against William Lewis. She looked over at her wife and Olivia winked and smiled.

Alex refocused on Richard Reyes. "Of course." Alex cleared her throat of the rasp and then straightened further in her chair, folding her hands on her lap.

"We're gonna ask you about your vacation time and what you hoped to accomplish, establishing your connection to the area, to the fact that you were simply on a vacation with your wife."

"And that you wanted _none_ of what happened to you," Keyes added from the side, arms folded, wearing a white button-down and a pair of dark gray slacks.

"Then we'll ask you to tell us, and the jury, about the night of the abduction. We'll need details of exactly what happened. From the sounds Olivia heard, to you waking up, to the door busting open, and so forth."

"Details will be extremely important here, as you know," Bannister chimed in from the prosecution table.

"The defense will approach and then probably start talking about your previous evening of visiting the winery and how much you had to drink," Reyes commented. "They'll elude to the fact that you were both too incoherent to remember much of anything."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "But then we were taken against our will, with chloroform, and subdued and then thrown in those nasty basement rooms. What does Olivia and I having had a little too much have anything to do with that?"

"Mrs. Benson-Cabot, Alex…" Bannister began.

Alex relaxed slightly. "OK. I get it."

"Just stick with the facts, with the story. And leave your emotions out of it." Keys moved closer then. "You know that, as an attorney yourself, that witnesses on the stand can get too overheated and blow the whole thing. So, you have to stay calm."

Alex swallowed and nodded, looking at her wife once more. "I can do that. I just have to channel my amazing wife's composure." She smiled.

"So, eight-o'clock tomorrow morning. Right here. Our opening argument should leave the jury with their decision, even just from that." Bannister smiled. "It's _that_ good."

Alex managed a small grin. "Sounds good. I can't wait to hear it." She stood then and stepped out of the witness box and stepped down the two steps.

And she walked right up to Olivia who was now standing.

"We've got this," Reyes piped. "I see a week. No more."

Alex nodded and the five-some moved toward the grand doors of the exit of the courtroom.

Olivia turned to her as they walked and then she grabbed her hand. Alex looked into brown eyes and smiled as she squeezed the brunette's hand and they exited the courtroom.

* * *

_**7:03 p.m.**_

Alex stepped away from pouring herself a cup of coffee from their 4-cup kitchenette coffee maker and took a sip as her wife entered the space of their Best Eastern Extended Stay suite.

It was a one-bedroom, which was separate from the kitchenette that contained a small refrigerator, a stove and oven, and cupboards to store things. But they hadn't yet gone shopping to fill them up. They weren't sure what they were going to do yet—order out for the next week or make small things there in the tiny kitchen.

Those details had yet to be worked out.

Olivia entered in her trademark, eggplant purple robe from home, her hair damp from her shower. "Got a cup for me?" She smiled.

"Of course." Alex turned and took another brown, ceramic mug from the above cupboard and set it on the counter, feeling her wife close behind her.

"Let me do that, Al," Olivia oozed next to her, bumping her hip.

Alex closed her eyes, her emotions so high at that moment. From what was coming, from her wife's closeness, from what she needed at that moment.

The blonde set her cup down and braced herself on the marble counter top and took a deep breath, hearing Olivia pour her own cup.

"What were they thinking giving us a 4-cup coffeemaker?" Olivia questioned.

Alex smiled then and opened her eyes, lifting her own mug and watching her wife.

Olivia had poured her own and was looking at her over the rim. "Don't they know we need a 12-cup?"

"I guess they don't, Babe." Alex took a sip.

Both were now just standing there, eyes hovering over their own mugs.

"What are _you _thinking, Al?" Olivia took a sip. "I need you to stay with me on this. Tell me what you're feeling through all of this."

Alex removed her cup from her face and then turned and set it down behind her before turning and facing forward again. "I'm thinking I'm _already_ uncomfortable, Liv."

"I know, Babe. Me, too."

"You don't act like it." Alex watched her wife again, studying that cool, calm demeanor. "I know they're gonna try and discredit us. As an attorney, that was hard to take. But I could always spin it to be in favor of the prosecution. But now…it's personal. And I'm just not used to someone defaming my character. You know?"

"I _do_ know, Al." Olivia set her mug on the counter and then moved closer. "But you have to stay calm, Babe. That's what will help us. _We're_ the victims here. We had something incomprehensible happen to _us_."

Olivia studied her then, watching her carefully.

Alex averted her gaze, grabbed her cup, and moved into the living area that contained a small sofa, two end tables, a coffee table, and a large flat screen TV. She set her mug on the coffee table and sat back. Olivia came around the side of the couch and stood, still watching her.

A knock on their door then and they looked at each other.

"Probably Belmont or Ruiz checking in on us." Olivia waited a moment, still watching the blonde, before she set her mug on the coffee table and then stood erect. "I'll go see."

And Alex closed her eyes and listened.

She listened as the lock was turned, as the chain and flat lock unhinged, and as the door creaked open.

"Everything OK?" a deep male voice questioned.

She knew that basso tone as Officer Louis Belmont.

"Yeah, we're good. Just gonna take it easy before tomorrow. Go to bed early and wake up early."

"I've got first watch and then Ruiz will take midnight to seven. That'll be nightly. But I'll be outside, and he'll be right next door if you need anything and you have our numbers."

"Yes. We do."

She could hear Olivia smile and she must have looked the sight because she heard the smile in Belmont's voice, as well.

And it bothered Alex.

Her wife, answering the door in her robe so freely, looking sexy as hell in front of complete strangers.

It bothered the blonde and she couldn't explain why.

"Thank you," Olivia chimed in before the door was heard closing and the three locks were secured once more.

Then the rustling of her wife reentering the room and Alex opened her eyes.

Olivia came around the sofa and sat now, left foot tucked beneath her, and Alex could see the open parting of her robe, of the ample cleavage there, and she averted her eyes and leaned forward for the remote on the coffee table, bringing her mug, as well, before she leaned back and flicked it on.

And she could feel her wife's gaze on her.

"What's going on, Alex?"

Alex laughed lightly as she began to flip through the satellite guide of the TV—_Seinfeld, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Judge Judy, The Ellen Show_, _Wheel of Fortune_. Her thumb continued working as she spoke, "Could you just be…a little less sexy, Olivia? That's all I ask."

And it had just come out. And Alex regretted it the moment she said it.

"Less _sexy_? How am I being sexy?"

Alex turned to her then and eyed her ensemble before looking back at the blue lines separating the shows available to watch.

"The robe?"

"And the fact that you have nothing on underneath. Your nipples are visible, Liv. And the fact that you answered the door in that."

"Well, you didn't seem like you were making an effort to answer it."

Alex looked at her again, into those determined brown eyes.

"Well, _were_ you?"

Alex turned her gaze back to the TV and settled on a rebroadcast of _NBCs_ national nightly news. "I would have been the more logical choice. I am, after all, dressed." Alex looked down at her jeans and _I Love New York_ sweatshirt, her bare feet. "_I _should have been the one who answered the door."

Olivia sighed next to her and Alex cringed slightly. She was on edge, she knew. And her wife hadn't done anything wrong. But Alex felt that that moment, that situation, could have been handled differently.

"I'm _sorry_?" Olivia questioned. "My nipples are facing downward from gravity, Babe. And I'm sure the only person that gets turned on by them is you."

Alex turned to find her wife smiling and the blonde couldn't help but smirk.

"Look, Al…" Olivia moved closer then, her left knee touching her right thigh, "…we're both under a lot of stress. Now is not the time to turn against each other."

And she had a point.

Alex closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. "Yes, we are…I am…and you're right. Now is not the time to be at odds."

"So, let's relax. You take a shower. We can order something to eat. Maybe Indian?"

Alex looked at Olivia again and saw the innocence, the need for them to be on the same page, the need for the connection that had always been there, no matter the situation.

"I could give you a massage?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"That sounds nice, Liv," Alex uttered softly.

"And the only person that I want to ogle my sagging, down-turned nipples is you, Babe."

"And believe me, I do." Alex finally smiled.

"Good." Olivia leaned in and kissed her quickly. "So, you go take a shower. Get into something comfortable, I'll order the food, and the rest will follow."

Alex nodded and handed her wife the remote. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"And I'll be here."

* * *

_**Thursday, July 18**__**th**__**, **__**7:43 a.m.**_

_**1**__**st**__** Day of the Trial**_

Olivia eyed the unmarked police car behind them in the rear view mirror before refocusing on the road. She looked over at her wife in the passenger seat. Alex was in a navy skirt suit with a navy silk blouse, nude heels, her hair down, glasses on. The brunette looked back at the street once more and stopped at a red light, the courthouse just ahead on the right.

Olivia had chosen a black pant suit with an off-white half placket blouse, her hair down. They had gotten ready in near silence, only the occasional words being said, both in their own heads about what was about to begin.

Olivia reached her hand over to the back of her wife's neck and she squeezed it tenderly, feeling the silky skin there.

Alex placed her left hand on the brunette's right thigh, and the light turned green.

They were here.

Olivia turned into the parking lot, the courthouse minuscule in comparison to the monstrosity of the Manhattan building, with a wall of windows in the front. She nestled the black Rover into a space right in the middle, the police car that was tailing them, pulling alongside to their right.

Shifting into _park_, she turned the engine off and removed the keys, leaning back and sighing. "This is it, Al. It all begins and ends here." She turned and looked at the blonde.

Alex looked paler than normal, her eyes holding the immense stress that this was bringing as she stared straight ahead.

"You know what I wish we could do?" Alex began.

"What, Babe?"

"I wish we could start the car and drive. Just go anywhere, head west, travel across the US, see all of the sites and landmarks that this country has to offer. Just me and you." Blue eyes turned to look at her then.

Olivia smiled. "That would be nice. Maybe when this is over we can do that. But, Alex…" Olivia shifted her body to face her wife, "…right now, right here, you have to be in the right frame of mind, Babe. This is about to happen. I need you to be strong for me, for yourself, for the kids."

Alex nodded and looked down at her lap, pinching and removing a small piece of lint from her skirt. "I know," she claimed softly before looking back at her.

Olivia's cell phone vibrated in the cup holder then, startling both of them from the mood, from their conversation. The brunette looked over at the copper-colored police car and saw that Officer Belmont had his cell to his ear. Olivia slid her screen and answered.

"Everything OK? You ready to go in?" he questioned.

"Give us a couple of minutes." Olivia saw him nod and take the phone away from his ear. She ended the call and then held her own phone in her lap.

"I feel nauseous, Liv." Alex took a deep breath. "I feel like I could really throw up right now."

"Hey…" Olivia took her left hand, "…we have nothing to worry about. We have a solid case. The loonies in the defense have absolutely nothing, Alex. Whatever they bring, whatever they say, whatever they offer as far as witnesses or evidence or questioning goes…the jury and judge will see that were two women, on vacation who were violently abducted, assaulted, held against our will…almost raped."

Alex looked at her once more, the empathy in those bright blue eyes intense. "We're gonna win this, Liv."

"I know we will, Al."

Alex eyed her mouth and Olivia leaned in, the two kissing, lingering for a moment, before they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Let's do this, Liv." Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded and took her phone and keys, exited the car, closed the door, walked around the back, and joined her wife to enter the courthouse, their law enforcement entourage close behind.

* * *

_**Prosecution Opening Arguments**_

_**8:43 a.m.**_

"And so, ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Bannister continued, "what you should know is that this is not a normal case. What you are about to be privy to is a case of abduction, of torment, of the ultimate harassment. Two women, on vacation, trying to relax without a care in the world, who were savagely abducted in the middle of the night, taken against their will and confined and locked up in rooms in a basement of a popular Lake George hotel, no one above them knowing the brutality that was occurring below them. These two women," he motioned to the prosecution table where Olivia and Alex were both seated, "were then beaten and almost raped. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the gallery, the local press that have chosen to be here to witness this event and hear these ladies' testimonies…I ask you to hear their words, their experiences, and know that what happened to them was indescribable terror by four men who wanted revenge and to fulfill a religious prophecy that, in today's society and in regards to morals and ethics, is absolutely ludicrous."

Bannister eyed the jury once more, his gaze scanning each member, before moving back to the table and seating himself.

Olivia leaned forward and turned her upper body slightly, looking behind her at the gallery—so many faces—newspaper reporters, journalists, reporters. She looked to the defense side of the gallery then and spotted two faces that she had never seen before but who looked eerily familiar—a woman in her mid-thirties with long red hair and a boy of about eleven or twelve with the same ginger locks, the only difference was that his hair was cropped short to his freckled head.

Olivia turned back around now and focused on what was happening. The defense lawyer, Mr. Seth Aronowitz, who was representing all four of his clients, was approaching the center of the floor, just in front of the judge's bench.

"Good morning, ladies, Bannister, Reyes, Keyes…he turned to face the judge's bench, "…Judge Newman…" he turned back to face his audience, a slimy smile on his face, his eyes beady and black, "…what we have here was a misunderstanding, an illusion, a fantasy made up, a story fabricated to be made into something it definitely was not. These two women, sitting right here, on the prosecution side, although appearing innocent and normal in their demeanor, had a much bigger part in all of this and their goal of seeking revenge on something that happened in a police investigation twenty-two years ago, by the detective seated here on the prosecution side," he motioned to Olivia, "is all that happened. I will show and prove that my clients were nothing more than a group of individuals who, at an early age, were exposed to the horrors of cult life, and adopted beliefs that they carried with them through adulthood and still do to this day. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I ask that you have an open mind and listen with open ears, and you will see that my clients are responsible for none of this and that they don't deserve to be punished in the eyes of the law." He smiled and bowed to the twelve men and women in the two rows, "Thank you for your service throughout this trial."

Olivia felt her jaw clench, her nostrils flare slightly, her breathing deepen, as she watched him look at both she and Alex, smirk, and then move back to the defense table and sit, his clients—Zachariah, Matthew, Pierre, and Isaac immediately leaning in to him as the five-some made a small huddle and began communicating quietly.

Olivia looked at their lawyers then and watched as they were all looking at Alex. Olivia turned to her wife and noted that she didn't look well—flushed cheeks, sweat dotted along her upper lip, her mouth opened in an "o" as she breathed in slowly and out slowly.

Olivia placed her hand on her wife's left forearm. "Alex?"

"Do you need a few minutes? Some air? Water?" Keyes questioned.

Alex only nodded quickly, still breathing carefully.

"Your honor?" Reyes stood and held up his right hand.

"What is it counselor?"

"My client needs a few minutes. Request for a fifteen-minute recess?"

Keyes handed Alex a glass of water and the blonde took it shakily before taking a small sip.

"Fifteen minutes. Everyone back at nine, sharp." Judge Nancy Newman pounded her gavel one time and then set it down before standing and flowing from her throne and out through the door behind her bench.

Olivia looked back at her wife. "Let's go get a few minutes of some fresh air." She placed her hand in between Alex's shoulder blades and her wife stood.

Blue eyes finally looked at her and Olivia swallowed hard.

She needed to talk to Alex. She needed to help her. wife She needed to guide her and for the blonde to be ready for all of this. Alex was one of the strongest people she knew but this was getting to her. All of this was affecting her more than anything she had ever seen anything affect her wife.

She placed her hand on the small of Alex's back and they headed out the back door of the courtroom—advised by their attorneys as a more private location and away from the defense and the press—and they made their way to safety, out to fresh air, and out to help get her wife back in the right frame of mind once more.

* * *

A/N: Alex is a very strong woman, and we know from all of her years as an attorney that she can kick some a** when she needs to. But this is different. We have seen how emotional she is when it comes to family and how much she loves them and how important they are to her. This is personal, and she's dealing with it differently, and not as positively as she would like to be.

As I begin the trial and courtroom scenes, please bear with me. I am not a lawyer and I only get what I know about the system, etc. the way we all do.

Things will get worse for our two women before they get better but hang in there with our amazing ladies, and we all know, in the LWL series, they triumph and survive and thrive!

Thanks, as always for reading and reviewing. Even a couple of words means so much!


	29. Chapter 29

29

Olivia slowly moved up to Alex as they stood outside, in the back of the courthouse. Her wife was breathing deeply, her face still showing signs of trying to keep her composure.

"I'm fine, Liv." Alex looked at the lawyers then. "This isn't necessary. I'm not sure why you—"

"Alex, Babe…you looked like you were gonna—"

"I'm fine!" Alex virtually shouted. Blue eyes turned to her own then. "I promise you, Liv…I'm fine. Let's go back in there." Her voice was soft, convincing.

Olivia stepped even closer. "You have to be sure, Al. We have to make sure—"

Steely eyes looked to her own then. "I _said,_ I'm fine, Olivia." She smiled then, false, fake, a front being created. "Let's just…"

"Let's take the rest of the fifteen minutes and…" Olivia studied her, "…can you and I talk…over here. In private? _Please_?"

Alex resigned and moved with her toward the fountain that was in the back of the courthouse and Alex looked up and around, watching for something, anyone that might be watching them, her arms now folded.

"Al, look at me." Olivia looked at her intently then as she took her wife's upper arms in her hands.

Alex flinched slightly before those mesmerizing blues looked back at her.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Olivia felt the tremble in her own voice, and she cleared it quietly before taking a small, silent breath, feeling her own eyes water.

Alex looked around again, her eyes going to something off to the side as she shrugged Olivia's hands away. Olivia took a slight step back and looked up, as well, to find Officer Ruiz there, thumbs tucked into his duty belt acting casual, dressed in full blues. She returned her eyes to her wife.

"Stop asking me that, Liv. You know the answer. We've talked about it." Her gaze was determined. "I'm good. I'm ready. Let's just go in."

Bannister handed Alex and Olivia each a bottle of water and they took them.

"Thanks," Olivia offered, looking back at the blonde.

Bannister returned to his position with the three other attorneys off to the side.

"You're good?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex offered another fake smile. "Yes. I'll just use the restroom and we'll be back."

Bannister nodded, Reyes and keys looking on.

Olivia followed her wife back through a separate set of doors and into a hallway that led to a men's and women's restroom. The blonde pushed the door open and Olivia followed, catching the door before it slammed in her face.

Olivia laughed lightly through her nose then, at the abrupt action, and moved into the three-stall bathroom. She stood and leaned her backside against the counter as Alex went into a stall.

And she waited.

Listened as Alex just stood there. Not going to the bathroom. Not doing anything but possibly getting a few moments of privacy.

Olivia looked down now, at her wife's feet, those nude pumps standing, and she simply waited. "We're alone, Al. Tell me what's going on."

"Same old, same old, Liv. What is there to explain? I am so out of my comfort zone right now I could _fucking _scream."

Olivia smiled and bit her lower lip at her wife's expletive as she shook her head. "You and me, both, Babe."

The lock to her stall slid open then and her wife pulled the door toward her, stepping out.

"My father's words keep going through my head. 'Times will get tough, but you, Princess, are even tougher'."

Olivia watched as she walked up to her, a smile on her face.

"That's been going through my head, Babe."

Olivia smiled. "And he's right." Her voice caught and she cleared it. "I loved your father, Al."

"I know you did, and he loved you." Alex stepped closer. "I'm ready to do this."

"Good."

They wrapped their arms around each other and held one another.

"Thank you."

"I'm always here, Alex. You know that. We're in this together."

They pulled away, holding each other's waists.

"I know. Now, let's go kick some ass."

* * *

_**11:42 a.m.**_

The jury gasped as the video of Alex being thrown against the wall was played, her body thudding back down to the cement floor with a whimpering clamor.

Then, a silence in the courtroom.

Reyes approached the jury. "As you can plainly see, Alex Benson-Cabot didn't ask for that." He moved to the prosecution table now. "She only wanted to get free, to see her wife, to somehow fix the situation that she was so desperately in."

Alex's eyes scanned the jury then, their faces full of emotion, a couple of them with their hands over their mouths.

"But that's not all," Keyes chimed in, standing now. "Olivia Benson-Cabot had an experience that most of us have only dreaded happening to us. You'll see, in Exhibit B, a video that will leave none of you wondering exactly how she was violated."

The video began to roll on the screen then. Zachariah on top of Olivia, heavy breathing, then the brunette beginning to fight, to flail, to kick as he tried to penetrate her.

Alex looked over at Olivia and saw that her expression was stoic before she looked back at the footage.

And in an instant, her wife was fighting him off, kicking, screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to help her, and then it went black.

Alex looked over at the jury once more, the emotion on their faces readable, the twelve looking at the detective with empathy.

"She thought she could get out of the situation. But then, realizing she couldn't, she panicked and tried to fight."

"Objection!" Aronowitz declared from his table, standing.

"On what grounds?" Judge Newman questioned.

"My client was led on. He was made to believe that she wanted him, and then she turned."

"Overruled." Nancy Newman sat back, clasping her hands on her lower belly and looking at Olivia and Alex. "The video shows Mrs. Olivia Benson-Cabot was fighting him off. You're gonna have to do a lot better at proving that she wanted it."

And Aronowitz was silent as he seated himself once more.

"The court calls an hour and a half recess for lunch. Back at one-thirty." She pounded her gavel and then stood, disappearing through her regal doors.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out as the courtroom was suddenly abuzz with movement.

She turned to Olivia and stood, her wife doing the same.

"We're gonna head to The Shack, right next door for some lunch. If you'd like to join us," Keyes offered.

Olivia looked at her then as she spoke, "I think we're gonna head back to the hotel and just…decompress, talk."

Alex nodded then at her wife's focused expression.

"OK. Back at one-thirty?" Reyes added.

"Yeah." Olivia looked around, spotting the two officers that would accompany them.

"Back to the hotel?" Belmont questioned.

Olivia nodded and they made their way out through the courtroom doors, into the lobby, and out to their car.

* * *

They were in the local minimart, staring at the sparse selection of salads and sandwiches. Alex's arms were folded, her jaw clenched.

"How about a Cobb salad? Grilled chicken, egg, blue cheese?" Olivia asked.

"I don't care, Liv. Just pick one for me. I'm sure it'll be fine." Alex moved to the left to where the bottled drinks were. She eyed the juices, energy drinks, waters, and sodas there before opening the door and taking out two large bottles of Evian. "Water OK?"

"Yeah, Al." Olivia took two Cobb salads and closed the door. "You're fine with Cobb?"

"Whatever, Liv. I'm really not hungry. That's fine. Let's just go." Alex turned on her heel and headed for the register, the brunette following close behind.

They set their items on the counter and Olivia looked at the man standing there—middle-aged, red cap on, red and black flannel shirt.

He began scanning the items and Olivia opened her wallet.

He looked up and smiled. "Eighteen fifty-two."

Olivia took a twenty from her wallet and handed it to the man.

"You're those two women. In the paper. The ones that were kidnapped?"

The brunette looked up and into a smirking face, scraggly beard, a ruddy, red, rosacea appearance to his skin, pock marks possibly from teenage acne, now bagging the items. Her wife was already moving to the door. Olivia decided not to answer. Instead, she looked over at Officer Ruiz who was patiently waiting next to the exit door, Alex now there as well.

"Keep the change." Olivia lifted the bag of goodies and joined her wife and the officer, heading out through the exit and into the sunshine.

* * *

Olivia forked a few bites of salad as they sat on the sofa in their hotel room. She chewed and looked at her wife who was just sitting with the plastic container on her lap, salad untouched.

"We don't even have a kitchen table, Liv." Alex looked at her then, slowly, her face stoic.

"You have to eat, Al. Just a little something." Olivia forked the bite into her mouth.

"This is awful. We're sitting in a hotel room, eating a salad from a plastic container. And one that's probably past its expiration date, I might add."

Olivia lifted the bowl and looked at the bottom. "July 19th, Babe. We just made the cut-off window of freshness."

Alex smiled then and looked down at her own salad. "I could make this so much better…_you_ could make this so much better at home, Liv."

"Tell me how you'd make it, Al." Olivia forked another bite.

"I don't want to talk about how much better it'd be. It just would."

"Humor me, Al." Olivia took the bite into her mouth, dressing dripping.

Alex smiled at her then. "First, I'd have you grill the chicken outside, that we marinated overnight. I'd watch you from the kitchen window as I prepared the rest of the ingredients.

"Yeah?" Olivia chewed. "How do I look? What would I be wearing?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Tight jeans, something fitted on top, your assets on display."

Olivia giggled. "What else? What would the rest of the salad be like?"

Alex nodded. "I'd chop up some butter lettuce, use fresh, crumbled gorgonzola, halve some of those really good, fresh grape tomatoes from the _Whole Foods Gourmet_."

"Sounds good."

"It'd be delicious."

"I know it would be." Olivia pierced an anemic piece of tomato and looked at the blonde. "Some of the hardest part is over, Al. The videos."

Alex nodded and took the bite into her mouth reaching for the paper napkin from her lap and wiping her mouth. She swallowed and looked at her again. "I need you, Olivia."

Olivia paused from taking another bite. "Tell me, Alex."

Blue eyes studied her, looking her face over. "I need you with me, near me. I need you close to me, Babe. I just need you."

"And you have me, Al. Anytime. Anything you want." Olivia watched her carefully, the two just looking at the other.

"I know it's a weird time right now, but…" Alex said quietly.

"I get it, Babe. I need you, too. I want the same from you."

Alex leaned forward and set her bowl down on the coffee table and then inched closer to the brunette. Olivia watched as the blonde took her own bowl from her hands and set it down, as well. Then Alex moved in even closer and wrapped her arms around her, Olivia reciprocating, and they held each other. Alex's hands roamed her back, feeling her every muscle, her every bone, her every inch, and Olivia heard her take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, shakily.

Olivia closed her eyes and let her hands move along her wife's upper torso, turning her face into her hair, breathing her in.

Alex pulled away and let her eyes run along her features before she leaned in and let her mouth hover over hers. "I just…I need you close, Liv," she whispered.

Plush lips met her own and their mouths slowly opened, allowing the other inside, as soft lips ran along the other's. Alex whimpered softly and increased the speed now, her hands moving down to the brunette's waist, her hips, then back to her rib cage.

A knock at the door then and they both froze and leaned away.

Olivia opened her eyes to find her wife's expression yearning, needy, unsatisfied. "I have to get that, Babe. We have to go back to court soon."

Alex licked her lips and then swallowed, her eyes on the brunette's mouth. "I just don't ever want to lose this part of us, Liv. You know?"

"I do know, Alex. And we never will. Not as long as I'm still breathing." She smiled.

Alex nodded and sat back again, still watching her.

Olivia stood and moved around the sofa and headed to the door. She unlocked and opened it.

"Fifteen minutes and we have to be back." Belmont's stance was casual, his thumbs in his waistband.

"OK. We're almost ready. We'll be out in just a sec."

He smiled and nodded, taking a small step away.

Olivia closed the door and moved back into the living area.

Alex was already standing, salad in hand. "I'll take this with me and finish it." She smiled.

Olivia returned the grin. "Sounds good. And Al…"

Alex looked up from retrieving her purse from the floor next to the sofa.

"I hear you…about being close…about not forgetting that part of us through all of this."

Alex smiled. "I know you do." She stepped closer, throwing the strap onto her shoulder and adjusting her bowl in her left hand. "I know you do, Babe."

* * *

_**4:46 p.m.**_

"Defense calls witness Derek Kowalski, expert video analyst, to the stand." Aronowitz spoke clearly, loudly.

Alex watched as an older gentleman, gray, cropped hair, small blue eyes, wrinkles for days, approached the stand and took his oath before seating himself on the stand.

"Mr. Kowalski, tell us what you do."

Derek Kowalski adjusted himself in his chair and then leaned forward. "I'm a video analyst for the town of Bolton Landing, Warren County."

"What does your job entail, sir?"

"I examine video footage and determine whether or not it has been tampered with, edited, and otherwise cut or spliced to make evidence into a different story."

"And what did you find, Mr. Kowalski, when you examined the footage that was taken from the Sagamore Hotel?"

Mr. Kowalski looked at the defense and then the prosecution, and then the jury before looking back at Mr. Aronowitz. "I found that the video footage was routine. That the footage that was taken of these women…" he looked at Alex and Olivia, "…was the same footage that was taken in all hotel rooms at the hotel. We found many HD drives that contained other customers, as well, and that they were simply procedural in manner."

Alex shifted in her seat then and felt her wife lean a little closer to her right. She kept her eyes on the witness.

"So, you would say that the video footage that was taken of Olivia Benson-Cabot and of Alex Benson-Cabot was the same type of footage that other rooms had taken?"

"Exactly. We examined many drives and found that all of the other patrons were being surveilled, as well."

Seth Aronowitz addressed the jury then, "So it wasn't anything out of the ordinary? It was strictly for safety and security purposes?"

"Yes, that's right."

Bannister stood then. "Objection."

"Counselor?" Judge Newman questioned.

"Procedural? Ordinary? Then every patron in that hotel was violated of their privacy. They never knew, never signed anything agreeing to it, never knew that there were cameras on them. It's a violation and is illegal." He sat once more.

"Sustained," Judge Newman declared. "Mr. Aronowitz, explain to us how filming the hotel customers was just and within the law."

Aronowitz continued. "It was a part of their hotel policy. When they signed the agreement to the renting of a room, it was stated on there, in fine print."

"In fine print." Newman leaned back. "And do you have a copy of these papers that they signed?"

Aronowitz shuffled some papers on the table.

"And not recent, _reconstructed_ papers, Mr. Aronowitz. Papers from the customers that were staying in the hotel at _that_ time."

Aronowitz looked at the judge, stopping his shuffling. "No, I don't, your honor."

"Have a seat, Mr. Aronowitz."

And he did as he was told.

"Approach the witness?" Reyes questioned.

Judge Newman waved her hand.

"Mr. Kowalski…" he stepped closer to the witness, "…did you not think that the hotel filming each and every room of the hotel might be a violation of their privacy?"

Kowalski shifted in his seat. "Well, yes, of course."

"And, looking at the footage, seeing the lack of signed documents…that didn't send up a red flag while you were _investigating_ the tapes?"

"It…uh, it did, but I thought—"

"You thought what? That these innocent people, just there at Lake George, _wanted_ to be filmed without knowing? Is that what you thought?"

"Well, I, uh…"

"Showering, changing clothing, making love, going to the bathroom? Do you think they would have been OK with all that, had they known?"

Kowalski was silent.

Alex smiled then, not able to help it.

"Your honor…I have nothing further. The patrons at the Sagamore Resort were filmed without their consent. The defense has absolutely no data, no papers, to prove that they knew they were being filmed." Reyes stopped now and looked at the judge.

"Sustained. Mr. Kowalski, you may step down."

A small bustle in the courtroom and Mr. Kowalski stepped down the steps, past the tables and out through the courtroom.

Alex looked over at her wife and they exchanged an understanding glance.

Keyes stood now. "The prosecution calls Dr. Katherine Heely to the stand."

Dr. Katherine Heely was the attending physician at the Bolton Landing Hospital, where both Alex and Olivia were examined and treated right after they were returned from being abducted. She had worked closely with local law enforcement and a rape specialist to take photos, perform rape kits, and treat the bruises and injuries the ladies had sustained.

Dr. Heely was a tall woman—over six feet—in her forties, thin, with long honey hair in a twist and kind, gray eyes. She took her oath and then stepped up and into the witness box.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Heely." Keyes smiled and approached. "Tell us a little about your credentials."

Dr. Heely cleared her throat and spoke, "I have been practicing medicine for twenty years. I went to Columbia University and then I was offered an internship at Cedars Sinai in Los Angeles for six years. I then moved back home to New York, started working at New York Presbyterian Hospital for four years, and then moved back to my hometown of Bolton Landing and have been practicing here for about ten years."

"So, you're a New York native?"

"I am. And proud of it." She smiled.

"Tell us about the state that these two women were in when they were admitted to the hospital."

Dr. Heely took a deep breath, looked at the ladies, and then returned her focus to Mr. Keyes. "They were distraught. They had obviously gone through something very traumatic. Visible signs of trauma. Olivia had a gash in her jaw that was open and oozing. It needed stitches and didn't look good. She was disheveled, her face was emotional and very stressed."

"And Alex Benson-Cabot?"

"Alex was much worse off. There was a large contusion in the center of her forehead, her right clavicle was swollen, with the initial signs of bruising, only to get worse. X-rays showed it was cracked in two places. She also could barely walk from the fractured coccyx and lower two vertebrae. She had gotten the worse treatment by her captors."

Keyes nodded slowly. "So, in your medical opinion, these two women," he motioned to Alex and Olivia, "…were violently assaulted."

"Absolutely. The evidence suggests that there were abrupt, violent acts that caused their injuries."

Keyes moved to the table now and lifted a file. "Please put the monitor on exhibits C through O."

All eyes moved to the large TV screen in the courtroom, opposite the jury and closest to the prosecution table.

"You will see, in these photos taken at the hospital, that these women's injuries were deep, horrific, and very real." He took a clicker from his pocket and pointed. "Here are exhibits C through O."

He moved through the photographic evidence slowly, the images on display causing gasps from the jury, from the gallery.

Alex's forehead close-up, swollen beyond recognition, her eyes only tiny slits, another even more closely magnified, her jutted out clavicle, swollen, red, blue, purple, her upper backside, obvious swelling and disfigurement, Olivia's jaw, visibly open, gaping, bloody, white bone visible, flaps of skin hanging, full body shots of each, both of their faces drawn, emotional.

And then a black screen.

Judge Newman looked at the ladies then, an empathetic expression on her face. "Counselor? Anything further?"

"Not from me, your honor. The evidence of their beatings is obvious. We've heard from the doctor who treated both women, and what happened to them was violent, enraged, and obscene."

Judge Newman nodded and then looked at the defense. "Your witness?"

Aronowitz stood then. "Nothing further, your honor."

More bustle in the courtroom now.

Then, Isaac Kramer, the youngest, 22-year-old of the bunch, stood suddenly, facing the prosecution table. "I'm sorry! We should never have done that to you." He caved into himself then. "I'm sorry!"

Zachariah, Matthew, and Aronowitz tried to get him to sit down, but he was fighting.

"I'm guilty!" he shouted. "I should be punished!"

More buzz now in the courtroom.

"Order!" Newman pounded her gavel two times. "Order!"

Alex looked at Olivia whose expression was quizzical. She then looked at their lawyers who were simply staring at the defense.

"Court is adjourned for the day!" Newman pounded her gavel once more. "I suggest you rethink this case and ask yourselves if there's any question to the outcome of this trial." She stood. "Court will be back in session tomorrow morning at eight, granted there is anything left to trial." She dropped the wooden gavel once more and then made her way out through the doors once more.

* * *

A/N: I would love to hear from you as I venture into this court/trial writing. It would mean a lot of you could just drop a couple words after you read and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

30

_**July 18**__**th**__**, 6:43 p.m.**_

_**Bolton Landing, New York**_

_**Best Eastern Extended Stay Suites**_

"I just sent it, Al. _Amazon_ _Prime Fresh_ will be delivering our groceries tonight, by nine." Olivia moved into the room, freshly showered, a pair of gray sweat bottoms and a white tank on, her hair damp from a shower, once more.

Alex looked up from her iPad, having looked at emails and responding accordingly. "OK, Liv. How much was that to sign up for it?"

"Fourteen-ninety-nine, but we can cancel anytime." Olivia made her way around the sofa and sat, left leg tucked beneath her, studying her phone, large black glasses on.

And God, did she look amazing, sexy as hell.

Alex returned her focus to the TV, an episode of _Evil_ on, a show she and her wife had just started watching together. "I hope it won't be for a long time, Liv…that we're here. What did you order?"

The blonde had showered, as well, and was now in a pair of black joggers and an over-sized white, crew neck t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail, gray socks on.

"Just a few necessities—chicken, lettuce, bouillon, quinoa, tomatoes, cucumber, milk, coffee, stevia—"

"That's a lot, Babe. What happens if the trial ends much sooner than we thought? Like…tomorrow or Wednesday? What do we do with all that food?"

"Take it back with us, Al, and use it."

"I'd rather have a bonfire to get rid of it and celebrate." Alex smiled and moved into the brunette, leaning her head on her shoulder and wrapping her left arm around her middle.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her shoulder and Alex closed her eyes.

"Or we could do that," Olivia chuckled.

Alex took a deep breath. "So, what do you think?"

"About what happened today? Amazing. But…it depends…" Olivia leaned forward slightly, still enveloping the blonde, and took a glass of red wine from the coffee table before leaning back once more. She took a sip and held the glass in her hands. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure what's gonna happen, Liv." Alex looked up at her wife, who was cradling her wine. Alex smiled. "And where'd you get that?"

"Home, Al. I brought it with us."

Alex felt her expression drop. "Liv…is that…is that how you're gonna cope?"

Olivia looked down at her and threw her an unyielding look. "Look, Alex. We're cooped up, you and me, and our entourage, and they don't know what's going on behind these doors. I'm having a decompressing glass." Olivia looked at the coffee table. "And there's another right there for you…"

Alex eyed the glass on the mahogany surface and then looked back at the brunette. 'I don't want to escape, Liv. Not in _that_ way. I want to escape in another way."

Olivia studied her then, nodding slowly. "And what do _you_ think? About Isaac's outburst?"

"I think one of two things, Liv. One…the case could be over. Two, they'll silence him, and the trial will proceed."

Olivia nodded slowly, her eyes on the blonde's.

Alex looked into those warm, chocolate eyes, then let her gaze move to her mouth, eyeing the plushness, the glistening of the softness that she wanted so desperately to feel on her, against her, all over her.

She sat up further then and moved closer, letting her mouth hover over her wife's. She felt Olivia cradle the back of her head, those strong digits gently massaging briefly before Alex couldn't wait any longer.

Alex moved even closer still and pressed her mouth to Olivia's, the two beginning to kiss as the blonde simultaneously moved her body on top of her wife's to straddle her, their roaming lips never ceasing.

Olivia's hands were felt on her backside, clenching firmly now, then Alex's hands moved to her breasts—so full, so feminine, so right there. She ran her fingers and then thumbs along her peaking nipples before taking them into her hands as their mouths continued working, tongues intertwining with each other.

Olivia moaned—long, slow, needy—and Alex pulled away and smiled.

The brunette's eyes were closed, her face full of impending need. "I'm already so wet, Al," she whispered. "Just kissing you, Babe…my body is on fire…" she huffed.

Alex leaned in and let her mouth roam along Olivia's neck, across her jawline, her chin, then the other side, the brunette lifting her chin to accommodate.

The blonde reached down now to the crotch of her wife's gray sweatpants and slipped her hand inside the waistband, moving further down and letting her forefinger and middle finger brush along the cotton fabric there, feeling the wetness, the moisture that Olivia had already mentioned.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, Liv," Alex whispered against her ear.

Olivia nodded quickly and opened her eyes, Alex removing herself from her wife's body, from the sofa, and holding her hands out and pulling her wife up to stand.

* * *

They stood next to the bed, having drawn the drapes first, both of their sweatpants already removed, and Alex reached for the hem of Olivia's tank and lifted it upward, revealing her black, lacy bra, those amazing breasts, and the brunette did the same with Alex's t-shirt. Arms reached around each other, and bras were removed deftly, then, mouths on mouths once again, heavy breathing, hands roaming, before Alex squatted down and placed her mouth in front of her wife's crotch. She slipped her forefingers inside the waistband of her silky, black panties, and pulled downward, Olivia stepping out of them quickly, and then the blonde stood and removed her own, no time to waste. They backed into the bed, both ladies falling on top of the mattress, and immediately inched their way toward the pillows.

Mouths on mouths again, tongues invading each other's space, Olivia's hands in the blonde's hair, and Alex reached for her wife's sex and let the pads of her digits begin to move slowly, the brunette moaning instantly.

"I want to taste you, Liv," Alex husked, sliding her body downward.

Olivia panted now, those darkened orbs looking down at her as the blonde settled herself in between her wife's thighs. "_Please_, taste me, Al…" she breathed.

Alex placed her mouth on her wife's lower lips and pulled firmly, Olivia's hips bucking upward immediately, those strong hands going to her locks and removing her tresses from her ponytail, tossing the elastic aside, the brunette's head tilting back into the pillow as she moaned loudly.

"We still have to be quiet, Liv. Belmont is right outside." Alex smiled before placing her mouth back on her wife's wetness.

"Uh-huh…sure…" Olivia managed. "OK."

Alex continued her ministrations, letting her tongue dip inside, and interspersing it with the gentle sucking of her wife's now-protruding clit.

And Olivia began a rhythm, her pelvis lifting upward with each plunging of the blonde's tongue, and every time she would place pressure on her bud, she would moan softly again.

Olivia breathed, "Keep going, Babe. God, your mouth…so amazing…"

Alex smiled as she continued pleasuring her wife, her hands clenching those firm caramel thighs, Olivia's rapid breathing intoxicating, causing a pool of wetness in between her own legs.

Olivia's breathing came even faster now, her soft whimpers increasing in tempo and she whined, "I'm…I'm almost—_huh_!" A tiny high-pitched squeal escaped the brunette's mouth as her body trembled with release. "Uhhhh!" she squealed, her face contorting in pleasure.

Her hips returned to the mattress, her body going slack, and she placed her hands on her own breasts, massaging them as her body came down.

"Jesus, Alex," Olivia breathed, eyes still closed.

Alex grinned and moved upward then, placing her body on top of her wife's and just watching her. "So fast, Liv."

Olivia smiled, her breathing still ragged. "Always with you…zero to a million…" She opened her eyes and Alex could see the satisfaction there, the satiation.

Within seconds, Olivia swiftly rolled her over so that she was on top of her and she grinned devilishly before moving her mouth into her wife's neck, and beginning to place soft kisses along her jawline, and then her upper chest. "What do you want?" she managed in between her sensual placements.

Alex felt her brow furrow as she lifted her chin and Olivia sucked the spot just below her right ear, causing the spreading of goosebumps to invade her entire body. "_You_, Liv…I just want _you_…_anything_ you want to give me…"

Olivia took her time now, slowly, her lips traveling across her heated, exposed flesh, her upper chest, her collarbone, her breasts, taking her time with her nipples, all the while, the blonde's body responding and ready.

Olivia moved downward still and kissed her hipbones, her lower belly, the top of her mound, Alex's body already vibrating with need.

And then that mouth was on the place she had wanted it the most. The place that brought her ecstasy, comfort, reconnection.

The sound of the brunette's lips and mouth running along her womanhood, the gentle pulling of lips and flicking of her tongue, and Alex looked down at her wife. Olivia's eyes were closed, her wife so into what she was doing, as she caressed her upper thighs. She took her left hand to the blonde's breast and began massaging firmly, pinching her nipple hard. Alex whimpered and reached down and moved some strands of hair that had fallen over her wife's eye and set it back to reveal her face once more. Cocoa eyes looked up at her and smiled before she continued.

"Like that, Liv…_just_…_like_…that…" Alex leaned her head back now, into the pillow, feeling the pressure building, her wife's actions absolute perfection. And then she felt her wife's digits enter her, slowly, slowly, Alex spreading her thighs further, letting her wife further inside.

A slow pumping began, her wife's mouth still working, and Alex felt her lips part—slightly at first, and then open wide—as Olivia skillfully brought her to orgasm and she cried out to the ceiling of the darkening room.

"Shhhhh," Olivia giggled before continuing to see Alex's climax through.

Alex panted, placing her fingertips on her rib cage, feeling her breathing begin to slow, her heart racing out of her chest, her euphoria oozing throughout her entire being.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned, as the last contraction left her wife's body. The brunette moved upward then and placed her body next to hers, wrapping her arm around her. "Pretty good?"

Alex smiled, cupping the back of her wife's head. "It was…_OK_," she smiled.

Olivia pinched her side then. "I'll have to up my game, then."

"You'd better." Alex chuckled. The blonde took a deep breath and let it out with a contented moan.

At that moment, she could hear the sounds of vibration and a bell chime coming from the other room. Someone was calling and texting them both.

Olivia sat up, propping herself on her left elbow, and looked down at her. "Normal life awaits?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I guess so, Babe." She smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Liv."

"For what, Alex?"

"Everything. Loving me, putting up with me throughout this. I know I haven't been—"

Olivia leaned in and silenced her with a soft kiss, so gentle Alex's toes curled. The blonde moaned as the brunette pulled away.

"I'd do anything for you, Alex. Anything at all. I want you to always know that." She smiled and bit her lower lip. "Now, let's go see who's trying to reach us."

"Sounds good, Liv."

* * *

_**7:57 p.m.**_

Olivia stood, looking out of the sliding patio door window, phone to her ear. "Thanks, Fin. So far, everything is going well."

"And Alex? How's she holding up?"

"She has her moments. We _both_ do. But I'm just glad we're doing this together."

"Ruiz and Belmont doin' a good job? They givin' ya'll ya'll's space?"

Olivia smiled again. "They are. But Alex and I don't see why—?"

"Like I told you, Baby Girl," Fin interrupted. "Better safe than sorry. I want my two favorite women to be safe, protected, at all times. That's all. Nothing else."

"Well, we appreciate it, but Alex hates it. You know how she is when she feels her independence is taken." Olivia looked up as her wife entered the living area, Alex also with her iPhone to her ear.

"Better, John-John." Alex moved into the room.

Alex moved to the sofa and sat, her hair back in a ponytail. She pulled her legs up and sat cross-legged. "She's treating me very well." Alex looked up at her wife and smiled. "She always does," the blonde claimed sappily.

"Well, I'll let you go, Baby Girl. Let me know if you need anything and I hope, for ya'll's sake, this'll be over in record time."

"Thanks, Fin. Have a good evening." Olivia smiled.

"You, too."

And the call ended.

Olivia moved to the sofa now, as well, and sat, watching her wife.

"I'm not saying anything Jonathan. You, my brother, the creepy old guy can read into my comments, my voice, as you say you can, and you can just think whatever you want. But Olivia and I are fine. _More_ than fine." Alex smiled at her as she nodded, her eyes still on her wife. "OK. Put them on speaker."

Alex took her phone from her ear and depressed the speaker function before holding it in between them.

"Mom! Mama!" the three kids were enthusiastic, happy.

"Hey guys!" Olivia chirped. "How're my babies?" Her voice caught and she felt the wetness fill her eyes.

"We're good, Mama!" Isabel beamed. "Aunt Casey and Uncle Johnny took us to the mall, we went and saw two movies, we went to the trampoline park, and we dressed Jonathan up as a woman!"

Olivia brought her lips inward and flared her nostrils. "I'll bet he was beautiful."

"He looked a lot like Mom," Theo chuckled. "Except for the stubble and the biceps."

"I'll bet he makes a beautiful woman, then." Alex winked at the brunette.

Olivia watched her wife. "Gracie? Gracie how are you. You OK?"

A pause, and Olivia threw her wife a quizzical look.

"Gracie?" Alex repeated.

"I'm good, Mama…Mom. I just miss you guys. How is the trial. Will it be over soon?" Grace's voice was steady, mature.

"It might be, Baby. We're hoping soon. Are you taking your reflux medicine? Eating the right foods for your stomach?" Alex questioned. "Especially _now_?"

"Yes, Mom. My stomach's good."

"That's good, my love."

"And the trial?" Theo's voice now. "What happened today?"

The ladies looked at each other. After all, they did tell the kids they would keep them updated every step of the way.

The brunette took a deep breath and spoke, "We looked at the videos today, the doctor that treated us at the hospital testified, and the jury saw those photos, and there was also a video analyst there whose testimony was lacking and had a lot of holes in it."

"So, they saw what happened to you?" Isabel chimed in.

"Yeah, Baby. But that's not all…there was some good news at the end of the day."

"What else, Mama?" Grace asked.

"Isaac, the youngest, admitted his guilt in front of the entire courtroom. So that was a plus for our side." Alex adjusted her form and turned to face more toward her wife, her right leg tucked beneath her now, left foot on the floor.

"That's awesome!" Theo cheered. "So, this might be it?"

"Could be, my boy," Olivia agreed.

"Johnny?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, Allie?"

"We'll let you know. But for now, we're here at least another day, possibly two. God willing."

"OK, Allie. Fort's held down, so we're good. All's taken care of here."

"Sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun…thanks, Johnny." Alex smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Jonathan," Olivia offered, grinning.

"No problem. OK, well we'll let you go and talk later?" Jonathan asked.

A round of "_goodbyes"_ and "_we love yous"_ passed through the phone and Alex disconnected the call, holding the phone in her lap and staring at it as she rubbed the sides.

"How're you feeling?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded before blue eyes met her own and she grinned. "Good, Liv. _Really_ good." She leaned forward and set her phone on the coffee table before leaning back and moving to her wife and wrapping her arm around her and placing her temple on her shoulder. "All thanks to you."

Olivia kissed her forehead and closed her eyes. "Like I said, Al. Anything for you. Whatever you need."

* * *

_**9:42 p.m.**_

They had gotten the groceries with a lot of security involved and had just laid down for the night when Alex's phone rang next to the bed. She rolled over from lying on her back and lifted it, squinting and looking at the screen: _Stephen Bannister_.

Alex sat up and spoke, "It's Bannister, Liv." She slid the screen and put it to her ear. "Bannister. What's going on?"

"Judge Newman wants a meeting in her chambers at eight tomorrow morning with both sides. This could be good."

Alex looked at her wife in the dimness of the room. "OK. Thanks. We'll be there." She ended the call and turned to her wife. "Meeting at eight in the judge's chambers. Defense and prosecution need to be there."

Olivia smiled in the darkness. "This could be it, Al."

Alex nodded and returned her phone to the bedside table before moving back into a horizontal position and laying down and sidling up to her wife. "Could be, Liv. We'll see. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Never more, Al." Olivia kissed her temple and the two fell into a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for staying with this. I hoped you enjoyed. Reviews tell me you read it and are enjoying. This will end n a couple of chapters, so...please review! Come on Cabenson fans! Show the love!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**31**_

_**Friday, July 19**__**th**_

_**Bolton Landing, New York**_

_**Judge Nancy Newman's Chambers**_

_** 8:00 a.m. **_

Alex followed Olivia as they entered Judge Newman's chambers, keeping her eyes on the back of her wife's blouse. She knew what she would find and who would be in the room with them. Being in such close proximity to the four men that had made their lives a virtual living hell over the past month and a half was not something she had been looking forward to since hearing the news of the meeting on the previous evening.

But here they were.

"Welcome, ladies," Judge Newman offered. "Please have a seat." She motioned to two chairs.

They moved into the office and sat to the left of her desk, two seats waiting, while Reyes, Bannister and Keyes piled in and stood behind and to the left of the women.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out, clasping her hands on her lap, her nails digging into the backs of her hands.

For this, their second day of court, she was wearing a pair of tailored black pants, a billowy, loose eggshell white silk blouse, black heels, her hair in a low chignon. Her wife was in a hunter green silk blouse, tailored gray slacks, and gray, heeled boots, her hair down and parted in the middle.

Alex looked to her right, at her wife who was facing the judge, and then glanced further to find the four men sitting in a row, Zachariah and Pierre looking at them, almost smirking, and then she watched Isaac and Matthew, who were staring straight ahead, the youngest's face emotional.

She returned her focus to the judge and waited.

"Thank you for being here." Judge Newman looked at the ladies, then the four men to her left, Mr. Aronowitz, and then the ladies' attorneys. "We had a trying day in court yesterday and, honestly, in my opinion, after serving for twelve years as a federal judge for Bolton Landing, Warren County, I can't believe the circus I witnessed yesterday."

Alex studied the judge, her chubby face drawn, her short black hair wet with some sort of styling product.

"The reason for this meeting is in hopes that the defense has thought this through. From what we saw yesterday, I see no case for the defense. The witnesses were unreliable, and the evidence from the prosecution was clear and undeniable."

"Your Honor," Aronowitz began, "we have more witnesses…more evidence that will exonerate my clients…"

"_Exonerate_?" Judge Newman questioned. "Do you _really_ think that's the most appropriate word, Mr. Aronowitz? Given the circumstances?"

"Your Honor…we have a couple more witnesses that could, at least, lessen the jail time my clients will serve."

"Stop wasting my time, Mr. Aronowitz. These two women have been through enough and this monkey trial that I have been privy to has been the worst I have ever seen. It has been an absolute slap in the face to the justice system. It's been a punch in the gut to, not only myself, but these innocent women sitting here in front of me. I'm not sure that any one person's testimony will help even an inkling in this case."

"We have two more witnesses, Your Honor." Seth Aronowitz looked suddenly tired, defeated.

Judge Newman raised her eyebrows, an unyielding expression on her face. She looked at Stephen Bannister. "And the prosecution?"

"We also have two more credible witnesses to present, Your Honor."

"You'll have until three o'clock today to present any new witnesses, any new evidence, and that's that. Whatever witnesses either side has, you'll need to wrap them up by three. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Honor," both attorneys' sides declared.

"At three, I am formally demanding final arguments from both sides and then the jury will then deliberate. Their time has been wasted, as well. Although I'm not predicting that their deliberation will last long." She looked at Alex and Olivia then, nodding slowly.

* * *

"The defense calls Melanie Kramer to the stand," Aronowitz stated loudly.

Olivia turned and watched the same long-haired redhead walk down the aisle and move to the witness stand. She was sworn in and then took her place in the chair.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, trying to place this woman. So familiar, yet having changed so much. Her strawberry blonde hair was interspersed with gray, her face containing wrinkles, weathered beyond her years. The brunette thought her to be about mid-thirties, but her appearance looked about forty-five, possibly older.

"Melanie Kramer…explain to the court who you are, your age, what you do."

"My name is Melanie Kramer." She kept her gaze on the attorney. "I'm thirty-five years old and the mother to Isaac, Ezekiel, and Abraham Jr."

And there it was. He was Abraham Junior. That must have been the young boy she had seen in the gallery yesterday. Olivia knew exactly who she was now.

The brunette hadn't seen her since she was a teen, impregnated by her own father, whom she had killed right in front of her twenty-two years ago. Olivia had been a fairly new detective with SVU, only thirty-seven, with the department for six years. Alex had been long gone, out of her life, MIA. And the case that she had dealt with at that time had almost broken her, sent her questioning her skills as a detective, her mental capacity to handle the enormity of the cases they had to deal with.

Olivia turned now and glanced back at the gallery. It was a virtual inbred cult back there on the defense side today. Everyone looked the same, like they had been birthed from the same womb, the same bloodline—red hair, pale, similar features.

She returned her gaze to the witness—Melanie Kramer—and then took a deep breath, folding her hands on her lap and feeling the sweat begin to dot along her upper lip, a thin sheen of perspiration form across her forehead.

"And Ms. Kramer…tell us why you're here today." Aronowitz began to slowly walk toward her, adding dramatic expressions as he looked at the floor, pensive, and approached the stand.

"I'm here because she killed the father of my baby!" she cried.

A buzz in the courtroom now, people whispering, discussing, outbursts all around.

"Order!" Judge Newman pounded her gavel.

The courtroom quieted down and Olivia looked at Melanie, the red head now looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"And when, Ms. Kramer, did this occur?"

"Twenty-two years ago, this past May."

"And Ms. Kramer, explain to the jury what happened."

"My father, also the father of my baby, had a long lineage in his home of taking care of our little ones at the house. Detective Benson and her men surrounded the house and…and my father, Abraham, ended up killing all of my brothers and sisters…"

Silence now, throughout the entire space.

Aronowitz stuttered, "So…so…and tell me what part Detective Benson had in this."

"Later…when I was being kept…I mean…when I was rescued by Abraham…she came into the warehouse where I was…talked to me…telling me something about how I was safe and he couldn't hurt me…then Abraham came in and…" she began shaking then, crying uncontrollably, "it was a sort of a standoff…she tried to convince me that he was bad…that he didn't love me…and then she shot him."

"Objection!" Reyes stood then. "Don't you mean that _you _shot him?"

Melanie Kramer folded into herself then, a realization forming. She claimed quietly, "I only shot him because she told me to."

Aronowitz nodded slowly, still pacing in front of her. "So, you shot him because of her?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Defense would like to show exhibits R through X." He turned to the bailiff. "Please direct your attention the monitor."

The screen sprang to life and the images began—all of the massacred bodies of the children killed under Abraham's reign, his so-called protection.

Olivia felt the heat spread across her neck, her chest, her face now as she remembered exactly what he had done, the innocent lives he had taken, the children that had lain dead on the floor when they had moved in on the premises. She took a deep breath as she continued to view the photos. And then they stopped.

The courtroom was silent once more.

Judge Newman finally spoke. "What does this prove, Aronowitz? That Abraham was a child murderer?"

"I…well…I…it proves that—" he stuttered.

"It proves nothing other than that," Judge Newman finalized. "Prosecution? Would you like to cross-examine the witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Keyes stood and walked up to the witness stand. "Ms. Kramer. What does bringing this in prove about my clients?"

"W-well, it proves…it proves that, had Abraham not been startled and scared by detective Benson, he wouldn't have—"

"He wouldn't have killed _fourteen _innocent children?" Keyes' gaze was steely as he stared unwaveringly at Melanie Kramer.

But she said nothing.

"Nothing further, Your Honor."

"Witness may step down."

Melanie Kramer made her way from the stand and moved down the aisle, but not before throwing Olivia a bitter, scornful look, before she made her way out of the courtroom.

Judge Newman continued, "Ms. Kramer's testimony, once again, proves nothing. Detective Benson was simply doing her job. And, from what I've found out about what the detectives at that time had to go through emotionally because of this Waco-esque case, being psychoanalyzed by the department psychiatrist, Doctor Wong, and expressing how it had affected them, she was just doing her job and she suffered mentally, along with the other detectives on the case, as a result." Judge Newman shook her head slightly and then looked at Seth Aronowitz. "Remember what I talked to you about earlier? In my chambers?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Aronowitz answered as he seated himself in a chair behind the defense table.

"Prosecution would like to call Maria Alvarez to the stand," Reyes spoke now.

Maria Alvarez, the housekeeper who had recognized what was happening and had tried to rescue both she and Alex, made her way down the aisle and to the witness stand.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked.

"Si. Yes, I do." She lowered her hand and took her place in the witness chair.

Reyes smiled sympathetically as he approached.

The evidence of her injuries were still there. Her cheek bruised, her left arm in a cast and in a sling.

"Ms. Alvarez…tell us what you do at the Sagamore Hotel."

"Well…I…con permiso…my English, no so good."

"It's OK, Ms. Alvarez. Just try your best." Reyes smiled.

"OK. I see that the two women here, very nice women. Very in love. And I see that they here for vacaciones…yes?"

"Yes, Ms. Alvarez. What is it that you do at the hotel?" Reyes reiterated.

"I am cleaning. I am housekeeping. I do the beds. Clean the bathrooms. See if everything is OK in the room."

"And what did you notice that was unusual?"

"I see that the men…Matthew and Ezekiel…they talk about these two woman. How they talk about something about taking them?"

"They were planning on taking them?"

"Yes. They say these woman need to learn a lesson? I don't know what this mean."

"That they had to learn a lesson. It means, Ms. Alvarez, that they were planning something very bad, something vengeful, for them."

"Objection!" Aronowitz shouted, standing. "Leading the witness!"

"Sit down, Mr. Aronowitz," Newman claimed calmly. "You'll get your turn…if it's even worth taking."

Seth Aronowitz sat, once more, and all eyes were back on the witness.

"As you were saying, Ms. Alvarez," Reyes continued.

"I hear them say that they gonna take them and when I went to the room, the next morning, and they not there…they cellular phones there on the tables, and it look like they had been taken…em…how you say…?"

"Against their will?" Reyes offered.

"Yes…" Maria sat back and relaxed slightly, "…against their will. No they choice."

"And you, Ms. Alvarez? What happened to _you_?"

"I…em…I try to see if they OK. I go to the basement. I see if anything wrong. I talk through the door and try to help them. The detective tell me to try and break the…cómo se dice…manija de puerta?"

"The door handle," Reyes translated. "But? But what happened?"

"They see me."

"Who, Ms. Alvarez?"

"Ezekiel and Matthew. They see me talking to them…through the door…and they took me…" she made a lifting motion with her arms, "…and they threw me against…el pared…the wall…and then they hit me…when they see me." She was crying now, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And what happened then, Ms. Alvarez?"

"I lie on the floor, hurt, I could feel my head, my arm…and I just lie there. The people to help…"

"The EMTs?"

"Yes, the EMTs…they come in and take me to the ambulance."

Reyes nodded and moved towards the jury. "So, Ezekiel and Matthew were the ones who beat you into submission?"

"Si…into…que?"

"Sumisión?" Reyes added.

"Si…yes…sumisión…" Maria sat back now, and her gaze went to the ladies and she tried a small smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Alvarez, for your testimony. I'm sorry you had to go through this, just to help these women."

"Si…gracias…thank you."

"No further questions," Reyes said and then moved away and back to the prosecution table, unbuttoning his blazer and seating himself.

"Defense. Your witness?"

Aronowitz stood and smirked at Maria before moving up to the stand. "Isn't it true, Ms. Alvarez, that you weren't supposed to be in the basement? That that area of the hotel was restricted?"

"Yes…"

"But you went down there anyway?"

"Si…yes, I did…to help."

"But you had been told many, many, many times…mucho times…not to go to that floor. Didn't only the owners of the hotel, Zachariah and Matthew…" he motioned to his clients before turning back, "…have the elevator key and the pin code that had access to the basement?"

Maria nodded. "Yes."

"So how, Ms. Alvarez, did you manage to enter a forbidden place without a key or a code?"

Maria Alvarez went suddenly pale. "I know where the key is…where they keep it. I took to open and go down."

"So, you _stole_ the key to try and help them?"

"I use the key to help them." There was a steeliness in her eyes then. "They need help. I help them."

Olivia smiled to herself then realizing, once again, that this questioning was going nowhere.

"Mr. Aronowitz, the way Ms. Alvarez got the key or the code in this case is irrelevant. I told you to take a long, hard look at your witnesses, your case and what you have, and ask if this is even worth continuing. I will say it again. Stop making a mockery of this court and the justice system. Am I making myself clear?"

Aronowitz bowed slightly. "Yes, Your Honor. No further questions."

Olivia looked at her wife then and saw a smile on her face, those blue eyes focused on Maria. She turned back and they watched as Maria Alvarez stepped down and walked past them and headed down the aisle and out of the courtroom.

"Are there any more witnesses?" Judge Newman looked at both sides.

Bannister stood briefly, "Not from the prosecution, Your Honor." He seated himself once more.

"We have one more witness," Aronowitz stated.

And you could see the dwindling of patience on the judge's face.

"May I?" Aronowitz questioned.

Judge Newman waved her hand facetiously.

"The defense calls Peter Michaelson to the stand."

The doors opened then and a man, over six feet tall, entered the courtroom. Wavy, shoulder-length, salt and pepper hair, tanned complexion, wearing a dark gray suit and a yellow tie.

He was sworn in and took his place on the witness stand.

"This ought to be good," Newman offered.

"Mr. Michaelson, thank you for being here today."

He nodded and crossed his long legs.

"Tell us, Mr. Michaelson, what it is that you do."

"I am a practicing psychoanalyst for the state. I work with people who have been in, still are in, or have left religious cults. I help them deal with the emotions and trauma that certain sects can cause. Polygamist Mormons, Baptists, orthodox, Seventh Day Adventists, Jehovah's Witnesses. _All_ religions."

"So, people who have left religions to pursue a normal life after."

"Exactly. Depending on the patients, I help them get through the feelings of helplessness while they're in certain religions, and I help them afterwards to get their lives where they need to be."

"And this is for only _extreme_ religions?"

"Usually, but not always."

"What did you find, Mr. Michaelson—"

"It's Doctor Michaelson."

"OK, Dr. Michaelson…what did you find when you analyzed these four men?"

"Well, the three men that were in the cult had been severely damaged mentally, emotionally…and those scars have been with them for a very long amount of time."

"Damaged? How?"

"Their thinking, their beliefs, have all been skewed by their religion. What they have known to be wrong, has been taught to them as right and just and all for the good of God."

Aronowitz nodded slowly. "So, being in this cult has been a brainwashing experience for these men?"

"Yes. At least the three men in the same family—Zachariah, Matthew, and Isaac."

"So, they had no choice and their minds were swayed all of these years under the name of religion?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Would you say that their actions were a direct result of their religious affiliation and upbringing?"

"I would definitely say that."

"Thank you, Mr. Michaelson. Nothing further."

Keyes stood now and approached. "Mister…_Doctor_ Michaelson…good morning."

"Good morning."

"What about Pierre Choteau?"

"What about him?"

"You did examine him, correct?"

"yes, along with the other three men…separately, of course."

"And what was Pierre's excuse for being a part of this whole nightmare?"

"I…uh…his _excuse_?"

"Yes, Dr. Michaelson. His _excuse_ for being a part of, filming, helping keep these women locked up, willfully witnessing the beatings? What was his reason for accompanying the other three men in their violent crimes? A religious cult, too?"

"No…his is much more deeply rooted. He was abused as a child, mentally and physically, and has always carried that anger with him. He is currently in therapy to try and mend some of those ways and his way of thinking."

"That's wonderful," Bannister claimed sarcastically. "Your Honor, members of the jury…I have nothing more and the prosecution has nothing further. As you requested, Your Honor, we have no more witnesses and the prosecution rests."

"Mr. Aronowitz. Anything else?"

"No, Your Honor."

A slight bustle then in the courtroom.

Judge Newman looked at the clock behind her. "It's eleven forty-five. We'll take an hour and a half lunch and be back for final arguments." She pounded her gavel. "Court adjourned until one-fifteen."

The courtroom sounds turned louder now as people stood and milled out of the room.

"Lunch at _The Shack_?" Reyes asked.

Olivia looked at Alex and nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a word or two to let me know if you liked it!


	32. Chapter 32

32

_Friday, July 19__th__, 12:04 p.m._

_The Shack Restaurant_

_Bolton Landing, New York_

_The Shack_ was busy for a Friday, many patrons already seated in the establishment. The restaurant offered American dining with the classic dishes of breakfast, lunch, and dinner on the menu, and almost every table was filled.

The fivesome stepped forward to the hostess stand.

"Table for five?" a woman with a nametag that read _Yolandra_ questioned.

"Yes," Olivia offered, smiling. "Somewhere, maybe on the patio?"

"Of course. Right this way." Yolandra grabbed some menus and the five began their way through the restaurant and back through the doors that would lead them to the outdoor dining section.

"Here we go…" She motioned to a round table, six place settings already there, and began to place menus in front of them as they seated themselves.

Alex sat to her right and Reyes to her left, Bannister and Keyes across from them.

"Your server, Kevin, will be with you shortly." She smiled before moving back inside the restaurant.

Olivia lifted her menu and scanned the items—appetizers, breakfast, lunch, typical with burgers and salads and soups, and then dinners with more of the same. She looked at Alex, who was also perusing the menu. "Babe? You OK with this?"

Alex turned and peeled her eyes from the menu and smiled. "Looks good, Liv. I'm actually pretty hungry."

Olivia smiled. "Good. I am, too."

A young, blonde, surfer-looking male approached the table then, muscled, over six-feet tall, handsome face and blue-green eyes. "Hi there!" he chirped. "I'm Kevin and I'll be your server. Anything to drink today?" He stood with his hand poised on the menu pad in his hands.

"I'll just have water with lemon," Olivia stated.

"Me, too," Alex agreed.

The attorneys agreed with the drink choice and then he moved away from the table.

"Yeah, Liv. This looks good." Alex smiled at her before leaning in. "I just wish you and I had a few moments to talk…that's all." Blue eyes penetrated her own.

"I know, Al…" Olivia smiled, "…but we can go to the—"

Within a matter of seconds, Kevin returned with a tray full of waters, placing them in front of them as they sat.

"Whenever you're ready. No rush." He moved closer and spoke in a low voice, "But I have to tell you, that there are a couple of anchors from WRGB, the local TV station, eating lunch right now…and they've noticed you." Kevin leaned back and grinned again. "Just a heads up."

Olivia sat back and looked around at the other tables. It seemed that a few tables did have their eyes on them.

"The trial's big news here," Kevin commented. "Hate to think something so bad happened in our town."

Olivia offered a thin-lipped smile. "I think we need a few minutes, Kevin," Olivia stated, looking at the over-eager waiter.

"OK. I'll be back," he spouted and then was gone, once again.

"I had the bacon blue cheeseburger yesterday and it was amazing," Keyes offered.

"The chicken Caesar salad was good, too," Reyes added.

"I had the Denver omelet with home fries and that was good, as well," Bannister commented.

Olivia smiled at her menu. "All sounds good." She looked at her wife once more, wanting so desperately to communicate with her on a personal level. "Al? What looks good to you?"

"The pot roast with gravy and seasonal root vegetables and fingerling potatoes and the home-baked roll." Alex looked up at her and smiled.

"That does sound good." Olivia looked up from her menu and closed it. "Looks like I'm having what my wife is having." She smiled and reached for her water. Looking through the windows of the dining area and into the restaurant, she spotted the defense sitting at a table. All of them. She swallowed and set her glass down, deciding to keep this knowledge to herself.

"What is it, Liv?" Alex asked.

She turned and looked at her wife. "What?"

"Your face did something just then, your eyes…" Alex looked towards the windows now, as well. "Jesus. Are you kidding me?"

"Just…it's OK, Al. We're having lunch. They're having lunch…"

"We're not allowed to interact, anyway," Reyes offered. "Outside of court, it's prohibited. You know that, Counselor." He smiled.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded slowly, closing her eyes. "If I never see any of those men again, that would be absolutely magical."

Olivia grinned. "Agreed."

"Ready to order?" Kevin was standing there now.

He took their orders—pot roast for the ladies, burgers for the men—and then glided away.

"So, how are you feeling? About what's about to happen?" Bannister asked, spreading his white cloth napkin across his lap and then tucking his tie into a space between the buttons of his shirt. "Chili burger," he smiled. "I can't get anything on this tie. Italian silk. A gift from my wife on our tenth. She would kill me if I got a stain on it."

"Wouldn't want to upset your wife," Olivia smirked.

A silence then, awkward and noticeable. Olivia looked at Alex whose expression was unamused.

"I think this is it," Olivia said. "Judge Newman seems pretty annoyed and that's a plus."

"And the jury?" Keyes started. "Did you see their faces throughout? They were utterly unimpressed."

"I noticed," Alex said. "Looks like you picked a good one."

"It's not a matter of having picked a good one, Alex. It's the evidence and testimony. The defense had absolutely nothing."

"I like how you stated that in _past_ tense, Counselor," Alex smirked back.

"Well, it's the truth. Everything they presented had holes in it. Nothing they had to offer said anything in support of the prosecution," Bannister claimed.

A silent lull again.

* * *

Alex looked around now at the other patrons—people on their lunch break, relaxing, laughing, talking. Everyone was so into their lives, into their personal conversations, it almost made everything seem normal.

"So, do you think reporters are here? Watching us?" she asked.

"Possibly," Reyes intervened. "But, that's not our concern. Second day of a trial that was bogus from the start."

"Bogus?" Alex's eyes flashed to Reyes.

"What I mean is…"

Olivia's hand on her forearm then, those chocolate eyes focused on her. "He didn't mean…"

"Don't tell me what he didn't mean, Liv." She stared at her wife, almost incredulously before moving her gaze to Reyes. "Do you think this trial was bogus?"

"The defense has had nothing from the start. Unfortunately, trial by jury is everyone's right. Even morons who are guilty and know it. If they would have pleaded guilty from the beginning, this would have been so much easier. But the wonderful sixth amendment has to continue, no matter the case. That's all I meant."

"Do you think the jury will deliberate long?" Olivia asked, just as their plates were placed in front of them. "Thank you." She looked up at Kevin before watching him refill her water glass.

"Not at all," Bannister stated. "We should have a verdict definitely by tomorrow morning, maybe sooner."

* * *

Lunch went by genially, the men talking about their kids, the ladies about their own, as well. The bill came and Keyes insisted on paying the tab, a small argument between the other two men occurring before they all submitted.

They stood and made their way back inside the restaurant and toward the hostess stand that would lead them out the front door.

And there they were, all of the defense gathered by the door, huddled, Zachariah's sly eyes on the brunette as Aronowitz spoke animatedly with his hands.

The fivesome moved toward the doors and Zachariah turned and leaned into Olivia. "You look much better with less clothing on," he husked.

And instantly, the rage rose up inside of her like a fireball deep within her core, traveling upward into her upper torso, and she sailed into him, her fists balled, her body jerking. An arm was felt suddenly across the front of her shoulders, another arm around her waist, pulling her backward.

"Let go of me!" she said loudly before allowing her body to relax. "Let go. I'm fine." She pulled away as she felt the arms release her and she let out a deep breath, straightening her silk blouse, watching the smirking, ill-mannered man who had his hands up in surrender and was smiling, a false, bewildered expression on his face. "Jackass," she mumbled before their group made their way out through the doors and into the sunshine.

* * *

Olivia exited the stall of the women's restroom and moved to the sink, her wife facing the mirror of the adjoining basin, tucking a few stray hairs back into her chignon.

"What did he say, Liv?"

Olivia laughed lightly and shook her head before turning the faucet on and pumping the soap dispenser a couple of times before then rubbing her hands together. "Son-of-a-bitch said I look better with less clothing on." She laughed lightly through her nose as she rinsed. "Real ass hole."

"I wish they would have let you get in a right hook."

Olivia looked up at her wife then, the blonde smiling. She moved to the paper towels and pulled out three before wiping her hands and tossing the paper into the trash can. "You and me both. It's better they stopped me. But I would have loved to watch his nose bleed…just for a few minutes."

Alex smiled and moved toward her. "This is it, Liv. It's almost over."

Olivia nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat, her eyes water.

"Come here, Babe."

They moved into each other and held each other, the brunette closing her eyes and rocking them slowly, feeling the closeness, the comfort, physically feeling her blood pressure begin to lower.

A knock on the bathroom door and then Keyes' voice. "Five minutes, ladies."

They pulled away and looked at each other, holding hands. Olivia eyed her wife's face, that porcelain complexion, those full, pink lips, the relaxation from the near-conclusion of this nightmare evident in those calm, blue eyes.

"Let's finish this Al," Olivia smiled and kept her left hand intertwined with her wife's right and they exited the bathroom, ready to face their fate.

* * *

_1:18 p.m._

_Bolton Landing Courthouse_

_Closing Arguments_

The courtroom had finally settled down, everyone seated, and a hush had come over the space as Aronowitz made his way to stand in front of the jury.

He smiled and looked at each and every one of them before speaking. "Members of the jury. Thank you for being here to witness this trial. We know it has been a couple of whirlwind days and the defense appreciates your patience and support."

He moved to stand in between his clients and the railing of the jury box.

"My clients…" he motioned to the defendants, "…did not mean to do what they did. I hope you've seen that sometimes, when we are troubled, scarred, manipulated in life, we sometimes make wrong decisions in our lives. These men never meant to hurt anyone. Zachariah Kramer was only trying to fulfill a prophecy that he strongly believed in. He felt it was a calling from God, and he was only doing what he thought to be right. Does he have regrets? Sure, he does. Each of these men do." He looked at the four men. "But Matthew and Isaac, while onlookers with no part in the violence that was inflicted on the ladies of the prosecution, were innocent in this. Could they have tried and stopped it? Maybe. But highly unlikely. Pierre Choteau had a part in it, true. But he did not take part in the attempted impregnation of Olivia Benson-Cabot. He was only an accomplice to the witnessing."

Olivia clenched her jaw now and took a deep breath, adjusting her back against the hard, wooden chair.

She watched as Reyes leaned into Keyes and Bannister and whispered something before leaning back again and watching the defense attorney's last speech.

"I ask you to have pity on these four men and that you will choose a verdict that is fitting, and you will consider an outcome that matches what these men have endured from their religious cult. Thank you for your time and your service. The defense rests." He moved around and seated himself at the table and reached for his glass of water.

And Olivia noticed that any amount of confidence that she had ever seen in him was gone. His face was drawn, his expression stoically weary.

Bannister stood now and rebuttoned his blazer before standing next to the prosecution table. "These women were put through hell. A _literal_ hell. As Mr. Aronowitz so poorly stated, the so called 'attempted impregnation' should be called what it was...attempted _rape,_ and we all saw Mrs. Olivia Benson-Cabot try and fight him off. Had the fire alarms not gone off, he would have completed the rape, his mission, as he puts it. These women were kidnapped, beaten, and held against their will and tortured. No amount of rhetoric can, or should, diminish what happened to them." He moved up to the two rows of jury members now and steepled his fingers together. "These women have lives, have a family, and now have to live with the memories of what happened to them…for the rest of their lives. They'll need more therapy to try and resume normalcy, but they'll get through." He looked back at the ladies and smiled before returning his gaze for the jury. "I ask that you make your decision based on the evil they've done, and that you find a consensus to put these men away for their crimes. Thank you for your time and service." He looked at the judge. "Nothing further, Your Honor. The prosecution rests."

He made his way back to the table and sat.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked at the twelve members—a few with their eyes on the defendants, a few looking at she and her wife, and a few looking at the judge. She returned her gaze to Judge Newman.

"It's one forty-five. Jury…time for you to make a decision. Think hard, take your time. I know you'll make the right choice. Bailiff, lead the jury to the deliberation room."

"Yes, Your Honor." The tall, African American bailiff moved to open the door that would lead to the back of the courthouse, where the deliberation room was.

They filed out in rows and then the door closed behind them.

Chatter and shuffling now.

Judge Newman pounded her gavel. "When deliberation is complete, we will inform both sides. For now, court is adjourned." She pounded the gavel once more and then stood and moved through her doors and out of sight.

"And now we wait," Olivia said softly.

Alex stood and the brunette followed suit, Ruiz and Belmont approaching.

"We'll call you when the verdict comes in," Bannister offered.

The two other attorneys joined the huddle.

"Hopefully it's soon," Alex said.

* * *

_3:12 p.m._

_Best Eastern Hotel Suites_

_Bolton Landing, New York_

Olivia stepped out onto the patio and slid the glass door closed before she sat herself in an adjoining, white plastic chair, and set her covered cardboard cup down.

"I hate this hotel room, Liv," Alex uttered softly, her to-go cup of her own chai tea latte in her hands. "Everything about it. The drapes, the carpet, the sofa, the ugly kitchen with the dingy paint." She took a sip.

"I know, Al. Not much longer, Babe."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"You mean, you don't like that brown shower curtain in the bathroom? I was thinking of trying to find the same one for our bathroom at home, and maybe some puke brown towels to match?"

Alex looked at her wife who was giggling silently and the blonde couldn't help but smile. She turned back to look at the high fence that separated them from the alleyway. "And we could paint our cabinets at home brown, too. Recreate this armpit hellhole in our townhouse. It'll be lovely."

Olivia reached her left hand out now, grinning. "We could flip our house the wrong way, Babe."

Alex reached her right hand out and intertwined her fingers with her wife's, looking at her now. She was so beautiful, even after the exhaustion of this whole mess. They both were still in their court attire, not knowing when and if they would be called back before closing time at five.

She had pulled her chestnut locks back in a ponytail now, untucked her blouse, and had freed herself from her boots, feet now bare. Alex eyed those almond-shaped orbs—so sparklingly clear, so amazingly gorgeous. She had very little make-up on that caramel complexion—just enough to enhance her already naturally striking features.

Alex had let her hair down, as well, the tight low bun from earlier pulling at her locks, and was with her blouse untucked, feet bare, as well.

"I can't wait to be back, Liv. Back to our home, our privacy, our kids, our normal lives."

"Me, too, Al. Chaotic perfection, right?"

Alex felt her eyes begin to mist, saliva fill her mouth and she nodded, trying not to break down. "Chaotic perfection. I wouldn't ask for anything less."

"Neither would I…

Alex heard a vibration then, coming from behind her wife. Olivia leaned forward and took her cell from her back pocket and looked at the screen, pulling it away slightly.

"Keyes." She slid the screen and pressed the speaker function before setting it on the table and looking at Alex. "Keyes?"

"Olivia. Jury is ready. They've reached a verdict. They'll announce at 3:30."

Olivia kept her gaze on the blonde. "We'll be there."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who are still invested in this story. I hope you liked it and, as always, would love for you to take a moment and leave a short review.


	33. Chapter 33

33

_Bolton County Courthouse_

_Friday, July 19__th__, 3:38 p.m._

_Jury Verdict_

The foreman of the jury, a young, long raven-haired woman with pale skin stood, her hands trembling as she held a piece of paper in her hands.

"On the count of aggravated sexual assault of a police officer, what does the jury find, in regard to Zachariah Kramer?" Judge Newman asked.

"We find the defendant, Zachariah Kramer, guilty."

Whispers and gasps in the courtroom, the sound of someone whimpering.

"On the count of kidnapping in the first degree, what say the jury?"

"We find Zachariah Kramer and Matthew Kramer, guilty."

More audible sounds of disbelief.

"For the crime of aiding and abetting in a kidnapping, what do you find?"

"We find Isaac Kramer and Pierre Choteau, guilty."

Melanie Kramer could be heard now, sobbing, her son just found guilty of this charge.

"For the crime of a bystander witnessing the kidnapping, attempted rape and torture of a detective and civilian, what does the jury find?"

"We find the defendants Isaac Kramer and Pierre Choteau and Matthew Kramer, guilty.

"And for the crime of attempted rape of a police officer, what does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant, Zachariah Kramer, guilty."

Alex looked at her wife who was smiling, tears in her eyes, her mouth inward as she nodded slowly. Brown eyes turned and looked at her and Olivia took her hand.

"Officers take these men to the jail until tomorrow. All guilty persons will be remanded to the Warren County jail overnight. Sentencing will happen tomorrow at eight o'clock, sharp."

More bustle in the courtroom as the four defendants, now guilty, were shackled, and were begun to be led out.

"But before you take them, I'd like to say a few words." Judge Newman motioned for the now-cuffed men to take a few steps further back into the courtroom. "Olivia Benson-Cabot and Alex Benson-Cabot…the town of Bolton Landing, Warren County, and I, myself, would like to personally apologize for this case. It never should have taken place. True, the justice system worked in your favor, as it should have, and everyone has their sixth amendment right to a trial by jury, but the emotional strain of preparing, testifying, and having your personal lives on display should never have happened. On behalf of the town and myself, I offer my sincerest apologies."

Alex nodded, feeling her emotions now, felt Olivia squeeze her hand, and then looked at her wife before looking back at the judge. "Thank you, Your Honor."

"Members of the jury, this Court dismisses you and thanks you for a job well done. This court is adjourned." She pounded her gavel once more, stood, smiled at Alex and Olivia and then made her way out of sight.

* * *

Although not completely happy with the idea, and she knew her wife wasn't, either, they were in a confined board room of the Bolton Landing Courthouse, opening a bottle of champagne with their attorneys. Olivia raised her glass as they toasted.

"To winning!" Bannister claimed loudly.

"To winning!" everyone recited in unison.

Olivia looked at her wife and her wife at her. She wanted to talk to her, to celebrate in private, to be with her alone, now that this was over, once more.

"To winning, Liv," Alex said softly before taking another sip.

"To winning, Babe." She wanted so badly to kiss her, right then and there, but their affection would have to wait, because she was sure that once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop loving her wife.

Things needed to be done first. There was family to call, and then they could celebrate in true Benson-Cabot, marriage style. But Olivia realized that it might not happen until they were relaxed, free of everything, and back in the sanctity of their home on the Upper East Side.

A gentle knock on the door then and everyone turned.

Judge Nancy Newman poked her head inside, black robe still on, and now that she was standing there, up close, Olivia saw that she wasn't more than five feet tall, at best.

"I just wanted to come and congratulate you and your attorneys." She smiled.

Handshakes were had by the men and the petite woman and then Judge Newman approached, placing her hand on the detective's upper arm.

"You two are heroes in my book. Congratulations on your success in this trial." She smiled. "May I give you a hug?" Her face was emotional.

It was the first true emotion Olivia had seen all trial long. The empathy in her face, in her eyes, was palpable.

Olivia nodded and felt her own eyes begin to tear and she hugged the short woman. Pulling away, she looked at Alex.

"I noticed that the stress of this really physically affected you, Alex. I hope that you can return home, to your kids, to your family, and move on with your wonderful life."

She and Alex embraced and then pulled away.

"Thank you, Judge," Alex rasped.

"Champagne?" Keyes offered.

"Not right now, Counselor. I have an arraignment in a few minutes. But…rain check?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course," he agreed.

Olivia looked back at her wife as Judge Newman left the room. She took another sip. "Ready to get back and let Jonathan and the kids know?"

Alex nodded fervently. "Absolutely, Liv."

* * *

_Best Eastern Hotel Suites_

_5:13 p.m._

"They were found guilty on all counts." Alex smiled at her wife from where she was seated on the sofa, having changed into a pair of faded jeans and a gray tank top.

Olivia entered the space now, moving into the kitchen, having changed into a pair of black Adidas track pants and a fitted black t-shirt. The brunette stepped to the counter and pulled a bottle of red wine toward her by the neck, a huge smile on her face. She opened the drawer and removed the corkscrew before beginning to open it.

Alex set her iPhone to _speaker_ and then held it in her right hand.

"That's awesome!" Theo beamed.

"Sentencing is tomorrow morning," Alex offered, watching her wife pour two glasses.

"So, you'll be home tomorrow?" Jonathan asked.

Alex laughed lightly, her wife approaching with two, filled glasses. "We will. Probably by noonish?"

"Sounds good. I guess we'll have to clean up in here, then…get the carpet cleaners in here, call the cleaning service, get all the stains off the sofa…" Jonathan joked. "Do all the dirty dishes…"

"I'm sure it'll be spotless, John-John…"

Olivia sat, left leg tucked beneath her, and handed Alex a glass, holding her own, cupping the bowl. She took a sip and swallowed.

"Mama?" Theo's voice again.

"I'm here, Baby."

"How are you two feeling?" Casey questioned.

Alex smiled at her wife, swallowing a sip. "We're feeling stunned, relieved…but we're feeling amazing that it's finally almost over."

Olivia nodded and smiled, swallowing, her eyes not leaving her own. "It's a great feeling, Jonathan, Case…we both feel like normal life awaits and we're so ready for it…for normalcy again."

"Where are the girls?" Alex questioned, realizing that she hadn't heard their squeaky voices yet.

"Iz is at ballet workshop and Gracie is at her private cello lesson. I'm picking them up in an hour," Casey informed them.

"And then we're going to go out to _Oath Pizza_ for dinner," Theo added enthusiastically.

"Get a couple of extra pies—a combo and a margherita," Olivia enthused. "We can have some tomorrow when we get home. Mmmm…I love _Oath Pizza_." She smiled.

"You do, Babe." Alex reached for her wife's knee and squeezed firmly.

"Well, guys…" Olivia began. "We're gonna relax and pack and we'll see you tomorrow. OK?"

"Sounds good," Jonathan said.

"Relax and enjoy, ladies," Casey husked.

"We love you, Theo…remember the pizzas." Olivia took another sip.

"Love you, Baby," Alex added.

"We will! I love you, too!" he beamed.

And the call was disconnected, two beeps signaling the end. Alex put her phone to sleep and then leaned forward and set it on the coffee table.

"To us, Al. To getting through this and standing by each other." Olivia held her glass in the air.

They clinked glasses and took another sip.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Babe. You're my rock…always have been."

A comfortable silence then, the two just watching each other as they continued to sip.

"Dinner? Wine? Maybe a movie? Then we'll pack?"

Alex smiled broadly. "All of that, Liv. All of it sounds like perfection."

* * *

They had made a dinner of pan-sautéed chicken, salad, and bouillon-infused quinoa. The bottle of wine was finished, dishes done, and they now lay on the sofa—Olivia lying down the length on her back, and Alex on top of her, each resting comfortably.

Olivia's fingertips were stroking the length of the blonde's back—up slowly, down slowly—as they neared the end of _My Best Friend's Wedding_, both having seen it for the millionth time in their lives.

"Mmmmm, that feels good, Liv…"

Olivia smiled to herself, feeling the utter relaxation from the wine, from the decrease in stress, from a full belly, and from her wife's heat and weight on top of her.

Alex moaned again and nuzzled herself further into her wife, her cheek on her breast. She felt her wife's head turn and then gentle lips brushing across her upper chest, as the blonde moaned her contentment once more.

And the sound went straight to the brunette's core. Olivia bit her lower lip then, lifting her hips slightly and adjusting her backside.

Alex lifted herself slightly on her elbows and looked down at her. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Olivia reached for a stray hair from the blonde's now-lopsided ponytail and tucked it behind her ear, still biting her lower lip. She shook her head. "Not at all."

The brunette felt the flush in her own cheeks, the heat rising up as she looked at her wife's relaxed, rosy face, knowing that the blonde was now thinking what she was thinking.

"I can't wait for our privacy again, Al. I mean…yes, we do have this hotel room, and no one will disturb us, but…"

"It's not the same as our bed, our freedom and comfort…" she began giggling then, "…our lair of love."

Olivia smiled. "Has been for sixteen years, Babe. Since Theo was a baby."

"It'll be so much more perfect there, won't it?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Olivia nodded. "And then coffee and pancakes in our own kitchen with the family in the morning…"

"And all will be right…" Alex rasped.

"And all will be right," Olivia repeated.

"But…can I…?" Alex raised herself higher onto her body, their faces now aligned.

Olivia smiled, eyeing the relaxed beauty in front of her. Those eyes that spoke volumes, everything they needed to say, that full, pink mouth right there, that cute nose.

The blonde leaned in closer, her breath hovering, and Olivia closed her eyes, taking in her wife's scent, the hot breath against her mouth, before those lips were finally pressed to her own. The brunette reached both of her hands down now and clutched her wife's backside firmly before letting her hands travel upward still, beneath her gray tank, and letting her digits glide along the silky-smooth skin there.

And Alex moaned again, pulling away and resting her forehead against her own, her breathing now having quickened.

"I don't wanna stop, Liv, but I wanna be home…you know?" She opened her eyes and looked into her own.

"I do know, Al…" Olivia cleared her voice of the lust and smiled. "Soon enough, Babe."

* * *

_Saturday, July 20th, 12:12 p.m._

_East 91st Street and Lexington Avenue_

_Upper East Side, New York_

Zachariah Kramer got fifty years to life. Matthew, thirty. Isaac and Pierre Choteau each got twenty, with the possibility of early release for good behavior.

They had entered the city now, the lights and sounds and bustle never looking so amazing to Olivia and she looked over at Alex, who was looking out of the passenger window of the Rover, smiling. They had just exited the FDR and had taken East 91st Street and were about to turn left on Lexington—their street. Only twelve blocks until they were home.

Olivia reached over and placed her hand on the back of her wife's neck as she drove, massaging firmly.

Alex closed her eyes, still smiling. "We're gonna be in our house, Liv."

"I know, Al."

"We're gonna see our kids." Alex's voice caught.

"We are."

"Is this real?"

"It's real, Babe. It's happened. It's over." Olivia smiled, still watching the road. They were now at the light that they would turn left on to take them to their alleyway.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out. "It's over. We're here," she whispered. "We're home."

Olivia pulled the black Rover into their driveway and depressed the garage door opener, watching as the door lifted.

Slowly, she pulled the SUV inside, put it in _park_, and watched as everyone came out to greet them—Jonathan, Casey, Theo, Grace, and Isabel.

Their family.

And Olivia's eyes filled with tears. The relief, the love, the comfort all hitting her at once and she let her family love her, surround her, hug her, and take care of her, happy to welcome the plethora and outpouring of happiness by the ones who mattered most in her life.

* * *

_Sunday, July 21__st__, 7:56 a.m._

_Upper East Side, Manhattan_

Alex rolled over and was met with the back of her wife's body—warm, soft, inviting. She smiled and reached around her middle and wrapped her arm around her, nuzzling her face into the back of her neck, feeling the tickle from her locks.

"Morning, Babe," Olivia husked.

"Mmmm, morning, Liv," Alex returned.

"Ready to go back to work tomorrow?" Olivia yawned.

"I thought we were trying to slow down, Liv," Alex cuddled her wife even more tightly. "But I do feel the intense need to be intellectually stimulated. Work has always been that for me…teaching…mentoring…"

Olivia rolled over now, onto her back and then onto her side to face her. She placed her hand on Alex's hip and just lay, looking at her.

"Intellectually stimulated?" Olivia smiled. "So, you're saying I haven't stimulated your brain over the past couple of months?"

Alex threw her an unyielding expression. "Come on, Babe. You and I…we…it's been hard. We've only thought of the case…worried non-stop…you know what I mean…but…" she smiled, "…you and me…"

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Yes? You and me? We?"

Alex smiled and then cupped her wife's jaw, letting her thumb swipe along the now-smooth skin there. "We have a connection like no other. We don't need words. We can read each other without saying anything."

Olivia turned her face and kissed her wife's hand softly. "You're right about that, Al."

They moved into each other and pressed their lips to the other's.

Alex felt Olivia's soft, gentle tongue swipe along her lower lip and the blonde moaned, smiling and pulling away.

"Like _that_?" Olivia husked.

Alex nodded, her eyes still closed. "Like that," she rasped.

Alex opened her eyes then and looked into the most understanding, most in-tune cocoa orbs she had ever looked into.

They spoke volumes of love, of contentment, of connection, of a life they had built together over the past years.

One that was always meant to be, since day one of meeting each other.

And the one thing that Alex knew in her heart of hearts and in her soul of souls was that never left, love won't ever leave, and love would never leave for eons to come.

* * *

A/N: That was it! I hope you enjoyed!

Please let me know what you thought about this final chapter. I would love to hear from you. Thank you to all who have stayed with this and have shown your support and love. It has always meant the world!

Patricia


End file.
